Couples
by LegacyChick
Summary: Follow three WWE couples on their way through fame, hard work, stress and the troubles of relationship. Pairings: Cody/Ted, Randy/Jack, Stephen/Miz Warning: Slash, Sex, "Strong" Language
1. Introductions

**I know I'm bound to write one-shots only, but this story will be longer. How long I have no idea yet. It's the story of their lives, their loves, their relationship. The story of three couples and how they survive in the cold, lonely, busy world of WWE (sounds dramatic… and it might even be).**

**Couples: Cody/ Cena, Randy/Jake (Swagger), Ted/ Mike (Miz)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I'd own 4/6 of them, but sadly do not own anything but my crazy mind.**

**Warning: Slash, Sexual Content, "Strong" language**

* * *

Cody/Cena

They had only been dating for a good month by now. No one would have thought that Cena out of all people was bisexual; no one would have expected him to date another guy, least of all Cena himself. Moreover, of all people, it had to be Cody Rhodes… a twink, a geek, a little boy- 8 years younger than he was, the pet of Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase jr. the former locker-room-whore. At least that was what he had heard about him.

However, something about Cody, something about the boy drew him in.

It might have been the fact that both of them were hooked on comics and video games, both of them were plain silly and crazy when it came to playing pranks or scaring their co-workers, both of them loved music -though they had a different taste, both of them enjoyed movies -all kind of them.

Or it might have been his looks, those sensual, full lips -made to kiss, made to suck, those big puppy-dog-eyes -blue like an ocean, so deep, so clear, that lithe frame -broad shoulders, defined abs, strong arms, and thighs made to be wrapped around his waist.

Whatever it had been, one day he just could not help it any more and blunt as John Cena is, he went to him after Raw -most of the other guys had already left- and had told him that he was falling for him, asking him out for a date.

Cody had been hesitant at first, thinking it was just another prank Cena was playing on him -it would not have been the first time. However, after John had called him day in and day out for almost two weeks, had sent him video games, comics, even chocolate, had spent every single night out -parties after the show were always good to bond- to seduce Cody, to win him over, to change his mind, Cody had finally given in.

That had been four weeks ago and they had been on several dates ever since, dinner, lunch, just a walk through town after a hard work-out in the local gym, even holding hands whenever they felt safe enough from paparazzi or annoying fans.

Their co-workers had been surprised at first, to say the least, Randy and Ted even threatening Cena that if it was just another prank or if he was about to hurt Cody, they'd make sure he was never going to see them coming. They would rip his heart out and beat him into a bloody mess. Knowing them, Cena sure as hell believed their threat, but he was also sure that Cody and him… that they were good for each other, that they might really work out.

Cody had tried to ignore Randy and Ted's comments, their concerns, but it bugged him that they did not trust John; it bugged him that they did not have faith in Cena, in himself, in their relationship. He had decided to take things slow. Ever since he got hurt in his last relationship, it was hard for him to trust anyone, to have faith in someone, to see the truth behind someone's intentions, to let himself go, to really fall for someone.

They had both agreed that they would wait… until Cody was ready to fully give himself to John. Cause god knew, Cena was more than ready to have Cody. He clearly showed it whenever they were alone or only surrounded by some of their co-workers. You could see it in his eyes, in the passion he laid into all of his kisses, in the way he touched Cody, he explored him, the way he worshipped every single part of his body at the end of the night, alone, in their room, their bed.

Even though Cena had had no experience in dating another man before, the sheer presence of Cody, his touches, the looks he gave him, the things he said… it all fueled his fire and he forgot about any doubts he had ever had, he forgot about his lack of experience, about the fact that it was another guy he was with. He just wanted Cody… all of him.

Nevertheless, Cody was worried. He did not want that to be just a fling, did not want to be used again, used as a sex-toy, fucked again and again and thrown away in the end after his significant other got tired of him. It had happened once, twice -first time with Batista, second time with someone outside the business… and he sure was not about to let it happen a third time.

It had been two weeks ago that they had decided to bunk together when being on the road. Their nights had been spent playing video games together, watching movies, planning pranks, cuddling, just being together; while the days consisted of lovely rendezvous', dates, workouts together. They had spent pretty much 24/7 together for the past 14 days, co-workers already calling them "inseparable", but none of them cared. They enjoyed it, spending time together, getting to know each other, laughing together, sharing everything.

But in the inside, the missing sex was tearing Cena apart. He did not want to push Cody, to loose him again -Cody had told him about his past, the whole truth- but he was not sure of how long he was still able to hold himself back. He needed it… him, wanted him, he craved for more.

* * *

Ted/Mike

Two years already, that is how long they had been together. Ever since Ted made his debut in WWE and introduced himself to everyone, Mike had had his eyes on him and it only took him a good two weeks to claim him his.

Yes, claim, because that what Ted was for Mike… a trophy, an award, his property. At least that is what it felt like for Ted for the past few months.

Mike had been a perfect gentleman at first, a perfect boyfriend, doing just about everything to make Ted happy, make him satisfied, to make him fall for him. He had taken him on dates; spent silly amounts of money for him, for gifts, for dinners, for vacations; had not pushed him into anything he did not want; had been not only nice to his family, but also to his friends.

And Ted had believed everything, every single word, every single action, every gesture of love and affection. He was blindsided, felt safe, felt loved. He had never experienced anything like this relationship before. Every single time it had been him who had made the efforts, who had paid for everything, who had been the one in charge.

Even with Kristen, his high-school sweetheart, he had never felt that loved, taken care of that good.

When he had first met Mike, being the person he was and not believing all the rumors spread around the locker-room, he had been positively surprised by his charms, by his looks, by his sense of humor, by how romantic he was.

And Mike? He had been impressed by how down to earth Ted was -despite all the money he had… his dad had. He had been fascinated by his laid-back attitude, by his ability to bond with everyone so easily, by his breathtaking smile. He knew from the moment he had laid his eyes on him, that he had to have him… and what Mike Mizanin wanted, he got!

After six months, they had even moved in together, Ted joining Mike at his home in Los Angeles. Though he had loved Florida, he had had a hard time leaving his friends and family behind, he also enjoyed the little more time he could spend with his man now. Because in all honesty, the two to three days apart from him every single week had been the hardest times he had ever experienced.

And Mike had taken such good care of him; making him feel comfortable from the very first second, he had stepped into his… into THEIR house.

It all had lasted for about eight or nine months until Mike had started to change. He got demanding of his boyfriend, got almost abusive, he hurt him with words, he degenerated him, made him feel worthless, unwanted, unloved… but Ted did not see it. He never did -he was too blinded by love.

He started to realize the change two months ago… a whole year it had taken him, a whole year to open his eyes, to see the truth, but he had not said anything. For him, Mike was still the love of his life, the caring, loving boyfriend, the one who would do anything to make him happy. He did not want it to end, did not want to lose Mike… he wanted to fight for it, for them.

He was aware of how Mike treated him, was aware that Mike was never satisfied with anything he did or said anymore, was aware of the looks of disapproval, of sorrow, of pity he got when walking into an arena right BEHIND his boyfriend -because he was not worth walking next to the multiple champion.

However, he did not care, did not mind it, because he knew the Mike everyone else did not know, he knew the REAL Mike, the loving, sensitive, caring Mike -the other side of him, the side of him that had disappeared a year ago… but was laying somewhere deep inside of him, buried under the surface of his fame, of his character, of his now cold heart and he was bound to find him again.

Mike did not even realize how much he was hurting Ted with his behavior and even if… he would not have cared. The fame had risen to his head. He was the one in charge, he was the one to give commands, was the one to call the shots… in their relationship at least.

However, Ted was not exactly doing a good job in appreciating him, in worshipping him, in satisfying him… not in his own eyes, in his own little world. Ted was a disgrace. Why he was keeping him was beyond his knowledge…

It might have been because the sex was incredible, his hot ass being the best Mike had ever had, his wet mouth made to suck his cock, his hands touching him at all the right places.

Alternatively, maybe it was because Ted tried, he tried hard… and he was like a little dog on a leash, always behind him, always worshipping him, doing almost everything he asked for without hesitation. He was the perfect slave… yeah, that was it.

And he was so easily to cheat on. Not even his friends had realized it by now, none of them had seen him sneaking around behind Ted's back, none of them had seen him fuck strangers almost every other night out, none of them had bothered him -all too busy with their own relationships, flings or affairs. While Ted stayed at their hotel-room, nursing his broken heart, Mike was gladly enjoying the attention in every single club, from other guys, from girls, easy lays -for three months already.

* * *

Randy/Jake

How long had it been going on? Randy could not quite remember. However, Jake could tell you the exact date on when their fling had started: June 29, 2009. The day he had been drafted to Raw. The day he had first met former WWE Champion Randy Orton. The night they had shared their first intimate moment together. He would always remember that date.

Ever since then, the two of them had shared the bed for many many nights… or the showers, the lockers, the bathrooms. Wherever Randy got horny, wherever he had wanted it, Jake had given it to him, willingly.

For Jake, Randy was the man of his dreams: strong, intimidating, powerful, pure sex. In addition, he was sure that deep down inside Randy could also be caring, loving, gentle and genuine. He just had to dig deeper.

So it was going on for ten months now, their fling, as Randy would call it… relationship, as Jake would refer to it. Yes, it really was a fling, nothing more than sex, whenever, wherever, however. He was not even sure if Randy was gay, or bisexual… or if Randy only needed someone to fuck, some meaningless, emotionless sex.

He was willing to give him everything he wanted though, as long as he was able to be close to the "Viper", as long as he was able to spend time with him, get to know him. And with every single fuck, there was a little more he got to learn about Randy, a little deeper he was able to dig, a little harder he fell for him.

No one knew about their fling, not even Cody or Ted, none of his own friends. No one was supposed to know. That was something Randy had made perfectly clear when it had started. And Jake did not mind. He would have done everything to just make Randy happy, to make him like him back, make him fall in love with him.

The only thing he did mind was Randy flirting shamelessly with everything that had two legs and boobs… in front of his eyes. He had gotten jealous more than once, murderously jealous… but he had never shown it.

They both had agreed on it being only sex, sex and nothing else. They had agreed on something open, both of them able and allowed to date others, to fuck whoever they want, though Jake had never taken any offers, in all the months, he had never cheated on Randy. He was not sure however if and how often Randy had claimed someone else his own, how often he had gone up to his hotel-room with someone else in tow and honestly, he did not want to know. It would have broken his heart.

He did not want Randy to know how deep he really cared, did not want Randy to freak out, to push him away, was afraid that IF Randy knew he would end their fling in a heartbeat. He could not risk losing his chance, not yet.

Randy was well aware of Jakes feelings though, he had realized it soon after their fling had started, but he was not the one to end things because of it. It felt way too good to stop it. The attention he got from the boy, the sex he got, the nursing, the caring, the pampering… he enjoyed it.

Moreover, who was he to push away the only one who had ever really loved him?

Yes, he was a lonely man. He had never gotten the love he had wanted, had craved for, from no one, not even Sam. However, when he had first met Jake, when he had learned that the boy had a major crush on him, he had taken advantage of it, he had lulled him in, he had seduced him.

And he had fallen for Jake… hard. No one had ever treated him that good; no one had ever taken the time to listen to him, to care for him, to stay. Though he would never admit it, to anyone, not even to Jake himself. He would never let his walls down, his guard; he would never let anyone get close enough to hurt him again.

Randy Orton would not take his mask of for anyone. He was cold-hearted, shameless, a womanizer, someone who would take advantage, who would sell his mom to get what he want. He was not someone to care, not someone to make someone else feel safe, not someone to live happily ever after with the love of his life. On the outside, he was the man he had portrayed on camera for so very long, but on the inside, he was a lonely, heart-broken, emotional mess -a little boy.

He could not love; he could not get hurt again.

* * *

**So... what are your thoughts? Good start so far? Want more? Any other couple added? **

**For those who wonder why I've chosen those couples, it's because I love to do new things or write couples that are hard to find anywhere on FF or LJ. And I think those three couples would fit just right for what I've planned.**


	2. Crushes

**Gladly enough some of my muses came back today, but I've pretty much written the whole chapter withut inspiration, only a little help by Slashburd. Thank you so much again, darling! :)**

**I've a feeling people will hate me for how I portray Mike in this story, but don't worry... I still love him desperately. I only needed a bad ass and somehow Mike fitted in that role. I might let my last, left-out muse (guess who!) appear in this story later.**

**And for those who wonder... Cody will not be the usual submitting, willing slut in this story. I love him way too much than to portray him as the weak sub.**

**Disclaimer: I own my muses, my insane mind and the crazy world I'm living in. Sadly I DO NOT own any of the WWE wrestlers.**

**Warning: Slash**

* * *

"What was that tonight?"

Mike slammed the door shut behind them, glaring daggers into Ted's back as the younger male placed his bag onto their bed.

"What was what?"

Ted really did not have a clue what his lover was talking about, but he sensed it was something ridiculous as always. If Mike needed a chance to blow up, he sure as hell would find a reason somewhere.

"Don't give me that innocent shit again. You know more than well what I am talking about… that look you gave Mel today."

He turned around to face his lover, brows arching up in confusion, head slightly tilted.

"That look? What the fuck, Mike?"

In an instant, his back hit the wall, head bouncing of the cold surface, tight grip on his throat almost cutting off his air-supply. A growl leaving his mans lips made him shudder.

"Stop talking to me like that, Ted. I saw the look you gave her with my own eyes… you were practically devouring her with your eyes, smiling like a mad man in love. You know that I HATE it when you do that."

He had a hard time breathing, hands holding onto the older males wrists, trying to prey him off, eyes begging with him in desperation.

"Mike… that's… that's not true… I wasn't…"

He saw the smack coming, but could not do anything against it as the hard, cold hand connected with his cheek, stinging pain instantly shooting through him. His head connected with the wall hard, tears of frustration dwelling up in his eyes, lump forming in his throat as he lowered his head.

"I'm going out! By the time I come back you better have an excuse ready for me."

Mike had already stormed towards the door, glancing back at his younger lover who was holding his cheek, back still pressed firmly against the wall, staring down at the floor, a small smirk appearing on his own lips as he snarled.

"Little shit."

The door slammed shut once again, startling the blonde, flinching a little at the harsh words that had left his boyfriend of already two years.

Ted stood like that for a long while, just holding onto his reddened skin, wincing at his own touch, clouded eyes staring at the closed door in disbelief. The buzzing phone in his pocket did not go unnoticed, but ignored as his lips started trembling. How did it get to this? When did Mike become the asshole he is now? Why did he have to change like that?

A long, frustrated sigh escaped his swollen lips as he shook his head, finally pushing himself off the wall to walk over to the bed and grab his bag. He rummaged through it for a few moments until pulling out a small box and opening it, eyes watering even more the second he saw the contents: a picture of him and Mike taken at their third date, both of them having the other one in a tight embrace, lips barely touching, similar smiles playing on their faces, eyes half-lidded and clouded with love and lust.

That date had been perfect, so carefree, so full of fun, of tenderness, of joy. They had been to dinner and movies and after it decided to take some pictures together. It made his heart break to see how happy they had been back then and what they had become now: a sorry excuse for a couple.

He knew that Mike was cheating on him at every chance he got, knew that Mike thought he wasn't worth enough to be with him, knew that he could never do anything right in Mike's eyes, but he also knew that somewhere deep down in that icy-cold, demanding, ruthless bitch there was hidden the Mike of the past, the Mike he had fallen in love with, had spend so many happy days and weeks with, the Mike that had made him grin like a fool.

And he wanted him back, desperately.

Plopping down on the bed, back hitting the sheets, he held the picture close to his chest, his other hand -fingers- carefully skimming over his stinging cheek, shaking his head.

"What have ya become, Ted?"

Mike was infuriated, stomping out of the hotel in a hurry, fists clenching at his sides, hat pulled down far enough to hide his eyes which were sparkling with hatred. How dare that little shit to even look at someone else than him? How dare him to say he did not… he had seen it with his own two, healthy eyes. How dare that little shit to not respect his boyfriend, his lover of almost two years?

He groaned inwardly as he passed some strangers, shaking his head, bottom lip drawn in to chew on it. Ted would have to pay for that. No one treated The Miz like this, no one… especially not his own boyfriend.

He really did not know why he even still put up with that little shit… okay… maybe it was the mind-blowing, cock-sucking mouth of his… or the hot, more than tight ass of his… or Ted being the only one who would keep up with him… but that was besides the point now.

Ted could not just go and flirt with others, not with him standing right next to him, not with him being in a relationship with the best he would ever get.

He stayed out for hours and hours, drinking one beer after another, downing shot after shot, dancing, grinding, mingling, groping, hips gyrating.

Another meaningless fuck in the bathroom of the club, another guy's number in his pocket, another night far away from his non-satisfying relationship, his non-deserving boyfriend …

But for some reason at the end of the night… on his way back "home" he felt… bad… deep down inside of him, he felt bad for leaving Ted behind, felt sorry for what he was doing to him, was he wondering why Ted had not left him yet.

"What have ya become, Mike?"

* * *

Sweat dripping, body's spasming, muscles tensing, eyes closing, lips parting, grunts, groans, screams and gasps filling the air. Exhausted, pleased and spent Randy collapsed on Jack's heaving torso, rolling over onto his side the second skin met skin, both of them slowly catching their breath.

This night had not been any different from a hundred ones before. Randy being in a horny mood, searching for Jack's hotel room, the other man willingly letting him in, willingly giving himself to the slightly older man, willingly sharing his bed, his passion, his lust with him.

Jack's gaze drifted over to a heavy breathing Randy, absentmindedly licking his lips, aching muscles slowly moving into a sitting position as he waited for the unavoidable. Cause just like every other night before he was sure, Randy would leave again as soon as his breathing was back to normal, his body relaxing again, coming down from his post-orgasmic high. And he was right.

"Thanks…"

Randy stood from the bed, grabbing one of Jack's shirts to clean his thighs, his abs from the white ribbons that shot out of Jack only moments ago, eyes staying fixed on the task, avoiding to look at the younger man, even as he bent down to grab his clothes from the floor and started re-dressing.

It was awkwardly quiet for a moment, Jack chewing on his lips as he watched Randy getting dressed, feeling the urge to just grab him and pull him back down on his bed, never letting him go again. He did not want him to leave, not now or never, but he was smart enough -at least that was what he was thinking- not to say anything.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah!"

And he was gone faster than he had shown up. He would never get used to it. Jack loved him, desperately, with everything he had, but he also knew that for Randy… it was nothing more than a fling. And he was okay with it, he did not mind. Though every single time Randy left, he felt a little something deep down inside of him die, he let it happen again and again.

As long as he could be with Randy… no matter how, when or where, as long as he could just smell his manly scent, feel his broad muscles tense underneath him, on top of him, in him, as long as he could stare into those beautiful blue pearls, he would never get tired of their situation, would never stop whatever it was they were having.

He slowly got up from his bed, grabbing the very same shirt Randy had used to clean himself up, rubbing it over his chest, his abs, eyes glancing at the door every now and then, wishing that the next time Randy would stay, wishing that the next time it would be different, though he knew it would never change.

Randy Orton was not a man to commit. For whatever reason -he did not know, nor did he dare to ask- Randy was not willing, not ready, not in want for a relationship. For what Jack knew, Randy had not dated anyone in almost four years, spending his time with flings, with one-night-stands, meaningless fucks. Not even Cody or Ted had been able to get him out of his shell, 'thus being the reason why both of them had chosen to go their own path after a while.

He sighed as he crossed the room in only a few long steps, heading for the bathroom to take a shower, though he would have loved to keep Randy's scent on his own body, the others sweat on his own skin, the mere thought of Randy's hands on his hips making him shiver and close his eyes. A feeling came over him, the feeling that something indeed had been different tonight, the feeling that the touches they had shared, even the kisses Randy had left all over his neck, his throat, his swollen lips, that they had been different, more… sensual, more… deeper… almost lovingly.

That could not be. Shaking his head with a long groan, he stepped into the cold shower, letting the water sooth his aching muscles, the driblets run over his sculptured frame, eyes closed as he threw his head back, letting the pearls wash away all the evidence of this night, but he knew deep down inside that it could not wash away the feelings he had for the other man, could not wash away the love buried deep in his own heart.

Randy closed the door to his hotel room, back pressed against it as a heavy sigh escaped his thin, trembling lips, clenching fists connecting with the wooden material, shaved head shaking from left to right.

"Fuck… Randy… fuck!"

He could not do that anymore. Day in and day out, night after night it got harder, almost impossible to pretend that he did not have feelings for Jack. Every single time they shared the bed together, the showers, the lockers, every single place, he fell more and more for him, despite trying to stop it. Despite knowing that he could not.

Letting out a frustrated groan, he walked over to his bed, letting his still trembling body plop down on it, arms resting behind his head, heavy lids closing, lips pressed together in a thin line, stretching out his long, toned legs.

Four years, four long, fucking years and he still was not able to commit, he still was not able to fall for someone else, to let go, to let his walls down. He had lost so many during that time, almost had scared away Cody and Ted, had pissed of John, got into fights with Hunter. Four long, painful years without someone waiting for him, without someone being home when he came back, without someone making him forget.

He did not want to get that hurt ever again, did not want anyone to know the real reasons behind his actions, the reason why he wore that mask, why he was who he was now. He could not let anyone know, could not let them know that the great Viper Randy Orton was once a bloody mess, a heap, heart broken, beaten, that the great Randy Orton was nothing more than a WEAK little boy just a few years ago.

And with Jack… he had not felt that in forever. Had not shared that much passion, that much desire, that much love with someone other ever since… ever since back then. What had started as just some meaningless sessions, careless sex, had soon become more for Randy. The young man had shown so much affection towards him, had shown so much love, so much caring, so much desire that he could not stop it anymore.

Jack had become like an addiction. Not the sex itself, but the feeling of being in his arms, of being wanted, being needed, the feeling of safety even. He missed that, he truly missed that. He did not need any words, did not need to tell him what he wanted, why he wanted it. Jack had never wanted any explanation, had never pushed him, never asked any questions. He was just there… whenever he needed it… whenever he needed him.

Maybe it was love…

A grunt escaped him as his body shot up into a sitting position, eyes widening as he violently shook his head. No… he could not love someone, he could not do it. Jack was just another fling, just another guy, another body, another human to be fucked and taken control off. Willingly. Nothing else.

* * *

Meanwhile Cody and John were busy playing video-games in their hotel room, both set of eyes attacked to the screen, fingers tapping on the controllers furiously, tongue darting out every now and then to wet their lips, shoulders bumping against each others to distract the significant other from the game. None of them cared that it was well past midnight already, so enclosed in the fun they were having, enjoying the carefree time, the hours away from the hectic travel-schedule, the stress of their lives.

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

Cody stuck his tongue out at John, making the elder man grin wickedly, quickly shooting forward to snatch the tongue with his teeth, gently biting it.

"Ouch!"

He chuckled, pecking Cody's lips, his hands letting go of the controller, as the game had been lost, holding onto Cody's waist instead, pulling him closer.

"That's what you get for being mean."

"Ugh uh… if that's what I get for being mean, I should be like that more often."

Cody playfully winked at him, the else so innocent young man, making John sweat, a groan escaping his throat as he kissed Cody again, this time longer, more passionate, one hand traveling up his back to his neck, playing with the raven-hair there while the kiss deepened.

"Think… we should go… to bed."

"Yeah…"

John got back on his feet, scooting Cody up in his arms, the younger man instinctively wrapping his legs around the muscular waist, arms holding onto the strong neck as he got carried over to their shared bed. John carefully set him down, devilish smirk plastered on his handsome face as he crawled onto the bed, onto Cody, lips searching for his mates' again.

"Hmmm… you've no idea what you're doing to me, Codes."

"I think… I do."

Both their voices were husky, words escaping in short pants as they ravished each others mouth', hands exploring each others bodies, fingers skimming over naked torsos. They had gotten rid of their clothes long ago, the video-game being played in only their boxers, both comfortable enough around each others, the warmth in their room not even allowing them to wear anything without getting a heart-attack. And it was about to get even hotter. At least, that was what John had hoped for.

Low moans, sweet mewls escaped Cody's swollen lips as John pumped him with soft, firm strokes, lips attacking the delicious skin on the young ones neck, nibbling, biting, sucking, tasting. It had not been the first time for them, so many other nights before they had cherished each others warmth, each others skilled hands, skilled tongues, mouth'. So often they had laid on their bed together, exploring each others bodies, touching, playing, tasting, memorizing and none of them could get enough… well, John at least could not.

It had been way too long. Even before Cody, he had not had anyone in a good two months and now it had already been three months. How was he supposed to hold on any longer? No man was able to do that; no man could live without sex for that long.

As the pumps got faster, Cody's hips arching off the bed and into his touch with every single stroke, the mewls and pants becoming faster, louder, John's other hand slowly caressed the young mans back, traveling lower and lower until it was firmly cupping his toned butt, squeezing, rubbing, fingers brushing over the bare skin until one of them was nestled in between those ample-like cheeks, carefully running up and down.

Cody's whole body tensed at just that one action, eyes inwardly shooting open and in only a heartbeat, he pulled away, eyes wide, body tensing, hands frantically grasping the sheets as he crawled away from John, scooting up the bed until his back was resting against the headboard. A frustrated sigh left Johns lips as his eyes scanned Cody's angry features, eyes still mildly blown with lust, but lips curled up in a snarl, covers hiding his naked form as he hold onto them tightly.

"John!"

He knew he screwed up again, but damnit… he could not help it. He was going nuts without the sex. He wanted Cody, needed him, not only mentally, not only his heart, but also his body too.

"I'm sorry, babe… just…"

His sigh this time was more out of desperation than frustration, eyes lowering to the sheets, weight of his bare body carried on his knees.

"Just… I thought maybe tonight…"

He looked up again just in time to see Cody shaking his head, glaring at him through hooded lids.

"I told you no… I told you when the time's there, you'll realize it… I'll make the first step… and yet again…"

"I'm sorry… really… just…"

Another sigh, another time looking down, fingers fidgeting with the sheets.

Cody chewed his lips, head still shaking, one hand running through his fluffy raven-hair, other one still grasping the covers in front of him as his eyes softened.

"John… I… we…"

The elder man groaned, this time it was him who shook his head, eyes meeting those of his lovers once again, small smile playing on his lips.

"I know… sorry…"

Cody nodded, smile of its own forming on the pouting lips as he opened his arms in a silent plead for John to embrace him. And John sure was not going to shoot the invitation down, crawling up to his younger lover and into his arms, lips trailing a path of kisses up from his neck to his sinful lips, pecking him.

"It's just… I want to be with you in more than just one way… want us to take another step… and god knows Cody, I'm really trying to hold back… but baby… the way you look, the way you move, the dirty things escaping your cock-sucking lips at times… it really makes it hard to NOT try it."

Cody chuckled, a soft blush creeping his cheeks as he returned the peck, arms wrapping back around Johns neck, fingers smoothly playing with his shaved hair.

"Sorry… I guess? I know that John… but… I'm just not ready yet. We've talked about it…"

"Yeah we did… I know… but baby, trust me… I'm not Roidtista nor am I that James guy… you're so much more to me than a toy, so much more than a quick fuck. Or do you really think I'd still be here if I was only hoping for some meaningless sex?"

Cody's smile faded into a frown, shaking his head as he lowered his gaze to his lap, bottom lip tucked in between his teeth, the whispered "no" escaping his lips almost going unnoticed by John.

"See… baby… look at me!"

He could see the hurt, the fear, the insecurity in those else so bright blue pearls as Cody glanced back up and he instantly regretted even bringing the topic back up.

"I love you for who you are, for how you are… for your carefree personality, your playful pranks, your giddy self, for your charms, your intelligence, your innocence… for everything. The sex…" He shrugged, long, deep sigh leaving his lips. "…it would just be a small addition to that list. It would be the topping on the huge iceberg called our relationship… but… you're right… if you aren't ready, we'll wait… for as long as you want."

Only god knew how often they already had had that conversation, but John had meant it each and every time. He would wait, even if he was going nuts in the process. He was not about to give up on what they had only to get a quick fuck from someone else… that was not him.

"Can we… just… can we…I'm tired."

John frowned at the saddened expression on his loves else so happy face, seeing the water standing in his eyes, full, soft lips trembling and he only nodded, scooting his own and Cody's body on the sheets until they were finally in a laying position again, his arms still wrapped around the lithe waist, nose buried in the crook of the younger mans neck, nuzzling it while his lips placed soft kisses to his skin.

It did not take long until he felt Cody's tense body finally relax, felt his heartbeat slowing down, his breathing becoming even, small, soft snores escaping him. John let a small smile reappear on his lips, tightening his grip around the smaller body, placing one last kiss onto his bare shoulder.

"Love you…"

* * *

It was in the late morning hours, the hotel-restaurant only filled with a few remaining wrestlers who were hurrying to get some food into their empty stomach's before the journey continued. Cody, John and Randy were sharing a table. Despite the storylines and on-screen characters the three of them had remained close friends over the past months.

Cody's head was resting on Johns shoulder, playing with the fork he held in his hand, eyes still two small, thin lines, lashes fluttering shut and open every few seconds as he suppressed yawn after yawn. Cody surely was no morning-person and never would be. John on the other hand was quite awake, despite not having slept a lot the last night, rather having watched Cody in his sleep, so peaceful, so innocent. The mere thought of it made him smile again as he shuffled the food into his already stuffed mouth as quick as possible.

"Babe… and you really don't think those orange trunks look ridiculous?"

John shook his head, looking down at his boyfriend… geez, boyfriend, that was something he would never get used to… lets call him lover. The cerulean eyes blinked up at him, lips pressed together in a pout.

"They look hot on you, hun… believe me."

On the other side of the restaurant three other men tried to hurry with their late breakfast, one of them being unusually quiet as his heavy lids took glances over at the other table, once, twice, as often as possible, absentmindedly licking his lips whenever his eyes fell onto the dark-tanned, muscular frame of Randy. Ted and Mike were not paying a lot of attention anyways, too enclosed in their argument about Ted's recent "mistake" of smiling to a diva.

He had already finished his meal, fingers running along the edge of his glass of milk, dreamily starring over at the other table, looking away every time he saw Randy looking up from his plate. Jake was still in deep thought over last night, over all their nights, about Randy, the growing feelings he had.

"Really Mike… it was N.O.T.H.I.N.G! You're imagining things. Come on, Jake… you've been there, too… say something!"

"Yeah Jake… tell me that I'm not crazy and this little shit here really devoured Mel with his eyes… while I'VE BEEN STANDING NEXT TO HIM."

Ted let out a long, frustrated groan. Once again Mike was making a scene… in front of everyone… and once again he was about to just give up. Thanks goodness he had not seen the message Ted had received last night. After he had stared at their picture for long enough, he had finally decided to take a look at his still buzzing phone, reading what one of his former closest friends had written: "You okay? I heard yelling and a slam… call me! Hope you are alright… I'm worried bout you!"

He had deleted Stephen's message right away, knowing exactly that if Mike would read it, there was going to be even more yelling, even more trouble for him. Mike did not really like Stephen, in fact he did not like anyone who had ever been close to Ted, imagining things, blaming him to cheat on him whenever Ted talked to someone, chatted with someone, just smiled at someone the wrong way. This situation here just proved it.

"Jake!"

"Ugh?"

His head snapped back over to them, fast enough to make his neck ache, hand instantly coming up to rub it.

"What?"

"Jake… tell him that…"

"Oh shut up, Ted! I've seen it… Jake has also seen it, right?"

Jake blinked at them, tilting his head a little in confusion, gaze drifting over to his three other companions again, to Randy, just in the very moment the elder man stared at him. A slight blush crept his cheeks, instantly looking back at Ted and Mike with an arched brow, swallowing hard.

"What have I seen?"

"Oh fuck it… it's senseless."

Mike threw his hands up in the air, hurriedly getting off his chair and slamming it against the table, his hand tightly grabbing onto Ted's wrist to drag him up, totally ignoring the fact that the young man had not even finished his breakfast yet.

"We're going… and Ted! I know what I've seen… just because Jake did not does not mean you haven't flirted with her!"

Ted knew better than to say anything. It would not have been the first time that Mike's fist connected with a part of his body, any part of his body. Staying silent was the best option as of now. He let himself being dragged away, passing the table his two former best friends occupied together with John, the sympathetic smile Cody sent him not going unnoticed.

Ever since Mike had changed, he had barely spend any time with the young male and Randy… partly because Mike would not let him out of his sight, partly because Cody was too busy with John and Randy too busy with… well… whoever he was fucking. He missed them, missed their long conversations about god and the world, their nights out partying, the over-protective daddy Randy had always played for him and his hyperactive younger brother that Cody had always played. He missed the good old times when his friends did not only send him vary glances and quick, regretting smiles.

As Cody went back to analyze his ring-attire, he did not miss the look Randy was shooting towards the far away table, poking his side with one of his lean fingers.

"Randal Keith Orton!"

No reaction as Randy was deep in thought, eyes practically glued to the now solemnly sitting Jake who was trying his best not to look back at the Viper. He too was still thinking about the actions of last night, about the kisses he had shared, the skin he had devoured with his lips, the muscles he had felt underneath. He had not been that gentle in a long, long while, not with anyone and it drove him nuts to know that he was falling for someone… even though he could not risk it.

"Earth to Randy… RANDAL KEITH ORTON?"

"WHAT?"

The sudden harshness in Randy's voice as he turned to glare at him made Cody jump back into his boyfriend's arms, grasping a hand over his full lips, ocean-blue eyes widening as they threatened to tear up.

"I… sorry… I didn't mean to, Codes…"

He bit his lip, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he shook his head, a long, heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"What was it you were talking about?"

"Uhmm… nothing… nothing important."

John had just taken the whole scene in. He knew Randy did not mean to yell at Cody, his temper getting the better of him once again… it surely had not been anything new. His arms stayed protectively, soothingly around his young lover who was leaning into the touch, eyes softening again, grip on his wrist loosening as he watched Randy's expression change.

"Okay… well… I think I better head upstairs. I still haven't packed yet. I'll see you two in thirty minutes."

Randy stood from his chair, giving Jake a last, quick glance before forcing his eyes back on Cody and John, tongue darting out to wet his lips, eyes soft and warm now as he cracked a smile at the youngest man and his hand slowly reached out to cup his cheek, feeling Cody instantly tense under his touch.

"Sorry…"

Cody swallowed, shaking his head before his own hand came up to grab Randy's, thumb brushing over his knuckles as the smile on his face re-appeared.

"It's alright… we'll see you then."

And only a quick nod and a heart-warming smile later, Randy was gone. As soon as he was out of sight, Cody's eyes went to the same spot Randy had been staring at the whole time, meeting Jake's sparkling eyes, the smile on his lips turning into a knowing grin and he leaned back into John's chest, tilting his head a little, whispering.

"I think someone's having a crush…"

John followed his gaze -the glances Jake and Randy had shared earlier not having gone unnoticed by him- grinning as he saw Jake turning away from their boring looks, his cheeks flushing a right red.

"Oh yeah… and I don't think it's one-sided."

* * *

**Like? Don't like? Any ideas or suggestions (besides strangling my muses for leaving me alone)?**


	3. It's out

**I've almost had a heart-attack this morning when my computer had a break-down and I could not find the file with my story anymore, especially since I had written 6500 words for this chapter yesterday and had no damn back-up file. Thanks goodness I know someone who's into computers and he brought everything back as it was before.**

**So here we go now... and for those who wonder: My muses are finally back. All of them but Ted and Stephen, which pretty much sucks since the next chapter's planned to be built around them and Mike, just as much as this chapter here is build around Jake/Randy.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it anyways. Thanks a lot to all my reviewers so far, especially to Mizzy and Slashburd. I don't want to miss you gals no more. *blushes* Gah, forgive me the sensitiveness. :P**

**And hell yes, CODY IS GOING TO SMACKDOWN! Now I can finally see him live this November without having to travel to another country! :D**

**Warning: Slash**

**Disclaimer: I own my muses again, but nothing else.**

* * *

It was a little over a week later now, Raw going on live in two hours, the guys already at the arena to get ready for the show, talking over their matches, talking game-plans, rehearsing their promos and segments.

Mike had let the topic drop, but still the situation had not gotten any better. The past week he had complained to Ted almost every day:

One night when being home in Florida, Ted had cooked for them, a perfect little candlelight dinner… and Mike had complained about it not being his favorite food, about Ted never doing anything right, never listening to him.

Another night Ted had tried to touch himself during sex, trying to get himself off for once -it had been months already since Mike had touched him the way he liked it and if it had not been for some quiet moments alone, Ted was sure he still would not have found any release- and once again found Mike soothing at him.

Yet another day Ted had talked to Cody on the phone for just three minutes when Mike came in and started to complain that Cody is more important to Ted than his own boyfriend is. He had rambled on and on for hours until he had stormed out to get some relief with whomever he had found.

It had gotten ridiculous. Not only over the past week, but also over the past months.

Ted sat in his locker, shaking his head as he thought back to the actions of the past week, groaning inwardly about his own stupidity. When had he gotten that weak? When had he become the pussy he was now? When had he become addicted to Mike? Absolutely whipped?

He was snapped out of those thoughts though by a firm, large palm resting on his shoulder and deep green eyes staring into his own, a big, cheeky smile facing him.

"Ted? Yall still with me?"

He swallowed hard, but nodded nonetheless, his lips curling up in a soft, warm smile, one he had not carried in days now.

"Yeah, sorry… just thinking… so… you have the script?"

Stephen smirked, nodding his head as he handed the script over to the younger man, his eyes staying fixed on the beautiful features of the Tampa-boy, studying them as Ted read the script over, tongue involuntarily darting out to wet his plump lips.

"Ya know… we're all going out danight… ya wanting to join us after da show?"

The thick Irish drawl so close to Ted's ear made his heart beat a little faster and he realized his hands slowly becoming sweaty as he swallowed once again, keeping his eyes fixed on the script, mumbled return almost going under.

"Don't know… depends on what Mike wants."

God… Mike, yeah… he and his abusive, over-protective ass of a boyfriend. Stephen slapped himself inertly for even thinking like that, for not thinking about Mike before asking that question, for even thinking Ted would come without his lover.

"Yeah… hmm… well, I hope you two will be there, too. It's been way too long since we had time to talk… and I've seen you partying and well… relaxing."

Ted sighed as he glanced up at the tall Irishman, knowing damn well that Stephen was right. He had not been out partying in months, had not met up with any of his friends in ages, had not have any time to relax, to let go in what felt like forever. He just hoped that Mike would agree to him joining in tonight. He needed it.

"Hmm… yeah… we'll see I guess."

Staring into those big green pools again, Ted instantly cursed himself for the thoughts coming into his mind, thoughts of how much he loved that gorgeous face, how much Stephen cared for him, unlike Mike, how often Stephen had tried to cheer him up, how sexy he looked in his street-clothes -even more than in his ring-attire. He had to get out of there… soon.

"Okay… I have it…"

He quickly handed him the script back, getting off his bench, legs aching a little from the earlier workout he had had, hissing a little as he stretched out, eyes staying on the floor as he raked a hand through his clamp, blond hair.

"Uhmm… I'm gonna go get something to drink… guess we'll see each other when it's time for our match."

Before Stephen could say anything, before he could do anything, Ted had already been out of the door, cursing under his breath as he all but ran down the hallway. He had seen the gleam in Stephen's eyes, had even stared at the tongue darting out, had seen the muscles tense under that tight shirt of his… his thoughts and emotions in a whirlwind, struggling with the common sense in him. He loved Mike, he adored Mike, he lusted after Mike… and no one else… ever!

* * *

Randy had been avoiding Jake ever since their last encounter and the morning after in that hotel-restaurant. He needed to get rid of this addiction, needed to keep his cool, needed to stay away from him in order to not loose his damn mind.

It had been hard, god knew how hard, seeing that Jake had been pretty much everywhere he had been, that they had had two matches throughout the last week against each others, that they had to rehearse promos together, but somehow Randy had managed to keep it absolutely business and business only, much to the surprise and dismay of Jake.

He had tried to talk to Randy, had slipped his room-number into the older males pockets, had tried to flirt him back into his bed, but all to no avail. Randy had kept his game-face on, had resisted the urge to fuck Jake senseless, to feel him, touch him, kiss him, to inhale his scent… to do all those things that had driven him crazy the last time, that had him doubt his own heart, his own feelings, his plans.

He was currently sitting in his locker-room, tying his boots, Cody and him already done with all the rehearsing and planning. Unaware of two cerulean, dark eyes, fluttering lashes staring at him all the time, he stretched his back, letting out a deep, long groan as he felt his neck-muscles tense.

"Randy?"

His head snapped towards the young man, cursing himself for the fast, too quick action as soon as he felt the pain coming back, but that all was pushed aside as he saw the worried, thoughtful look in his boys eyes. Despite what everyone said, what everyone thought, Cody had always been like a younger brother to him, his favorite ever since the young boy had taken a step into WWE, ever since they had met.

He had seen himself in Cody so many times, the passion, the desire, the fire, the determination. Not many of the young guys in this business had worked that hard, had paid their dues, had done everything possible to improve… not many had shown Randy so much appreciation and thankfulness than Cody had done after he had taken him under his wings.

"Yeah?"

His features softened as he saw the young man chewing his lips, his head tilting to the side, brows ceasing as his hands rubbed up and down his thighs, massaging the tension out of them, eyes fixated on Cody sitting on the bench next to him, still in his blue jeans and a tight red shirt, showing the straining muscles underneath. Boy had he grown.

"Uhmm… you know… can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, darling… what is it?"

At the mention of the more than silly nickname Randy had given him months ago -a nickname which had often gotten them into trouble, seeing that everyone already assumed they were together and the nickname had only made it worse- his eyes lit up and a soft smile started playing on his lips.

"I… well… you know about my past and all… and you know that I'm together with John for a good five weeks already…"

He only nodded, leaning back against the lockers, arms crossed in front of his broad chest now as he waited for Cody to continue.

"… Well…" Cody bit his lips, looking down at his black dress-shoes, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as if suddenly being too shy to talk about the topic, to ask for advice, for a suggestion, a little help.

"Codes… what is it? You know you can ask me anything."

"When's the best time to sleep with someone."

The incredulous look on Randy's face would have made him burst out in laughter if it had not been for the seriousness of his question, the dumbfounded face Randy pulled making him instantly regret that he had even asked.

"Forget it… I was just… I thought…"

"No… No…"

Randy shook his head, trying to register the question, trying to think about a good answer, not even realizing that he had obviously already given the answer by just the look on his face a mere moments ago. He sighed, raking a hand through his shaven hair as his eyes darted back and forth between Cody and the door.

"Well… uhmm… you know, Codes… I'm not really the best one to ask that."

It was true… who was he to give advice on when to fuck and when not? All he had been doing as of the past four years was whoring around.

"I know… just…"

Another sigh escaped his lips as he slowly turned around to fully face Cody, seeing the sincerity in the young boys eyes, a warm, genuine smile appearing on his else frowning face.

"Darling, all I can tell you is that John loves you, a lot. If you can trust anyone than it is him. I have known him since forever now and if he's in a relationship, he's determined to make it work; he's determined to give his counterpart his all, his heart, his soul. And from what I've seen, Codes… he makes you happy. He's treating you better than anyone has ever had… you love him just as much as he loves you."

"So you're saying…"

Holding up his hand, placing a finger on Cody's lips, he shook his head.

"I'm not saying anything besides the obvious. It's your decision to make, I can't help you with that… but I'm sure you'll make the right one."

Cody nodded slowly, thoughtful expression turning into somewhat relief, as he let a smile shine through.

"Thank you…"

And once again, Randy found himself shaking his head before he placed a chaste kiss onto Cody's forehead.

"Naw… don't thank me yet… thank me when we're done in the ring tonight and you'll still be able to walk, not to mention… fuck."

His trademark smirk made the young man chuckle, swatting Randy's hand away as the older male tried to pat his cheek.

"You're a moron, Randal Keith Orton!"

"I guess I am… but you still love me. There's no denying that!"

"Ha… yeah…"

A comfortable silence fell over them as they both rested their backs against the lockers, hands locked together, the music of the radio nearby being the only noise for a long while until Cody licked his lips, glancing over at his former mentor.

"Randy?"

"Hmm…?"

"If you think that high of relationships… of love… then how comes I never see you dating anyone? How comes that you never have a real relationship?"

He could see Randy swallowing down a lump in his throat, see his features becoming almost expressionless, besides the icy-blue eyes somewhat becoming warmer, becoming more gentle, showing all the emotions that lay within the else so cold character, the ever-happy Viper that Cody knew outside of the ring.

_Two years it had been, two long years he had devoted his life to Adam, only Adam and no one else. For two years he had given him his heart, his soul, his mind, his body, everything. He had thought of Adam as the love of his life, as his future, as his soul mate. He had not only been his first -as in first man he had ever been with- but Randy had also wanted him to be his last. He had even gone so far as to do research on homosexual weddings, research on adoption, on future possibilities. He could not even think about a life without him, until that one fateful night._

_He had come back from a late work-out with Hunter, not expecting anything but his lover to be fast asleep already, seeing that Adam had had a long, exhausting match that night and was far above tired when he had left. But he had come back to sure was nothing like what he had expected… he had found Adam in their shared hotel room, their very own shared bed -the one they had only six hours ago spent making sweet love- with no one else but his former best friend, former team-mate Dave. _

_To say his world shattered into a million pieces would have been an understatement. He had been crushed, broken, a whiny heap of a mess for weeks after that, for months even, not letting anyone near him, not Hunter, not Shawn, not John, no one. He had brooded alone, had finished with the world, had gone beyond insanity, Adam's last words -spoken to him the next day when he was trying to explain himself- ringing in his ears again and again. "I swear I haven't meant to let it die, I just don't care about you anymore."_

_It still hurt like hell, it still stung like shit. For the past four years, he had not let anyone get that close to him. It had been the reason he had built this wall up around him, had let no one near him, no one into his heart. It was the reason he just could not let Jake tickle his emotions, his feelings anymore, could not let Jake fall in love with him and vice versa._

"Randy?"

Cody had seen the pained look in his eyes, the tears slowly dwelling up, the muscles tensing, his breathing becoming uneven, fists clenching as Randy's gaze had drifted off.

"It's just not for me, Codes… just not for me."

He knew better than to ask any more questions, knew better than to bore deeper, knew better than to push Randy. He would come to him and tell him if he would ever feel like it. Cody was sure about this. He only knew that whatever had caused Randy to become the man he had been, was also the reason for him not seeing the good in people anymore, the reason for him to not see the light, the man that could make him finally smile again. If only Cody could somehow help him out there.

* * *

Mike was rambling again, for what had felt like an eternity, about Ted… about him not doing anything right, him not appreciating their relationship, him not worshipping Mike anymore, him not satisfying any of his needs. Jake had stopped listening a long time ago, just nodding his head in silent acknowledgement and as a sign of life every now and then.

He could have cared less. He knew how Mike treated Ted -he and everyone else knew it- and he was baffled that Ted was still putting up with that shit, curious on why Ted had not just left Mike months ago, why he still even defended his actions.

However, right now he was in his own world, thinking back to the past days, the past week, to Randy, to their matches, their promos, the way Randy had looked at him.

It had felt as if there had been something in Randy's gaze, something in his glances, in those icy-blue eyes that Jake had never thought he would ever see. It was as if Randy had looked at him not with lust or desire but as if Randy's eyes had shown him love.

Though he was sure that he was wrong, seeing the way Randy had avoided him for the whole week. As soon as their promos had been over, as soon as their matches had been over, Randy was gone faster than the light. It was as if Randy had been scared, still was scared, but of what Jake could not figure out.

Even when Jake had managed to grab Randy's arm that one night three days ago after they had headed backstage after their match, Randy had only gulped down, pulling his arm away before giving him the iciest stare he had ever seen from the man -a stare that made him worry, not for himself, but for Randy. He had not been the same anymore ever since a week ago, ever since they had shared those loving kisses, those warm touches, ever since Randy had been so gentle to him in their act, so gentle as if it had meant something to him.

Maybe that was what Randy was afraid of… of falling in love again. He grinned in the inside; chewing his lips as he thought of the possibility of Randy falling for him… but then again… he doubted that would ever happen. He knew as a matter of fact that Randy only used him, only wanted him for one thing… he had made it perfectly clear to him so many times before. No, Randy sure would never feel anything for him, not what he wanted him to feel.

Jake was sure the reason Randy avoided him… it must have been that he finally got sick of him. That was the only logical thinking… and though he had expected that to happen one day, he did not want to accept that he had lost him already… not after they had just really started.

"God Damnit, Jake! Are you even still listening?"

"Hmmm… yeah… I am."

"Then what did I just say?"

Jake let out a long, heavy sigh, shrugging his shoulders as he finally glanced up at Mike again, shaking his head.

"Ted's worthless?"

He was greeted with a huff and a frustrated Mike clasping his hands over his head, glaring back at him.

"Gah… just forget it, Jake… talking to you is just like talking to a brick wall! I'll see you for our match later… gonna see what the poor excuse of a boyfriend's doing so long with that Irish jerk… they better not be fucking or I'll rip his sorry ass apart…"

The last words were only a faint sound to Jake's ears as Mike had already stomped out of their locker-room and Jake's mind had already gone back to Randy… wishing that he just had one more chance to show him how good it really could be, how good he could be for him, how good it could feel to fall in love.

* * *

The show had been over for a good hour by now, some guys having vanished into the privacy of their hotel rooms, calling their wives, beloved ones, children or just calling it a night while others were out partying at a local club not far away from the hotel they were staying at.

For whatever reason it was, Mike had allowed Ted to join them this time, being unusually at ease, being almost friendly to him when he had asked if it was okay for him to come with Mike. He had expected for Mike to start laughing or to start arguing once again, the more he was surprised when Mike had just nodded his head and mumbled a "Sure".

However, he soon found out Mike's intentions, or rather his motives for letting him join since not long after they had entered the club, not long after they had all gotten their first drinks, not long after they had all gathered around the dance-floor, Mike had already some blond bimbo at his side, or rather in front of him, grinding, groping, dry-humping her… in front of not only him, but also of all of their co-workers.

He had wanted to make Ted jealous, to embarrass him, that was for sure… and boy had he managed, too. Ted had never felt that humiliated in his whole life. It had been one thing to know that Mike cheated on him, to hear that Mike had left a party with someone else, to know that Mike also lusted after others, but to actually SEE him all over someone else, to see him making out with someone other than him in front of some of his best friends… it made him want to vomit.

However, instead of vomiting, he had chosen to drink himself into oblivion. If that had been a better choice, only time would tell, but right then it seemed like the best option he had besides just leaving or smacking the living hell out of him.

Cody, John and Randy were occupying a booth all the while, John's hand resting on his younger lovers thigh, his hand unconsciously drifting higher and higher with the time, Cody's breathing hitching every now and then, his head resting on his boyfriends shoulder, chewing on his lips while he was watching Ted leaning against the bar, glaring daggers into his lover and that blond bimbo.

He felt sorry for Ted, regretted that he could not help him, that Ted would not listen to him when he had told him that Mike was no good for him months ago. He had really tried to talk to him, had tried to talk Ted out of it, to open his eyes, but Ted was too stubborn to listen. Though that was not a reason to let their friendship die. He just hoped that Mike would not damage the Ted he knew too much.

His breathing became even more uneven when he felt John's hand only mere inches away from his crotch, kneading, massaging his inner thigh, obviously not even realizing what he was doing to him. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, eyes flicking back and forth between Randy -who seemed to be in deep thought- and John, whose gaze was fixed on something, or maybe even someone on the dance floor.

"John?"

It was almost a whisper, so close to John's ear that it startled him, instantly pulling his hand away and turning his head towards his young lover, brows ceasing.

"Hmmm?"

Cody let out a soft sigh of frustration, shaking his head as his own gaze drifted off to the dance floor, seeing Mike's hands all over the blond, then back to Teddy who was downing his forth or fifth drink already, empty fist clenching at his side.

"Nothing… your hand was just being a lil too close to… you know what."

John smacked his lips, letting out a frustrated sigh himself as he eyed his significant other, wondering if Cody ever had any intentions on letting him get closer, on sleeping with him or if it was all just a game the young one was playing with him, a game to see how long John could hold out.

"Yeah… Yeah… I… uhmm… I'm gonna go get us some drinks… you want one, too?"

Cody absentmindedly shook his head, too deep into his thoughts about Ted that he did not even realize the hurt expression on John's face, the huff that escaped his lips, the sadness in his eyes as he got out of the booth and walked towards the bar to order himself a drink… one or more.

Randy meanwhile was in his own little world, eyes drifting from the dance floor over to another booth, gaze stopping at the one man he could not stop thinking anymore who was animatedly chatting with Matt (Sydal) and Santino, obviously enjoying his time out, his time away from the trouble and stress of the wrestling-business, looking relaxed as his arms were draped around the back of the booth, legs stretched out underneath the table, big smile plastered on his handsome face, showing off the perfectly white teeth, the same teeth that had grazed his length so wonderfully only two weeks ago, the same lips tat had sucked him off so heavenly, the same hands that had massaged his scalp during their last encounter, those sparkling eyes whom he had stared at while he had gone through one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced.

Gosh, damnit… he had to get his mind out of the gutter or he would regret it sooner or later. Those thoughts were not appropriate anymore. He had to stay away from Jake, had to tell him off, had to keep his walls up… he could not risk it anymore… and yet again, here he was, staring almost dreamily at him, lusting after him, his mind drifting off to all the wonderful things he wanted to do to Jake and only Jake, no one else.

It sure was time to get busted.

Two hours later half of them was busted, three hours later some of them beyond drunk. Cody did not know why he had let John order drink after drink in the first place, but now he sure regretted it. John's words were slurred; his eyes glassy, his moves uncontrolled as he was gesticulating wildly with Randy who had drunk just as much if not even more yet. As far as he could see, the only ones being not busted like shit were him, Jake, Stephen and Evan… whom had gone to Coke after his first beer, knowing that he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

He groaned involuntarily as Randy shoved John playfully, but rather harsh, making John bump into Cody and the older man did not even realize it. They sure had had enough.

Cody got up, giving a quick glance towards Ted who was now dancing with some stranger, freely, openly, almost seductively as if he did not care anymore, then looked over at Jake and Evan who were still chatting away rather happily as he decided what to do. He was sure that he alone could not get Randy and John back to their hotel, not in their current state and he was also sure that they were not able to walk by themselves anymore, not without stumbling or even falling.

Slowly making his way through the crowd over to his destined goals, he shook his head, already regretting that he had come out with the others tonight. All he had wanted to do was relax and maybe… well, actually not maybe, but surely had wanted to finally give himself to John. Now… there was no way that would happen anymore, not tonight anyways.

"Jake… Evan?"

The two men looked up at him from their booth, sending him their best smiles as they both eyed him vaguely.

"What can we do for you, Codes?"

"Uhmm… well…" He scratched his head, glancing back at his lover and his best friend, wondering how to ask that question as he saw them both having their heads resting on the table in front of them. Jake followed his gaze, almost instantly knowing what the younger man wanted.

"You know… I think John and Randy had have a lil too much tonight… and I… uhmmm… I dunno if I'm capable of carrying them both back to the hotel."

Jake was up faster than Evan could react, even before Cody had finished his sentence, before he could say anything else.

"No problem… I'll help ya."

"Seriously?"

Cody was not really surprised about Jake wanting to help seeing that he knew the man had a soft spot for Randy, maybe even a little more. He was surprised that he offered his help that quickly, especially after how Randy had treated him the past days, the past weeks.

"Sure… come on… we were done talking anyways, right, Matt?"

"Uhmm… yeah… I guess."

"K… well then… see you next week, Sydal!"

With that, he left the two slightly stunned men, already making his way towards the man who had abandoned him all week long and Cody's boyfriend, silently cursing himself for agreeing that quickly, for not resisting the urge to just be close to Randy. However, he had seen his chance the moment Cody had asked for help, the moment Cody had mentioned Randy, the moment he had seen the slightly younger man having his forehead resting on the table, knowing this might be the best shot he would ever get again.

Cody shook his head as he tilted it to the side, tucking his bottom lip in as he thought about the situation. Was Jake's interest in Randy seriously that big? How could he not have realized this before? How long did this go on already? His thoughts were cut off by someone clearing his throat behind him and he turned around to see Matt smiling up at him.

"Uhmm… you better wanna follow Jake. I doubt he'll carry them both!"

Matt chuckled as he waved over to their booth, Cody's gaze following his motion, seeing Jake already having Randy hooked under his arm, John dreamily staring up at them with a goofy grin on his lips. Yeah, he better got over their real quick before John said something stupid to them… god knows he had a loose mouth when he was drunk.

* * *

It took them almost 30 minutes for what usually would have been a 5 minutes walk, seeing that Randy had completely passed out on their way and Jake had to lift him up over his shoulder to carry him to the hotel and John's steps had been -even though leaning into Cody the whole time- more than uncoordinated. They were not even sure if Randy had realized who exactly was bringing him back to their room.

Thankfully they had taken a room with two beds, or rather had been forced to take one since there had not been any empty ones with king-size beds anymore when they had checked on the last afternoon. That at least spared them to search for Randy's keycard in places none of them really wanted to dig right then. They somehow managed to make it to their room, Cody pushing John off him as soon as the bed was close enough, letting John plop down with a rather loud thud and an "Oomph" as he collided with the covers.

He watched Jake carefully lay Randy down on the second bed, even going so far to take off his shoes and place the silken cover over his passed out form before turning to look at Cody, giving him an almost apologetic smile.

"Sorry… guess the night did not really go as you would have liked it to go, huh?"

Cody smirked, shrugging his shoulders as he glanced at his passed out lover and the obviously sleeping Randy Orton.

"Meh… guess it also did not end like YOU wanted it to end, huh?"

Jake bit his lip, quirking a brow as he tilted his head, watching Cody sit down on the couch.

"What are you talking about?"

Once again, Cody chuckled, shaking his head as he leant back against the cushions, watching Jake's expression out of the corner of his eyes.

"Come on, Jake… it's obvious… to me, to John… to almost everyone but Randy."

He turned his head to fully face the stunned, now slightly sweating man, smirking at him as he tilted his head.

"Just tell me one thing… how long?"

"How long what?"

"You and Randy… how long is that fling going on already?"

Jake's eyes widened as he swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing over at the obviously sleeping man and back at Cody who had his chin resting on his hands, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I… we… there's nothing… there…"

"Oh come on, Jake… he's sleeping… you can tell me. I mean… I'm not Mizanin or John… I won't tell anyone. I saw the looks between the two of you, saw the vary glances, the lustful gleam in both your eyes last week… even John has seen it. You're crushing on Randy… and for some reason I think that this is a good thing. I haven't seen Randy happy in ages… only ever when he's close to you or when he got laid… or rather did lay someone… and that obviously happened a lot as of lately, seeing in what a good mood he has been for a while."

Jake's eyes drifted over to Randy again, a sigh of relief escaping his lips before he started chewing on them, his eyes slowly starting to tear up, swallowing again.

"I… for… since I've joined Raw… it's just a fling though, nothing else."

Cody beamed silently, almost making a happy dance on the couch, not only had he been right, but he had also been the one to find out first. And on top of it all, he knew… or he suspected something that Jake obviously had no clue about.

"But you want more, right?"

Jake sighed again as he shrugged his shoulders, eyes moving back to Cody, seeing him starring back at him.

"I… *sigh*… yeah. I do… I think… over the past months I've really fallen for him… I… I think I love him, though I also know I've no chance. He made it perfectly clear to me more than once that it's only sex to him, that he doesn't want a relationship with anyone… and I doubt I can change that."

Despite being beyond drunk, despite them thinking he was fast asleep, Randy was listening the whole time, awake ever since Jake had taken off his shoes, keeping his eyes shut tight, his body as motionless as possible, his lips pressed together to suppress the urge to say something as he felt his eyes watering up at Jake's words. God… if only Jake knew how much he really wanted him.

"Yeah… but…"

"No… no buts. He doesn't want to date… I know that, you know that… hell I'm sure the whole locker-room knows it and I'm not going to push him. Cody… I know how much you love him, I know how much you want Randy to be happy… but for that to ever happen, he first needs to get out of his shell. I've tried it… I really did… but I don't have the power to fight for it anymore. If he doesn't want it… I'll leave him alone."

Cody suppressed the urge to scream the exact same moment Randy suppressed the urge to start crying. He knew that Jake meant every single word, knew that Jake loved Randy and that he would do everything possible to make him happy, but he also knew that Jake was right. His best friend was not ready for a commitment, not until he did not make peace with his past.

"I know… but Jake… you gotta keep trying… why? Cause I can see that you're good for him… I can see in his eyes when he looks at you that he has feelings for you… even if they're buried deep down inside of him, but… he does like you a lot. You just… you can't just give it up."

"Cody… I…"

He raked a hand through his spiked up, clad hair, risking another glance at the prone form of a sleeping Randy, sighing out in frustration.

"Come on… you make him happy… even if it's only the sex… for now… but…"

He shook his head violently, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Just leave it, Cody, okay? Even if it seems as IF I make him happy, as if he enjoys our times together… it's only just sex for him and I doubt it will ever change. He won't even tell me WHY he's the man he is, he won't even talk to me when I try to do more than just getting fucked. I bet he did not even tell you… his BEST friend why he has this wall around him. It's not as if I haven't tried before. I just… I love him… more than I wish I'd do… but I don't know what else to do to get him out of his shell."

Cody just nodded his head understandingly, wondering when Randy would ever realized what he was really doing to the people surrounding him, whether he would ever let his walls come down again or at least let someone in on his past.

Randy's fingers were digging into the pillow beneath his head, face buried deep inside of it, tears now falling freely down his cheeks as he took all the words in, as he fought the urge to just jump up and confess his true feelings. He did not mean to push him away like that, did not mean to hurt him, did not WANT to lose him, but… he also did not want to get hurt again himself.

"Well… good night, Cody… it was fun talking to you."

The last part was said with a hint of sarcasm as Jake slowly strode over to the door, eyes still on Randy and his slightly shaking form, obviously the alcohol-induced freeze.

"Yeah… night to you, too. Thank you for… well… helping me with them."

He nodded his head at Cody acknowledging before grabbing the knob and turning it around to open the door.

"And you won't…"

"I won't say anything… I promise."

A sigh of relief and a nod later, Jake had left the room, closing the door silently as to not wake the two passed out men up. He suddenly felt the urge to just get drowned himself, to get busted, to get high… anything to just make him forget the pain he was in. He had never really seen how much he was in love with Randy until Cody had coaxed it out of him, until Cody had asked him only minutes ago.

It took a few minutes until Cody was done thinking about what Jake had just said, finally getting off the couch and walking over to the bed, laying down next to his lover as he gave Randy's form a last vary glance before nuzzling his neck into John's neck, draping an arm around his shirt-covered, broad chest and playing with his hair with his other hand, placing small kisses on the soft skin.

"You're a moron, John… though not as big of a moron as Randy is… but you're still a moron… one who missed his chance tonight."

The words were mumbled against warm skin, his heavy lids slowly closing, grip on his lovers waist tightening as he also draped a leg over him, fingers still caressing the spiked brown hair as Cody slowly drifted off to sleep.

The moment the door had closed, Randy had decided to do something, anything… he had to change, not only his present but also his future… and he only knew one way to do that: Make peace with his past. Though that did not change the fact that this very night the great, emotionless and cold-hearted Viper cried himself into sleep… the first time in almost four years.

* * *

How he had gotten back to the hotel and why exactly he had allowed the man to carry him was beyond his knowledge, but he was actually glad when they finally arrived at his hotel-room, giving the Irish giant a vary glance and a quick smile as he fondled in his pockets for his key-card.

"Ugh… thanks again… for the help… t'was really nice of you."

"No problem, lad… you know… I've kinda enjoyed walking with you for a few minutes in total silence."

Ted bit his lip, his smile growing a little wider as he eyed Stephen -though being drunk, he knew what he was saying and doing and he was glad for that- realizing once again how charming the slightly older man really was.

"Well… uhmm… it's good to have friends like you… you know… not many people still talk to me."

*Yeah… and I know exactly why… cause of this bastard-boyfriend of you*

Instead of speaking that out loud, he just shrugged, sending Ted a toothy grin.

"I couldn't let you walk back on your own now, could I? You could have been kidnapped and raped… god knows with such a sexy ass, you'd be the goal of many freaks out there."

Ted actually blushed heavily at that comment. He had not heard any compliment like that in a long, long time. He unconsciously licked his lip, looking away from Stephen and over at his door, the door which his BOYFRIEND was waiting for him behind.

"I… uhmm… well, thanks again… Think I better go head to bed now. I can already feel the headache coming through."

Stephen let out a frustrated sigh, nodding his head nonetheless, before placing a hand on Ted's shoulder, gently squeezing, making the younger man look back at him in surprise.

"You know… if you ever need someone to talk… I'm there. You just needa call. It's not good to see how Mike's treating you… and I bet you sometimes get sick of it."

God damn… this sure was the wrong topic and the wrong timing and Stephen realized it as soon as Ted's cold stare met his soft green eyes.

"T'is none of your business… Mike's a really nice guy… he's just… well… as I said t'is not your business. Why is it that people always assume he's a bad guy only cuzz he's not really the most faithful guy? Why is it they always think I'm sick of him? I love him… he's treating me good despite what everyone thinks… he's the best for me… the best I can get. Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Stephen chewed his bottom lips, hands stuffed in his pockets as he just nodded his head, lowering his eyes to stare at the floor, unsure on what to say or do next. Only then it was -as they stood in complete silence, Ted finally fishing out his keycard, seconds away from sliding it through the slit- that they heard the unmistakable clear noises coming out of his room.

While Ted's eyes widened instantly, the loud moans and grunts, the name of HIS boyfriend being screamed in pleasure again and again, Stephen's cheeks flushed a bright red, not daring to even look up at the younger man, scratching the back of his head.

"Uhmm… well… have a good night then, Ted… guess… I better go to my own room…"

He was about to turn around as he felt a shaky hand on his wrist, stopping him from just running away. It was this very moment that he finally looked back up, the sight in front of him almost breaking his heart: Ted had actually tears in his eyes, trying to keep his composure but obviously failing miserably as his whole body was shaking, lips trembling as they parted slightly to say something, but before the words could come out, Stephen send him a warm, genuine smile, nodding his head.

"You can stay at my place tonight… I'll sleep on the couch."

And only two minutes later they arrived at Stephen's room, Ted not really caring about the questions Mike would ask the next morning, about the consequences it might have for their relationship, about staying with another man tonight… a friend… a true friend obviously, which god knows, he had not many left off.

* * *

**This must have been the longest chapter I've ever written... and I know many people say, the shorter the sweeter, but I hope you gals and guys still like it. Please give me your thoughts, suggestions or creative input. I'm dying to know what everyone thinks.**


	4. Over?

**Finally done with this chapter. It was really hards to write, not because I have not had any ideas, but my brain is totally dead from all the work. I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow since the days after I'll hardly find any time to write.**

**As some might have realized, I've put a quote from a song into the last chapter... I'll keep that going. This chapter also has a stolen line in it. Let's see who finds out where! :) I should say thanks to OLP, Three Days Grace and The Killers for inspiring me... but then again I'd also have to thank the WWE writers and you all should know by now that I'd never thank them for anything :P**

**Okay, enough rambling and on to the story! Btw... thanks to my lovely reviewers! I appreciate each and every suggestion, idea or creative input... A LOT! :)**

**Warning: Slash, Hints of abuse, Strong language, violence (in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I own my muses (who're all back, btw) and no one else. Though I'll try to own Cody in November!**

* * *

The next morning Cody woke up to the sound of the door going and the faint scent of alcohol in his nose making his stomach curl. He slowly blinked his eyes open, coming face to face with a snoring John, his breath suddenly making him nauseous. He rolled over on the other side, seeing that the bed next to them was empty and already made, letting a long sigh escape his lips.

Seems as if Randy had not been that drunk at all the night before, since Cody knew WHEN Randy was busted, he would not get out of his bed before noon and as he could read on the clock across the room, it was barely 10 am.

With the snoring in his ears and the alcohol-scent in his nose, he rose from the bed, not caring if he woke John in the progress or not, but obviously the older man was not only sleeping soundful, but peaceful, too. He grunted, watching him for a few seconds, before shaking his head and retreating into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

His flight was booked for 1 pm, going back home to Marietta, Georgia for the next six days, most of them having the whole week off -no house shows being planned, only some signings for the more popular wrestlers and photo shoots. He treated the time off, since it meant that he could not spend any time with John and he could not have an eye on him.

He knew the man was frustrated, sexually at least, and after what Cody had experienced in the past -with other men- he was not quite sure if he could really trust John.

Retreating from the bathroom thirty minutes later, freshly showered and shaven, hair neatly styled, fresh clothes covering his body, he saw John still fast asleep, spread out on the bed, the clothes from last night clinging to his body like a second skin as he was already soaked in sweat. It had not been the coolest night at all.

Pondering over what to do next, he stood in the doorframe for a while, just watching Johns chest rise and fall, smile plastered on his lips, dimples showing. Even in the state he was in, John -to him at least- managed to look like a Greek god, a sweetheart at his best… if only he was one.

Cody huffed as he strode over to the door, finally deciding that a coffee would be best, not only for him, but also for John when he would get up. He gave him a last quick glance before leaving their room and going on a coffee-hunt, all the while replaying the actions of last night in his head.

Not only did John mess up his chance on finally having him, having him all, but he drank himself into oblivion -Cody guessed it was because of him, because John was frustrated with him, thought he would not get any again. If sex really meant that much to John, if he would do this every single time, he would not get any, what were the chances of him one day cheating on Cody just because?

John woke up twenty minutes later, his bladder plus an aching head making it hard to continue sleeping. He groaned loudly as he tried to move his head, his hands instantly reaching his temples, thumbs rubbing into them, before even daring to open his eyes.

Cody was sitting on the edge of the bed, TV running -obviously showing an old episode of Family Guy-, coffee in his hand. John knew from the moment he looked at him that something was off. He could not quite make out what was wrong or why he knew it, but Cody's whole body language -there was none- and his quietness; it was unusual for him.

Closing his eyes for a short moment, he slowly, agonizingly slowly rose up, grunting as the pain shoot through his whole body and his stomach started to do flip-flops.

"Ugh… shit…"

The gritted words reached Cody's ears, but he did not turn around. During all the thinking he had done during the past 20 minutes, he got frustrated himself -not only about his own stupidity, but also about John's behavior.

"Morning… coffee's on the night-stand, so is an Aspirin and some water. Your flight's in two hours, so you better get going."

John blinked a few times, tilting his head in confusion. What was wrong with Cody? Never had he seen him that grumpy or heard any harsh words out of his sinful lips, never had Cody been that cold towards anyone, especially not towards him.

However, before he could exaggerate the topic, he felt his stomach ache and the ingredients of last night slowly making their way up. Jumping off the bed and running towards the bathroom faster than ever before, he thankfully made it to the toilet in time, emptying himself into it.

The heaving noises, the grunting and the faint smell of thrown up, made Cody just roll his eyes and groan, not moving a bone as he was still on the bed, eyes staying fixed on the screen. If John could drink that much, he could also deal with the outcome of it… he was a grown man.

Not even after John had showered, dressed and re-emerged from the bathroom, had Cody looked up from the screen. The only time he did move was a few moments ago when he had taken a glance at his watch to check when it was time for him to leave.

Maybe the days off were not such a bad idea at all, maybe that break was just what they needed… what John needed?

"What's wrong?"

John's attempt to get Cody to look at him or at least speak to him, failed miserably as the young man just got off the bed and grabbed the bag he had already packed before John had woken, swinging it over his shoulder.

"Cody… come on… don't be like that… I don't even know what is wrong and you just want to leave me hanging?"

John groaned out frustrated, shaking his head as he watched Cody turn around, face more or less not showing any expression at all, eyes cold as never before.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

He blinked confused, tilting his head a little to the side, but nodded nonetheless, his blue orbs finally seeing a small reaction in his partner as those plump lips curled up into a tiny smile. Cody took another step closer, cupping John's cheek with his free hand, slowly fusing their lips together in a short, sweet kiss, both sets of eyes closing simultaneously as they savored the feeling of each other.

"Hmm… bye John… see you next week."

Before John even realized what had happened, before he even had the time to re-open his eyes, before he was back into reality, Cody had already left the room, leaving him in the middle of the Suite by himself, staring unbelievingly at the closed door.

What the hell was that?

* * *

Randy by then was already on his way down to Tampa. Since the event the night before had been held in Orlando, it only was a quick two hours drive.

The highway was pretty free at a Tuesday afternoon, giving him time to think his plan over and over again -not really a plan, more than his intentions. After Jake's words last night -believe it or not, he could still remember them one by one- he knew exactly what he had to do.

He did not want to go on like this, could not live like this anymore. The old Randy Orton would have never pushed his friends away, would have never let anyone destroy him like this, he would have never hurt someone, the way he was doing it now.

He had come to the conclusion that he did not want to lose Jake, not at all. The man meant just too much to him and he was about to give it a try, but for that, he needed to do one thing: make peace with his past.

Soon the surroundings, the street-names, the scene around him became all too familiar and the memories invaded his mind, as he stayed focused on the road.

_It had been a Tuesday morning, Adam and him just had gotten home from a Raw show, both exhausted from the long flight which they had taken directly after the show had been over. Their peach-colored house shone bright in the early morning sun, the trees surrounding their house slowly starting to bloom in the brightest of all colors, both of them stepping inside their home, hand in hand, Randy's heavy head resting on Adam's shoulder, sunglasses shading both their eyes._

_Even though they both were tired beyond believe, you could see the content smiles on their lips, warm, genuine, happy as they walked through the living room and straight up to their bedroom without saying any words._

_Once they had arrived upstairs, Adam carefully took Randy's back out of his loves hands and dropped it onto the floor next to the window, together with his own bag, stretching his bones as a long sigh escaped his curled up lips, watching the sunrise from their window._

_Only a few moments later, he could feel two strong arms wrapping around his waist and a head dropping onto his shoulder, the familiar scent of Axe shaving gel making his smile grow even wider._

_"Finally home."_

_Randy just nodded, nuzzling his face in the crook of his loves neck. It had been two long weeks, first touring Europe, then two houseshows in the states over the weekend and then Raw. They were both drained and his shoulder hurt like a bitch. He was more than happy to finally have three days off._

_"Yeah… finally time for ourselves."_

_Randy was sure he must have looked like a fool the way he was grinning as he looked up at Adam's turned face, seeing the smirk on his lips, his tongue darting out to wet his own, listening to Adam's voice rumble._

_"Hmm… that sounds like you already have plans."_

_The grin on his lips grew even wider as Adam turned around, fully facing him, their arms wrapped around each other._

_"Hell to the yeah… and it all involves… sheets, a bed… and only the two of us. No phones, no laptops, no TV… for three whole days."_

_He smirked, wiggling his brows as Adam let out a short laugh, shaking his head before placing a chaste kiss on Randy's lips, murmuring._

_"That sounds like a plan."_

_"I love you…"_

_"Love you, too… forever."_

Randy cringed at that memory, shaking his head free of the thoughts, his fingernails digging into the steering wheel. Yeah, fuck "I will love you forever"… where had that been two weeks later when he had found Adam in their hotel bed fucking his former best friend… a day before he wanted to propose to him?

Okay, he had to stop this, had to stop thinking about the past, let it get close to him, let it take over his live -especially his love life. He had to focus on the present and… on the future… on what could be.

He turned into the all too familiar driveway minutes later, the house still looking exactly the same from the outside as it did four years ago… THEIR house. He recognized a few trees being gone, more flowers in the front yard, the porch having another color, but besides this… it was all the same.

An involuntary sigh escaped his lips as he turned off the engine and slowly rose from his seat, stepping outside into the warm spring-air, letting the sunrays tickle his skin. He inhaled the fresh air of his former hometown, the breeze from the water making it all the way from the beach to the house.

*It's now or never*

He bit his lip, looking at the big house -the house that had once been their home, the four walls surrounding their unbreakable love- with a frown as the door opened, his former mate, love, friend, partner… the man he had wanted to spend the rest of his live with, stepping outside, a confused look playing on his handsome face, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Randy almost regretted coming here instantly, but he knew he had to do this to find the peace he had wanted for so long now.

He walked over towards the porch, to where Adam was standing, arms hanging lifelessly to his sides as his eyes stayed fixed on Adam's, a wry smile curling on his lips.

"Hey…"

Adam blinked, taking the creature in front of him, his head slightly tilted, brows arched.

"Hey… what are you…"

"Listen… I… we gotta talk."

He did not know what this was all about, but he nodded nonetheless, waving his former love inside, watching his every step before following behind, closing the door.

Randy looked up the moment his feet hit the familiar insides, taking the whole scene in, letting his gaze drift over the living room that once had been partly his, realizing that almost nothing had changed -the couch was still the same as was the color, the carpet and the lamps… only the TV had changed, even the table still being the one they had bought together five years ago when they had moved in.

"So?"

He sighed, turning back around to face Adam, seeing the frown on his sweet, delicate lips, the worry in his eyes -the same look he had given Adam years ago when he had broken up.

"I…"

He sighed again, raking a hand through his shaven hair, turning his gaze away from Adam again.

It was hard to be eye to eye with him, to hear his voice so close, to actually be that close… in those familiar walls… memories trying to invade his kind again.

"I wanted to… well… we never really had a chance to talk after that one night… and honestly…"

Adam was about to protest, to interrupt him, but Randy shook his head, holding his hand up in front of his former loves face.

"No… please just let me talk… I need to get that off my chest once and for all."

Adam sighed, but nodded, taking a seat on the edge of the table, eyes fixed on Randy's face -the sadness, the worries, the pain in his eyes more than obvious to him. Was it really HIM who had done that to Randy? To the great Viper?

"You tried to lie and said I was everything. I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you". You've broken my heart years ago… so much that I could not eat, sleep or even breath for weeks, that I pushed most of my friends away, that I forgot how to live."

He was pacing the room, eyes drifting from Adam to the wall, to the floor, both hands gesticulating wildly.

"One day you say you love me forever and the next I find you fucking Dave… in OUR bed, OUR room… and you know what the worst off it was?"

Adam did not answer… he was almost sure that Randy did not even want an answer.

"You did that one day… ONE day before I wanted to propose to you."

Adam's jaw dropped as far as possible, his eyes widening… his face almost looking comically as he stared at Randy in disbelief. The younger male chewed his lips, sighing as he finally let his gaze drift to Adam again, a few tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I never told you that… in fact, I never told anyone. But yeah… you made me believe that you were the one for me… and that's what came out of it. I'm an emotional wrack for almost four years now, letting nobody in, keeping my walls up, hurting others who I mean something to, hurting those who truly love me."

He sat down in front of Adam on the couch, head in his hands, raking them over his face, a soft smile grazing his lips.

"I don't want that anymore… don't want to fuck around with whomever is willing, don't want to wake up every morning alone, wondering what could have been."

He looked up again, finding the older man still staring at him stunned and in confusion, his own smile growing wider.

"I needed to get this out of the way… needed to tell you that I am finally over it. It might have cost me four years of my life, it might have cost me some friendships and it might have cost me most of my sense, but I am finally free to move on. I can finally forgive you for once ruining my life… and not only that, but I'm ready to forget."

And he meant each and every word. He was finally ready to move on.

* * *

By the time Randy and Adam were done talking, Jack was still on his flight back home to Oklahoma. He had done a lot of tossing and turning around last night, barely finding any sleep, his thoughts never leaving Randy and the night before.

He was too disappointed, too frustrated about Randy not even talking ONE word to him on their way to the hotel, to even describe. He thought he had the chance -the last chance ever- to change Randy's mind, but with the slightly younger man having been drunk beyond believe and not even daring to look at him, he had finally giving up hope.

Usually Randy was all horny and talkative when being drunk, so the change in behavior must have meant something. It must have meant that Randy had lost the interest… not even in the sex but in Jack at all.

He could not live with that. He had to change something and as he had stepped out of the room last night, leaving a pouting Cody and a passed out Randy and John alone, he had already made up his mind.

Even Cody's try to change his intentions, to talk him into staying, had not done anything. His decision was made: He would forget about Randy. He would not fall for him any further, would not let himself getting used anymore, would not get any deeper into the shit he was in. He would once and for all learn how to resist Randy… and his own sexual urges, for his own good.

* * *

Ted stirred to the scent of freshly brewing coffee, slowly blinking his eyes open to see Stephen sitting in front of the bed, on a chair, legs stretched out as he smiled warmly at Ted, coffee in his hand. Ted felt his cheeks starting to burn, sending him a shy smile back before glancing around the room, seeing another cup of coffee standing next to him on the nightstand.

"Thawt ya might need it."

The Irish drawl made Ted look back at the older man, lips tucked in between his teeth as he nodded his head, a whispered "Thank you" escaping his aching throat. Stephen just shrugged, his eyes staying fixed on the young mans face all the while, fascinated by the beauty -even after just waking up, Ted managed to be a sight for sour eyes- hair ruffled, cheeks flushed, eyes only two small slits, barely showing off the emerald green in them.

He watched him shuffling around in the bed until his back hit the headboard, slightly trembling hand reaching for the coffee, avoiding eye contact as he took a quick sip, wincing at the hot liquid almost burning his sore throat.

The silence was defeating, the only sound being the slurping-noises coming from Ted and the faint ticking of the clock on the wall.

Despite having been busted, Ted still knew what had happened last night; he still knew how they had gotten back to the hotel, how they had heard the all too intimate noises coming out of his and Mike's room, remembered how Stephen had ushered him inside his room, how he had gotten some extra-blankets and a pillow to sleep on the floor himself while Ted had been urged on to take the comfy bed.

It must have been the most embarrassing night of his life… and this morning did not seem to be any better. He did not know what to say or do, did not have any idea on how to react, how to thank Stephen, how to even look him in the eyes.

"Ted?"

"Yeah…"

His voice was still hoarse from sleeping -and partying too much- as his eyes finally met the Irish Man's.

"Ya know, I meant what I've said last night, right?"

Ted sighed, but nodded his head, eyes flickering while they stayed fixed on the handsome features of the man in front of him, waiting for him to continue.

"Ah know that ya don' wanna talk about it… but… why awe ya together with Mike? Ah mean… he cheats on ya, treats ya like crap, ya deserve mowe than that, ya know… someone who treats ya nicely… who would do anything for ya."

Ted chewed his lips, sinking his head, eyes fixating on his fidgeting fingers holding onto the cup tightly as he took it all in. He knew that Stephen was right, knew that he was not the only one thinking all that, knew that they were all only trying to help.

"I love him… he's… he's a nice guy if you get to know him… at least he's once been. And… deep down inside he's still there… I only need to find him again. He's just… he had a rough time over the past months… I know he still loves me… just as much as I love him. I mean… he would not come back to me every night if he didn't, right?"

Stephen sighed out in frustration, getting up from his chair, slowly striding over to sit down on the bed next to Ted. He could see the young man tense instantly, feeling his muscles flinch the moment he gently laid a hand on his shoulder -he just did not know if it was out of fear or out of shyness.

"Ted… just… I dun think he really luvs you… Ah mean… for me it seems as if he's only using ya… and I'm not the only one who thinks like that… ya know… yar friends, Cody, Randy, Evan… they're all worried about ya… they see it exactly like ah do. Look… it's not as if no one besides Mike would want ya… yar sexy as hell, yar smart, yar funny, yar down to earth… everyone would love to get a piece of ya… everyone would luv da have a guy like ya… ya don't have da stay with Mike if ya don't luv him anymowe."

Ted violently shook his head, finally turning to face Stephen, his eyes filled with tears, lips trembling, fingers grasping onto the cup as if it would be his own life.

"I love him… I own him… he's the one for me, Stephen… you don't understand. I don't want to leave him… don't want to loose him… and I know that he would never do anything to hurt me, not on purpose."

The laugh escaping Stephens lips roared through the room, Ted's eyes widening in confusion.

"Yar helpless Ted, really… ya think him fucking around isn't on purpose? Think him treating ya like shit isn't on purpose? That him embarrassing ya in front of everyone isn't on purpose? Ted, really… are ya that blind?"

Ted had heard enough, scrambling off the bed in a hurry, tears now falling freely down his cheeks as he slammed the cup onto the nightstand, grabbed his pants off the floor, hurriedly pulling them up his legs and gave Stephen a cold glare.

"You know nothing, Stephen… why don't you just fucking keep your thoughts to yourself? It's my life, my decisions, my love… NOT YOURS. Just fucking leave it!"

Stephen just smirked at him; head slightly tilted to the side, arms crossed in front of his broad chest as he watched the fury in Ted grow. *Hit dogs bark* Wasn't that the saying? Ted knew exactly that he was right, only trying to defend his own actions and those of Mike out of habit, to reassure himself, but it sure was not working as he saw Ted's whole body trembling -his actions clearly saying "defeat".

"You know… I thought you're my friend… but obviously you are not… I fucking hate you right now, Stephen!"

The voice filled with rage only made Stephen the more calmer, blinking a few times as his lips turned up into a grin.

"Fow pointing out the obvious?"

That just was about it, that was what made Ted completely snap. He could not believe the guts Stephen had, could not believe that the older man was talking to him like this, talking ABOUT Mike like this. How could he?

"FUCK YOU!"

Slamming the door shut behind him, he stormed down the hall, passing the elevator, deciding that taking the steps would probably be a better choice right now, not wanting anyone to see him as vulnerable as this.

Stephen just stayed in his position for a while longer, sighing out in relief, wondering what it would take for Ted to not only wake up -cause he was sure, that Ted just had done this-, but to finally make the next step… the last step… to leave Mike.

* * *

Mike had woken up about an hour ago, alone in his bed, the faint scent of sex still tickling his nostrils. He'd grinned as he remembered last night wildly, running his tongue over his lips as images of that blond chick flashed through his mind, those big boobs he'd more than enjoyed to grope, her perfect ass, damn tight and warm, that wet pussy of hers that constricted around him with every thrust, that hot, velvet throat that had sucked him off so professionally, letting herself willingly get fucked.

Just as his eyes traveled across the room, he finally realized that he was alone.

"Fucking bitch… where is he?"

Muttering to himself, he took a glimpse at the clock -seeing that it was already past 11 am. He shook his head, groaning as he got out of bed, naked as he had slept, before walking over to his bag, pulling out some fresh boxers.

"He better be downstairs to get me a coffee."

When he had emerged from the bathroom and Ted still had not been there, his rage began to grow, fury about to spill. And when Ted did not even answer his phone, he kicked the bedpost with a loud growl, grabbing the rest of his clothes to get dressed, preparing to leave their room in a hurry, tearing the door open just in the exact moment, as Ted wanted to slide his key-card into the slit.

Mike glared at him, eyes scanning him from head to toe, realizing the scrambled clothes, the fluffy hair, the tear-strained cheeks and reached out a hand to roughly grab his wrist, pulling him inside, shutting the door with a slam behind them

Ted knew he was in trouble as soon as he looked inside the enraged eyes of his boyfriend, flinching at the madness in his action, the tight grip around his wrist never loosening.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT! Where the hell have you been? Huh? Fucking around with some stranger? Someone I know? Where, Ted… huh?"

He flinched instantly, closing his eyes for a brief moment, trying to think of a good answer, but before he could even get any word out, he felt a sharp sting on his left cheek, hearing the flesh of Mike's hand connect with it.

"Answer me, DAMNIT! Where the fuck have you been the whole night?"

"I…"

He tried to touch his cheek, carefully running his fingers over the already swelling flesh, chewing his lips as he stared down at the floor until he felt a tight grip on his chin, forcing his head to snap up. Mike was only a mere inches away from him, the colossal hand clamped around his chin surely leaving bruises, his breath warming Ted's skin as he growled.

"Tell me… where… you… have… fucking been!"

It had not been the first time that he was on the receiving end of a slap, Mike having used it often enough to shut him up, having hit him often enough before, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"I was… I… just… I stayed with Cody and John… I was drunk… they offered me to stay… I dunno… I…"

He did not see the second slap coming either, this time Mike's fist connecting with his other cheek and he would have stumbled backwards if it were not for Mike to hold him in place by his chin.

"You fucking liar… I've already called John… he hasn't seen you since they'd left the club last night… WITHOUT YOU!"

And another slap… this time Mike let go of Ted, making him stumble and fall to the floor -his wrist snapping out of place as he had tried to soften his connection with his hands, the pain instantly shooting up his whole arm. Flinching he closed his eyes, inhaling sharply as he tried to block out the hammering pain, not only of his wrist, but also of his cheeks and jaw.

"Get your fucking stuff! Our flight leaves in two hours! And you fucking better make it up to me when we're home!"

Mike fumed through gritted teeth as he threw Ted's bag at him, pacing through their room to connect his own clothing.

"If I find out that you fucked someone else you're done, Ted! We ARE done… and if it's just a fucking rumor… I don't care… I've enough of you doing whatever you want with whoever you want! I'm your fucking boyfriend and you should treat me with some respect!"

"Just like you do it with me, huh?"

Despite knowing it better, Ted groaned out, realizing too late that the words had left his lips a little too loud, not even daring to struggle as he was pulled up by his hair, his scalp feeling as if it was ripped off.

"What was that?"

Mike was nose to nose with Ted, the grip on the back of his neck unbelievably tight as he stared into the scared eyes.

"I… sorry… I didn't…"

And yet another slap.

"This isn't over yet, Ted… come on… let's fucking go… I don't want to miss the flight because of your shit! Hurry!"

His wrist was gripped roughly again as Mike dragged him out of the room, his flinch and the silent scream of pain and agony getting unnoticed, or ignored by his lover as he was pulled towards the elevators and later out of the hotel, towards the cap.

The whole flight he felt nauseous, felt the pain everywhere in his bones, felt his cheeks swelling and all the eyes of the other passengers lingering on him, trying his best to hide his face by pressing it against the cold surface of the window, listening to Mike's bitching and moaning.

Maybe Stephen had really been right?

* * *

Cody had already been home by the time they got on the plane, soaking in his bathtub, humming to the blaring music of OLP as he soaped himself up, trying not to think about John -but failing miserably. He honestly started to doubt whether it had been a good idea to even start a relationship with the older man, knowing his reputation, knowing that he had not ever been with another man before, knowing how he had thought about the young man before.

John had always told him to start having a real life, told him to grow up, to stop people from pushing him around, to stop being everybody's sex-toy… what John did not know was that Cody had seriously taken his advice to heart back then. That had been the reason why he had changed, why he now… now that he was WITH John, wanted to wait.

He wanted to see if he could trust the man, wanted to know if John wanted him for who he was and not for how good he was at certain things. Was John really bisexual or was he only toying around with him? The past week had surely gotten to him, had surely made him think.

After how Dave had used him and how James had played with him, he did not want to get hurt again. He did not want to be known as the locker-room-whore anymore. He wanted to free himself from his former reputation… and maybe that was exactly what John also tried to do. Get rid of his reputation as womanizer by dating Cody. Maybe that was his reason for being with him? Not true feelings, not because he had fallen for Cody, not because he liked the young man.

He groaned out loudly, shaking his head to get those thoughts out of his head, but all he managed to do by that was to think even more. What if he would never be ready to sleep with John? What if that all had just been a horrible mistake?

* * *

John was still on his drive home, his own mind in a whirlwind as he thought back to this morning, the coldness in Cody's eyes, the harshness in his tone, pondering on what he could have possibly done wrong.

He was frustrated, not only that Cody would not talk to him, but also that he had not gotten any in over three months now. He was a man… he had needs… sexual needs and all of a sudden he was not sure anymore whether Cody would ever fulfill those. Not even some touching, licking, sucking… nothing had been done by now. Cody had always stopped him before it had gone too far for his likings.

He had not even thought about other men before Cody had come into his life, had never given it a try. Sure, a few drunken kisses between friends… but who had not done that before? He had been lonely ever since Liz had left him six months ago. He had wanted to feel loved again, wanted, needed, to feel complete and he had somehow found that in Cody. Even though they only had been dating for six weeks now… it was as if Cody knew exactly what he liked and what he wanted… only that he never gave it to him.

Was he really bisexual? Or was he just together with the young man to have someone in his life? Maybe that was it… or maybe he started it because he hoped for a few quick, easy lays. He growled out, punching the headboard with his fist, shutting his eyes for a mere second as he inhaled sharply.

He did not know what to think of it, of Cody, of their situation… was he really willing to wait forever? Was he really willing to keep up with Cody's overdramatic reactions? For what? For nothing obviously. Maybe this whole week off really was a good idea… a whole week away from each other. At least he did not have to worry that Cody would cheat on him… freaking frigid.

* * *

**Lots of drama, eh? But also lots of conclusions that have been made. What do you gals think will happen next? Who'll get hurt? Who'll live happily ever after? Give me some suggestions?!**


	5. Drama

**As promised... here it is, the 5th chapter already. It's plastered with a lot of drama, a lot of yelling, a lot of manipulating and a lot of disappointments.**

**Any other way it would be boring, right?**

**Thank you again for the lovely reviews for chapter 4... hope this one will get you thinking again, too. (Even though it's only been a day since my last update).**

**I've THREE stolen lines from my favorite songs hidden in this chapter... wannatry and find them again? I'll solve the riddle at the end of the story, revealing all the hidden lines and songs they came from.**

**For those who have not recognized it yet, I don't really have a time-line here. It's probably around March/April this year in the story and all the wrestlers are still on Raw... the Draft WILL NOT happen in this story... or it will... haven't made my mind up on it yet.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own my fantasies and my muses, I sadly DO NOT own any of the WWE employees.**

**Warning: Slash, Sexual Content, Abuse**

* * *

For some the six days had gone by faster than for others and before everyone had really recognized it, it was already Monday again, the day of their major TV show to take place.

All the wrestlers were scrambled in the small office in the arena, two hours before the show would go on air, everyone but Ted. He had yet to show up to their weekly meeting, the one were Vince was talking through storylines and plans for the weeks show, reassuring everyone about their talent, about their looks, about their skills.

Jake could feel a set of blue eyes burning his skin for the whole hour the meeting went, but never dared to look up, as he knew exactly who was staring at him. He started to feel a little uncomfortable halfway through the meeting, shifting around in his seat, covering his face with his hands, letting a couple of long, silent sighs escape his lips as not to draw any attention towards him.

How much he wanted to just climb over that table and kiss the last breathe out of Randy was unbeknownst to everyone else but him. But no… he could not and would not give into the temptation this time. Not after those torturous past weeks, not after just being his little fuck-buddy for way too long, not after realizing that Randy would never want more, would never want something stable, not with him nor with anyone else.

Randy could not keep his eyes off him. The whole week he had done enough thinking to finally be sure that he wanted Jake, that he wanted to give it a try, that he actually wanted a relationship again after that many years.

His tongue darted out unconsciously, wetting his dry lips as his gaze stayed fixed on his "prey", eyes shining with lust and affection, aware of all the people in the room, but not really caring on who saw his looks. It was time for them to know anyways. Time for them to see that Randy Orton was finally coming out of his shell again.

Stephens gaze drifted from Mr. McMahon towards the door and back to his boss more than a hundred times, slowly starting to worry about the whereabouts of Ted. He had seen him arriving at the arena earlier tonight together with Mike, had seen Mike's grip on his wrist from far away, had seen Ted wearing a hoodie -untypical for him- had seen him shielding his face and his arms.

It made his whole body tense just to think on what could have had happened during the past days. He seriously wanted to wipe that cocky grin out of Mike's face as he caught a quick glance at the young man sitting a few seats across from him.

He had heard the rumors of what had happened last week moments after Ted had left his room. Had heard co-workers talking about the argument -or rather verbal beating Mike had given Ted. Had heard about the bruise in Ted's else so beautiful, so angelic face.

He clenched his fists at the mere thought of this, trying to steady his breathing with a few long inhales, before looking back over at Mike, and then at the door, his eyes staying fixed on it in hope for Ted to walk through it any moment.

Somehow, he had to find a way to get him out of the misery Ted was vehemently trying to defend as a healthy relationship.

John huffed for the tenth time this evening as he tried to gently put a hand over Codys, but the younger male pulled away once again. He was slowly getting sick of it.

By the time he had arrived at the hotel, Cody had already checked in and -much to his surprise- left for the arena. By the time he had gotten to the arena, Cody had already left to find Randy to talk over their match. By the time he had gotten to the meeting, Cody had already taken his seat, chatting animatedly to Evan.

It seemed as if he was avoiding John and the older man seriously started to doubt not only himself, but also their relationship.

Cody wanted him to struggle, wanted him to fight, to see what he had done wrong without him having to rub it under John's nose. If John really was the right one for him, he would figure it all out by himself… or at least without HIS help.

He had avoided him on purpose, knowing damn well that as soon as they were together in one room all alone, he would become weak again, he would forgive John for getting drunk that night, would maybe even tell him his reasons for snapping on him… and that sure was not what he wanted.

If John cared about him as much as he had always said, he would get an apology sooner or later. Groaning inwardly as John tried to touch his thigh underneath the table, he swatted his hand away, for the first time this evening turning around to face his lover, his else so warm, soft eyes showing frustration as he glared at him, mumbling through gritted teeth.

"Would you leave that? Or do you want us to get into trouble?"

John instantly pulled his hand away, lowering his head to avoid eye contact with any of his co-workers, but especially Cody -the coldness in his eyes hurting him more than the young man would ever guess. He hated it if someone was mad at him, he hated it even more when it was Cody… and he hated it the most when he did not know what for. He just had to talk to him in privacy.

* * *

It was an hour after the show and he still had not managed to get Cody by himself. The whole time the young man had avoided him, finding excuses to leave the room as soon as John had stepped a foot inside. It was almost as if he was running away, not only from him but also from their relationship… and John was getting sick of it quickly.

Thankfully for him, Cody had no chance to escape him as soon as they were back at the hotel… in their room, their privacy.

As soon as he had closed the door behind him, he locked it, turning around to glare at Cody who was already back, sitting on the bed, legs crossed in front of him, playing one of his video games. He was desperate to find out what was wrong with him… right about now.

Stalking over to the bed, he grabbed Cody's gameboy, pulling it out of the young mans hands, placing it on the nightstand, gaining a growl and a glare back from the Georgia-native.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh… the young man is talking to me again… what a surprise."

He mocked Cody, mimicking with his hands while pulling a grimace, before turning his gaze back to him, hands on his hips.

"What is your problem, damnit? Tell me what I've done to you that you are treating me like a no one for the past seven days now!"

Cody huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, turning his head away from John as he murmured.

"If you haven't figured that out yet alone… I sure won't tell you."

"God damnit, Cody… grow the fuck up and stop being a drama-queen. Just tell me what's gotten up your ass!"

Cody growled again, his eyes glaring daggers into his lover as he faced him.

"Nothing… that's the damn problem… and obviously that's also your problem, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Is it because I finally want to sleep with you… after SIX fucking weeks? Damn Cody… I'm a guy, I have needs… I've told you that… you know how I am."

Cody got up, right into John's face, hands balled to fists on his side.

"Yeah… you're just another man… I got that! What is it with you and the sex? What if I told you that I wanted to wait another 5 months, huh? I'm sure you'd be out of this door in a second."

"Cody… would you please stop this shit! I told you that I'm not with you just because of sex… if it was that I would have left you the minute you told me you want to wait. I fucking like you… I respect you… I AM NOT DAVE… I love you endlessly, darling don't you see? I'm not satisfied until I hold you tight. Why is it so hard for you to trust me?"

Now John was the one fuming, clenching his fists as he got nose to nose with Cody, glaring at him, waiting for a good answer.

"No… you're not fucking around… not yet… you only get busted and horny every now and then… You keep telling me that I can trust you every single fucking night… you keep TRYING to get in my pants every fucking single night. Even though I've told you IF I'm ready, you'll know it… you'll feel it… but yet you always have to try and push me… I am not a damn fucking doll, John."

He groaned, turning away from Cody to run a hand through his hair, cheeks red from all the blood rising to his head.

"God Cody… you're really a drama queen."

He turned back around, facing the young man once again, shaking his head as he saw him having his arms crossed over his chest, his body language clearly saying "defense".

"Don't you think I'm scared, too? You're the first guy I've ever had any feelings for, the first guy I've ever been with. This is new to me, Cody… and you really fucking think I only want to get in your pants?"

Cody looked down, shaking his head as he bit on his lower lip.

"I know that I'm your first… but obviously that doesn't matter to you when it comes to sex. Obviously you're not afraid to get it over with and fuck me, right? You're not afraid of pushing me out of your life again… not afraid of hurting my feelings by disrespecting my wishes, my morals."

John was clearly becoming impatient now, taking a long and deep breath to try and calm himself down, but to no avail.

"You've fucked half of the locker-room by now and you're talking about morals, Cody? Why is it that you can let everyone else get a part of your ass, but with ME… your fucking boyfriend you're playing hard to get?"

He did not really see the slap coming, stumbling backwards in surprise, hand instantly covering his reddening cheek, rubbing soothingly over it before looking at Cody in surprise. The young man was beat red, lips trembling, whole body shaking, left fist clenched while the other hand waved towards the door.

"LEAVE!"

The icy growl escaping his lips made John swallow hard, lowering his head again in shame as he walked past Cody and towards the door. As his hand touched the doorknob, he looked back at Cody, seeing his chest heaving and falling as his fingers digged into the material of his jeans, glaring back at him with nothing but hate.

He did not need to say another word as John just shook his head, opening the door to storm outside, slamming it close behind him. *How dare him to accuse me of being just like everyone else… how dare him to fucking slap me in the face… how dare him to think I'll wait forever.*

The moment the door closed behind John, Cody fell down onto his knees, face buried in his hands, letting the tears fall freely as his whole body shook from the sobs leaving his lips. *How could he call me that? How could he say all those things to me? How could he even think like that?*

* * *

Stephen was on his way to his room as John stormed passed him, turning back around to follow him with a confused look plastered on his face, arching a brow as he watched him storming down the hallway and towards the elevators, furiously pumping the down-button until the door opened. *Doesn't look good*

He stared at him until the fuming man was gone, before turning back around with a shrug and almost running into Mike and Ted as he did so. His eyes widened the moment he saw Ted standing just a mere meters away from him. Hell… make-up had really done a great job with him during the show… but now.

Ted's face was bruised on his chin and under his eyes, his cheeks were both swollen, his throat having the biggest blue mark he had ever seen, his wrist was still thickly taped and he was sure if Ted would not be wearing his shirt, he would find even more bruises and red spots all over his body.

He could feel the rage building inside of him, trying to calm himself down with some deep breaths, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides until Mike's growl brought him out of his trance.

"What the fuck are you staring at, Shaughnessy?"

He glanced up from Ted's torso to look into Mike's eyes, almost loosing it at the cocky grin he sent him, his arm tightly wrapped around Ted's waist… possessively, protectively.

"Nothing…"

His gaze traveled back to Ted, seeing the pain written on his face as he flinched at every single squeeze Mike gave his bruised ribs. Stephen could not afford to do anything, could not afford to lose his temper, to lose his job. He sent Ted an apologetic smile, his warm, soft eyes finding Ted's dull ones, almost dying in the inside as he realized the true state he was in.

"Good… come on, babe… let's get to our room… there's too many creeps running around on those floors."

Stephen swallowed hard as his gaze followed the couple down the floor, seeing the tension in Ted's body even from far away, hands hanging lifelessly to his sides as he was led away. He let out a low, loud growl as he stalked towards his own room, slamming the door shut behind him, resting his back against the cold wood and letting out a long, heavy sigh.

*What the fuck is going on here? How… How can I get him out of this?*

His fist connected with the door as he pushed himself away from it, running a shaky hand through his spiked up hair, sighing out again.

*I need to talk to someone… anyone… Hunter, Randy, John… they need to know… need to see… someone needs to do something*

* * *

As soon as they were back in their room, Mike led Ted to the bed, sending him one of his sweetest smiles ever before leaning down to peck his lips.

"It's really cute how everyone's worrying about you, darling… how everyone sees you as some kind of project… but you know that they all only see you as a prize… while I'm the only one who truly loves you… you know that, right?"

Ted only managed to nod, wincing at the cold hand slowly stroking his swollen cheek, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat as he fought with the tears.

"I told you I'm sorry about it… you forgave me… and you know it'll never happen again, right?"

He nodded again, avoiding to look at his lover, his boyfriend of two years, his fingers digging into the sheets beneath him as Mike stood between his thighs.

"Good…"

He smirked, placing another chaste kiss on Ted's lips while straddling his thigh with one hand, the other one still cupping the southern boy's cheek.

"Look at me, Teddy!"

The softness in his voice almost made Ted melt right away, as he slowly raised his head, his pained green orbs getting lost in Mike's soft gaze.

"You love me, right?"

He nodded again.

"You'd never leave me, right?"

Shaking his head.

"Good, baby… cause god knows I love you, too… no matter what the others say."

He placed a sweet kiss on his forehead, feeling Ted flinch under his touch as he slowly pulled him towards him, resting Ted's head against his shirt-covered chest, softly stroking his hair.

"I'll be going out tonight, babe… you go get some rest… you know that you don't have to wait for me."

He let go off Ted, the slightly older man instantly looking up at him, tears rolling down his cheeks as he swallowed again, nodding his head, his blond hair getting ruffled by Mike for good measure before he grinned at him and stepping out of the space between his thighs.

"Perfect…" *little pet*

* * *

Later that night Ted watched Mike leaving, knowing exactly what would happen, knowing exactly that the young man would not come back this night, like so many others before, knowing damn well that Mike had lied to him with every single word that had escaped his dirty lips.

*I can hardly wait to leave this place. No matter how hard I try, you're never satisfied. This is not a home, I think I'm better off alone. You always disappear even if you're here.*

* * *

It was a little past midnight -Jake had not left his room ever since he had gotten back from the show, not wanting to risk running into Randy, not wanting to lose his composure- as he heard the knock on his door. Glancing over at the clock, he arched a brow, wondering who could want anything from him at that time of the day, especially since most of the roster had went out partying.

He slowly rose from his bed, clad in his boxers and one of his old High-school shirts, slowly slurping over to the door, opening it just a little bit to see who was interrupting his "Scrubs"-marathon.

He let out a sigh as he saw the slightly older, dark tanned, almost bald man in front of his door, smiling sheepishly back at him, taking a step back as he opened the door fully.

"Hey…"

Randy chewed on his lips, a motion Jake only knew from him when he was nervous, catching his attention as he eyed him verily.

"What do you want?"

Randy licked his lips, shrugging his shoulders as he looked down at his feet, sweaty hands hidden in his back pockets.

"I… well…"

He looked up again, raising the corner of his lips into his trademark smirk, his blue eyes blown with lust as he drank in Jake's whole appearance for the first time this night. Gosh… he looked like a fucking sex-god to him right then and there.

"Dunno… what do I usually want when I show at your door in the middle of the night?"

His smirk grew wider as he saw Jake's cheeks flush and the younger man needed to take a deep breath to control himself.

"Randy…"

It didn't come out as he wanted it to, more as a sluttish moan than a warning growl and Randy took his chance to take a step closer, his hands instantly cupping Jake's cheeks, pulling him into a soft, yet heated kiss, his hands traveling from Jake's cheeks to his neck, playing with his hair for a bit before he let them slide down his back, sending tingles all through Jake's body, then finally cupping the hot ass in front of him, bringing their groins together.

Jake let Randy do whatever he wanted, accepting the soft, warm lips on his, the wet, talented tongue grazing his teeth, the strong, yet gentle hands roaming his body, setting him on fire as he shut his eyes tight, whimpering whenever Randy pulled back his body, moaning whenever he pressed his groin back into his.

He was total mush in his hands, his brain about to die, his senses about to higher, his intentions about to be thrown out of the window.

As he felt Randy's hands firmly on his hips, his steps pushing Jake backwards into his room, the lights went back on and he suddenly pulled away, surprising Randy with his actions as he took a few steps back from him, shaking his head violently.

"No…"

Randy arched a brow, tilting his head slightly, reaching a hand out to touch Jake's arm, but the younger man pulled away.

"What… no?"

Jake looked at him through lust-clouded eyes, arms crossing over his chest, hugging himself as he shook his head again.

"I can't do that anymore, Randy… I just can't."

He blinked confused, taking a step closer towards Jake, but being stopped by him holding up his hand.

"No, Randy… really… no more secret affair, no more fucking around, no more fling… I'm done with that."

Randy wanted to say something, wanted to tell him that that was not what he wanted, that he had finally changed his mind, that he was finally ready for more, but the only word he got out was…

"But…"

"No buts… just leave, please… this here…" The blonde gestured to him and then to Randy. "…this here is over."

Before Randy could say anything else, before he even registered what had just happened, before he could make another move, Jake had already pushed him back out of his room and closed the door in his face.

*Not going to let him manipulate me again*

Jake let out a long sigh of relief as he slid down against the door, raking a hand through his hair and down his face, shaking his head. No way he would give into him again… without any perspectives at all.

Randy still stared at the door in disbelief, hands behind his head as he shook it, trying to figure out what had gone wrong… where HE had gone wrong.

*Now that I'm finally ready.*

* * *

Meanwhile Cody was still in tears, frantically trying to reach one of his friends over his phone, but to no avail as Ted was busy nursing his aching ribs, his bruises, his marks and Randy was busy figuring out what went wrong with Jake.

After an hour of useless tries, after countless tears were shed, after throwing his phone against the wall, the piece of technology splattering into a million tiny bits, he threw his clothes into his bag, swinging it over his shoulder, leaving their room in frustration. He needed to go home… right now!

*You left my side tonight and I just don't feel right. But I can't let you out of sight.*

* * *

He was bucking his hips up into the hot, wet throat, his fingers tightly grasping the brunette hair in front of him, head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes shut tight as a string of curses left his swollen lips.

He had picked her up at the bar around the corner, drunk, willing, hot… just what he needed right now, her head bopping up and down his thick, pulsing length. He could feel his balls tightening, feel the familiar coil rising in him, feel the heat in his body as the one word left his lips… the one word that would make him stop.

"Cody…"

It came through gritted teeth and before it was too late, he pulled her up by her hair, almost throwing her off as he stumbled off the bed to get his pants back up, frantically looking for his shirt, almost forgetting to zip his jeans in the haste he was in.

"Sorry… I can't… can't do that…"

He gave her an apologetic look before storming out of her room, throwing his shirt on as he fled down the floor, thinking about what he was going to do. He ignored the painfully hard balls and his throbbing dick for as long as it took, running down the street and towards the hotel only to find their room empty, Codys bag and the boy himself gone.

* * *

**For those who know how to put Stilettos on a guy without letting him seem completely gay, please give me a suggestion. I thought of a costume party?!**


	6. BDay presents

**Okay… for whatever reason it's hard for me to write as of late. I've all the ideas and everything written down already, but my brain's mush. That's why I'll skip the actual sex-scene in this chapter… I guess… and because I can't think of any good sex-scene as of lately (I need a man, obviously).**

**Two those who're competing in the "hidden-song-lyrics" contest (yes, it's a contest now), it started in Chapter 3 already with one line, chapter four with 2 lines and chapter 5 had 3 lines… this chapter will have even more. For whoever gets the most right, I decided to give a prize to: A one-shot written especially for them (whatever you want with whomever you want… and I'd even write those characters I wouldn't normally touch like Botchtista or Long-Nose).**

**So here it is now… I hope it's acceptable. After that much drama during the past two chapters I decided to add a little fluff in this one… okay… maybe even a lot. Thanks for everyone who reviewed (and you, who gave me that very long and thought-through review under the name of "fire" please give me a hint of who you are, cause I've absolutely no idea).**

**Warning: Slash, Abuse, Sex**

**Disclaimer: I own my muses (as soon as Mizzy681 gives them back to me) and no one else.**

* * *

It only took two days until all of them (or most of them) came back together in more or less a happy occasion as Randy celebrated his 30th birthday. He had spent his actual one with his family, two weeks ago, glad that he had the chance to see his Alana as it had become a rare occasion for them ever since he and Sam had broken up three years ago.

They had already been friends back in his days with Adam and after the older man had dumped him so coldly, she had been willing to catch him, had taken care of him, being the only one who he had let close to him during that time. However, she had also left him as soon as his sulking, his barking and his depressed state had become just too much to bear…. Only two months after their daughter had been born. And now that Sam had a new man on her side, Randy barely got the chance to see his daughter anymore… his little sunshine… his light.

Enough of that… it was time to celebrate, even though he was not really in the mood after Jake had kicked him out two days ago… and he was still trying to figure where he had gone wrong.

John's idea to make this whole party a costume-one was not really helping his mood either as he sat on his couch, his eyes flicking through the crowd of co-workers gathering in his living room. The next show tomorrow would be in St. Louis anyways, so the idea had appeared in his mind that having the party at his own house would be good… now? He was not so sure about it anymore. Half of them were drunk already and those who were not, were either sulking, like Cody, or not even there, like John and Jake.

He wondered what had happened between Cody and John that the older man still had not shown up for his best friend's birthday-party. He took a long sip of his beer, sighing as his gaze drifted over to Cody who was leaning against a wall in a far corner of the room, had bowed down as he stared into his bottle of Coke almost absentmindedly, his Toga hanging loosely over his lithe frame, ending a little over his knees, one shoulder free, showing off the ever-growing muscles in his arms.

Poor boy never seemed to find any luck… just like him.

He himself had decided for a Policeman-uniform, the hat resting on the table in front of him, tie loosened an hour ago when he became the feeling he could not breath anymore, the pain in his heart, the thin air in his four walls, the many eyes on him just too damn much… and he wished nothing more than to just run away… but it was his own party, he couldn't, right?

Stephen had called him yesterday telling him all about his suspicions concerning Mike and Ted, the anger in Randy's voice when he had heard everything dangerously alarming to the older man. He was almost scared for Mike when the two of them would meet the next time since he knew exactly what Randy was capable off when he was in a rage, and especially when it was about one of his best friends.

But now? From what it looked like to him, Randy was in no mood, nor did he seem to have the energy to even bark at Mike, him and Ted sitting on the couch opposite to him, holding hands, Ted's head resting on Mike's shoulder as they both happily chatted to each other, every now and then waving to one of their friends, letting someone else take over the conversation.

It seemed as if all of a sudden they were happy again, as if all of a sudden Mike had changed and as if all of a sudden, Stephen was worrying about nothing. From the corner of the room, his eyes raked over Ted's body, the man wearing a Cowboy-outfit; perfectly hugging his whole frame in all the right places, his hat currently on Mike's spiked up hair, who was wearing an Indian-outfit in return. To everyone who did not know, they seemed like the perfect couple right then and there… but Stephen? He did know… he knew it better than anyone.

While Randy was anxiously waiting for Jake to show up -he had invited him a month ago when everything still seemed to be okay between them, but somehow he honestly doubted that he would show up- he decided to talk to Ted about what he had heard from Stephen.

"Ted?"

The music was not that loud, so sitting opposite each other, Ted should have actually been able to hear him… and he did, slowly rising his head from Mike's shoulder, a content smile on his face while a slight frown appeared on Mike's.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the kitchen for a minute? I wanna talk to you about something."

Ted could instantly feel Mike's grip on his waist tightening, flinching a little as Mike's hand squeezed one of his still bruised ribs rather hard.

"Sorry, but Ted isn't in the mood to talk to you!"

Randy's eyes suddenly went cold as his gaze drifted over to Mike, glaring at the slightly younger man with a look that could kill.

"I did not talk to you, bitch!"

Mike swallowed hard as the harsh tone made it to his ears, instantly bowing his head before looking over at Ted with clenched teeth, the younger man chewing on his lips, looking back and forth between his best friend and his lover, uncomfortable in his own skin, as he became a victim of their hatred for each other.

"I… uhmmm…"

Mike squeezed his side again, making Ted almost yelp, but he got the sign and with watery eyes turned back to Randy, biting his trembling lip.

"Sorry… not now… maybe another time."

Randy groaned in defeat, shaking his head before he took his beer, standing up from his black leather-couch and walking over towards Stephen, Mike's gaze staying fixed on him until he was out of sight. He turned back to Ted, sending him a wry smile, patting his thigh and chastely kissing his lips, murmuring against them.

"Good boy."

* * *

Cody was still sipping on his Coke, almost unaware of everything going on around him. He was missing John desperately, even though he had proven how much of an asshole he could be two days ago. Still, he loved him with all he had and he was sure, that all those things had only slipped his tongue in the state he had been in. He doubted that John had meant anything he had said. Still… he knew he had every right to snap at him.

He did not even hear the room fill with laughter as he leant closer into the wall, wishing he could be somewhere else. He knew John would show up sooner or later, Randy being his best buddy and all for almost an eternity now, but he also could not just leave. It would hurt Randy's feelings… or so he thought.

He huffed, shaking his head to try to get the thoughts out of his head. Maybe he should start mingling, start enjoying the party… maybe that would help him forget about John for a while… if only for tonight.

And just when he raised his head, ready to start enjoying himself, his gaze immediately fell onto the source of laughter: There he was, standing before the door, surrounded by at least twenty co-workers, half of them rolling around on the floor in laughter, other half pointing at him, shaking their heads while laughing their asses off.

John was seriously wearing a cowboy hat, a silken white blouse, his usual marine-shorts and… and… He had to blink three times before he could even believe it… John was wearing some red stilettos… What the hell?

John ignored all the laughs and comments he got as his eyes met with Cody's, sending the boy a warm, almost heart-melting smile, slowly making his way through the crowd, stumbling, having trouble to walk at all, but nothing could stop him now.

Cody's eyes widened comically as he roamed John's body with them over and over again until he stood right in front of him, cheapish grin playing on his lips as he swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"Hey…"

It was almost a whisper, all of a sudden John feeling like a little schoolboy while asking the girl of his dreams for a date. Cody tore his eyes away from the stilettos again, making their way up to John's handsome face, tongue darting out to wet his lips, only acknowledging him with a small nod.

"I… uhmm… can we talk?"

Cody bit his lip hard, closing his eyes for a second before shaking his head.

"I…" He sighed, opening them again to see the hurt in John's eyes, the sincerity, the regret.

"What are you dressed as?"

"The jerk I am… listen, Codes… I'm really sorry… really, really sorry… can we please just… can we talk somewhere more private? Please?"

He was pleading… the almighty John Cena was pleading him… the else so cocky, tough bastard was begging him for something. At those thoughts the first soft smile in days curled up on Cody's lips and he slowly nodded, letting John take his hand into his own, leaning down to softly peck his lips, his eyes sparkling with love… and lust.

"Thank you…"

* * *

While the two of them made their way back to the hotel in utter silence, Randy was talking to Stephen, both sets of eyes glancing over at the couch every now and then, seeing Ted's head now resting on Mike's lap as the latter was chatting with Dolph and Chavo, sipping on his beer, his hand absentmindedly stroking Ted's hair.

"He treats him like a fucking pet…"

"A dog…"

"Yeah… he even keeps him on a leash as it seems."

"What do you mean?"

"Mike didn't let him talk to me… and Teddy obeyed… I mean… what the hell?"

They stood there in silence for a while, just watching the content couple on the couch, none of them knowing what to say anymore.

"I think it's useless."

Randy arched a brow as his gaze drifted back to Stephen, slightly tilting his head.

"What do you mean?"

Stephen shrugged nonchalantly, waving his beer in their direction, his eyes staying fixed on a confused Randy.

"Them… him… I mean, talking Ted out of it. Everyone sees that Mike's hurting him, that he isn't good for him… almost everyone tried talking to him and all he does is pushing us away. If you ask me, he just does not want to listen… he's too damn blind to see that we only care for him… too damn blind to see that Mike's destroying him."

Randy sighed, but nodded in agreement, once again looking over at the two of them, in the exact moment as Ted's eyes darted to Stephen, smiling sadly at the older man., his eyes lingering on him longer than he had wanted as he got lost in thoughts… until Mike nudged him hard into his ribs.

"What the hell, Ted?"

Ted's head jerked up from Mike's lap, the hard tone in his voice making Ted bite his lip hard enough to draw some blood, eyes widening.

"What?"

Mike's hand connected with his cheek so fast that he didn't even see it coming, suddenly the whole room going quiet, everyone's eyes darting to the couple who just minutes ago seemed completely happy, Mike's growl even drowning out the music in the background.

"Don't give me that innocent shit… you were staring at him, undressing him with your eyes, damnit Ted!"

While the southern man rubbed his cheek, tears starting to form in his eyes, Mike pushed him away from his lap with enough force to send him flying down the couch and connecting with the carpet with a hard thud.

Randy and Stephen were over in an instant, the other guys just looking on as chaos broke lose. Stephen knelt down next to Ted, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, his strong, big palm softly caressing the reddening cheek, cold eyes glaring at Mike who kept on rambling.

"You piece of shit! You really think I don't see it, huh? You really think I don't know that you're lusting for someone else… have you already fucked him? Have you also fucked Randy? S'that why he wanted to "talk" to you earlier? Who else are you fucking, you little slut… TELL ME!"

Before anyone could react, before Mike could go any further, a fist connected with his jaw hard… then with his nose… with his eye. The moment Mike had laid a hand on Ted in front of him, the moment Mike had started yelling at him for no reason, had humiliated Ted in front of everyone… that moment had been enough for Randy and he had launched forwards to attack the cocky man, punch after punch connecting with his face, his body until a soft whimper made him stop.

"Randy… please!"

His fist stopped mid-punch, icy-blue eyes softening the instant he laid them on Ted, heaving body cradled into Stephens side on the floor, lips trembling, eyes watery, begging with him. Randy growled, letting his arms drop to his side, lowering his head as his fists clenched and unclenched in an attempt to calm down.

Evan and Hunter had already grabbed Mike, dragging him through the living room and literally throwing him out of the house. Others were trying to look away from the heaping mess whose name was once Ted DiBiase jr., their eyes darting everywhere but on him, Stephen letting out a long, heavy sigh before he looked down at the man in his arm, swallowing hard at the sight of him.

He chewed his lip, slowly rising to his feet, holding his hand out to Ted who was gratefully accepting it.

"Come on… I'll get you back to the hotel."

Ted hesitated for a moment, sad eyes searching for Randy's, waiting for him to say something, but the older man only nodded his head, barely able to look at him as his body slowly started to relax again.

He sighed, turning to face Stephen again, nodding, only flinching slightly as the Irish-man once again draped him in his arm, softly hugging him to his side before smiling warmly at Randy.

"Sorry… I'll make sure he's okay… you guys enjoy the rest of the party, k?"

Randy only groaned, turning his back to them, hurriedly storming into his kitchen to get control of himself again while Stephen accompanied Ted outside and back to the hotel.

It was another hour later that the party was back to normal, everyone already having forgotten what had occurred earlier… or having pushed it out of their heads for the time being. Randy had calmed himself down enough to join his friends back in the living room, but with Cody, John, Ted, Stephen already gone, and Jake still not being there, it was hard for him to have a good time.

* * *

Cody was sitting on the bed, bottom lip tucked in, legs crossed in front of him, hands holding onto his ankles as he watched John trying to speak for what must have been the 100th time already. Ever since they had gotten back, John was a mess, searching for words, raking a hand through his hair, sighing, looking at Cody, then back at his feet, pacing the room, his whole body tense.

"John?"

He looked up again, seeing the frown on the young mans face before looking away again. This was harder than he thought it would be.

"I… okay… I might start rambling… but Cody… I want you to hear me out, okay? Don't interrupt me… please… as hard as it might be… just let me finish and then… you can kill me for all it's worth."

The frown on Cody's face now turned into a sheer look of horror as his eyes widened and he gulped down, nodding, waiting for John to continue. The older man turned around to fully face him, taking a long, much needed and deep breath before starting.

"I'm sorry… for everything I've said to you two days ago… I did not mean it… I don't know why I've said it… I was frustrated, I had talked myself into a rage, I wasn't myself… you're the best damn thing that has ever happened to me… and I sure as hell did not want to push you away… and what makes it even worse was that after I had stormed out of the room, I have gone to the bar… I drank… I… well… I went to someones room and… let her take care of me…"

Codys hands automatically clenched into fists as his expression turned from fear into rage and he had to take several deep breaths not to loose it.

"I didn't… Codes… I couldn't… sleep with her… the minute it got too hot… all I could think about was you, but when I got back to our room you were already gone… I'm sorry… I know that even a million apologies can't make up for what a jerk I've been towards you… I just… I'm sorry… I… what if I lie without you? What if I rise without you? What if I dream without you? I could not go on… you're my everything Cody… even though we're only together for a few weeks… I already know that… I… well… Without you I'm no one… I'm nothing at all. I love you!"

While listening intensely, Codys expression had softened again and for the last few sentences his grip on his ankles had tightened, his eyes slowly watering, lips starting to tremble as his baby-blues had never left John's rambling, pacing form.

He stopped again, turning around to look at his lover, chewing nervously on his lips, waiting for the young man to jump him, to kill him, to at least slap him senseless, but nothing of that happened.

"Cody?"

A soft smile crept his lips as he sighed heavily, shaking his head, his voice cracking.

"You're an idiot, John…"

"I know…"

His voice was also cracking, barely a whisper as he knelt down in front of Cody, preying his hands free from his ankles to take them into his own trembling ones, his thumbs slowly rubbing circles into Cody's palms as they locked eyes.

"I know that I fucked up big time… I know it… but please give me another chance… one more… Give me one more chance tonight and I swear I'll make it right!"

The seconds appeared like minutes… like hours as he waited for his loves reaction, his heart thundering in his chest, sweat building on his forehead, teeth digging into his lip hard… until he saw the almost unrecognizable nod. In an instant he captured Cody's lips with his, kissing him for all he was worth, his hands cupping the young mans cheeks to pull him closer, the desperation in this kiss bigger than the lust, letting him feel his regrets, letting him feel his thankfulness for this second chance.

By the time their clothes were off, neither of them could wait anymore, both panting in anticipation, both wanting nothing more than to feel the other inside of them, feel every single touch, hear every single whispered moan, every gasp, smell the faint scent of sex, taste the sweetness of sweat, feel the adrenaline.

Codys cheeks were cupped by two large palms, softly caressed as hips rocked together, chests collided, their gaze' never breaking.

"I trust you… I want you… in me, Codes…"

He was surprised by the hushed whispered words, surprised by the sincerity in John's eyes, the softness in his features, but nonetheless shook his head, before his tongue slowly traced his loves lips, collecting the pearls of sweat on them.

"No… I need you in me, John… please…"

He rose his head again, eyes meeting John's as the older man nodded hesitantly, the gesture of faith warming his heart and he slowly rolled them over until he was on top, kneeling between Codys thighs, his lust-clouded eyes roaming the beautiful body underneath him, hands following his gaze, fingers barely touching the bronze-tanned skin, the gasps leaving Codys kiss-swollen lips music in his ears.

"Damn Cody… you've no idea how long I've really waited for this."

He tore his gaze back up to the young man underneath, seeing his cheeks flushing -not from the heat, but more out of embarrassment- lip tucked in between his teeth as he waited for John's next move.

Their love-making was slow, gentle, soft -something Cody had never experienced before out of lack of emotions- hands roaming everywhere, lips brushing, touching, tongues licking and flicking, breath' tickling, pants urging them on -John felt like being in heaven as the tight passage gripped him vice-like, hot, dry, constricting, spasming, the whole situation new to him, making it hard for him to hold back.

By the time John collapsed next to Cody, they were both spent, their breathing heavy, deep, their bodies glistening in sweat, their hair ruffled, their muscles still spasming, their eyes closed, Johns hand covering Codys as they lay on their bed in silence for what seemed like hours.

It was the first time John felt truly complete, the first time he felt loved… the first time he knew that this was the one thing he wanted for the rest of his life.

It was the first time that Cody felt taken good care of, the first time he felt wanted, needed… the first time he knew that he was not only a toy, but actually an equal partner.

* * *

Ted was pacing through his room, grabbing everything that belonged to him, throwing it into his duffel bag in a hurry, feeling the eyes boring through him as Stephen stood in the door, leaning against the frame, watching Ted from a safe distance. They had not spoken one word ever since they had left Randy's house.

He had followed Ted up to his room, helping him with the keys as Ted's shaking hands had given up, had set the bag onto the bed for him, had reassuringly caressed his neck before he had left Ted to make his own decision and it had not taken him long until he had started to frantically pack each and every item of his belongings.

It was moments later that an almost inaudible cough made both of them jerk their heads around to stare at a disheveled Mike standing in the hallway, hands stuffed in his pockets, face bruised, swollen, reddened, hair messed up, eyes lowered to his own feet. Ted clenched his jaw, eyes drifting over to Stephen who was actually shocked by the change that had taken place in them… instead of the warm green they were now fully black, cold, almost scaring.

"Leave! … please!"

Stephen bit his lip, glancing back at Mike before nodding his head towards Ted, pushing himself off the frame. Before he stepped out of the room though, he turned around to face Ted a last time, who just shook his head, already knowing what the elder man wanted to say.

Mike stepped inside as soon as Stephen was out of view, head still bowed, lips slightly parted due to the swelling, slowly raising his head to look at Ted, tears in his eyes.

"I…"

"NO!"

He flinched at the harshness, the coldness in Ted's voice, the loudness in it, taking a step back as he watched Ted stalk towards him.

"I've had enough… once and for all! Don't you even dare to try to lull me in again! It is OVER!"

He gulped audibly, lowering his head again as he wet his lips with his tongue, slowly nodding.

"Just let me say one thing… I've had enough! You're selfish and sorry. You'll never learn how to love! No matter what I do or say, you always find a way to turn it against me… you don't fucking love me, Mike… you are using me… correction… you WERE using me. But not anymore. You've fucked me up for way too long! I've really thought that somewhere deep down inside the old Mike, the loving, caring, sweet and charming Mike… that he's still there… but I was wrong. You kept me on a fucking leash for months… I wasn't allowed to go out alone, to talk to my friends, to chat with someone, wasn't allowed to leave your side… you accused me of cheating on you, of wanting someone else, of not treating you right… but all the time it was YOU who did not deserve ME… all the time it was You who cheated on ME… who screwed around, who treated me like shit… who has even beaten me into a bloody mess… and I coped with it."

He was pacing the room now, his voice filled with rage, with anger, with desperation… whole body shaking as the tears threatened to fall.

"And I've been stupid enough to forgive you again and again… a hundred times… have come back to you, trusted you, let you lie to me, let you get to me… and you know why?"

He was not really expecting an answer as he zipped up his bag, his eyes scanning Mike for any sign of regret, for any sign of change as his voice went back to a normal volume, even started to tremble.

"Because I loved you, Mike… I really did…"

It broke Mike's heart to hear him talking about the past, to hear those words from Ted. The moment Randy's fist had connected with his jaw the first time it had been as if a light had gone on in his head and he knew he had done so much wrong to Ted that it would be hard to ever do him right again. He had thought on his way back to the hotel, replaying each and every time he had abused Ted, each and every time he had yelled at him, had hit him, had humiliated him… and the second he had stepped into the hotel he knew he would not get another chance this time.

Ted looked at him incredulously as Mike slowly opened his lips to speak, but nothing came out. He groaned, shaking his head before he picked up his bag and walked past Mike.

"Good bye, Mike…"

And only a second later Ted was out of the door… out of this relationship… out of Mike's life. Forever.

* * *

It was a few minutes after midnight, his house still full with around twenty of his co-workers, most of them beyond busted as Randy had finally given up hope. He sighed, tightening his grip on the beer he was sipping on for almost two hours now, not really feeling like getting busted or celebrating anymore. He watched Evan and Mark dance in the middle of his living-room, the awkward coupling making him cringe inside… was everyone gay now all of a sudden?

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his own world and he turned his head slightly to stare into emerald green eyes, for the first time in months seeing something else than pain in them… it was happiness. Ted smirked at him, holding his heavy back up to show it his best friend, Randy's eyes instantly lighting up.

"Can I bunk here tonight?"

Randy nodded frantically, his smile growing wider the instant he realized that Ted had finally done it.

"Hell yes you can!"

Ted smiled warmly at him and in a moment of pure thankfulness wrapped his arms tightly around Randy's neck, surprising him as he kissed his cheek, hugging him, thanking him over and over again until he pulled away, a slight blush creeping his cheeks.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff in the guest-room… I'll be right back down."

Randy nodded, his eyes shining wildly, lips curled up in a huge grin as his gaze followed Ted upstairs until he disappeared around the corner. In the moment of bliss, he did not recognize the blond man walking into his house, hair neatly brushed back, black sunglasses on his nose, black suit covering his muscular body as his eyes nervously scanned the room, hands stuffed into his pockets.

He instantly regretted coming when he saw the wide smile spread on Randy's lips, the younger man sipping on his beer as he was turning back around, his eyes almost bulging out of his head as he spotted Jake in the door.

The frown on Jake's face spoke words as he shut his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, walking further inside to greet some of his co-workers, the ones who were still sober enough to stand at least.

It had taken him quite some time to find the guts to go… he really did not want to see Randy, did not want to be anywhere near him as long as he was able to avoid it. The chances of him falling for him again were still excessively high… but then again, he had promised to come weeks ago… and he was someone who held onto his promises.

Arriving late was still better than not coming at all, right? As he started chatting with Chavo, he could feel Randy's eyes boring into his back, could see him out of the corner out of his eyes and the sadness in the younger mans face almost broke his heart.

Randy blinked a few times as he tried to decide what to do, his eyes never leaving Jake's body, mind never leaving Jake's beautiful smile and eyes, seeing him grin, seeing him laugh, seeing him mingle… though it felt as if something was off and Randy knew exactly what it was… Jake was putting on a show for him.

He took a long breath, glancing at the stairs again to see if Ted was already on his way back down, but as he found them empty, he pushed himself off the wall and slowly strode over towards Jake, inhaling sharply before he tapped him on the shoulder. Jake instantly turned around, putting on his fakest smile ever as he even hugged Randy to his body, patting his back.

"Hey! Happy Birthday again, man… the party's really rocking as I can see."

Randy rolled his eyes, groaning innerly before he pulled away, shaking his head.

"Can we talk?"

"Wha… No… I'm talking to Chavo and Layla here, can't you see?"

Randy's gaze drifted back and forth between the three before he grabbed Jake's wrist rather roughly, dragging him away from them under swearing, protesting and struggling. Every ones eyes were on them as Randy finally managed to push Jake into the kitchen, closing the door behind them and pressing his back against it, blocking Jake's only chance to escape. His eyes stared at the older man in sheer disbelief as he shook his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jake?"

"I've no idea what you are talking about…"

He sighed loudly, closing his eyes as he lowered his head, his voice now calm and almost inaudible.

"You know… two days ago… it really hurt me… your coldness, your sudden hardness, your disinterest. I…"

He sighed again, now opening his eyes to look directly at Jake, seeing the Mississippi-native curiously tilting his head, brows arched. Slowly making his way over to him, he could even see his muscles tensing and his hands clenching. He jumped onto the counter, sitting down on it with his hands on either side of his thighs, lowering his head before locking eyes with a confused Jake.

"I should have told you earlier… I should have told Cody or Ted or even John earlier… you know… six years ago me and Adam became an item…"

Turning away from Jake's boring gaze, he continued.

"We became really tight, as tight as can be… we've spend every single minute together, every single breath, every single move… we went through everything together. I loved him more than my own life and I truly believed that he felt the same… He was the one I wanted, I needed, I desired, I loved… the one I wanted to hold in my arms forever."

His voice trailed of during the last part, eyes showing off the pain that he was going through the past years as he swallowed hard.

"Until the day I found him in our bed… with my former best friend… only a day before I wanted to propose to him… and what did the bastard tell me as an excuse? … That he did not love me anymore. Now… there I was, heart-broken, a bloody mess, an emotional wreck… I distanced myself from my closest friends, not trusting anyone anymore, I've built a brick-wall around me, I sank into a deep, depressing hole. Even Sam, who was trying her dearest to cope with me, finally gave up and took Alana with her… the only thing in my life I had left, the only thing that had given me strength after Adam had left and I fell even deeper."

He bit his lip as Jake just continued to listen, his own eyes filling with tears as Randy looked at him.

"I did not want anyone to ever hurt me again, did not want anyone to get close to me again, did not want to fall for anyone ever again… I could not risk feeling that much pain ever again… I was scared of it… sense I started to fuck around, meaningless, careless one-nighters, just some random fucks… nothing to think about, nothing to worry about… until… well… until I met you."

At this Jake's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but Randy put a hand up to stop him.

"I first thought that… it was just a fling… it WAS just a fling, for me anyways… but I saw you getting more and more into it… into me… falling for me… and I did not want that, cause I knew I could not give you what you wanted… I was too scared to give you what you wanted. I was an idiot."

He looked back up from his dangling feet to take a deep breath.

"Last week after Raw… when you and Cody thought I was passed out… I heard everything, Jake… every single word."

Jake swallowed, lowering his head, the slight blush creeping his cheeks not going unnoticed by Randy and he actually smiled a little.

"And I realized just then that I could not go on like this anymore… that it was hurting me… it was killing me to see someone else in as much pain as I've been back then… because of ME. So… the next day I drove down to Tampa… to do the only thing that was left… to talk to Adam and finally come to peace with him… with me… with the past."

Jake took a deep breath, looking back up at Randy and what he saw almost made him melt… his eyes were sparkling in a new color, something Jake had never seen before, not in Randy at least… they were filled with something other than lust for once, with something else than desire… Randy was looking at him with love.

"I did that because of you… Jake?"

"Hmmm?"

Randy slit down the counter until he was standing right in front of Jake, gently cupping his cheeks in his hands, thumbs rubbing circles into the soft flesh.

"Can you give me a chance? Please? Let us try it… let me be with you… see where this will lead us… see if there's a chance for us! What do you say?"

Jake was incapable of speaking, almost incapable to even think straight as he felt the warmth radiate from Randy's body sending chills down his back. His knees felt like pudding as he stared straight back into those warm, deep blue pools, searching for something in them… something that would tell him Randy was kidding, that he was just playing one of his games… or that he was dreaming this.

"Jake?"

"Yeah… I… Randy… I dunno… I…"

"I love you!"

Now that totally threw him off, catching him off guard. His eyes widened as he stared wordless into the younger mans eyes… and he knew the moment they locked, that it was the truth. He gulped audibly, slowly nodding his head as good as possible, the wide, warm, sincere smile on Randy's lips only being topped by the heart-shattering kiss that followed.

* * *

**Okay, apologies for the bad grammar this time, but as said, I've a hard time writing as of late. I hope that the two people I really, really wanted to review the last chapters will review at least this one (that means they have to read it first, which obviously is a really hard task). Sorry, enough sulking... I'm off to visit my parents and hopefully those 4 days will help me to get my head straight again and finally forget everything that's going on. I've the next chapter planned already and will try to publish it come weekend. Until then have fun with this chapter and your imagination!**


	7. A new start

**Thank you a lot for all the reviews once again. I had to rethink the whole Ted/Mike relationship again and what I had actually planned for this chapter, because I just could not bring myself to write it… I hope you'll still like the outcome of it for now.**

**I think I've at least 3 chapters left in me… maybe even 4 or 5, since I've so many things I still want to write.**

**Don't forget the "hidden lyrics" challenge. So far, I've only two people competing in it. No one wanting a One-Shot written just for them? Then try it…**

**Warning: Slash, Sexual content, Drug-Abuse**

**Disclaimer: I wish I'd own all of them, but they all belong to Vince McMahon in some way or another *twitches***

* * *

Ted had stayed at a hotel over the past week. He could not go back to their house, but he also could not get himself to invade Randy's house any longer. The only possibility he had was…. Well… no, not really.

"_You're a fag! Do you have any idea what god thinks about fags, Ted? How could you?"_

_Ted held tightly onto Mike's hand, his head low, gulping down the lump in his throat as his father carried on ranting._

"_You're a disgrace for this family… I can't believe I've raised something like you. Get out of our house and make sure to NEVER come back here again! From now on you aren't a part of this family anymore."_

_His mother was standing a few feet away, not knowing, actually not daring to say anything as she watched her son being kicked out._

_Mike's glare could have killed that instant. He could not understand how a father was able to abandon his own son only because he came out, only because he loved someone of his own gender, because he decided to finally do the right thing… something that felt good._

_Ted raised his head and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw the rage, the disappointment, the seriousness in his fathers eyes, his cheeks flushed with anger. He lowered his head again, taking a deep breath, feeling the soft squeeze of his hand, reassuring, loving. If his family did not want him anymore… at least he had Mike. He knew he could count on him._

Ever since then, Ted sr. had avoided the contact with his son. The only times they had spoken was when it came to work. That night when Ted sr. had been Raw's Guest Host had been hell for him… and probably also for his dad. The slap they had taped backstage had been scripted, but what no one knew… the power in it, the frustration behind it… that had been more than real.

They had not talked in two years, his father not answering his phone whenever he had tried to call, whenever he had tried to get back in contact with him, whenever he had needed him. Not even his mother wanted anything to do with him anymore. The only one supporting him had been Brett. His younger brother of all people. The one who had been teasing him about his obvious gayness even back in the time when Ted had not even had a clue about how he ticked. Even back in the day when he was still dating chicks.

Now he was standing here, bags in his shaking hands, whole body tensing, not able to move as he looked up at the Villa in front of him, the house he had once called home… unsure of whether to ring or not.

Last night during Raw -as he had watched Mike intensely while he was getting ready for his match, not one hint of remorse in his eyes, not one single sign of regret- he knew he had to do something, knew he had to find a way to get as far away as possible… and somewhere to stay until he had found a house -or at least an apartment somewhere- for himself.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to reassure himself that it was the right thing to do. As soon as his dad would see the condition, the state he was in, he would surely let him inside, right? He could not be as cold-hearted as he always seemed to be. A few minutes later the door opened, emerald-green, warm eyes eyeing him suspiciously as the old woman stepped onto the porch.

"Teddy? What are you doing here, son?"

He chewed his lips, raising his head to lock eyes with the woman who had raised him, with his mom, the woman who had not talked to him in what felt like ages.

"I… Hi mom… I…"

Despite seeing the tears forming in his eyes, despite seeing the marks all over his face, the trembling form in front of her, she managed to keep her expressions as emotionless as possible, shaking her head.

"Your dad won't be happy about you showing up here."

Ted swallowed, lowering his head again, trying to hold back the tears as he searched for the words.

"I… Mike and me, we… broke up… and I need somewhere to stay."

He could hear the sharp inhale, could see the "O" forming on her lips out of the corner of her eyes, but that was as much emotion as she let slip, a firm grip on her shoulder a few seconds later stopping her from feeling any regret.

"What are you doing here?"

The low rumble, the cold, stern tone of his voice made Ted immediately regret that he had come here. Looking back up from his feet, he came face to face with his father, the man who had kicked him out, the man who had called him the worst of names two years ago only because he had decided to finally come out of his shell.

"I just… I need somewhere to bunk for a few days… maybe weeks…"

His voice was cracking, trembling, barely finding the courage to even ask as he watched the snarl form on his dad's lips, the grip on his mom's shoulder tightening.

"I've told you that you aren't welcome here anymore… why do you think I should change my mind? You became a real man again all of a sudden? Did you realize it's all just been a phase or what? You're still a dirty fag, aren't ya?"

Ted bit his bottom lip hard, lowering his head once again, in shame, in pain, regret, embarrassment as he nodded.

"Then you better leave again. We don't allow people like you in our house… in our family… and I doubt that you even want to live here anymore… that slap a few months ago made it perfectly clear to me that your fag-life means more to you than your own family."

Before he could answer, before he had a chance to explain himself, to tell his father that he was sorry for that slap, that he was sorry for disappointing him so much, for not being what he had always wanted him to be -even though he would not have meant a single word- he heard the door slam shut again and as he raised his head, he found his mother and his father gone.

A few tears slipped down his cheek as he picked up his bags again, swinging them over his shoulders and with nowhere to go, nothing more to say, no one to turn to anymore, he walked back to his car -the only thing he had left.

*This was surely not, what I had hoped for*

His brothers were all away in FCW, his parents did not want him anymore, Mike was… well, definitely not an option to go back to… so who else to turn to?

* * *

Mike was in their house, sitting on what once had been their bed… until only a week ago. Rolling the glass with pills around in his palm, he sighed heavily.

*What have I become?*

_Ten months they had been together, happily, enjoying every single moment they were able to spend together. The fight Ted had had with his parents long forgotten as today was the day they would finally move into one house together… here in LA. His house would become theirs, their own four walls, their privacy, the house they could do whatever they wanted, were they could live freely, could kiss, touch, make love._

_He held the door open as Ted stumbled inside, carrying two big boxes in his arms, watching his lover with a smile on his lips before he left to get more of Ted's stuff. They had decided to do this move silently, secretly for now, not wanting anyone to talk them out of it. Not yet. They would do that when Ted's stuff was completely moved into their house._

_God… it still sounded so surreal. _

_When all the boxes, bags, the little things were inside, Ted plopped down on his couch, stretching his legs, Mike sitting down next to him, laying an arm around his shoulder, hugging him close to his side, laying a soft kiss onto the corner of his lips._

"_Welcome home, babe."_

_Ted's eyes sparkled with something he had not seen ever since that day his family had kicked him out of their life, something he had missed so desperately, something he would never get enough of: happiness._

He groaned, getting up from their bed and walking into the big bathroom where they had cherished so many of their happy moments, so many times of love-making, of content… actually where they had celebrated their first ever night together in their new house.

The memories brought a sad smile onto his lips, twitching at the warm feelings in the pit of his stomach. He could see Ted in front of him, underneath him, see him holding tight onto the edge of the tub, could even feel his warm, wet skin on his own, feel him pulse inside of him, hear him moan, hear him gasp as he looked up at him, panting heavily, so close… so very close.

Holding his head in his hands, he walked over to the sink, opening the bottle of pills with a sigh of relief, of sadness, of regret. Why did it have to come that far? When did he start to change?

_Three weeks later Mike was sent home from the road, his neck too screwed up to continue -the trainers had said 4 weeks off would do him some good-. He was devastated, down, was more than frustrated. Next week he should have gotten his push, should have become the US Champ for the very first time in his career. Now he would have to wait another four weeks… and who knew if even then he would still get his chance._

_They would find someone else to fill the space, to get that push, to give his spot to._

_That was when he started to take them, first a few every day… after a few weeks it became more… they let him feel stronger, made him heal faster, had him stay focused… and paired with the painkillers the doctors had prescribed him, he felt as if he was in the shape of a life-time. Day in and day out he threw them in, whenever he felt the weakness overcome him, whenever he felt the smallest sting in his back, his neck, whenever he started to feel exhaustion… and damn… he could have gone on for months. He actually was sure that nothing could stop him anymore._

_What he did not realize… what he did not count on was the effect the steroids had on his behavior, the effects they had on his relationship, the effects all those pills had on his soul, his heart, his love._

_He did not realize that he got more and more aggressive every day, irrational, paranoid, that he started to do others wrong, do Ted wrong. He did not realize that whenever he took him, he changed from Dr. Jekyll to Dr. Hyde. Not until last week… when Ted had finally had enough._

*I've turned into a monster without even realizing it, until it was too late.*

Teary-eyed, with shaking hands, he slowly poured the pills into the sink, watching them drown one by one, turning the water on until all of them were gone.

He had to change, had to get clean again, had to become the old Mike again… the Mike Ted had fallen in love with… maybe it was not too late yet? Maybe… just maybe Ted would one day be able to forgive… and to take him back?

After each and every pill was gone, he made his way back into the bedroom, picking his cell phone off the nightstand, dialing an all too familiar number, pacing the room as he waited for him to pick up.

"Irvine."

"Chris? Can you…" He took a deep breath, swallowing down the lump in his throat before speaking again.

"I need your help."

* * *

He had already lost count of how often they had have sex ever since Wednesday last week, ever since John had poured out his heart to him, ever since he had apologized for pushing him. Maybe they were going too fast, maybe he was falling too fast, maybe they had sex a little too often, but honestly, as he was laying there in John's arms, the morning after Raw, he could have cared less.

A content smile crept his lips as his head rested on John's chest, TV running, both pairs of eyes glued to the newest episode of "Family Guy" as Johns fingers raked through the soft, fluffy hair of his lover, feeling as relaxed as never before.

"Think we should get up and get something to eat?"

"Hmmmpff."

Yeah, Cody was not a morning-person and would never be.

"Coffee?"

He managed to slowly nod his head before raising it from John's chest to give the elder man space to move, accepting the soft brushing of his lips against his forehead before watching him get off the bed in all his naked glory, mouth watering, instantly licking his lips, smirk forming on his handsome face.

"Ya know… I could get used to this."

John turned around, his smirk matching Cody's as he winked at him, provocatively wiggling his ass.

"Can't get enough of it, huh?"

Cody smirked, shrugging his shoulders as he slid up into a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard, the sheets only covering his lower half as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes never leaving John's body as the man started to dress.

"You got me… but it's not as if I'm the only one who can't get enough."

Though his voice sounded dry, hoarse, John could not help but smile, nodding his head as he zipped up his jeans, picking his shirt from the night before up from the floor.

"You know it."

He winked at him again before leaning down to peck his lips, then pulled the shirt over his head, letting it slide down over his tanned muscles, grabbing his key-card from the nightstand.

"I'll be back in a few… Chocolate Mocca with extra cream, right?"

Cody grinned, nodding his head as he shifted around to kiss his lover again, before letting him go off to get his much-needed caffeine.

About fifteen minutes later, they both sat on the bed, cups in their hands, TV still running, but the volume low as they talked about the future… the near, the far away, Cody's head resting on John's shoulder.

"I think we should… when the time's right, in a few months… you should get your things and move in with me, you know?"

Cody made a face, looking up at his lover with a quirked brow.

"Hmm… why's that?"

John only shrugged, keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Bigger house, better surroundings… dunno… it would be the best… and I also think that we don't need that many cars, so maybe you should sell yours."

He shook his head, scooting away from John a little to eye him curiously.

"Sell my car?"

"Yeah… I mean… it's older than mine… it's small… not really something I wanna drive in."

*O….kay*

"And we should definitely start traveling together. Ted and Randy have their own problems right now. I doubt Randy will want to drive with you anymore now that he and Jake are official… and Ted? I'm sure he'll find someone else to drive with."

*What the fuck?*

"John?"

For the first time during all his rambling, he actually managed to tear his gaze away from the TV, raising a brow at Cody, huge grin on his lips, which soon started to fade.

"Do you even listen to yourself at times?"

"What do you mean?"

The smile was replaced with a frown as Cody leaned back onto his knees, hands on his thighs.

"I that… I this… I think… YOU should… YOU have to…"

The eyebrow shot higher, but obviously, the thinking-progress had not even started yet as John was still not getting where Cody was coming from.

"Yeah? And?"

His patience started to get thinner; his voice almost a growl now as he got off the bed, grabbing the briefs he had thrown away carelessly the night ago.

"John! Where the hell does this leave me? I mean… do I've nothing to say in all that?"

Now the light went on, a quiet "O" escaping John's lips as he lowered his head, hands fidgeting with his still hot cup of coffee.

"Yeah… Oh… You know that this is supposed to be two equals having a relationship, right? I mean…"

He was cut off as John reached out for his wrist, pulling him down onto the bed again, making Cody almost spill his Mocca.

"Sorry…"

A soft kiss prevented him from going on, their lips locking for a long moment before John pulled away with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"I'm sorry… I got a little carried away I guess…How about you tell me what you want and we try to find a compromise? Something that would make both of us happy?"

Cody managed to let a small smile cross his lips as he nodded again, snuggling back against John's side, looking down into his cup.

"Well, for once I think WHEN we move together, we should get a new house… maybe somewhere close to both our families… like in the middle… and then… how about I sell one of my cars and you sell one of yours? I mean… you've more than enough, even though you barely drive with any of them and it would only be fair if you also get rid of one, maybe the one you use the least. And… with the traveling… I first want to talk to Randy and Teddy if they're okay with it. I mean… I guess Randy won't mind, but Ted… he doesn't exactly have anyone anymore to travel with, so… maybe we could still let him drive with us occasionally?"

* * *

They had decided to drive to St. Louis right after Raw… or rather Randy had decided to take Jake with him. He had it in his mind to finally give the younger man a real first date… an official first date and he had already something on his mind.

Seeing that they did not have plenty of time the past days with their hectic schedules, their interviews, shoots, all the traveling-stress, he had asked Jake to come with him, to spend some relaxed days at his home, enjoy some time together, to… get to know each others better.

They had arrived at 6 am, both of them too tired to actually keep their eyes open for a minute longer, Randy almost hushing Jake inside his house and upstairs. As soon as their heads had hit the pillows, they were both off into dreamland.

After getting up again a little after noon, Randy had ordered them a pizza, not really in the mood or any shape to cook something. The time waiting he had spent with showing Jake around, enjoying the company of the younger man, enjoying having someone with him… in his house, by his side. It was not until then that he realized just how much he had missed to have someone to share everything with.

As soon as they had finished lunch, both of them laid back on the couch, watching some TV, before Randy told Jake to get ready, to get dressed, take a shower… that was around 4 pm.

Now it was already 8. The date had started with a walk through town, Randy showing Jake some of his favorite places, showing him the gym he went to whenever he found the time, showing him his favorite diner, his old school, everything Jake wanted to see. They had kept their distance though, both of them too shy, too new to the situation to actually make that first step, to actually show their affection openly, in public.

However, everyone who would have looked into their eyes close enough could see their emotions, their feelings towards each other. Never had Jake seen that sparkle in Randy's eyes before, never had Randy actually recognized those cute dimples, that toothy grin, heart-warming smile.

By now, they were laying in the grass, on their backs, the flow of the river in front of them being the only noise around. Randy had chosen this place to have some time to talk, to get away from fans, photographers, from anyone who could possibly interrupt them… he had chosen this place because it was HIS rock, his hiding-place… the place he came to whenever he needed to think… and he wanted to share it, not just with anyone, but with Jake.

"Can I ask you something?"

They had already talked about god and the world, about hobbies, TV, music… about everything of interest, everything that was not TOO private, but Jake was curious… he needed to know.

Randy arched a brow, turning his head to the side to face him, nodding.

"Sure…"

Though he was well aware that it might be something he did not like, he had told Jake that he could ask him anything… anything he wanted to know…

"With everything that went wrong in your past…"

He stopped, chewing his lips as he started to doubt his question. Randy's brows furrowed as he tried to read Jake's thoughts, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you think you'll ever trust someone enough again to actually really… get married?"

Now that was really something he did not have counted with, something he really did not have planned to talk about.

Swallowing down a huge lump, he turned back to starring at the stars, trying to think of a good answer, a satisfying answer, trying to form any words at all while he felt his heartbeat fasten.

Jake watched him intensely, watched the fall and rises of his chest, watched his brows furrow in concentration, watched his fingers nervously starting to play with the grass underneath.

"Forget it… you don't have to… sorry… I shouldn't have asked it. I mean… we're only… officially dating for a few days and… that's… forget it."

Randy's head snapped back around in time to see Jake turning his gaze back towards the stars, seeing the flush on his cheeks, seeing him chew the insides of his cheeks and he could not help the smile that formed on his lips.

*Just too damn cute*

His hand slowly searched for Jake's, finding it besides his thigh, gently grabbing it and lacing their fingers together. He could actually see the heat rising in Jake's face, his eyes slowly widening, could see his Adams-Apple moving as he swallowed hard.

"One day… maybe… I think if… when I find the right guy again, I can trust him that much, yeah… just I don't think I'm still so fond on that whole marriage-thing."

Despite feeling the cobalt-blue eyes seeing straight through him, despite feeling the warmth radiating through his body, despite seeing the smile on Randy's lips out of the corner of his eyes, he could not bring himself to look back at him, keeping his gaze firmly at the stars above.

"I've done a lot of thinking during the past four years… and I think… that whole marriage-thing was one of the most stupid ideas I've ever had to even begin with. I think a life-long commitment… maybe a pledging… that might be a good idea… but marriage? There's no need for it when you are already sure to have found that special someone to spend the rest of your life with."

Jake did not know what to make out of those words, nor did he really want to think about it now. The confession alone, the fact that Randy talked to him about something that intimate, that he finally seemed to let his walls down… for HIM out of all people… it already meant enough to him.

He could feel a soft tucking on his hand, finally tearing his eyes away from the sky and back down towards Randy, seeing the most beautiful smile ever playing on his lips.

"Think we should go back now… it's getting a lil chilly for my likings."

He could only nod his head, unable to form any coherent words, to form any coherent sentences, unable to even think straight as he was sure that he must have been grinning like a big fool in love… but honestly, even that did not matter as long as he was with Randy.

*I sound like a lovesick puppy… yak.*

Randy helped him up and -to his surprise- kissed him softly on his lips before taking hold of Jake's hand again. But even more surprising to him was that Randy never let go of his hand, lacing their fingers together once again, walking the whole way back to the car hand in hand -not caring about anyone around them, not even caring when someone yelled after them "faggots", just tensing up, but never letting go.

* * *

Back home he let himself get led up the stairs and straight into the bedroom, totally and completely incapable of doing anything, something as if he was in a trance. As the door closed behind them, Randy finally let go of his hand, turning around to face Jake with an arched brow and the corner of his lips curled up into a small smirk.

"You're quiet… something wrong?"

Jake shook his head, blinking a few times as he felt his cheeks flushing once again, throat suddenly very dry.

*Damnit, get a hold of yourself. It's not the first time you're alone with him.*

"No… just… dunno… surprised, I guess."

Randy's smirk grew as he stepped closer, taking Jake's hands into his again, thumbs rubbing circles into his palms, gaze boring into the emerald greens of his now partner.

"Surprised… positively or negatively?"

"Positively… absolutely."

The smile that formed on Randy's lips could have lightened a whole room as he softly brushed his lips over Jake's, whispering.

"Didn't think I can be romantic?"

Shaking his head again, he swallowed down, eyes never leaving Randy's as he felt himself being pulled flush against the older mans body, strong, large palms now cupping his ass, soft lips brushing over the sensitive skin of his neck up to his ear, pearl-white teeth giving the lobe a careful nib.

"You know… I thought maybe… tonight… we could try something different… we could try that whole… soft… gentle… caring… passionate… slow… love-making."

He punctuated each and every word with sweet kisses along Jake's neck, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin, leaving goose bumps behind, hands meanwhile carefully rubbing up and down Jake's sides.

The younger man was already reduced to a melting, wobbling mess, weak in his knees, the only answer possible a low moan that escaped his throat as his eyes fluttered shut as Randy started kissing his jaw line up to his lips.

They had not had the chance to celebrate their relationship ever since Randy's confession almost a week ago. They had never had anything else than careless, rough, almost meaningless sex with each other, no names being said, no words ever spoken, no soft touches at all… just in, out, and gone he had been. Tonight was supposed to finally cement their relationship, their true feelings, to be more than just sex… he wanted to breathe him tonight, to feel him, to touch him, to hear him, to enjoy each and every movement, remember each and every noise from him.

Slowly pushing Jake onto the bed, Randy licked his lips, eyes sparkling with more than just lust this time and as he crawled up to the younger man, his gaze never leaving the soft warmth of Jake's greens, his own knees started to weaken at the realization of just how much he had fallen for the Mississippi-native.

It took them almost forever to get rid of their clothes, kisses being shared in between lifting their shirts, fingers brushing over every single exposed part of the others body, eyes roaming each other, bodies melting against each other, skin sliding against skin until both of them were completely naked.

Randy took his time as he slid down Jake's body, hands following the same path his lips took seconds ago when kissing down his throat to his chest, giving both of the younger mans nipples a soft tuck before circling them with his tongue, listening closely to every sharp inhale, to every wanton moan that left Jake's lips. He continued with his abs, tongue barely touching the taunt muscles, fingertips grazing over them as he dipped his tongue into the navel, swirling it around, all the while his eyes staying fixed on the pleased features of the man underneath: cheeks flushed a perfect pink, eyes shut tight, head thrown back, lips slightly parted as yet another gasp escaped him, Jake's fingers tightly digging into the sheets, hips involuntarily bucking up against Randy's chest, hard, abandoned, throbbing length poking him, making the Missouri-native smirk and his hands giving Jake's thighs a firm squeeze.

And just when Randy's tongue grazed the sticky tip of his length… the doorbell rang. Jake's eyes immediately shot open, sending the man above… the man between his legs an almost pleading look, upper lip tucked in between his teeth. Another tentative lick later his eyes fluttered close again, a soft sigh escaping his lips, turning into a low groan as the bell rang another time.

"Please!"

He knew it was useless, but he had to try it nonetheless, looking down at Randy again, begging him with his eyes. Randy sighed, kissing the tip before slowly rolling off the bed and grabbing the boxers he had lost minutes ago from the floor.

"I'll be back in a minute… don't you dare move!"

The husky whisper made Jake buck again as he bit his bottom lip, watching Randy leave the room, throwing his head back into the pillow with a disappointed grunt.

Randy cursed whoever it was who was at his door, hurrying down the stairs to get it over with, not even caring to put on any more clothes. He did not plan on letting this chance slip tonight, did not plan to take them all off AGAIN.

The bell rang another time and he grunted, yelling for whoever it was to fucking wait as he stormed through his living room and towards the door, pulling it open forcefully just to come eye to eye with his best friend.

"Ted?"

The younger man was chewing his lips, two bags standing next to his feet, hair slightly ruffled, eyes puffy and red, cheeks flushed, looking as if he had not slept in ages… at least not peacefully. The sight of Randy just in his boxers made him flush even more, instantly knowing that he must have interrupted something. Why else would Randy run around in his house only clad in boxers at barely after nine pm?

"I… sorry… I didn't want to interrupt anything… I"

Randy eyed him verily before shaking his head and running a hand through his short hair.

"No… no, it's okay… I… what are you doing here?"

Ted shrugged, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he glanced down at his feet.

"I… honestly? I've no where to go… with it being Mike's house and all… Cody's with John… my dad… well; he still doesn't want anything to do with me… hotel… I…"

Randy sighed, placing a hand on Ted's cheek, making the younger man -his best friend for so many years already- look up at him and the pain in his eyes almost broke his heart.

However, what Ted saw the moment he looked up; it let his last hope fly away immediately.

"Hey!"

Jake had come down despite Randy's "order" -only his blue boxers and his short covering his else naked body- eyeing the two of them suspiciously before resting his head on Randy's shoulder, sending Ted a warm smile.

Ted lowered his head again, mumbling another "Sorry" as he reached for his bags, but before he could grab them, he felt a hand stop him from doing so.

"You can stay here for as long as you want."

Two sets of eyes shot at him surprised, brows arching, lips parting, almost simultaneously as Ted and Jake stared at Randy open-mouthed.

"But…"

Ted was the first able to speak, the first who was capable of forming at least one word, but once again got interrupted by Randy who shook his head, smiling at him as he leaned down to grab his bags.

"No buts… can't let a friend sleep on the street, now can I? Not my best at least."

None of them knew what to say at that moment, none of them knew what to think of it and as Randy walked back inside with the bags, they both just stood there in the chilly spring-night, first staring at him, then at each other until eventually Jake shrugged and offered Ted a soft smile, placing a large palm on his back to lead him inside.

* * *

**Mind you that I've written all this while staying at my parents house, so be gentle with me. I still think it turned out pretty well (this chapter) and I must say that this is the story I'm probably mostly proud of so far. I'll have another chapter up this weekend... eventually. It kind of depends on what sort of reviews (and how many :P) I will get. And again... I appreciate every single review I get, no matter if long or short, but I like to think that my story has some effect on my readers, that it inspires them to think, to have emotions, to feel... and that's what I'd LOVE to read in the reviews. (Hopefully that made sense)**


	8. Draft

**Okay... first off THANK YOU A LOT for all the reviews I've gotten until now. I can't say it often enough, but (almost) every review makes my day... no, my whole week! :)**

**Now... I DO NOT have a Jericho muse... I WILL NOT write Jericho in my stories... he's just a tiny (but important) part of this story. I left Stephen out in the last chapter because I felt that the whole Mike/Ted plot does not need him... but someone else. You'll soon find out who I'm talking about. For those who know me well enough, you can already guess who'll end up with who in the end.**

**Sorry for the two who are competing in the "hidden-lyrics" challenge. Forgot to say that there were NONE in the last chapter. This chapter though I've two for you to find. I'd love it if more of you people compete. You can use Google or any other side. I don't consider it cheating since you still first have to FIND the lines before searching for the bands.**

**I know I've said before that the Draft won't take place in my story... but I've changed my mind. It won't be the same as in reality though... not completely.  
**

**Okay, done now... Hope you all enjoy this chapter, especially the last part. It took me forever to finally write it, but... yeah... I'm not really good at fluff.**

**Warnings: SEX, Slash**

**Disclaimer: I own my muses (and love them dearest), but no one else.**

* * *

The next morning Jake was up way too early for his own likings. But after doing some tossing and turning, after trying the old sheep-counting-method, even after watching some TV (quietly, so not to wake Randy) he still was not able to go back to sleep and so he found himself staring at the elder man sleeping peacefully at 8 am.

A smile was spread on his thin, soft lips, eyelids fluttering every now and then, as Jake was sure he was having a dream, a content one, a happy one. Honestly… it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Randy looked so… so… just peaceful, carefree.

_After following Ted and Randy inside last night, the confusion still written over his face, Jake watched them interact together, watched Randy as he smiled at Ted, as he led him upstairs to the guestroom, followed them in there, saw Randy place Ted's bags on the bed, grab some covers for him… he heard him tell Ted that if he needed anything, they were straight across the floor, that he should feel like home, that he could stay as long as he needed to… until he had found a new house to buy… no need to hurry._

_After Ted had reassured both of them that he was fine and told them for the millionth time that he was sorry for choosing such an inappropriate time, that he was more than thankful for everything, he had gone back into Randy's bedroom, fully aware of the apologizing look Randy gave him on their way over. As soon as the door had closed behind them, Jake had lied back down onto the bed, boxers and shirt still covering his body as he had closed his eyes for a moment to comprehend everything that had happened that night, feeling the bed dip next to him and feeling the soft brush of Randy's lips against his neck._

"_I'm sorry… I just couldn't… I mean… he's my best…"_

_He had opened his eyes again, stopping Randy's rambling with a soft kiss on his lips, his hand wrapping Randy's arm around his waist as he smiled warmly at him._

"_It's okay… I understand. I would have done the same."_

_It was not long after that they had both fallen asleep and though Jake had been disappointed that they had gotten interrupted, that they did not get the chance to finish what they had started minutes ago, he still felt a wave of happiness, of pleasure, of satisfaction._

His eyes sparkled, lips curled up in a big smile, one hand absentmindedly running up and down Randy's pecks as he watched the older mans eyes slowly flutter open, his baby-blue pools staring straight back at him sleepily, still a little clouded as Randy yawned.

"You're cute…"

It left his lips before he could stop it and the groan Randy gave in return almost made him want to hide.

"Oh lord."

A roll of his eyes underlined the earlier groan and Jake bit his lips, apologetically shifting a little away.

"Sorry…"

Randy's eyes widened at that one word and he turned to fully face his younger lover, frantically shaking his head before kissing his lips.

"No… no! Don't you ever apologize for something like that."

It took Jake fully by surprise and before he could say anything himself, Randy had his lips already pressed back onto his, murmuring against them.

"I'm just… I guess I'm not used to such compliments anymore… especially not that early in the morning."

Jake's frown slowly changed into a smile again as he let Randy shift around until he was on top of him, his hands holding himself up next to Jake's head, their chests barely touching, shorts-covered groins brushing against each others, Randy's tongue darting out to wet his lips as he drank in the sight of the beautiful specimen underneath him with a big grin spread on his face.

"Did you sleep well?"

Jake grinned back, nodding, his hands slowly, almost teasingly running up and down Randy's sides, fingertips brushing over the tanned skin underneath his shirt, feeling the shivers running through his lover -it almost made him feel a little in control.

"Couldn't have slept any better."

"I bet you could have…" Before Jake could see the disappointment over last nights actions -or rather non-actions- in Randy's eyes, Randy leaned down to brush his nose over Jake's skin, from his ear over his temple, to his cheek until their lips were only inches apart, Jake's breathe becoming ragged as Randy whispered.

"I'll make it up to you… as soon as we've some time for ourselves again… I promise."

He had to close his eyes, thinking about something… ugly, something unpleasurable, something… to turn him off as he could already feel himself growing hard just by those few hoarse words, by those few sensitive actions, just by feeling him that close, by his scent tickling his nostrils and the only answer he could get out was another nod of his head.

"Good… how about breakfast?"

His eyes shot open again at the sudden loss of contact, just in time to see Randy rolling off the bed and stretching his bones -shirt raising up enough to give him a glimpse at those well-defined abs and the hiplines- his groin stirring back to life once again and he could not help the groan escape his lips as he threw his head back against the pillow, Randy watching him half smirking as if he knew exactly what he had done to him.

"Yeah… sounds good… just… give me a few minutes."

Randy chuckled lowly as he heard the mumbled words, tongue ones again darting out to wet his lips as his eyes traveled down to Jake's mid-section -covered by the sheets still, but he could quite actually imagine just what was going on underneath- before he spoke again.

"Sure… I'll be downstairs. Take your time."

The last words were said with a slight hint of sarcasm in them, earning him another groan and a flying pillow only just barely missing his head, hitting the wall next to him with a thud.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, around 9 am, Jake and Randy were both sitting at the kitchen-table, enjoying a hot cup of coffee and some pancakes -made by Randy himself- Randy still clad in a shirt and his boxers while Jake was fully dressed, though not showered yet. He had hoped to get Randy to join him for that later on -after breakfast maybe.

Footsteps echoed through the house, stairs creaking, making both of them slowly turn their attention towards the kitchen-door just in time to see Ted appearing, hair ruffled, eyes swollen and red, same clothes as last night covering his body as he raked a hand through his hair, smiling weakly at them.

"Morning."

While Jake only nodded his acknowledgement, Randy sent him a warm smile, getting up from his chair to walk over to the counter, taking another cup out of the cabinet for his friend.

"Morning… how did you sleep?"

Ted just shrugged, biting his lip as he sat down at the table, gladly accepting the hot coffee from Randy who joined them back for more pancakes.

"Good… I guess."

"Really? Cause you look like shit."

Ted's smile grew a little -he had always loved Randy's bluntness, loved that he was never someone to lie just to make you feel any better- as he turned to face him, shrugging again.

"I did sleep good… just the whole waking-up thing… well… yeah."

Randy knew that Ted was referring to waking up alone. God knows it is hard to do that after having been in a relationship for so long and god knows it would take some time to get used to it -he knew it from his own experience.

He nodded, watching Ted sip on his coffee, before shoving the pancakes over to him with a small grin.

"Eat something… you look like you haven't done that in days."

He chewed his lips, nodding, before going to get up and get a plate for himself -which Randy had obviously forgotten- but was surprised by a smooth hand on his wrist, holding him back. Looking up, he saw Jake smiling at him, shaking his head, getting up himself.

"Hold on…"

Both men watched him curiously, as he moved over to the counter, placing his own plate in the dishwasher before pulling out another plate, handing it to Ted.

"Thanks."

The word was only mumbled as Ted thankfully took the plate from the older man, Jake only sending him a soft smile and a nod before he sat down again, taking hold of his coffee and sipping from it.

The rest of the breakfast was spend in an almost awkward silence, none of them exactly knowing what to say without scratching the topic of Mike, neither Jake nor Randy knowing, how far they could go, what topic would be appropriate around the youngest man, until Randy had enough of it. Turning to Ted, he carefully laid a hand on his arm, smiling softly at him while speaking.

"You know… if you need someone to talk and all…"

Ted blinked at him a few times, knowing what he meant, but feeling uncomfortable to have that conversation… right here, right now, shaking his head as he glanced at Jake for just a quick moment.

"Naw… I think I'm… well… maybe later."

Despite trying to hide his embarrassment, trying to not give anything away, Jake had seen the vary glance and was already standing up from his place to the other men's surprise. Walking around the table, he leaned down to place a swift kiss onto Randy's lips before retreating towards the hallway.

"I'll go take a quick shower…"

Randy caught the hint immediately and nodded at him with a warm smile -wishing he could join him for only god knew how much, but concentrating on the more important things… at least for now. He turned back towards Ted, taking a deep breath as his hand searched for the one of the younger man again, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Spill? I mean… it can't be healthy to leave it all inside… I've practically no idea what has been going on with you… and Mike for the past months… besides what I've heard."

Ted held his gaze down, actually not wanting Randy to see the shimmer of hurt in his eyes at the mention of Mike, not wanting him to see the tears forming in his eyes again just at the pure thought of him.

"I…" He let out a long sigh, shaking his head, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he felt another careful squeeze of his hand.

"Take your time…"

Right then, he looked back up, meeting the eyes of the former legend-killer and a sincere smile slowly formed on his lips as he nodded, taking another deep breath before starting.

"Well… last week… what you've seen… him slapping me, yelling at me and all… that hasn't been the first time. I mean… the first months, hell… even the first year everything was totally fine. We were in love… like totally in love, happy, pleased with each other. He treated me like a prince. He'd do anything for me… but that slowly started to fade… A few months ago he started to become demanding… started to change, to yell at me for no reasons, to get jealous… he started to bully me, to make me feel like shit day in and day out."

Randy bit hard on his lip to keep himself from saying anything, but his tightening grip on Ted's hand showed the younger man exactly how enraged Randy was.

"Don't get me wrong, Randy… I loved him… through all of this, I still loved him. I knew that deep down inside there was still the Mike I've fallen for two years ago. The same Mike who had kissed the floor I've walked on. But… when he started to not only verbally abuse me… but also physically… I dunno…"

He swallowed hard, raising his head again to look back at Randy, tears now slowly running down his cheeks, almost breaking his best friend's heart.

"I just… I was afraid to leave him… to be alone again. I was scared that I couldn't live without him anymore… I didn't want to lose him. It sounds perfetic, I know… but even though the love that I once felt for him had long since faded away, I still held onto him… onto that last piece of string called hope. I hoped so much for him to change back to the old Mike, to love me back, to care for me again… that I became completely unaware of what he was doing to me. The bruises… the marks… the twisted wrist… that all had been him… but what hurts the most is the broken heart, the fact that he really made me feel worthless, made me feel useless, made me believe that I'm not worth being loved."

Randy sighed, his hold on Ted's hand loosening again as his other hand came up to raise his chin, faintly smiling at the younger man as he shook his head.

"Don't ever believe that, Ted. Do you really think I'd be friends with someone who's weak? Someone who's useless? Someone who's a waste of time? Common… you're more of a man than he'll ever be… you're a kind, caring, clever, funny guy… and god knows one day you'll sure as hell find someone who treats you with the respect you earn."

"If only this was true…"

Randy playfully smacked his arm, watching Ted's lips slowly curl up into a tiny smile as he ruffled his hair.

"You'll find that guy… if even a moron like me can get that lucky… there's no way you won't."

After that said, he could even hear a small chuckle escaping Ted's lips, his own now turning into a full smile as he placed a kiss on Ted's forehead.

"And you know… if Mike ever comes near you again… I'll break one of his bones after another."

He flinched at the serious tone in Randy's voice, knowing fully well that the elder man meant exactly what he said and though he did not want this to happen at any time, he was glad he had a friend like that right behind him.

* * *

It was three days later though that when he would have needed Randy the most, it indeed had been someone else who saved him.

He was walking backstage after his match on his way back to his locker-room to shower and get changed when he bumped into the one person he wanted to see the least. It had not been an accident though, since Mike had been waiting in front of his locker-room for at least five minutes already. He had not been able to sleep the past days, had barely been able to eat, his mind filled with everything he had ever done to Ted, filled with regret, with pain, with remorse.

He could feel Ted's uncomfortableness, could actually see the hate in his eyes, the pity, the younger mans body tensing up the moment he spotted Mike in front of the door.

"Hey…"

He knew it was an awful attempt to get Ted to talk to him, but he at least needed to try.

"Can we… talk for a minute?"

Ted did not even look at him as he clenched his jaw, hands balled into fists at his sides, breath starting to come out in sharp pants as he shook his head.

"I've nothing to talk to you about."

"Please… Teddy…"

It really was a weak attempt, his hand reaching out for the younger mans arm, but being slapped away and as Ted snapped his head towards him, his blood froze in his veins.

"You've lost the right to call me Teddy a long time ago."

Mike gulped down hard, lowering his head, nodding, knowing exactly that Ted was right as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I know… I… I'm sorry… for everything."

Now that was actually something Ted did not expect at all and he had to blink a few times, tilting his head to the side as he slowly relaxed.

"Excuse me?"

"I said… I'm sorry. Listen Ted… I'm really trying to change this time… I… I've thrown the pills away… all of them. Chris gave me the number of a good therapist… I'm starting anger-management in two weeks… I'm trying to get clean… trying to get back to who I was… back when we… when… we were still in love…"

Ted's rage grew again as he listened to Mike ramble on, the only way not to snap right then and there was to take deep, deep breath's, shaking his head vigorously.

"You're a fucking disgrace, Mike… you know that? Now… after everything you've done to me… NOW you come back and try to change? Don't you think that's a little too late?"

Mike raised his head and opened his mouth to say something, but the coldness in Ted's eyes made him stop again, swallowing hard.

"It was my head, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife. The strife… it dies, this life and these lies. And these lungs have sung this song for too long and it's true I hurt too, remember I loved you."

The last few words made Mike finally realize what he had really done and he did not have another chance then to step aside and let Ted stalk past him.

He was almost in his locker-room as he heard the faint whisper of his name reach his ears and he turned around again, seeing not only Mike right in front of him, but out of the corner of his eyes also Cody and John watching on.

"What?"

Mike swallowed again, taking a deep breath as he locked eyes with him, the few tears in his eyes evidence of how sorry he really was.

"When did you stop loving me?"

Ted crossed his arms in front of his chest, shaking his head, as he looked down at his feet, biting his lip… the regret in Mike's eyes truly something he did not have counted on.

"I remember feeling low, I remember losing hope, I remember all the feelings and the day they stopped… it was the day one you first lay hand on me."

And with that said, Ted turned back around, closing the door behind him, leaving a lost Mike behind, one who was unaware of the smiles creeping the two men who were standing only a few feet away from him, having witnessed the whole scenario.

* * *

Later that evening, after the show was long over, showers were taken, arrangements for next mornings travel made, John and Cody were both enjoying the time alone in their room, leaning against the headboard, clad in their boxers as they were watching TV, talking about the events from earlier that night.

"Think Ted's over him?"

"Well… he did quite a good job in pushing Mike away tonight."

John nodded as he pulled Cody closer into his side while he zapped through the channels with his other hand.

"He'll find someone better for him… I mean… even though Mike was his first and all… he's not supposed to be his last, right?"

Cody swallowed, shrugging at that question, eyes staying fixed on the screen. John immediately knew that something was off; just by the young mans body tensing up so out of a sudden.

"Okay… what's the big secret?"

Cody blinked up at him, furrowing his brows, playing the innocent, clueless role almost to perfection.

"What do you mean?"

John groaned, pulling his arm away from his lovers shoulder, sitting up straight as he watched him intensely.

"When I said that Mike was his first… your whole body tensed up… I bet you know something that I don't."

Cody chewed his lip nervously, glancing away from John as he fumbled with his fingers, sighing.

"Well… he wasn't exactly Mike's first… his first boyfriend, yeah… but else… I guess I was his first."

John's eyes widened instantly at what Cody had just said and he had to shake his head in disbelief as he shifted closer to Cody until he was sitting in front of him.

"Again?"

Cody shrugged, looking back up to lock eyes with John, a small smile on his lips.

"Before Ted and Mike became an item… and before I started… well… becoming the locker-room-whore as you've put it so nicely a few weeks ago… me and Ted had a one-night-stand… nothing really serious or so… just… he had been curious… and we were both a bit blasted… and yeah… we ended up in bed together. So… I guess that makes me his first."

John really could not believe his ears, gaping at the younger man as he tried to progress what he had just told him. Him and Ted? His best friend? Or one of them at least… together… even though it was only one time… but… come on… why did Cody never tell him that before? He sure had had no problems telling him about James or Dave… why not about Ted?

"O… kay…"

Cody could hear John's brain ticking, his wheels spinning, could see the confusion in his face and the… what was it? Jealousy? Yeah… the jealousy in his eyes, as he huffed, getting off the bed to get ready for the night.

"It's really no big deal, John… Ted and I never talked about it anymore… a week later he and Mike became an item and it's long since forgotten…"

He was already in the bathroom as he was continuing to talk, John still sitting motionless on the bed, lost too much in his own thoughts than to hear what Cody was saying. Ted and him had have sex? Okay… add to that that they were really close already… to the good connection they were having… the looks they were sometimes sharing… oh Jesus… what if there was more behind this?

Okay, maybe he had not told him the whole story, the whole truth… but there was no need for it, right? He was happy now with John… and Ted… well, Ted would surely find someone right for him, too… someone to make him happy, to treat him well. No need to tell John that he had had a crush on Ted for as long as they had known each others… that was until he and John had started to date of course… Now? Now it was him he belonged to… and Ted was only just a friend… right?

As he got back out of the bathroom, teeth brushed, face washed, he found John propped up against the headboard again -the clear change of expression on his face evident to everyone who would have looked at him- as he was staring at the TV, arms crossed in front of his chest, lips pressed together into two thin, pink lines, mumbling incomprehensive under his breath.

He sighed heavily, approaching the older man, climbing back onto the bed and next to him, his eyes staying fixed on John's face.

"For what are you mad at me now?"

John groaned, turning his head a little to glare at him, knowing exactly that Cody was playing with him, teasing him, picking on him, but not giving a damn.

"You and Ted, huh? Why didn't you tell me before?"

He let out another sigh, this time one out of frustration as he grabbed the pillow from behind his back, shaking his head.

"That was two years ago, John… what does it matter now? We're friends… that's all… I know almost nothing about your past; yet again you get mad at me for keeping ONE thing to myself?"

John huffed, grabbing the pillow out of Codys hand and getting off the bed, mumbling.

"You should've told me still… I'm your boyfriend… I should know stuff like this… especially if it's that important."

Cody groaned as he watched John stalk over to the couch, throwing the pillow onto it before he walked over to the drawer to pick out a blanket.

*Stubborn idiot*

"IT…WAS…JUST…ONE…TIME… god damnit John."

But he did not get an answer anymore as John just flipped him off, plopping down on the couch, beating on the pillow as if it was his arch-enemy before pulling the blanket over him.

Cody sighed heavily as he shook his head, lips turning up into a snarl as he slit down on the sheets into a laying-position, turning off the TV and the light on the nightstand.

"Fine… be that way. Talk to me again when you've grown up, John."

* * *

It was nine days later, the day everyone in WWE dreaded, the day everyone was afraid of, the day everyone looked forward to -positively or negatively- the day that could change your entire career… and your relationships. It was the Raw Draft Show. Three hours of matches, three hours in which your path could be completely thrown over, your career determined, your love tested.

John had already apologized to him last week, seeing that he had overreacted -or that was what John had let him think. The only reason he had apologized was because he felt alone, because he hated Cody being mad at him, because he could not even sleep properly without the younger man anymore. He was still jealous, still thinking that maybe there was more… there had been more between Cody and Ted, but he let the topic drop… for now.

He already knew that he was not going to get drafted to Smackdown, but he was afraid that Cody might get… and that this would shake up their whole relationship… everything they had build up so far. The show was already on air as he sat in the locker-room he was sharing with Randy and Ted, lacing his sneakers up, intensely watching the screen as soon the first draft would be announced.

Cody was in his own locker-room, fully aware that Ted was with him, but too concentrated on the outcome of the match to talk to him right now. He, too, knew that a draft to Smackdown could be a huge boost for his career, could be his chance to finally shine… but also could be the downfall of his relationship. He had seen it several times before that working on two different brands was one hell of a thread to your love, was a lot to bear for your trust… and that he still was not sure was even there between him and John.

Sure he had apologized last week, but he was not stupid… he knew exactly that the elder man still had not forgiven him for… for what? Sleeping with Ted in the first place or not telling him? He did not know which one it was, but he knew that John worried about nothing. He was not going to cheat… ever.

Ted was sitting on the bench next to him, back leaned against the locker behind as he was taping his wrist, eyes also fixated on the screen. How much he wished to get drafted surely nobody but him knew. He wanted to get away from everything that had happened in the past months, wanted to get away from Mike, from all the pity his co-workers gave him, away from Stephen, from everyone who was bugging him as of late. He wanted to shine as much as Cody did… but on his own.

He did not want Randy or John baby-sitting him anymore, as much as he liked the attention and as thankful as he was for being able to stay at Randy's house… he wanted to show them all that he was not as weak as everyone thought he was. Last week at the houseshow, when he had told Mike off… he wished someone had seen it. That would have shown them everyone that -even though he was grateful for it- he did not need any help… not in his private-life, nor in his career.

Stephen had called him at least ten times ever since Randy's birthday party, worrying about his well-being, asking him about his condition, begging him to join them at a party or two. And each and every time, Ted had told him the same… he was okay… just not in the mood to party.

He had to smile to himself when he thought about Stephen. The guy was really persistent… in a good way though, he was charming, handsome, funny… and most of all: he cared about him… he treated him good. However, there was one thing missing though… Ted did not feel that way for Stephen. He knew exactly that Stephen wanted more -he was not blind- but besides needing time to heal, besides wanting his space, besides being happy about how it was right now… there was one more reason he could not and DID not want to start anything new, not with Stephen after all… and that reason was another man.

He also was close to finding a new house. He had been house-hunting over the past week, actually had taken a look at two, one of them in Tampa while the other one had been in Mississippi -Jake had actually organized that one- and he had another one this week in Hartford. Ted had needed that to keep his mind away from Mike, to keep his thoughts from the loneliness inside of him. He was sure that one of them was soon going to be his and he looked forward to the day he could move on now. God knows, he loved Randy for letting him live at his house, for sharing everything with him… but god also knows that Ted needed to get out of there… for his own sake.

Randy was hovering over him like an overprotective brother.

He snapped out of his thoughts again as Cody patted his thigh and as he looked up at him, a smile met his own, indigo-blues locking with his emerald-greens.

"Time for my match… wish me luck!"

He could only nod as he watched Cody retreating out of their locker, letting out a long and shaky sigh before putting his head in his hands. After tonight… he hopefully would get away.

* * *

Randy and Jake were in the catering-area -their match against each other being the last on the show- both of them well aware of the fact that they could be drafted tonight, but neither of them worried about the consequences. For whatever reason they were both sure they would survive it, their relationship would survive it…

Jake had his head rested on Randy's shoulder, both of them ignoring the still surprised looks on their co-workers faces, the curiosity in their eyes, and the slight disappointment in others as Randy was eating a salad while talking to Stephen.

The younger man was drifting off to last week, the night after Raw to be exact, when everyone but him and Randy had gone out to celebrate the end of their working week. They had stayed in their hotel-room, finally enjoying the few hours they had to themselves, taking advantage of it to the fullest.

The whole five days in between Ted moving in and this one Raw last week… they had barely shared any touches, any kisses, any signs of loving tenderness… and as Randy had suggested to stay in that night, Jake had been more than willing to say yes.

_Randy had been as gentle, soft and smooth as the week before until up to the point where his lips were inches apart from Jake's tip, hotly blowing onto it, his gaze never leaving Jake's lust-blown eyes as he smirked up at it. It could all well have been a replay of the week before, the actions almost the same until the point they had been so "rudely" interrupted by Ted._

_His tongue snaked out to take a swift lick of the salty fluid already dripping out of Jake, closing is eyes as he savored the taste, moaning low in his throat before slowly engulfing the engorged head with his lips, starting to suck on it. Jake threw his head back into the pillow, arching his hips up involuntarily in attempt to get Randy further down on his length, his soft lips feeling heavenly on his skin, around his length._

_Intertwining his fingers in Randy's short hair, he tried to push him down further, but Randy had other plans. Squeezing his hips tightly, he growled around the length before carefully biting him, making Jake gasp out, grip on the back of Randy's head tightening as his eyes fluttered shut._

_He smirked up at him, tongue lapping at the sensitive skin he had just marked, before tracing a line down the vein on his underside until his tongue stopped at the younger male's balls, giving them a tentative lick._

_He could feel Jake shiver underneath, the almost slutty moans escaping his kiss-swollen lips urging him on even more as his tongue trailed a path back up and in one swift motion, he took all of him into his mouth -almost all of him seeing that his throat was not build to take something that long in… no ones throat was- humming around the thick length as he felt Jake's fingers dig deeper into his neck._

_He could have died just then… nothing had ever felt that good, that heavenly, that pleasuring as Randy's hot, wet throat… his tight, willing throat around his throbbing length. Not once during their whole fling had Randy had ever lowered himself down to sucking him off… he had not even touched him down there ever before._

_As his lover slowly started to bop his head up and down, lips sliding so smoothly over his girth, tongue lapping at the skin, Jake re-opened his eyes again, biting hard on his lips to keep himself from screaming in pleasure. The sight alone was his downfall as he watched THE Randy Orton, hovering over his length, head slowly, agonizingly slowly bopping up and down in attempt to fully take him in, slurping around him, sucking, swallowing and it did not only take two minutes until he could feel that all too intimate feeling in the pit of his stomach starting to grow, the heat rising in him, his whole body tensing up the moment Randy's hand cupped his balls, tucking on them, rolling them around in his palm, brushing his fingertips over them all the while deep-throating Jake for all he was worth._

_However, before the explosion started, before he could go over the edge, Randy raised his head up again, releasing the now swollen head with a loud pop, running his tongue slowly over his lips as his eyes once again met Jake's, the lust in both of them evident to everyone who would have witnessed this scene._

_He crawled up onto the younger man, making sure to brush his own now pain-fully hard dick over his lovers thigh as he claimed Jake's lips with his in a heated, yet soft and passionate kiss, both of them fighting for dominance as Jake could taste himself on the elder mans lips, a more than wanton moan escaping his throat as he could feel the thick meat stabbing his thigh._

"_God Randy… please… I need you… now…"_

_The smirk on Randy's lips should have shown him that he clearly had other plans but he did not realize it until Randy grabbed his hand, bringing it up between them and started to kiss one finger after another before taking two of them into his mouth. Jake's eyes went wide as he watched him intensely suck his fingers in, his mind slowly processing what exactly Randy was doing right then. _

_He kept his eyes locked with Jake's during the whole process, making sure the younger mans fingers where all covered up with his saliva before releasing them again, kissing the fingertips one after another. Holding onto the hand with his own again, he slowly led the surprised mans fingers down between their bodies, making sure to show him exactly where he wanted them by lifting his hips up far enough to align himself with the fingers._

_As Jake finally found his voice again, digits dripping with saliva, slowly running up and down between Randy's cheeks, teasing the little, red pucker as he circled them, he rasped out words of questioning._

"_You sure?"_

_But instead of answering, Randy just lowered himself onto the fingers, eyes fluttering shut as an unholy groan escaped his lips, body tensing in pain and discomfort -the last time he had been bottoming had been more than four years ago after all- breath hitching in the back of his throat._

_Jake could only swallow hard as he watched the pain and pleasure mixing onto Randy's face, could feel the tight passage drawing his fingers in further, could feel the hotness around his digits and the pre-cum of Randy's enormous length dripping down onto his abs._

_As the pain slowly subsided, Randy let himself fall down, flat against Jake's chest, burying his face in the crook of the younger mans neck, slowly starting to move his hips up and down on his fingers, signaling him to do something while his teeth started nibbling on the Mississippi-natives skin, his breathing becoming heavy._

"_That's my way… of making it… up to you… you better use your chance."_

_The words alone made Jake almost come undone and his fingers started to move on their own as they started to roughly and quickly pump in and out of that hot arse, burying deeper inside with every stab, slowly starting to scissor them around as he could feel Randy relaxing around them._

_The slick sweat between their bodies, the scent of sex filling the air, the pants and groans leaving Randy's sinful lips as he moved his hips back and forth on Jake's digits, timing his movements with his thrusts as his fingers digged into the sheets on either side of Jake's head, eyes never leaving each others, filled with not only lust, but also trust._

_It did not take long until Randy was fully stretched -at least wide enough for Jake to slowly slide into him, both of them letting out a long, pleased moan as he buried himself into the hot, willing body inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside, Randy's body collapsing on his chest as the older man tried to adjust to the thick intrusion._

_He had not lied… it had to be years already, cause the way his walls were gripping him, almost painfully tight, clamping down on him, there was no way that Randy had had someone else in him for a long while now._

_His colossal hands softly grabbing onto Randy's thighs, Jake slowly started to snap his hips up, listening closely to every sound leaving the older mans lips as his teeth nibbled and sucked on the sensitive flesh on Randy's neck._

_Randy tried holding himself up with his hands still on either side of Jake's head, slowly getting used to the feeling of his lovers thick girth so deep inside of him, rocking his hips in synch with him, up and down, back and forth… their moans, pants, gasps, groans, whimpers and mewls mixing in the air as Jake's hands traveled up to Randy's sides, caressing them, running up and down, urging the older man on._

_Their eyes locked as Randy raised his head, the heated indigo-blues meeting lust-clouded cobalt-blue pearls, smiles spread on their parted lips before they collided in a sensual, smooth kiss, Randy's hand now playing with Jake's blondness while Jake's hands clamped down on the ample-like cheeks, squeezing them as he accelerated the pace, already feeling his climax building in the pits of his stomach._

_His thrusts became faster, deeper, harder, hips burying in those tight walls to the hilt -but the bundle of nerves he was searching for stayed untouched. As if Randy knew what Jake was trying to do, he stopped moving his hips all of a sudden, grinning down at his younger lover as his tongue darted out to teasingly run over his kiss-swollen lips before he rolled both of them over until Jake was the one laying on top, his muscular body covering his own, his thick length staying deep inside of him all the while as he wrapped his legs around the strong waist above him, heels digging into the trembling back, signaling Jake to go ahead._

_And that he did, with one hand on Randy's thigh, raising it up to put it over his shoulder -stretching the older mans legs as far as possible- the other hand next to Randy's head, he picked up his thrusts again, deep, deeper, deepest… slow and hard, again and again… until his lover arched his back, an almost sluttish moan from deep in his throat filling the air and he knew, he had found it._

_With more vigor than before, Jake held onto the thigh, kissing the knee that was now bend over his shoulder as he started powering into Randy, own thick cock rubbing against the damp skin of Jake's abs, balls tightening as he felt his prostate being stabbed repeatedly._

_Despite never talking a lot during sex, he just could not help himself, begging Jake to give him a hand, to finally send him over the edge, knowing that he could not take it any longer and wanting to feel those soft, lean fingers wrapped around him firmly._

_Even though he was lost in the moment, the actions, the movements of their bodies, Jake could see the begging look Randy sent him, could hear the words coming out in between pants and as his hand left the strong thigh on his chest and made its way between their bodies, he leaned back down, almost folding Randy underneath the weight of his body as he pressed his lips to his, their tongues once again starting to dance._

_The moment those smooth fingers wrapped around his pulsing cock, he knew he was a goner and with the extra-pressure on his body, the change of angle leading Jake to rub against his spot with every single thrust, those sinful lips camping down on his, the skilled fingers pumped him straight into oblivion and with a loud wail, Randy let go, whole body shuttering as his eyes fluttered shut, his head falling back into the pillow as spurt after spurt of the sticky white fluid left his girth empty._

_The feeling of his lovers already tight walls spasming, constricting around him, drawing him in even further -if possible- his name being repeated like a mantra as Randy's body trembled underneath him, the pleased, almost heavenly look of his loves face and the thick coating on his hand made Jake lose control as he started to jackhammer into the heaving body underneath, but the one thing that send him over the edge was the beautiful smile, the post-orgasmic bliss spread on those cock-sucking lips as Randy opened his eyes again, meeting his heated gaze._

_With a few hard, deep thrusts, Jake let go, screaming Randy's name to the holy heavens as he filled him completely, his body going numb as soon as he felt that nothing was left, chests colliding as he collapsed on his lover, Randy's strong palms cupping his cheeks to pull him into a breath-taking kiss as they both started to come down from their heights again._

He had not told Randy, but that had actually been his first time ever, the first time he had been buried in a man, first time ever that it had not been a woman underneath him. In fact… he had never had sex with any other man but Randy. He had been his first 10 months ago… and dear god, did he hope that Randy would also be his last. Before he had met him, before he had fell in love with that cocky smirk, those beautiful deep-blue eyes, those sinful, pouty lips… he had been sure that no man would ever wake his interest, that he was 100 percent into girls… and now… he was more than glad that he had been wrong.

Randy turned his head slightly to look down at Jake who still had his head rested on his shoulder, a wide grin -silly, dreamily, almost dorky- spread on those gorgeous lips and his own turned into a soft smile.

"What are ya thinking of?"

Jake raised his head, staring straight back into those soft, warm blues as he shook his head, smirking up at his lover.

"How lucky I am to have you…"

Randy chuckled, shaking his head, leaning down to capture Jake's lips in a sweet, tender kiss -blending out the obscene wolf-whistles and words their co-workers let out at their open gesture of love, Randy flipping them off while their lips never parted.

* * *

As Stephen was walking backstage, his match over and done with, eyes lowered to his feet as he was trying to catch his breath, he did not see the younger man coming towards him, did not even hear his name being called and the more it hit him by surprise when he got stopped by none other than Mike who was eagerly trying to avoid his gaze.

"Stephen… I… I know you and I aren't exactly the best of friends… but… I need your help!"

The Irish-man tilted his head curiously, looking down at the insecure boy in front of him, trying to hold back the chuckle that wanted to escape his throat at the sight of a definitely suffering man.

*Serves him right*

"What do ya want?"

Mike chewed his lips, staring down at his feet as he took a deep breath, nervously glancing back up at the giant of a man Stephen was.

"I… can you help me with Ted? I… he… won't talk to me anymore."

Now he seriously could not hold it back anymore and he started chuckling, almost laughing even as he braced himself against the wall with one arm, shaking his head.

"Okay… why should I seriously do that? After everything you've put him through?"

Mike sighed heavily, knowing that the elder man was right, but also knowing that he might be his last chance.

"Please? I just need to talk to him one more time… I… I miss him."

And even though he was a softy at heart, even though the look, the pain in Mike's eyes would usually have caused him to weaken, he could not find any kind of sorrow in his heart for him. Shaking his head, he crossed his arms over his broad chest, glaring down at him with nothing but disgust, making it more than evident that he was not going to help him in any way and form.

"Even if I WANTED to help you, Mike… I've barely any contact with him anymore… and I guess after tonight… it will become even less."

At that, Mike's brow ceased up as curiosity overtook him and he gaped at the elder man.

"Didn't hear it yet?"

Mike shook his head, waiting for Stephen to continue as he could feel his heart breaking slowly, painfully with every second the elder man took.

"Ted got drafted to Smackdown."

And it all came to an end.

* * *

Results of the draft:

To Raw: Chris Jericho, EDGE, JTG, Beth Phoenix, Rey Mysterio

To Smackdown: TED DIBIASE JR., Evan Bourne, Big Show, Christian… and… CODY RHODES

For some it would be a blessing, for others the downfall of their relationship.

* * *

**So, that's it... what do you guys think will happen now that Cody and Ted are going to SD? Will John/Cody survive? How will Randy react when Adam comes back to Raw? You think he really is over him? Or was it all a show? Will it have any effect at all?**

**God... I love being evil. *off to watch her muses take a shower... together :P***

**Hope the whole chapter wasn't too confusing. Timeline got a bit shaken up.  
**


	9. A new day

**Gah... that took me a whole day thanks to all the distractions on my computer... and in my house. Now I'm finally done... now that my favorite reviewers are probably in bed, dreaming about their own muses. *huffs***

**Anyways... 66 reviews! I freaking love you guys... each and everyone of you! Honestly! *Hands out shots to everyone***

**A special thanks to those who spend their time on figuring out the lines for the song-contest. You're doing great so far... but it's a tie! So keep the guesses coming.**

**This chapter will be nothing really special... no fighting (not really) and no smut... but it'll be setting up future happenings, so I guess it was important to write. Special thanks to Mikey and Cody muses for inspiring me greatly with it! :P**

**Disclaimer: I own my muses, though I've lost my sanity a long time ago... therefor I'm not sure if they even belong to me.**

**Warnings: Slash**

* * *

It was one week after the shattering Draft now, Cody and Ted already having had their first Smackdown Show, already getting used to the new travel-schedule, the new faces, new opponents, new atmosphere in a different locker-room.

They had decided to room together again, like in good old times, both of them having missed their long talks about god and the world, their endless discussions about music and movies, their silly conversations about comics or video games.

The topic of Mike had already come up the first night they had roamed together and though it had been a more than awkward conversation, Ted had been more than glad to finally have told Cody everything… from the beginning to the end… and he was even more glad about the fact that his friend tried to console him instead of judging him.

Cody had listened intensely to every single word and though he had been more than eager to just yell at Ted for not telling him sooner -he could have helped him if he had known EVERYTHING that had been going on- he could also understand where Ted was coming from. He knew how it felt to be addicted to someone, knew how it is like to worship someone, to not want to lose that someone… he knew it more than well.

That night they had talked into the early morning-hours, not only about Ted's past relationship, but also about Cody's current, about what the draft would bring for the two of them -career-wise and relationship-wise- they had talked about Randy and Jake… gossiping about other couples like there was no tomorrow.

It had been the first time in a long while that Ted had felt that comfortable, that relaxed, that carefree again.

Cody was currently on his lap-top, video-chatting with John, headset on, legs crossed in front of him as he was sitting on the bed while Ted occupied the other one, back resting against the headboard as he flipped through the channels of their TV.

Can you call it eavesdropping if the other person knows you were in the room? Cause that was exactly what Ted was doing… he could have cared less about the TV, rather listening to what Cody was saying to John, rather watching his movements, his reactions, his actions, seeing his expressions change from happy to frowning to sad in a matter of minutes.

"I'm sure we'll be able to see next week… I'm off from Wednesday to Friday."

John pouted, letting out a long sigh.

"I've a signing on Wednesday and a house-show on Friday… that only leaves Thursday for us… that's one fucking day in 2 weeks."

He could see Cody rolling his eyes, shifting around on his bed as he was keeping his hands in his lap.

"We'll work through it… others have also been able to do so… why not us?"

John just shrugged, tongue darting out to wet his lip.

"Cause I already miss you like hell… I dunno how to wait any longer."

"Miss me or my body?"

He must have forgotten that Ted was there -Ted, who got more than uncomfortable now that the conversation obviously turned into something more intimate- as he arched a brow and tilted his head to the left, chewing his lips.

John huffed, shaking his head.

"Everything about you, Codes… miss to hold you, to kiss you, to tease you, to miss you. Miss to look at you, talk to you, play games with you, walk with you… and gosh… how I miss to fuck your brains out."

Cody gulped, eyes flicking over to Ted to see if his friend had heard that last part as his face grew red… more than red.

The instant he saw Codys eyes flicking towards him, Ted turned back around, trying to look deeply drawn into whatever was on the TV just then. He had not heard what Cena said, but from the looks on Codys face, it sure as hell had been something less appropriate.

"John… don't…"

"Don't what? Ted's there, huh?"

Cody just nodded, chewing his lips as his cheeks started to go back to their natural color, head hanging low and therefore keeping him from seeing John's reaction as he rolled his eyes and his eyes darkened for a short moment.

"Yeah… thought so."

Cody huffed as he heard the disappointment in John's voice, glancing over at Ted again before finding his voice.

"We talked about that, John… there's nothing to worry about."

He was more than uncomfortable to once again have this conversation, especially now that Ted was only inches away… and could hear every single word leaving his mouth.

"But he's there… and I'm not… who says that now that he's single, he won't try to get into your pants again?"

"I do!"

His voice came out as a growl, harsher than he had wanted, but he seriously started to grow sick of John's jealousy… especially since he had no reason whatsoever.

John just sighed again, shaking his head before he turned around -probably looking at the clock.

"Listen… I have to go now… I need to be at the arena in a bit."

"Can we talk again after the show?"

God… why did he have to sound like a lovesick puppy now? It was not him behaving like a little kid; it was John. He should be the one sounding desperate.

"I dunno… the boys wanted to go out tonight. Might join them."

"Great… just great…"

He sighed, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, trying to keep his voice steady and his aching heart from bursting. Why did this feel like the end? He was only going offline… nothing else… no need to fucking cry.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning, Codes… I promise. Love ya."

Cody raised his head again, managing a weak smile as he saw John kissing his hand and placing it on the screen, mimicking his movements as he lay his hand to where John's was, whispering.

"Love you, too…"

The screen went blank as John signed off, Cody's eyes staying fixed on it for a while longer, so caught in his thoughts that he did not even realize Ted getting off his bed, throwing the remote carelessly onto the covers.

He could not handle to see his friend that sad, that down, that depressed… not even for a minute.

Walking over to Codys bed, he carefully sat down next to him, placing a hand on his back, smiling as the younger man looked up at him, a shaky sigh escaping his plump lips.

*You haven't seen the world outside for days. You sleep, you hope, you wait, imagination disappears.*

It would not only do Cody any good, but also himself.

"How about we go out tomorrow? After the show? Just the two of us… like in good old times? Get drunk, party… ya know… just have some fun?"

He sighed again, glancing back at the screen as he chewed the insides of his cheek, thinking about it for a short while, the soft hand on his back soothing his nerves a little.

Could not do any harm, now, could it? He had not been out for a while, not without John especially… and the last time he had gotten busted… hell, that must have been ages ago. So yeah… why not?

He slowly nodded his head, making Ted's smile grow, his hand leaving Codys back and patting his thigh as he rose again.

"Good… and now, come on… we've a houseshow to be at in an hour."

* * *

Due to Teds now changed schedule, Randy and Jake had have enough time for themselves over the past week to make up for everything they had missed until now and both of them had certainly enjoyed each and every second they had been able to spend together… this time at Jake's home.

Randy was still worried about Ted's mental status, but he had enough trust in him and in Cody to let it rest. He had called Ted a few days ago, just to check in on him while he was with Jake, finding the younger man in a strangely good mood. Obviously, the break-up with Mike had done him better than Randy would have guessed at first… and even Cody had told him yesterday that there was nothing to worry about, he would take good care of him.

Besides this, he had other things to dread right now… Adam. Why of all people did he have to be drafted back to Raw again? Right now when everything seemed to be going so well? Now that he was happy?

Neither him nor Jake were happy with it, though it had different reasons. Randy was afraid that even though he had moved on, Adam would be able to somehow find a way back into his life… his head… his heart… while Jake was afraid that Randy might get second thoughts about there relationship, now that Adam was back in the picture. That far away -on Smackdown- he had not considered him a threat at all… but now?

The show was about to start in a few minutes as they made their way towards Randy's locker-room, hand in hand, ignoring the glances of their co-workers, the disgusting words some of them threw at them, the more than stunned looks on the faces of some of the stuff. They both had gotten used to it already, had had a long talk about it and had both decided that neither of them cared about it.

As long as they were happy, as long as they felt comfortable holding hands, kissing, showing their affection towards each other in public, none of them gave a damn. Even Vince had talked to them about it, telling them to at least be careful around fans, in public places, when photographers were around. He did not need the world to find out that two of his biggest stars, two of his biggest merchandise-sellers, kids- and chick-magnets were dating.

Just when Randy was leaning down to peck Jake's lips, to whisper him some words of encouragement for his match later on, murmur him some words of love -in front of his locker-room- a rather loud wolf-whistle caught both their attention- and as they turned around to see where it came from, none of them was pleased at all.

Adam was leaning against the wall, his temple resting against it as his arms were crossed over his chest, ring-gear already covering his freshly showered body, hair hanging down his shoulders dripping wet as he sent them his trademark smirk.

Randy's tongue got almost caught in his throat at the sheer appearance of his ex-lover, his former boyfriend and partner, the once love of his life and Jake could feel the grip on his hand tightening almost painfully hard, flinching a little as he saw the look in Randy's eyes… something along pain, hurt, uncomfortable ness, a frown playing on his lips -the same that had just moments ago worn such a beautiful smile, that were about to brush his own only a minute before.

"Good to be back on Raw… how I've missed the sight of my favorite tag team partner ever."

As Adam pushed himself off the wall, taking a few steps closer towards them, Jake could feel Randy's body stiffening, could feel his hand slightly shaking, could see his expressions turn cold and the worst thing was, that he did not know what to do about it.

Squeezing gently the hand that held his, Jake smiled over at him, before turning back around to face Adam, giving him a quick nod and extending his right to him.

"Jake… glad to finally meet one of my all-time favorites."

Adam looked down at the hand with an arched brow, before glancing at Randy, seeing the younger man frozen in his spot, his lips instantly curling up in a smirk again as he shook the hand, his gaze never leaving Randy's features.

"So… the infamous Jake Hager… I've already heard a lot about you… good and bad… and I can't wait to find out if it's all true."

When he saw Randy inhaling sharply, he knew he still had it. Turning his attention back towards Jake, he could see the frown gracing the young mans face, making him smirk even wider, sending him a quick wink.

"Sorry that I have to keep this short, but I've a promo to cut in a minute… though I'm sure we'll see each other later again… and I'm eager to get to know you a bit better… Jake."

As his name left Adam's lips, husked, in a mix between seduction and sarcasm, Jake flinched again, a chill running through his whole body as -lost for words- his eyes followed Adam the whole way down the hall, mind already producing all kind of thoughts and questions, almost forgetting about his lover standing right next to him.

As soon as he was gone, Randy let out the long breath he had been holding all the while, before following it with a growl, shaking his head as his shoulders tensed up, hand -that seemed frozen in Jake's the entire time- finally relaxing and pulling free from his lovers grip, turning around to look at him, his eyes softening the instant they locked with Jake's.

"Sorry…"

Jake managed to creek a soft smile as he shook his head, the questions that were seconds ago running through his head forgotten the moment those warm blue pearls had locked with his.

"It was supposed to happen anyways."

Randy nodded quickly, head lowering as he gazed down the hall again, taking a deep breath, trying to form a fitting apology for Adam's behavior, but he was cut short by Jake's lips softly pressing onto his, his body finally relaxing completely.

Even though he was well aware of Randy's reaction towards Adam, even though he was now more afraid than ever before that this would not end well, and even though Adam's words were still ringing in his ears, Jake tried to push all this aside… for now… in favor of making Randy forget and as he felt the large palm carefully sliding down his back, gentle cupping one of his cheeks, to pull him closer, to deepen the kiss, he knew it had worked.

They stood like this for almost an eternity, until Randy finally pulled away, lips curled up into a goofy grin, foreheads resting together, breathing coming out in short pants as he licked his lips dry, savoring the sweet taste of his love on them.

"Come on… let's go and give them fan girls what they're waiting for."

The immature, silly remark drew a soft chuckle from Jake, and for that single moment, the whole awkward meeting was forgotten as they headed into Randy's locker, preparing for the show to come.

* * *

Later that night, the show long over, as they were both back in the privacy of their own four walls -or rather the privacy of the hotels four walls- Jake finally let the happenings of the evening get back into his mind.

He had tried to stay his usual happy, delighted self during the show, towards Randy at least, whenever his lover had been around, but now… Randy was taking a shower and it was the perfect chance for him to review the night, their running-in with Adam, Randy's reaction, Adam's words.

He sighed heavily as he let his head hit the pillow beneath, closing his eyes for a moment.

That look on Randy's face, in his eyes when Adam had been only a few inches away… it made his blood boil in pure jealousy. He did not know what to think of it… did not know if it meant that Randy still had feelings left in him, if he still loved Adam. After all they… no, HE had wanted to marry that guy, though that had been a long time ago.

And that hard grip on his hand, he could still feel his veins pound, could still feel the affects of Randy's grip nearly crashing his hand… as if he had forgotten that he had still been there. But then again… the look in his eyes as soon as Adam had been gone… so warm, so genuine, so soft… so full of love.

He groaned, shaking his head, rolling around onto his belly to press his face into the pillow, stifling the scream that escaped his throat.

And Adam? That crazed look in his eyes, pure lust as he had shook his hand… not towards Randy, but towards him. What was this guy onto? Trying to make Randy's life a living hell? Trying to push him? Trying to make Jake uncomfortable, sweaty, insecure… until the point where he would just run off and leave Randy alone? Or… was he trying to prey him away from Randy? Did he try to flirt with him?

He huffed, rolling back onto his sides as he opened his eyes again, chewing on his lips.

As if this would ever happen… he would never… ever cheat on Randy, nor would he just leave him. No way would he give up what they had, not after fighting so long for it. If Adam wanted a fight… oh god knew… he was on.

A minute later Randy re-emerged from the bathroom, working the last droplets of water out of his hair with a towel, boxer shorts hanging low on his hips, humming the theme of Mission Impossible while he smiled at Jake.

His eyes were too clouded with lust, with affection… with love to even realize that something was off with his lover as he slowly inched closer towards Jake, throwing the towel away carelessly before letting himself plop down on the bed, scooting over until he lay right in front of his lover, noses almost touching, placing a hand on his hip and starting to slowly run it up and down his love's thigh.

"Hey there."

Jake cracked a short smile, before tucking his lower lip in, his eyes following the movements of Randy's hand, feeling the goose bumps on his skin. Randy ignored the sirens in his head at Jake's distance -at least for now- as he let his hand travel down to the waistband of Jake's pajama's, his lips softly brushing over his lovers neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on his skin.

The younger man closed his eyes again, letting out a long sigh as he turned his head away, rolling onto his other side. He had too much on his mind to get distracted now; especially like this… he just could not get all those things out of his mind.

Randy's eyes widened at Jake's almost cold behavior and he propped himself up on his elbow, hand leaving the smooth skin of his love only to be placed on the shoulder of the man who's back was now turned towards him as confusion and worry were taking over his soft expressions.

"Babe?"

His only answer was a short groan. Scooting up into a sitting position, his hand ran up to Jake's cheek, carefully turning his head to face him, brows ceased as he saw the sadness in Jake's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He bit his lip, shrugging as he tried to lower his gaze again, his eyes now in line-up with Randy's crotch not really helping the matters.

"Jake? Come on… talk to me… please!"

A huff escaped him as he too scooted up into a sitting position, head still lowered, avoiding Randy's gaze as he chewed on his lips, hands fondling with his waistband.

Randy had never seen Jake that insecure, that nervous, that… almost child-like before and he was seriously starting to become worried now. Did he do anything wrong? Was he in trouble? Was Jake in trouble? Or even worse… going to break up with him… already?

"I…" He needed to take a deep breath before he was able to look back up at Randy, meeting his confused gaze as he continued. "I don't know… I'm kinda worried… Today when we ran into Adam… I just… I had that weird feeling, that weird idea… and then I saw that look on your face… so hurt and all… and… and… I know it sounds childish and totally silly… but do you… well… are you sure you're over Adam? Completely?"

The noise leaving Randy's throat was a mix of sigh -of relief- and gasp -of fear- as he crooked his neck to the side, eyes widening a bit at the mention of the name… at the question having been asked.

"I…"

Jake saw the reaction and instantly knew -or rather thought- that his worried were rightful, entitled, his face falling instantly.

Randy sighed, raking a hand through his short hair before he was able to continue.

"I'm sure I'm over him… I just… it was awkward today to see him again… nothing else… Jake… why would you… I mean, okay… I know why you would think something like this, but really… I'm just scared that he'll somehow ruin our relationship."

Jake looked at him as if Randy had grown a second head, eyeing him warily as he shifted on the bed, hands now resting in his lap.

"How could he possibly do that? I mean… if it's really true that you love me… then how could he get in between us?"

Randy shrugged, shaking his head before smacking his lips.

"I know him, know his crazy mind, his psycho-tricks, know how he can influence people… and even though I DO love you… …" Whatever he wanted to say, it got stuck in his throat and he had to clear it before being able to go on. "I just… Jake… you're the only thing, the only person I desire… and not even Adam can change that."

Jake's lips twitched into a quick smile as he listened to the words, a soft sigh escaping him as Randy placed a hand on his cheek, thumb brushing over the bone down to his chin, lifting it up.

"I love you… and I won't let Adam come between us… I promise."

He could only nod, the honesty, the sincerity in Randy's eyes and the warmth of his voice making him believe almost everything right then, the smile forming on Randy's lips enough re-assurance that everything would be good.

"Now… actually I had something special planned for you… but after this talk… I dunno if you'd still want it?"

It was a hint of sarcasm, a glue of teasing in those words, in his tone, that made Jake swallow down hard before arching a brow.

"Depends on what exactly you had planned?"

He got his answer by lips pressing onto his, softly yet urgently, wanton yet gentle, passionate yet smooth and as the night went on, his lips did not stay the only place getting a taste of Randy's talented tongue.

* * *

In the meanwhile, most of the guys had gone out to party, one of them in particular having caught Mike's eyes -not for the reasons you might think, but for the fact that he was flirting with a rather attractive brunette chick… and he was blasted.

It was John he was watching from his spot on the bar, the elder man on the dance-floor, all over the girl, leaning close to her, whispering in her ear, their hips grinding against each other as they were swaying -from what he could see, John was not able to do more than that in the state he was in- to the rhythmic sound of the music.

He did not like the look of it at all. Even though Ted had broken up with him, even though he had never much to do with Cody and even though he was still in denial of everything that had gone on over the past months, this was something he could not accept. Ted had made it perfectly clear to him how he had been feeling whenever he had cheated on him -girl or boy- and he did not want anyone else to ever feel as shitty as Ted did… and who knew? Maybe this would be a perfect way to get into Ted's heart again… or at least in his head?

* * *

The next night, Ted had taken his invitation serious, dragging Cody out to a local club right after the Smackdown-taping.

An hour after they had stepped into the club, two beers later, he could finally see Cody starting to enjoy his time, could see him relax, the smile back on his lips as he was tapping his feet to the music…. And he was close to forget himself.

It had not only been the first time for Cody to go out without John ever since they had started dating, but also the first time for Ted… EVER that he was out, having fun without Mike anywhere near him, without being in a relationship… the first time he felt like being able to let go ever since that disastrous thing called love.

As they were leaning against the bar, their eyes flicking over the dance-floor, beer in their hands, both of them were glad to finally be away… for a whole other reason.

Cody was able to feel free for once again, not under control and the careful watch of his boyfriend, getting rid of the constant nagging, his jealousy, able to forget about the distance between them.

Ted on the other hand just enjoyed being that close to his once best friend again, able to connect with him, to just let go of his past for a while, letting all his worries, all his pain fly away. He had lied so many times by now, that he had already lost track of it. Because how could anyone seriously believe him when he had said that Mike was not on his mind anymore? When he had said that he did not love him anymore?

Of course, he still did… why else would it still hurt so much?

And just as those thoughts were running through his mind, his phone went off, vibrating in the back pockets of his jeans.

He pulled it out, flipping it open, instantly groaning and rolling his eyes as he saw the name flashing up on the screen, shaking his head.

Cody watched him with his bottom-lip tucked in, his eyes darting onto the screen and seeing the name blink one last time before Ted flipped the phone shut again, ending the incoming call before answering it.

"You know… you should really talk to him… at least one last time."

Cody's low rumble startled him a bit and he was glad about his fast reflexes as he almost dropped his bottle. Staring into the beautiful, soft blues, he tilted his head, confusion written all over his face and if he could read his mind, Cody nodded towards the phone in Ted's other hand.

"Mike… you said you've never talked to him… like… civilly and all. I think you should at least give him a chance to explain… even though it won't change anything."

Ted let out a long sigh, glancing at his golden cell phone for a while before shaking his head and putting it back into his jeans.

"Maybe… but not tonight… tonight's all about us… and having some fun, right?"

Cody rolled his eyes, but nodded nonetheless. Who was he to give his friend orders anyways? Moreover, giving him advice on his love life? After all, he was not the one to talk with the past he had.

Ted smiled at him, clapping his back before taking another sip of his beer, long, very long, almost gulping it down in one go, eyes darting back to the dance-floor to avert Codys boring gaze.

* * *

The next morning had come way too fast and while Ted had been sleeping off his intoxication, Cody had had lots of time on his hand to think about his current state -or rather the state of his relationship.

It had been well after noon that Ted had finally gotten his lazy ass out of bed, the hangover not quite as bad as he had guessed it to be. Cody had already been chatting away with John again; laptop cradled just where it belonged: in his lap as his back rested against the headboard, a soft smile spreading his lips as he had watched Ted awakening, groaning at the bright light shining directly in his face.

Thirty minutes and an aspirin later, Ted had joined him back in their room, shirt and sweat-pants covering his sore and tired body as he plopped down on the bed, hand instantly reaching for his phone and flipping it open, sighing as he saw three missed calls -all by Mike.

He gave Cody a quick glance, seeing that he was too enclosed in his conversation with John to get distracted now and the decision was made, the buttons pressed, phone held close to his ear as he waited for his former… his… ex-boyfriend to pick up.

"Hey!"

He could just picture the surprised, yet happy smile on Mike's face as he answered the phone and it involuntarily smile himself.

"Hey…"

A short moment of awkward silence came between them, Ted shifting around on his bed uncomfortably, eyes darting over to Cody every now and then, as he was waiting for Mike to say something… anything.

"I… uhmmm.."

"You've tried calling me a few times."

"He… yeah… err… I needed to… well… I wanted to talk to you."

Ted nodded -as if Mike could see him- pulling his legs close to his body, hugging them as he rested his chin on his knees.

"I guessed that…"

"Listen… I am really sorry about everything, Ted. Words can't describe how sorry I am… and I know nothing will ever make up for what I've done to you… it's just…"

He could hear him sigh, could hear the rustling of sheets, instantly imagining Mike on his bed in nothing but his boxers and nervously chewing his lips. Damn his mind for letting it be influenced like this every single time.

"I miss you… I know that no apologies will ever make up for what I've done…"

*I'm holding on so tightly now, my insides scream so loud. They keep watching, watching me drown. How did it come to this?*

"I've been a fucking idiot… the biggest on planet earth… I just hope that maybe one day you can forgive me… and we can at least be friends again."

Ted sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair, licking his upper lip before tucking in the lower one, eyes once again darting over to Cody who was looking at him curiously.

"I just… Mike… I can't… all the things you've done… you've said. You have no idea how much they've hurt me… how much it still hurts. You're right… no apologies will ever make up for it, no words will ever make it better…"

He could hear him swallow hard, could almost picture his eyes watering as Mike's voice started to tremble.

"I'm sorry… I really am… I've started treatment, seeing a doc to deal with my addiction, going to therapy because of my sudden outbursts, my violence… I'm really trying to change."

He had to close his eyes, biting his lips so hard that he could almost taste the blood, his hand tightly gripping onto the phone as he took the words in. He knew what Mike was talking about, often enough had he seen the pills laying around openly in their room, often enough had Mike taken them right in front of him -but still he had never had the guts to tell on him, or to just slap them out of his hand, to even TALK to him about it. All he had ever done was staying passive, staying in his submissive role, never fighting back, and never saying a damn thing.

So how could he blame it all on Mike? It was partly his fault that it had come that far… he could have stopped it long ago.

"A little too late." He had finally found his voice again, though it was a little shaky. "Besides this… I already have my eyes set on someone else."

That did not only make Mike almost double over, but also got Cody's attention as the young man raised his head from his lap-top, arching a brow at his friend, eyes wide and glued to Ted's lips… to every single word that left them from then on.

"You… you… I… who?"

Ted shrugged, glancing at Cody with a little smirk playing on his lips.

"I don't see why I should tell you that, Mike."

All of a sudden he had grown confident again, sure of himself, nothing of the nervousness and pain showing in him anymore as he got off the bed.

"I told you that I've stopped loving you a long time ago… I just never had the guts to do anything… to leave you."

He could just imagine Mike's face falling, could imagine him crying by now -or at least fuming… whatever it was, it somehow made him feel good… in a weird way.

"I… yeah… you're probably right… so… just… one last thing."

Ted sighed, arching a brow as he wrapped his free arm around himself.

"Shoot."

"After Raw… me and some of the other guys have been out to party… and… John… well…"

Ted's brow shot higher at the mention of his best friends man and he quickly turned his head to look at the young man -still sitting on his bed, still on his lap-top, now fully back in his conversation with John- deciding that it would be better to continue this talk alone. Quickly striding over to the bathroom, he stepped inside, making sure to close the door as quiet as possible, keeping his voice low as he leaned against it.

"What about John?"

"Well… he was flirting with some chick… a brunette… they were like… really close, dancing, grinding, whispering and all. I just… I wanted you to know… maybe… you could warn Cody or something?"

Ted furrowed his brows as he tilted his head, smacking his lips before letting a long sigh escape them.

"Mike… don't lie to me… it won't bring us closer again."

He could hear the sigh of frustration leaving his former lovers lips… those sinful, dirty, talented lips.

*God fuck, Ted… get a hold of yourself.*

"I'm not lying, Ted… Despite treating you like… well… the way I've treated you… never once in our relationship have I lied to you."

He knew that Mike spoke the truth… too much had he enjoyed to rub it all in his face back then, too much had Mike get off about hurting him that he would have never lied to him… and why should that have changed now? Nothing about him would ever change.

"Okay… I believe you… but I won't say anything to Cody… and you won't either. It was just flirting… nothing else. Or did you see them leave together?"

"No… but…"

"See… there's nothing to worry about. I bet John was just a bit drunk, lonely… he's a faithful guy after all…"

*Unlike me* That was what Mike thought at least, but it never made it past his lips.

"Listen… I have to go now. My flight leaves soon… and Cody's waiting."

The second lie today already… thanks god Mike did not see him, else he would have been able to tell it all.

"Okay… I… I'm really sorry… and thanks for at least listening to me."

Before he could say anything else, Ted had already shut his phone off, letting out a long, low, heavy sigh of relief as his back slid down the door until his ass hit the ground. It was hard enough to forget about him, but even harder to stay mad at him.

"You know… maybe… we should have a family dinner next week? Like… you, me… and our parents? And bros?"

He could have sworn that John's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, already giving him the answer for the question he did not dare to ask… John had not told them about him yet… and he was quiet sure he would not do so in quite some time.

"Uhmmm… well…"

Cody sighed, shaking his head as he ran a hand over his face.

"Sorry… shouldn't have asked… just forget it again."

The faint tone of hurt came across, making John feel even guiltier than he already was -dear god, he should not have flirted with that girl two nights ago, but he could not help it… he missed the body-contact.

"No… No… we can…"

Cody eyes suddenly widened and lit up as his head shoot back up, mouth hanging open in question.

"You… really?"

John smiled softly at him, nodding.

"Sure… just… can we like… wait for the right moment to tell them? You know… go there as friends and when the time's right…"

Cody nodded hastily, the ideas for the dinner already forming in his head, of how to trap both their parents in one place at the same time, the food, the surroundings… god… this could actually work out after all.

"We'll talk about it later, okay? I gotta go… flight's going soon."

Seeing John nod and giving him another kiss on the screen re-assured him in doing the right thing… made him positive about that man, about their relationship again and all doubts he had had over the past days were suddenly gone as he kissed him back, hand lingering on the screen for a while longer until he could hear the footsteps in the bathroom, indicating that Ted was about to join him in their room again soon. He could not wait to tell his friend the news -excited about finally taking a step forwards instead of back.

* * *

**Keep them reviews coming... each and every one of them! They make me smile!**

**Btw, Spell-check's being a b*** to me, so sorry for any mistakes.  
**

***Off to molest Cody muse since Randy muse is being a sissy ever since I called him a girl***


	10. Keepers

**Wow, that took me a while. Two complete days. I really had some trouble writing especially two of the scenes and am thankful for the inspirations Mo sent me!**

**Okay, you guys are more than awesome for I would have never thought in my life to get that many positive reviews on this story. It actually makes me really proud of it.**

**To clear that up: Adam is NOT together with Batista anymore. He's cheated on Randy with Dave 4 years ago... but they never were a couple. And... he was showering before his match because... well... I actually don't have a good explanation for it :P**

**I'm sorry for confusing people by switching between POV's every now and then... and I'm sure it'll happen a lot more often in the future, but I bet you're all clever enough to figure out who's thinking or talking right then and there.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my muses... though I've currently lost my Mike-muse to Mizzy 681, damn cheater!**

**Warning: Chapter contains Slash, Sex, Strong language. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Last Raw they had both successfully avoided Adam all night long, gladly enough for Randy since he honestly did not want any trouble again.

He had planned something special for this week, something that would show Jake just how much he trusted him and hopefully also convince him that he loved him, and only him. Therefore, it was actually no surprise that they had gone to St. Louis right after Raw -or rather early the next morning- to spend the next two days at Randy's home again.

Jake knew that Randy had a surprise for him, but even though he had tried to get it out of him, his lover had stayed strong, not revealing anything.

By the time they had arrived, it was already late afternoon, the sun still standing high at the horizon, both off them exhausted from the long flight.

But for whatever reason, Randy's face lit up as soon as he turned into his drive-way and as the older man stopped the engine, Jake could also see why: Their on the porch stood his former wife Sam, looking as gorgeous as ever -he had seen her at quite some occasions already- with their little daughter in her arms.

The girl looked exactly like her dad -besides the blond hair- as she grinned at them, holding her arms out, struggling to get out of Sam's grip.

He glanced over at Randy, seeing the matching grin on his lips as their eyes locked, the large, soft palm squeezing his thigh.

"Surprise!"

Jake shook his head, chuckling, being only silenced by Randy's smooth lips brushing over his in a soft, quick peck.

"She'll stay for the two days… Sam will pick her up on Thursday morning again."

He could not help but grin, only nodding at Randy as he registered what it must mean to his lover to actually introduce him to his ex-wife… and especially to his daughter. Possibly the only other person in his life -besides him- who could make Randy smile like a damn fool, the only one who could cheer him up just by a simple "dada".

* * *

It was Wednesday now; Cody and John had somehow managed to get their families together at John's house in Tampa. How they did it, they both still did not know, but as the days had passed, both of them got more nervous about it. To John's surprise, Cody was the one who was heaving all morning long already, throwing up twice, not so sure anymore if that idea was really a good one.

"Codes… it'll be fine. We'll have a casual dinner with them, as friends… and when they're drunk enough we'll tell them about us."

Cody glared at him from the sink before splashing more water into his face, shaking his head.

"So not funny, John."

He chuckled as he softly placed a hand on Codys lower back, rubbing soothing circles into it, pecking him on his cheek.

"It'll all be good.. I promise."

And actually Cody had really believed that, well… at least until the time had been there and they were all sitting in John's backyard around the dining-table, the meal Cody himself had prepared in front of them.

He could feel Fabio's eyes boring into him as he nervously fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, John's hand softly touching his thigh, squeezing it.

"So, son… why are we here again?"

John looked at his dad, shrugging his shoulders as he grinned.

"So we could celebrate? Hey… I'm still champ… and well… the weather was perfect for a dinner outside… and yeah…"

"And why are we here?"

Dusty chimed in, quirking a brow, more so at his own son than at John, waiting for him to answer.

"Well, sir… I've never had the time to actually talk to you. I mean… you are a legend and seeing that Cody and I are really good friends, well… it was about time to meet you… I guess."

He knew he had given way better explanations to other people before, but right now he was at a loss for words, with his own dad staring at him and Dusty questioning him… you know, no one could stay unbothered by that.

Suddenly Cody got up, drawing everyone's attention back towards him as he shook his head and just left his place, sliding the glass-door to the house open and walking inside without any word.

Before John could react, Codys mother was already up, following his son inside. She knew that something was off from the moment they had gotten here and if Cody needed someone to talk, she knew he would favor her anytime over his dad… or even John.

She found him in the kitchen, holding onto a bottle of beer as he shook his head, mumbling something under his breath, something that sounded a lot like "I can't do that."

"What can't you do, honey?"

He jumped a little at the surprising tone of his mother's voice, glancing up at her before lowering his head again, not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes.

"Son? Come on… talk to me. What's wrong? You've behaved out of character ever since we've gotten here. Is there any problem?"

He hated it that she knew him so well, okay… actually he liked it, but right now… why did she have to be here? Oh yeah, right… he had invited her… and his dad. God damn, it really had been a stupid idea.

"Nothing mom, really… I only needed a beer, t'is all."

His mom eyed him for a while, suspiciously, but she knew better than to push her son. If he wanted to talk, he would… sooner or later. Therefore, she just shrugged and nodded her head, sending him her warmest smile.

"Come on, darling… let's join the others outside again."

He let out a long, shaky sigh before pushing himself off the counter, nodding, following her back outside.

The whole dinner was a disaster… Fabio seemed to suspect something as he was constantly asking why they were there, his eyes never leaving his son or Cody, even when he was talking to one of the others. Dusty was sure as hell already knowing what this was all about as he sat in his chair, laid back, hands behind his head, watching everything with a look of amusement on his face. John's mother was bickering over the food the whole time, that was if she did not ask John about his love life. When he will finally marry? When will he finally give them a grandchild? Why is there no girl with him tonight?

And on top of all that, Codys mother was constantly bugging him about Ted… where he was, how he was doing, why he wasn't here, if they were still in contact.

It went like this for almost two hours and Cody seriously did not know why he had put of with that until now, but his frustration had grown to a point where he could not control it anymore. And John was not far behind, the constant reminder of Ted and Cody once having been that close making him sick to his stomach… and his jealousy return.

"God damnit… me and John are dating!"

Everyone grew silent at his sudden outburst, Fabio's jaw falling open, almost hitting the grass, John's mother's eyes widening as she almost choked on her wine, his own mom just looking at him curiously while Dusty could not help but grin.

He was waiting for that moment all evening long, actually surprised with his son for not exploding any sooner.

"There… that's it. It's out! Happy now?"

Before anyone could react, Cody had already stormed back inside, the glass vibrating with the impact he had shoved the door shut, leaving some very stunned parents… and a more than perplex John.

He had seen it coming, kind of, but still… he had not expected him to end it like this. Giving credit to Cody for snapping first, because god knew he had wanted to shove the wine down his mom's throat earlier… and shut Codys mom up with his foot.

Well, now that Cody had practically done it in favor of them, he could actually scratch that from his list.

Slowly getting up from his place, aware of his dad's stare and his mom's tears, he just shrugged and apologized himself, following his Cody inside.

As soon as they were both done, hell broke loose, Fabio and his wife against Dusty and his, arguing about the whole situation, about whose fault it had been, how John could be with a man, why Cody of all people… and for how long that had been going on… well, that was the discussion until Dusty had enough.

"You know what? Why can't you all just be happy for the two of them? They seem to enjoy themselves, seem to fit together… they seem HAPPY, goddamn… it's not a bad thing, you know? Love's never a bad thing, no matter who it is you are with."

That had practically been the end of their dinner as he just grabbed his wife's wrist, leaving the scene, but not before looking for his son… and Codys new lover.

John had found Cody in the bedroom, throwing a tantrum, clothes laying everywhere, his own bag half stuffed, the sheets on the bed ruffled as he was murmuring something to himself.

"Babe?"

Cody stopped for a short second, looking up at his man, but started pacing again with a short puff, grabbing random clothes from the floor to stuff them in his bag.

"Codes? Come on… you don't want to leave again, do you? I've missed you like hell the past three weeks."

He got another huff as his only response. Striding over to Cody -kneeling on the floor, in front of his bag now- he gently placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the young mans body tremble -not in frustration, no… but… he could swear…

Cody turned around, his eyes now tear-stained and red as he shook his head, choking out.

"It's senseless…"

John raised a brow as he kneeled down next to him, tilting his head up by his chin, staring straight into the hurt, blue eyes of his younger lover.

"It's not senseless, babe… just because they don't get it, does not mean we aren't meant to be."

Cody shook his head, trying to get free of John's grip, hissing a bit as John refused to do so.

"If you had told them earlier… this mess would have never happened."

He slapped John's hand away from his chin, getting back up before he zipped up his bag.

"We would have never gotten into that situation… but no… you were to fucking scared to just come out to them… two months, John… we're together for two months already… and you…"

Before he could say anything else, he broke out into tears again, sobbing heavily, the strength leaving him all of a sudden as he let himself be pulled into John's arms, the latter's hands slowly running over his hair while the other one rubbed his back, Cody's face pressed firmly into his chest.

"Shhhh… I'm sorry, Codes… really… I'm sorry. I should have told them, but… you know it was a big deal for me. My parents aren't exactly the easiest… and… I was just scared. I didn't mean to hurt you by it."

From then on it was silent, Codys occasional sobs the only noise heard as John held him, placing kisses on top of his head every now and then for minutes, waiting for him to calm down.

However, he did pull away when he heard footsteps upstairs and only a few moments later, Dusty appeared in the door, a soft smile on his lips.

"Hey… I just…"

He stopped though when he saw the state his son was in, letting out a long sigh, before stepping inside, pushing John out of his way -not roughly though- taking his son into his arms.

"Sorry!"

He could feel Cody shaking his head against his chest and the muffled words escaping him.

"Not your fault."

His chuckle filled the air as he stepped away from his son again, patting his shoulder, before turning towards John… and for whatever reason it was, the younger man also started chuckling all of a sudden.

Cody looked up at them as if they had grown another head, his eyes wide in confusion on what had brought that on, but soon enough he could not help it anymore, also chiming in.

They stood like this for what felt like an eternity, all of them laughing, holding their belly's -some heavier, others more trained- tears of laughter filling their eyes, until Cody needed to gain his breath again. The other two also stopped, smiles now spread on their faces as Cody grinned at them, shaking his head.

"Thanks… I needed that."

Dusty nodded, patting his shoulder again before he looked at John.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone then… I'm glad I finally got a chance to meet you… well, to talk to you a bit more, John!"

He nodded his head towards Cena, who nodded back, smile spread on his lips, wide enough to let his dimples shine through.

"Sure, sir. It was also a pleasure to talk to you."

Hugging his son again quickly, patting his back, he whispered

"Good choice… though… be careful."

Before leaving the room… and the house.

Cody stared after him for a while, confusion written all over his face as to why he was supposed to be careful with John, but as he could feel the soft, large palms on his hips, he shook those thoughts out of his head again, smiling up at his lover.

"You're staying?"

The only thing he could manage to do was nod, John's smile turning into a full grin as he leaned down to capture Codys lips in a mind-blowing kiss, holding firmly onto his hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the denim material of his jeans, Codys arms sneaking around his neck to pull him closer.

However, neither of them was really sure -after that night- how long they would be able to stay together. In the back of his head, John was still furious about Codys mom asking about Ted -his jealousy defeating his common sense- while Cody could not quite grasp what Dusty had meant… and why it could not have been John telling his parents about them… Was it all really worth it?

* * *

The past two days, he had found himself smiling more often than in the whole past four years combined, remembering each and every moment, able to picture each and every second in his mind. He had even used his camera -a thing he barely did, not even when he was with his little sunshine- to be able and memorize those two days as long as possible.

The one thing that had warmed his heart more than anything was that Alana immediately had taken Jake into his heart. She had not even needed a second.

_As soon as Sam had put Alana down, she ran towards her father as fast as her little feet could go, Randy holding his arms wide open for her to jump into, picking her up, showering her face with kisses. She giggled happily, squealing as he placed a rather long and wet kiss on her cheek._

"_Hey there, sunshine!"_

"_Dada!"_

_It was pretty much all she was able to say, but that alone made Randy's face beam as he looked at her with the biggest smile he could muster._

_Jake had gotten out of the car, too, nodding his head to Samantha, smiling, before walking around to where Randy stood._

"_Darling… I want you to meet someone who means a lot to your daddy… someone who your daddy loves just as much as you do… Jake!"_

_He could not help the blush creeping on his cheeks, well aware that Samantha had heard all this, nodding his head at Alana as Randy put her back onto the ground. He nervously chewed his lips, holding a hand out to the little girl, waiting for her to shake it -he knew exactly that kids could be the downfall of a relationship, especially when they did not like you and he was scared shitless what might happen if Alana was one of those- but to his surprise -and Randy's- Alana grinned up at him, before jumping towards his leg and hugging it._

"_Jake!"_

_Randy's eyes widened, lighting up as he watched the young girl so affectionately holding onto his love before latter slowly reached down to pick her up in his arms, a huge smile spread on his lips as he glanced at Randy and then back at Alana._

"_Hey there… I've heard so much of you until now… and I promise we'll have tons and tons of fun the next two days… you like ice-cream, right?"_

_He could see her eyes widen and her head nod furiously with a wide beam on her face as Jake only chuckled._

"_Good… cause I think we should totally ask your daddy to buy us one… right now."_

_God, he would pay for that later, definitely, but right now… Randy just smirked at them, the image of them hugging forever burned in his brain._

Right now he was leaning against the door-frame of his living-room -it was Thursday morning- his arms crossed over his chest, a content smile playing on his lips as he watched Jake and Alana, both of them on the floor, the soft carpet, playing with two of her dolls.

Who would have ever thought that Jake was actually so good with kids? Who would have ever imagined him rolling around on the floor with a little kid, playing Barbie? It truly was a sight for sore eyes.

The game stopped though when Alana poked Jake with her doll, the man using that chance to lay his doll down and lean forward, starting to tickle the girl's sides. She instantly started laughing, doll falling out of her hand and onto the floor as she started to kick and squeal, Jake's tickling becoming even more.

Unbeknownst to them, he snapped another picture just as Alana turned to him, mouth wide open, eyes filled with tears of laughter, giggling loudly. The smile on his face grew, so much that it almost hurt as he took a deep breath, making a mental note to never let that guy go again, to hold onto him forever.

Right then and there, he realized how much he really loved Jake and how happy he was to have him in his life. For nothing in this world would he change that now. Nothing would ever come between them.

The doorbell rang the exact same moment as Alana started to tickle Jake in return, the 3-year-old stopping immediately, looking over at her dad.

He let out a sigh of frustration, pushing himself off the frame to make his way to the door, already knowing it would be Sam to pick their daughter up -signaling the end to their little vacation, the fun they had had. For once, he had felt complete again; something that had not have happened in ages.

However, he would make sure to repeat that again, soon.

* * *

It was at the next house-show that things got a little bit out of control. Friday Night, during the show, Randy could not manage to avoid Adam anymore and ran straight into him shortly after the show had started. He could have sworn that Adam had waited for him to come out of his locker-room as he was standing only mere meters away, arms crossed over his chest, smirk plastered on his face as the younger man came out of his locker -actually wanting to meet up with John to talk about their match later that night.

He stopped suddenly, door still half-open, glaring at the long-haired male, his muscles tensing as soon as he spotted him.

"What do you want?"

Adam pushed himself off the wall, taking a few steps towards Randy without saying a word, until he was only a few inches away, their bodies almost touching, the smirk turning into a wicked grin.

"Oh Randy… you still didn't figure what I want, did you?"

Randy just closed his eyes, clenching his jaw as he shook his head, whole body going rigid, alarm-bells going off in his head. Only a second later he could feel Adam's hot breath ghost over his neck, making him involuntarily shiver, though the words whispered in his ear made him sick.

"I want you back, darling… all of you. You know… when you came to my house a few weeks ago, I couldn't stop but think how sexy you still are, how unbelievable charming, hot… and how much I missed you. No guy has ever brought me into such throes of ecstasy ever again, not like you did."

Randy swallowed hard before grunting, opening his eyes again to stare at his former lover coldly -almost blank.

"I'm taken, Adam. I'm not interested in you or you little, sick games anymore. You've made your decision four years ago. Just leave it like that."

The words did not come out as harsh as he wanted them to, but he was sure he had made his point clear. However, Adam was not someone to give up that easily, one of his hands reaching for Randy's lower back, fingers brushing over his exposed skin while his lips barely touched Randy's ear.

"That's what you say, babe… but I know that you still want me. Your eyes told me last week. If that poor excuse of a boyfriend wouldn't have been there, I know you'd jumped my bones… in a good way of course… the best possible."

Randy suppressed the urged to throw up right then and there, just shaking his head and pushing Adam away with every ounce of strength in his body, making Adam stumble backwards and almost falling, the younger mans voice echoing through the hall.

"Leave your filthy fingers of me… and of Jake! I told you I'm done with you… forever. I've found the one I love, the one who'll spend the rest of his life with me, the one who means the world to me, and trust me when I say it isn't you. Don't you dare try to come between me and Jake or else, I swear Copeland, you'll regret that we've ever met… or that we've ever been together."

He took a deep breath, steadying and lowering his voice again as his eyes turned back to normal, well, almost.

"Now I suggest you better leave. I've nothing to talk to you about anymore."

Adam gulped down, nodding, surprised not only by Randy's actions, but also stunned by his words. He had not expected such an outburst after two weeks ago. He could have sworn he had seen bits of love in his eyes when he had glared at him back then, but obviously… that was now gone… or he had been wrong.

None of the two men had realized the warm, intense green eyes that had watched the whole scene from inside the locker room and none of them had seen the almost childish smile spread across the soft lips of the young Mississippi native after it was all said and done.

* * *

The same night some of the guys were out at a local bar again and as per accident, Mike and Stephen sat at one booth alone- John and Santino having left earlier, or rather John being on the dance floor while Santino had gone back to the hotel.

It was kind of awkward, silence lying between them for most of the time until Mike finally had enough, turning his attention from his lap up towards Stephen, clearing his throat.

"So… uhmm… how have ya been the past weeks?"

Stephen also turned to face him, brow arched as his lips twitched up into a small snarl.

"Shouldn't the actual question be: How's Ted?"

Mike tucked in his bottom lip, glancing back down at his lip, shrugging.

"I'm really sorry, you know. I've talked to him last week and… well, I've told him I'm about to change. I'm going to anger management, seeing a doctor, having therapy… all that stuff… I don't drink anymore…" Only then, Stephen realized that Mike had a glass of water in front of him instead of the usual beer, keeping his eyes on the glass as he listened to Mike's words. "I fucked up big time, I know all that. But I'm trying to make it up, I really am. I know that nothing will ever change what I've done to Ted and he'll probably never ever take me back… but…" He sighed heavily, turning back to Stephen again -the sadness in his eyes almost overwhelming the Irishman- I just want him to forgive me one day, you know? I want him to be happy again and to… well… accept me in his life."

Stephen could only nod, the words slowly registering in his brain. Every single word Mike had spoken made sense to him and he knew as well as the younger man that Ted would take a long time to heal. He also knew that Mike was right… he would never take him back.

Though he had had hopes that Ted would turn to him after his break-up with Mike -and those hopes had already been crushed- he could not help but feel sorry for Mike… just a little, tiny bit. He knew how much it hurt to be rejected, to be the outcast.

"Ya know… I believe ya. Though I still hate ya fow what ya've done to him. He's neva cheated on ya, neva once in ya relationship has he touched someone else. He was always faithful, worshipped ya, has always loved ya."

Mike nodded, head hanging low again, hands gripping the cushions of the booth tightly.

"I know."

A heavy sigh made it to his ears and he flinched when he felt the large palm on his shoulder, but relaxed again as soon as he felt the gentle squeeze.

"Aam sure he'll forgive ya… one day. Ted's a peaceful soul, someone who can't harm anyone, the kindest of em all… one day he'll forgive ya."

Mike only sighed, slumping further back into his seat, chewing the insides of his lips as his stale stare bore into the table in front of him.

"But… if ya want to A could talk to him… I mean… I could tell him that ya're really trying hard. For yar sake, ya know?"

To say he was surprised would have been the understatement of the year, his eyes widening as he arched his brows at Stephen, seeing a soft smile plastered on his lips.

"You'd really do that?"

Stephen's smile grew as he nodded, soon enough seeing Mike's smile matching his as the younger man beamed, taken aback by the kindness towards him -from the one man who had once hated him the most. Maybe this was the start of a new life for him, a better one.

* * *

Randy was taken aback when Jake had dragged him into the bathroom the minute they had entered their suite. Jake had been kind of distant throughout the whole show, not that he could have changed that since he had been busy with his match and all, but he had already suspected that something was off.

He was wrong though -well, kind of.

The minute they were in their bathroom and Jake had grabbed the shaver and the shaving cream from the sink, Randy arched his brows in confusion, which grew even more when Jake handed the items to him. Anyhow, he did not have to wait long for an explanation as Jake slowly started to strip out of his clothes, right in front of him and with every clothing that fell to the floor, it slowly dawned to the elder man what his lover was doing.

"I trust you… just as much as you trust me."

Jake's lips were curled up in a smile as he stepped closer towards Randy, opening the cab of the shaving-cream with a pop, his eyes never leaving Randy's.

"I want you to shave me… from head to toe… well, except my hair."

A soft chuckle escaped him as he continued to encourage him with his eyes, seeing the hesitation and unsureness in Randy's.

He could not quite grasp where this was coming from all of a sudden. Shaving? Him? God, he already had trouble enough shaving himself without any cuts, but that? He took a deep breath, returning Jake's smile as he started to shake the bottle of shaving-cream, chewing his bottom lip in as his eyes raked over the beautiful body in front of him -in all his naked glory.

It was his way of showing Randy how much he trusted him. He did not know how else to do it. The idea had formed in his head when he had seen Randy shaving in the shower earlier that day, before the house-show had even started, before he had seen his man rejecting Adam, pushing Adam away… for him. Back then he had been sure that he could trust Randy, no matter what and in any kind of situation.

It took him another deep breath to steady his nerves enough, carefully, softly applying the shaving cream all over Jake's body -under his arms, on his back, his chest, his lower abs and finally on his most private, most sensitive region of them all- before shakily moving the shaver towards Jake's arms.

Jake could sense his nervousness, laying a hand softly onto Randy's, making the older male looking back up at him, almost getting lost in the warmth of the green pools.

"I… trust… you."

He only nodded as Jake lifted up his arms again, Randy's hand slowly reaching forward, running the razor over the skin.

The whole procedure took almost an hour, well, it would have gone much faster if it had not been for Randy kissing and biting each and every part of his body which he had shaved. Whenever he was done with a body-part, he had traced a line of kisses all over it, getting lost in the unique scent, the different taste, soft skin tingling under his lips.

That was until it came to Jake's groin. It really took him a while -a long while- before he could actually slide the razor along the sensitive skin, carefully applying pressure to it, not wanting to cut Jake, not wanting to hurt him, to draw blood. Though, in a wicked way of thinking, he would have liked to lap the blood off him.

Jake couldn't help the low moan escaping his lips as the cold blade came in contact with his sensitive area, chewing his bottom lip hard, eyes focusing on Randy, seeing him smirk up at him as he slowly traced the razor over his inner thigh up to his sack, careful, very careful, his hand now steady and calm.

It must have been the most intimate act he had ever been a part off, the soft whimpers and silent moans leaving Jake's lips turning him on more than anything ever before as he shaved his pubic hair, fingertips brushing over the bare skin, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he tried to get his own growing desire under control.

When all was done, no hair left on the body in front of him, he leaned forward, placing a single chaste kiss to Jake's length. The hiss leaving his lovers throat giving him enough re-assurance to get up to his feet again, hands roughly cupping the bare ass in front of him, lifting him off the floor to carry him into the shower, Jake's back almost crushing against the shower-walls as lips came crashing down on his, an animalistic growl escaping Randy's throat as he got rid of his jeans and shorts, not bothering to prep his younger lover before he slipped into him in one go -dry, without any preparation- Jake's walls tearing as he was taken rough.

"Fucking tease!"

Despite the pain shooting through his spine, Jake managed to wrap his legs around his waist, his eyes shut tight, whimpers and whines already turning into moans and mewls, loving the feeling of Randy filling him so completely as he drove in and out again and again, faster, harder and deeper with every thrust until both of them could not hold on any longer, exploding, crying out in ecstasy, pure pleasure filling their hearts.

* * *

As Stephen got back to the hotel -it was well past two a.m.- he let the nights events wonder through his mind, thinking if he had done the right thing, whether it had been a good idea to offer Mike his help.

For a weird reason he felt sorry for him. He could not quite put his hands on it, but he actually liked the kid, kind of. At least he seemed to show some remorse, seemed to be sorry after all. Willing to change, willing to become the Mike of old times again.

He had never got to know that Mike, since he came to WWE when the young man had already become the ass he was, but he had heard good stories about the man he had once been. He could not wait to find out how he really was -if the true Mike matched the image of what Ted had described him… the loving, charming, caring man Ted had always pictured him to be… to have been.

His thoughts however were thrown over when he came to a halt at his door, the sight in front of him forming a lump in his throat and letting his eyes widen:

There, only a few doors away, John Cena was making out with some random blond chick, openly, in the hall, one hand on fidgeting with the key-card while the other was tangled in her hair, one of her legs wrapped around his waist, their hips colliding, their lips almost devouring each other.

It made him sick to his stomach to see it and when John finally opened the door, pushing her inside, he knew that that night would possibly change everything… not only for him.

* * *

_Sweat was dripping from his forehead, his face buried deep in the other males neck, licking, biting, nippling on the sensitive flesh as his thrust became faster, more frantic, the low growls spurting him on even more. _

_Grabbing the strong thigh, he hooked his leg over his shoulder, the change in angle making him hit his sweet spot dead on, cries of pleasure leaving the younger mans lips as he pounded him into the mattress, planting kisses all over his neck up to his cheek, the sudden tightening of his walls and the hot liquid spilling all over their abs enough to send him spinning over the edge, too, giving him a few more thrusts as he shuddered through his orgasm, eyes still shut tight._

_Collapsing onto the exhausted body, his breathing slowly steadied and his eyes opened again, one hand still holding tightly onto the thigh while the other one traveled down from his hair to his cheek, tilting his partners head to face him, planting a sweet kiss on his lips._

_"I love you, Codes!"_

Ted raised from his bed in shock, gasping, the sweat on his forehead reality, but everything else obviously a dream as he was hit by darkness, only the dim light of the moon giving him a glimpse of the young man on the other bed. As soon as it hit him, he let his back collide with the cushions again, a deep groan leaving his lips as he shook his head, trying to close his eyes again, but the only image appearing in front of him was a sweat-soaked, smirking Cody in a post-sex-bliss.

God, how could he dream something like this? About his best friend? Why? He was sure that he still loved Mike, he still admired the man, was still sexually drawn to him… why Cody of all men?

Not that he minded… he could remember how good it had felt when they had first been together, when Cody had introduced him to the wonders, the sensations of sex with another man; but seriously? He was his friend now, one of his bests, he was in a relationship… and Ted sure as hell was not ready to get into anything new right now.

He glanced at him again, chewing his lips as he saw Cody shifting on the bed, one arm now draped over his own chest as the other one was bend over his head, the sheets drawn back far enough to expose his whole upper body, barely hiding his hips, that small triangle leading to his crotch making the images in his head even worse as he bit his lips hard to suppress a moan.

God, Cody was sexy… he had to admit… but… he was out of reach. Now and forever, so the only thing to do now was to forget about this dream again, forget about the sinful image of Cody writhing underneath him, forget about him screaming his name in pleasure… just to forget about all this and go on as if nothing had ever happened. Right?

* * *

**Okay, that scene between Randy and Jake was planned completely different. The sex actually wasn't even meant to happen, but I got kind of carried away when writing the whole shaving-scene. So yeah, my apologies.**

**BTW, I could not find the name of Johns mother anywhere on the net and can't remember Codys moms name in case anyone wonders why I've only referred to them as Johns mother and Codys mother the whole time.  
**

**Review, please? No matter if it's good or bad, any reviews are welcome!  
**


	11. Moving on

**God, that took me long. It's not really that I ran out of ideas, but more that I could not find the right words. **

**But hey... it's finally done. **

**There's a lot going on in my life right now, so as long as I'm sick I'll try to get up as many chapters as possible since I don't know if I'll be able to write a lot with my new job starting in 4 weeks.**

**Me and Mizzy681 are also working on a joint fic together, which I'll probably start writing tomorrow. At least we've some ideas already. **

**But enough of that... thank you all again for your lovely reviews and such! I love them all, no matter if they're negative or positive, as long as they're honest and give me some creative criticism.**

**Warning: Slash, hints of sex, drug abuse, excessive flirting**

**Disclaimer: I own my muses (though Mizzie jumped ships and is now living with Mizzy681... damn traitor!)**

* * *

He woke up the next morning with almost unbearable pain in his lower back and a burning between his cheeks. Wincing slightly, he carefully swung his legs over the hem of the bed, chewing his lips as he took a glimpse at his peacefully sleeping lover. It had been worth it… the raw sex, the passion between them, the rough sharing of pleasure… it had been worth the pain shooting up his spine and the blood that had leaked out of him soon after their encounter.

Jake groaned as he got up slowly, louder than he had wanted it to come out. He was more than sore. In all the months he'd been with Randy, even before they had started dating, never had he been taken that rough, that animalistic, that hard, yet he had enjoyed every single moment of it last night in the shower. His back and his ass were thanking it him now though.

Padding over to the bathroom, wincing with every single step, he did not realize his lover slowly wakening, did not see the small smirk on Randy's lips as he watched him with hungry eyes, his gaze following his every step. Seeing him walk that funny, thighs spread as wide as possible, even limping slightly -it made his wicked mind proud. No one else would ever be able to make Jake that vulnerable, that scowling, yet that pleased… nobody but him.

A soft chuckle escaping him made Jake turn around, arching a brow; Randy suddenly clasping a hand over his mouth, but the smirk underneath did not go unnoticed by Jake.

"Not funny!"

Randy's chuckle grew as he shook his head, scooting himself up on his elbows to get a better view at his almost naked love -wearing nothing but some tiny boxers- the red marks on his cheeks a pleasant sight for him, a reminder of their session that would stay for a few days.

"It is…"

Jake groaned, shaking his head before he carefully wadded into the bathroom, shouting.

"It fucking hurts!"

Randy sighed, biting his bottom lip as he sat up on the bed, wincing himself as the stinging pain shoot through his lower regions. The insides of his thighs were beat red, burning, also a sign from last night and he suddenly realized how much it really must have hurt Jake.

Scowling, he got up, not daring to get dressed -why would he? They were the only ones in the room anyways- following his man into the tiny bathroom the hotel-suite provided. He found him leaning against the shower-walls, hands bracing him up, head hanging slow, letting the hot droplets soothe his aching muscles, his burning, aching skin.

His eyes were closed, concentrating on the soft water instead of the pain, too much in his own world to hear Randy coming closer, not even realizing when the older man stepped into the small shower behind him. The gentle palm on his lower back startled him slightly, his eyes shooting open again, but as soon as the hot breath met his neck, he relaxed, back arching into the touch.

"Sorry…"

Randy's hand was carefully rubbing his lower half, ghosting over his cheeks oh so slightly, his lips tracing a path of kisses up to his throat, his face, waiting for him to tilt his head, capturing his own lips in a sweet, souring kiss.

"Let me make it up to you… make it better."

Jake whimpered as Randy's finger carefully scanned over his sore hole, lips now attacking his sensitive earlobe, nibbling on it before returning the path down to his neck, rubbing his nose against it, whispered words almost drowned out by the thumbing water-drops.

He could only manage a small nod, surprise showing in his features as Randy turned off the water and the warmth of his body left him. He turned around, brows arched, cursing himself for forgetting about his sore spots as the pain once again shot through him, a loud whine escaping his lips. Randy was roaming through his small bag on the sink, unbeknownst to him searching for a small tube that would sooth Jake's aching spots.

He found it soon enough, returning his former position in front of his lover, in the shower, eyes full of regret, of sorrow, but more than anything of love as he held up the gel, giving Jake a soft peck on his lips.

"Turn around again."

He had already shown him that he trusted him last night so he felt no need to ask, this time carefully turning his back to his lover, hands once again bracing himself up against the cold tiles as he slowly spread his legs, bottom-lip tucked in between his teeth, glancing back over his shoulder in time to see Randy sinking to his knees, eyes meeting for a short instant as he smiled up at him.

The warm breath tickling his skin was a new sensation, the cold kisses on his cheeks a new sort of pleasure, the soothing tongue lapping over his sore pucker gaining a hiss from him at first but as the two gentle palms started to caress his thighs, he found himself slowly giving in, wiggling his rear end back against Randy's lips.

Cupping the cheeks in his palms, Randy rubbed soothing circles into them, blowing onto the red skin as he carefully spread them apart. The low moan escaping Jake's throat re-assured him in his actions as he dove forward, tongue slowly running up and down between his loves cheeks, tasting the abused flesh, groaning as he felt Jake shiver under his touch.

He continued lapping and sucking for a few more minutes, his thumbs kneading the sore cheeks, before grabbing the tube from the shower-floor, opening it to pour the cooling gel onto his long fingers. He could feel Jake tensing up as the cold liquid first made its contact with the burning skin of his inner thighs, feel him relaxing as he started to gently appeal it on the soft flesh, feel his muscles constrict underneath his fingers as he spread the gel all over them.

Jake had to close his eyes again, tucking hard on his upper lip to keep himself from groaning out, trying to concentrate on the heavenly feeling of Randy's skilled fingers kneading, rubbing, caressing his ass, the feeling of his hot breath ghosting over his sensitive area until the hot, wet tongue slowly slid into him and he could not hold back anymore, moaning almost wantonly at the sensation shooting through his whole body, unwillingly bucking back against him.

After what felt like an eternity, Randy pulled his tongue out again, kissing his way up his back, slowly, his hands following his path. The sticky white ribbons covering the shower-wall and his hand enough confirmation that he had done a good job in making it up.

Jake's body was still trembling, his thighs and pucker only burning half as much as before now, the cooling gel already kicking in effect, his eye-lids fluttering open again as a long sigh escaped his lips before he found them captured by Randy's.

"Better?"

He could only nod, still trying to come down from his high, soft lips brushing against his again as he was turned around, the large palms cupped his cheeks, squeezing them gently, azure-eyes meeting his gaze, warm smile spread on Randy's lips as he pulled back, grinning.

"Much better."

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon outside of yet another arena on their tour. They were early for the houseshow, sun burning down onto the court they had discovered minutes ago, shirts scrambled on a bench, four sweaty figures running around with their only goal to get the ball into the basket. Morrison and Nick had asked them to play a game of basketball and since neither Ted nor Cody had something better to do, they had accepted. The teams split against Ted's and Cody's protests into John/Ted and Cody/Nick, the latter having the ball as he brought their team another point. The score was almost even, Ted's team leading with one point ahead as he was now waiting for Cody to pick up the ball and make his next move.

Trying to block his next move, Ted came more than just close to Codys sweating form, instantly brushing his hand over the young mans clad abs, seeing him shudder under it and taking the chance to grab the ball, tripling over to the basket to make the point for his team.

"Ted! Not fair!"

Ted turned around to smirk at the pouting young man, hands on his hips as he tucked in his bottom-lip. He raised his arms in defense, shaking his head, but the oh so familiar smirk on his lips betrayed him anyways.

"Sorry!"

He knew he had him there and decided to go with it… just for fun.

The next time Cody had the ball, Ted's hand -not so accidentally- brushed the strong hip of Cody, yet again his distraction being enough for Ted to snatch the ball away and make another point.

Cody did not know what to think of it as he was standing on the court, mouth hanging slightly open, staring at his friend, whole body tense, yet shivering. Did he just do that on purpose? What the hell was Ted thinking? What the hell was HE thinking?

It had felt good, just the soft brush, the smooth skin of the fingertips on his hip, electricity shooting through his body caused by just one simple brush. He had not felt something that instantly, that intense before… not even with John.

"Earth to Cody… man! Come on… get the damn ball!"

He snapped out of his thoughts at Nick's voice, gulping down as he glanced briefly at Ted, seeing him smirk as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

*Get a grip of yourself… he's your FRIEND!*

As the game continued however, the actions between them got more heated, Ted's fingers brushing over him repeatedly, his palms often enough squeezing him somewhere close to his groins, just simple touches, simple winks making him lose control each and every time.

However, Ted forgot that two could play that game. When the ball was in Ted's hands again, Cody standing in front of him, Cody reached out, eyes staring straight into Ted's green orbs, a devilish grin on his lips as his hand went past the ball, "accidentally" brushing the firm bulge behind Ted's gym-shorts. Hearing the older male swallow hard, he pulled back, grabbing the ball out of his hands, giving him one last short wink before storming to the basket, evening the score once again.

He stood, frozen, blinking rapidly at Codys grinning image, thoughts playing ping-pong in his mind. How could he touch him like that? That obvious? Was it a game? Was it just to get back at him? God… it had felt so very good, so… right. Was his dream from two nights ago suddenly haunting him? Was he even awake!

"DiBiase!"

He shook his head, turning to look where the voice had come from, seeing John with the ball in his hands and all of a sudden he was back in reality, the ball coming flying towards him faster than he had thought, catching it out of reflex before he could feel something soft brushing against his neck, wet, warm… lips?

"Thanks…"

A low, almost seductive whisper made it to his ear and before he had registered it, Cody had once again snatched the ball out of his hands and not soon after, he could hear the bang of a ball being slammed through a basket.

He cursed himself before turning around, growling at the sight of Cody hanging down from the basket, hips stretched to their furthest, the triangle leading to his groin more than visible, toned abs shining, glistening with sweat -his cock stirring to life.

*This is so wrong*

* * *

Two nights later, the night of Raw something more or less inevitable happened. Randy was currently in Jake's locker-room, looking everywhere but at his lover who was screaming, screaming in pain, agony, frustration, desperation. Only a few minutes ago in his match against Jericho, he had injured his left foot, the loud pop of his ankle enough indignation for both -him and Chris- that something was wrong, the pain shooting through his body enough to make him scream out in front of the cameras, the kayfabe instantly forgotten.

He was helped to the back by two referees and a trainer, shoving them away the second they were through the curtain and he saw Randy there with a worried look straining his features. He had helped him back into his locker, fully aware that he actually needed a trainer, but listening to Jake's pleads.

He needed to get his frustration out first, needed to tear something, needed to throw something just to let it all out.

Randy only watched on, bottom-lip tucked in between his teeth, arms crossed over his bare chest -his match had been the one before Jake's and he had waited with getting dressed in order to be able and watch Jake from the monitor in the hall- eyes blown with concern.

"Jake? Babe?"

The younger male stopped for a moment, glaring back at his lover with such venom that it instantly made him shut up again. This time he was the weak one, the submissive one in their relationship. Tonight he was the one being silenced by his love. Still, he could not just stand there and do nothing when his lover was in so much pain.

Randy was not good at stuff like this, at comforting people, at soothing them, at taking them in his arms, but he knew that his lover needed him now, needed his affection, his nursing, his assurance and he would be damned if he was denying him that.

He took a deep breath before walking over to where Jake was awkwardly leaning against the locker, punching his fists against the cold steel, head lowered as he was cursing repeatedly. Nothing made him stop until he felt the large, soft palm on his neck, carefully rubbing it, thumb massaging his hairline.

"Babe… please let us see a trainer… come on. You're worrying me!"

This time it was barely a whisper, hot breath ghosting over his ear, warm chest pressing into his still sweaty back, soothing circles on his neck comforting him. To have Randy worried about him, about his condition was the least he had wanted and he could only nod, letting out a last frustrated growl as he let himself being turned around and led out of the locker-room again, hoppling, Randy's arm steadying him -being wrapped around his waist- without a word spoken, just wincing every now and then when his foot lingered on the floor longer than bearable.

It was obviously sprained -that was at least what the trainer had told him. To get confirmation he would have to get a CT done the next day. Sprained angle would mean at least two months off the road, depending on the grade maybe even longer.

It hurt him, a lot, not only physically but also mentally as he had just gotten a huge push; the Championship Belt had been given to him a few weeks ago. Now the writers had to think of someone else to replace him with, someone to get HIS title, someone to take his spot for the time being.

And most importantly, he would only see Randy every once in a while since they both weren't living together and Randy would be on tour 5 days a week while he would have to sit at home and rest. It would shake up his relationship by all means.

* * *

It was the same night that Stephen wanted to tell Mike about the conversation he had had earlier with Ted over the phone, but instead he would be the one to help him.

It was a little past midnight that he knocked on the younger male's door, waiting for him to open it for at least 5 minutes. Just when he though Mike was not there, just when he wanted to turn on his heals again, he could hear a faint "Come in" from the other side of the door, a shaky one, sounding almost breathless.

He tilted his head, pondering on whether to really step in or not, brows arched, before letting out a long breath and opening the door, peeking his head inside. It took him a moment to spot Mike, leaning against the bed, shaking, sweating heavily -shirt soaked- breath coming out in short pants.

Stephen was by his side in a matter of seconds, kneeling down next to the heaping form, worry taking over his features.

"Mike? Everything okay? Want me to call a doc?"

Every fiber of his body was shivering though he was hot, the sweat proving just that, head shaking from left to right as Stephens hands roamed over him, his forehead, his arms, his pulse.

"Shit, ya're glowing… yar pulse is running."

"I… I know…"

There were the sharp pants again, Mike's body tensing under every single touch as the sweat dripped down his forehead.

"It's… the withdrawal."

Now that did surprise him somehow.

"Now? I thought it jumps in just a day or so after ya last take someth… Oh."

It dawned to him mid-sentence, staring at the younger male wide-eyed before slumping down next to him, carefully wrapping an arm around the shaking form.

"Ya sure ya don't need a doc?"

He only got a quick nod as response, the energy having already left Mike's body hours ago. He had been glad that he had made it to his hotel-room somehow after the show without anyone recognizing the signs. He had felt like shit every since his match had been over, but he had refused to let anyone know.

Even though he had sworn to everyone that he was clean for weeks already, he could not bring himself to stop. He had been too weak, too selfish, too stubborn to quit right away, but after the doc had told him today -only a few hours before the show- what effects the usage could have on him if he kept it up, Mike had seriously started to doubt himself and finally thrown everything away that he had left.

Thankfully, the doc had also told him about Cold Turkey and how you got through it… that there was nothing to worry about as long as you were strong enough, both physically and mentally. However, while he had been sitting there, alone, shaking, sweating, freezing, trembling, he had almost lost hope in himself. Maybe it would have been better not to be alone while going through it?

That was why after minutes of listening to the annoying knocks, he had finally given in and called out for Stephen. That was why he was now sitting on the floor, cradled against Stephens strong form, thanking god for giving him someone to help him through… or at least to be there during the worst. It would still feel a lot better if Ted had been there, but right now… as long as it was a friend, he did not care.

Actually, he had wanted to tell Mike that there was no chance for him to ever get back together with Ted. He had wanted to tell him that Ted had revealed to him that he had already someone new -though Stephen somehow doubted it- had wanted to tell Mike that Ted seemed to be happy without him, that he was over him; but seeing the state he was in, it sure would not be the best idea to do just that, just now.

Maybe another time? Maybe even never?

* * *

They were on their way to Mississippi, Randy driving while Jake had fallen asleep only minutes after they had pulled out of the hotels parking lot. He had not woken up ever since, the painkillers obviously kicking in full effect. It was the best option for Randy anyways, since it was a lot better than to see his lover wincing in pain, yelling, cursing, and crying. He had to cope with it all night long and was glad about the break now. Not that he did not like to comfort Jake, but it just was not him.

They were only two more hours away from the hospital Jake had chosen, one close to his home, to get the CT done. They had stayed awake pretty much all night long, Jake because he had not been able to sleep due to the pain and Randy to comfort him, to sooth him. They had not talked at all, just laid on the bed, Jake's head resting on his chest as the TV was showing some old episodes of CSI Miami. None of them had known what to say, none of them had known what to do, Randy's hand smoothly running up and down Jake's side as he listened to the pained whimpers.

He was feeling it now, his eyelids getting heavier with every minute, deciding it would be best to take a quick break, pulling into the next gas station he could find on their way.

Not wanting to wake Jake up, he carefully opened and closed the door of their rental, stretching his sore bones as soon as he was outside, inhaling the fresh air. A coffee and some snacks would surely do him some good.

When he got back out, he found Jake already awake, leaning against the side of their car, the weight on his good foot as his head was thrown back, eyes closed. It hurt Randy to see him like that -deep in thought, obviously still in pain, depressed- but he needed to put on a smile, if only for Jake's sake. Therefore, he did what he had to do, re-approaching his lover with a soft smile on his lips, clearing his throat as he came to a halt in front of him, mere inches away.

Jake opened his eyes, looking back down to meet Randy's gaze, a small smile appearing on his own lips as he took the coffee Randy was holding out for him.

"How far away are we?"

"Bout two hours."

"Wow… I've slept pretty long, huh?"

Randy just smiled, nodding his head before he placed a soft peck on his lovers temple, joining him in leaning against the car, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You were out like a stone… snoring like a damn saw."

The playful shove he got, made him turn around again to face Jake, seeing a genuine grin on his lips for the first time since his injury last night.

"Did not!"

"Oh hell yeah, you did."

The soft chuckle escaping Jake's lips made him forget his worries, his heart warming again as he saw his love smiling widely at him, shaking his head.

"You know, Pinocchio, just because your nose is growing, doesn't mean your Viper's getting any bigger, too."

Randy smirked back at him, leaning close to his ear, hot breath tickling the sensitive skin as a hoarse whisper made Jake shiver.

"That's what you think…"

The growl following almost made Jake forget that they were in public, at a gas-station of all places, his pants tightening as he felt the soft, wet lips nibbling at the special spot behind his ear.

"We better keep going…"

A frustrated groan escaped Jake's throat as he opened his eyes again, turning to stare at his lover who was winking at him, smirking as he held up the coffee.

"Don't forget you have an appointment."

*Oh, he will pay for that later… he will so pay for that.*

* * *

Four hours later they were sitting in the hallway of the hospital, Jake's head comfortably resting on Randy's shoulder, his hands nervously fidgeting with the hem on his shirt as they were waiting for the results of the CT -done about an hour ago- Randy's eyes closed as he was trying to stay awake.

Hell, he was tired, but he could not just fall asleep now, not when Jake needed him. He had been at his side during the whole CT, holding his hand -even though the doctor had eyed them both with a disgusted look on his face as he did the tests.

*Fucking homophobes*

Just as the thought ran through his mind, the doctor stepped into the hallway, glasses spooned on his nose, clipboard in his hand, his eyes fixed on the weird couple.

"Mr. Hager?"

Jake looked up at him, chewing his upper lip as he waited for the doctor to continue.

"Can I have a quick talk with you?"

He nodded, but hesitated as he took a quick glance at Randy, whose eyes were now open, but staring straight ahead into space.

"Can he come with me?"

The doctor shuddered -too obvious to ignore it- but nodded nonetheless, turning on his heels to go back into his office, not even waiting for them to follow.

Jake squeezed Randy's head, fully aware of the anger rising inside of him about the rude behavior of the stranger; someone who did not know shit about them and still decided to judge them only by their relationship. He leaned over to him, hand softly brushing his cheek as he whispered.

"Come on, babe. I need you in there. After all you'll be the loser who has to take care of me from now on."

That draw at least a soft smile from Randy as he sighed and got up from his chair, once again helping Jake to walk by hooking an arm under his, stabilizing him.

"So, Mister Hager. Your ankle is sprained. I read you're a professional wrestler."

Jake nodded, huffing at the news -something they had already expected, but he had hoped somehow that it would not be that bad.

"Well, you'll have to take time off for at least two months. You'll have to rest your ankle, cool it, it's already taped. You need to change the tapes every three days. I'll prescribe you some painkillers, easy ones, knowing about the wellness-policy in your business. No work-out or loading your ankle for at least three weeks, then you should be able to start therapy, slowly, put some pressure on it again."

He only nodded in acknowledgement, frustrated about the fact that he would be off for that long, frustrated that he would not be able to do anything at all for three weeks or more.

"Any more questions?"

They both shook their heads in unison, waiting for the doctor to hand Jake the prescription, before waving them off.

The rest of the drive home went in silence, Randy too tired to speak and Jake too out of it. As soon as Randy had carried their bags inside Jake's house, as soon as Jake had plopped down onto the couch, he let loose again, tears running down his cheeks as he started to sob.

Randy sighed, running a hand through his short hair. Actually, he wanted nothing more than to finally get some sleep, but seeing the state his lover was in, he guessed that it would take a lot longer until he would finally be able to hit the sack. Walking over to him, he sat down next to him, his arm instinctively wrapping around the younger mans shoulder, placing a soft kiss on his temple as his fingers soothingly rubbed his biceps.

"It's only two months, babe… only two months… see it as a long vacation, a paid one. You can finally relax a bit. You haven't gotten the chance to do that in ages."

Randy really hoped that it would work. He knew it was total crap that he feed him there -knew it from his own experience- but he hoped that it would sooth him a bit. And obviously it did- if only a bit- as he could feel Jake's body relaxing against his chest, could feel the sobs calming down, the kisses he was placing on the top of Jake's head doing there own in calming him down.

As he sensed the younger man calm enough, he gently patted his thigh, kissing his ear before smiling warmly at him.

"Come on… let's get some sleep. And when we get up again I'll promise to spoil you senseless for the rest of the day."

At least it drew a pained smile from his lover as he raised his head back up from Randy's chest, nodding slowly, wiping the tears away with the back of his hands. He was rewarded by another kiss, this time on his lips, soft and lingering for a while, until Randy pulled away, getting off the couch and pulling Jake up with him.

* * *

The same night, after Smackdown was over and Ted let himself fall flat onto his bed, groaning at the aching pain in his bones, Cody glanced up from his comic book, arching a brow at him.

"Everything okay?"

Both of them had not talked a lot during the past few days, ever since their little basket-ball game, pretty much avoiding each others presence -not so much because they did not WANT to hang out together, but rather because neither of them knew what to think of the respective others actions that special afternoon.

"Just sore… fucking Reso is giving out some real tough bumps."

Cody nodded, chewing the insides of his lips as he watched Ted rubbing his shoulder, flinching a little under the pressure of his own touch. He let out a long sigh, shaking his head, before placing his X-Men comic on the nightstand and getting off the bed to rummage through his bag.

Ted had his eyes closed, laying spread out on the bed, silence taking over the room as he fell deep into thoughts, of the past days, the previous night, his match, his aching muscles -until he felt his bed dip. Eyelids slowly fluttering open, he blinked at the sight of Cody kneeling in front of him, smiling.

"What are ya…"

The young man held up a bottle of lotion, the meaning only slowly processing in Ted's mind as Cody opened it, pouring some of the cold liquid into his palms.

"Clothes off! And lay on your stomach!"

Ted quirked a brow at him, cocking his head to the side as he parted his lips to speak, but the words did not want to come out. He stared at his younger friend incredulously, seeing him shifting around on the bed, waving his other hand as a gesture for Ted to follow his commands.

"Come on… you want a massage or not?"

Ted bit his lip, contemplating on whether to take the offer or not, but only a few seconds later found himself not really caring anymore, taking off his shirt, followed by his jeans, leaving him clad in his blue boxer-shorts and his socks as he rolled over onto his stomach.

He could feel the bed dip again, could feel two strong thighs on either side of his hips, could feel two cold hands carefully ghosting over his shoulders.

"You can feel special, Teddy… I only ever give those massages to John and no one else."

He swallowed hard as the hands gently roamed over his neck down to his shoulder blades, before roaming the whole of his back, applying the lotion all over it.

Funny thing was... the song playing in the background... all too familiar:

_*Don't you wanna come with me? Don't you wanna feel my bones on your bones? It's only natural.*_

**Ted's POV**

Shit… is it me or is it getting hot in here? Seriously… what the hell is wrong with me? That's Cody we are talking about. My best friend for so many years now, my partner in crime. The kid I grew up with, watching over him, taking care of him whenever we were on the road with our dads.

But god damn, I can't help it. His hands on my back are feeling way too good to ignore. They're soft, smooth, fucking large as they're kneading all the knobs out of my aching body, roaming over my skin as if they were never doing anything else… as if they were born to do this.

It's almost orgasmic to feel them traveling lower and lower and as I feel them close to my waistband, I have to inhale sharply in order not to lose it. I just hope he does not realize what he is doing to me right here.

It's so very wrong. It's not even six weeks that I broke it off with Mike… and still I have those weird feelings for another man, not just any other man, but Cody. It can't be right. His hands travel even lower to my thighs, massaging them, effacing the tensions out of them and I could swear that my cock just twitched under me, slowly coming to life.

The lean fingers wander to the insides of my thighs and I have to bite the pillow underneath me in order to keep myself from moaning out loud. God, the boy has no idea what he's doing to me… or maybe he does? I mean… the whole afternoon on that court a few days ago. He was teasing me on purpose just as I've done to him. He had to know how much it affected me and I'm sure he also knows how much his lean, soft fingers are affecting me right now, too.

_*Don't you wanna swim with me? Don't you wanna feel my skin on your skin? It's only natural.*_

**Cody's POV**

I smirk to myself as I can feel Ted's body writhe under me, his ass inevitably rubbing against my clothed crotch and I have to bite my lip hard to keep myself from moaning out loud. I wonder what he's thinking as my hands slowly rub up and down his thighs, before I shift to slide further down his body, my hands following the path of my groin, as I make sure to keep enough pressure on his body with it.

I want to see his reaction, want to know how his face looks when it contorts in pleasure. Don't you dare and blame me! I know I'm with John, but ever since that day at the basketball court, I can't help myself but to wonder if John really is the right one or if it had been Ted all along. I don't know where those feelings come from all of a sudden. I know they are wrong. He just broke up with the love of his life -that fucking bastard- and I'm still in a serious relationship, but I can't help it.

As I get to his feet, I slowly take of his socks, my thumbs starting to knead each and every one of his toes, my eyes focusing on his ass, seeing it arch of the bed as a soft whimper escapes his lip. I bet he wishes I did not hear it, but hell I did… and it's music to my ears.

I grin to myself as I finish his feet, playfully smacking his thigh, seeing him raise his head slowly to look back at me: cheeks flushed, lips swollen -I have a slight idea why- eyes half-lidded.

"Turn around."

He gulps, not only audibly, but also visibly, making me giggle -yes, giggle… so fucking sue me. Just cause I'm a man, I'm not allowed to giggle?- as I tilt my head and listen to him murmur something along the lines of "Not a good idea." which makes me lick my lips, imagining what the reason could be. Of course, I fucking know what it is and the vision in my mind makes me twitch just a little. Oh who am I kidding? It makes my cock jump.

"It's okay, Teddy… come on… the massage isn't over yet."

He hesitates; I can see it in his eyes. He's weighing his options as I lean back on my knees, taunting him, the tent in my jeans in the line of his vision, making him sweat just a little more than he already is… and just as he's about to finally roll over onto his back, I hear my cell-phone ring. "My time is up, my time is now".

"Oh fuck…"

I groan as I roll my eyes, shaking my head before looking over at my phone, glancing at Ted a last time, sending him an apologetic look -my best one- and reaching out for the interrupting piece of metal, answering John.

**Normal POV**

He let out a long sigh of relief, burying his face into the pillow again, cursing himself for his own thoughts, his actions, his reactions as he listened to Cody pick up his phone, giddy, happy, pleased. He only wished he could be as pleased as the young man -but of that, his hand would need to take care of… once again later tonight.

While talking to John, Cody felt guilty -of his thoughts, his actions, his reactions, his flirting, of trying to seduce his friend while his own boyfriend was at home, waiting for him, all alone, not having seen each other for a whole week already, not having talked for three days since they had both been too busy with their appearances.

What he did not know was, that there was no reason at all for him to feel guilty, since his oh so good boyfriend was still at his hotel, preparing for another night out in town, getting dressed in his very best clothes, eyeing his body in the mirror, satisfied grin on his lips.

After three weeks without getting into Codys pants, he needed a valve after all. At least that was John's way of thinking… and he was sure to be able and find someone tonight to take care of his needs… once again. HIS guilt had long been forgotten.

* * *

Somehow, he had managed not to speak to Cody anymore before leaving for St. Louis. He had gone to the bathroom to take quick care of his little problem while Cody had been on the phone with John, seeing that the young man had other problems right now and as soon as he had gotten back out -making sure that no evidences were left behind- he had gone to bed, soon enough having fallen asleep. This morning he had made sure to get up bright and early, knowing as well as everyone else that Cody would surely sleep in -seeing that he was no morning-person at all- and had left long before the younger man had gotten up.

Now as he was sitting at Randy's house, his mind spinning in a whirlwind of emotions, he almost overheard his phone ringing, only the annoying buzzing on the table in front of him was pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Hey… it's me."

Mike… what the hell did he want?

"Uhmm… hi?"

He could hear him sigh at the other end, could almost see him running a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath.

"I… well… I wanted to ask you for a small favor."

Ted arched a brow, tilting his head as he propped his elbow onto the back of the couch and swung one leg over the other one.

"Okay…"

"My doctor… you know, I've told you I'm going to therapy… well… he would like to meet you, kind of… I dunno how to describe it. He said that it might give him a little more insight on my behavior, my past. Why I've become what I've become and all… and yeah… he asked me to ask you to bring you to my next session."

It was the truth after all, though Mike had left one tiny bit out of it: He NEEDED Ted… more than anything now. After the past two days, going through every sign of withdrawal that probably existed -and even though Stephen had been there most of the time, for whatever reason- he needed Ted to help him get through it… he wanted his help… his acceptance.

"Aha… well… when?"

A huge sigh of relief left him as he heard those words. At least it was not total rejection… at least Ted contemplated on coming.

"In two days. Friday at 4 pm to be exact."

"Oh well… I'm sorry, but… I'm starting to move tomorrow. I've found a new house, you know and I've already ordered the moving-company. I doubt that I'll be able to make it."

Okay… now that sat. He was finally moving out… officially. Since all his belongings had still been at their house, Mike had still a little hope left in him that Ted might one day come back, but now? And… he would not come.

"But… maybe if you ask your doc if it's okay for me to come another time, I might be able to do it. Just not in the next two weeks. I'll be busy as hell during that time."

The grin forming on Mike's lips would have matched the one of a kid at Christmas that just got his favorite toy ever. Thank goodness… obviously; Ted was at least willing to forgive him, or to help him recovering. A tiny little straw to hold onto.

"I… I will, sure… thank you. You've no idea how much it means to me."

Ted sighed, nodding his head to no one in particular as he moved on the couch, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his knees now.

"Well… I'm glad I can help you somehow… I… listen… I gotta go, okay? The company will pick up my stuff tomorrow. I've listed everything on a paper, gave them my key. Just… maybe you could help them take the right stuff? If you're home of course."

His mood changed yet another time, the 4th time in just a few minutes. It was agonizing what affect Ted had on him with just a few words. Swallowing hard, he nodded.

"Yeah… I… sure. Thanks again."

"Just call me again in two weeks or so. Take care!"

Before he could say anything else, Ted had already hung up his phone. Slumping down against the wall he was leaning on, he kept staring at his phone, tears slowly running down his cheeks as he tried not to blink. It was officially over now… no chance that Ted would ever come back to him, no chance that they would ever be happy again… and it just now dawned on him that he might have lost the best thing in his sorry life.

* * *

Thursday evening, sun standing low on the horizon, Randy was leaning against the door-frame of the kitchen, watching his lover prepare dinner for them. The last they would be able to take together for five days. Jake had been pretty silent for the past two days, they had merely spoken a few sentences, had barely touched since every time Randy had tried, Jake had pulled away, had searched for an excuse -either his foot was hurting too much or he had not been in the mood.

He had already a good guess what was wrong with his lover, but even as he had tried to talk about the topic, Jake had just waved it off. Even though it had made his blood boil and his frustration grow, he had kept his calm all the time, knowing that he needed to give him time -to adjust to the new situation, to register that it was not the end of his career, or their relationship for a fact.

He sighed silently, leaning his head against the frame as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes never leaving Jake's body, watching every move of him as he poured the spaghetti on their plates, humming to some random song blaring through the radio. He had not seen him that carefree in the past three days and he was sure if Jake knew he was standing there, he would go straight back to his miserable mood. As if he had two personas in him.

"RANDY! DINNER'S READY!"

He was yelling, almost dropping the plates when he turned around, seeing Randy leaning in the door, a soft chuckle escaping the older mans lips as he watched Jake scowl.

"God damn… how long have you been standing there?"

Hoppling over to the table to place the plates on it, he waited for Randy to join him, to give him a reply -which he did the moment his ass hit the chair and his eyes locked with Jake's.

"Long enough to hear you humming."

Jake groaned, rolling his eyes before he picked up his fork, picking at his spaghetti, his eyes staying on the plate instead of Randy.

"Quit it… eat your dinner before it gets cold."

"As cold as you?"

Ouch… that stung. Jake looked up from his plate, eyes slowly filling with tears as he stared at Randy, lips pressed together in a thin line as he let his fork drop again.

"I… sorry… I didn't mean it to come out like that."

Randy sighed, reaching out for Jake's hand, gently squeezing it as the tears in his lover's eyes almost made himself cry.

"Just…" He sighed again, shaking his head, trying to find the right words before Jake spoke up.

"No… you're right. I should be sorry… I haven't exactly been the nicest the past two days."

Randy could feel Jake's muscles tense under his touch, see him lower his head again, shaking it as he took a deep breath.

"It's just… that injury… it'll not only keep me from work for two months, but… it'll also keep me from you. I mean… you'll leave again tomorrow to go on the road and… I mean… I can't really expect you to come here every single day off. We haven't been separated for more than a day ever since we got together… and I know it sounds completely selfish and all, and childish… but… I just… I'll miss you."

Randy just listened, stroking Jake's knuckles with his thumb, wetting his lips every now and then to take it all in. It was exactly what he had guessed and he knew exactly what to do… or rather what to say.

"Babe… if that's what you want… I can visit you every week."

Jake blinked, tilting his head to his left as he tried to register what Randy had just offered.

"But… Alana?"

Randy sighed, shaking his head, bringing Jake's hand up to his lips to give it a sweet kiss.

"Let me take care of that, okay? I'll find a way to get you and her under one hat. Now first… let's finish that delicious looking dinner before it gets cold, and then let us enjoy the rest of the evening."

His smile slowly turned into a smirk as he saw Jake looking up again, meeting his gaze, corner of his upper lip tucked in.

"I still did not get to prove to you that my nose isn't the only thing that can grow."

And that did the trick, making Jake smile again. Wiping his lover's tears away with his thumbs, he leaned over to kiss Jake's forehead before they finally started their dinner.

He promised to do everything to make his Jake happy and if taking care of him, if traveling to Mississippi every single week for the next two months would make him happy, he would gladly do it.

What he did not know was that the injury and the time away from Randy were not the only things bothering Jake.

* * *

**I'm not a doctor, so if I have gotten anything wrong about the sprained ankle or the Cold Turkey (withdrawal), just ignore it, please. It's for the story's sake... fitting perfectly, so please just go with it.**

**Hope it wasn't too much. Reviews are welcome as always!**


	12. An end and a beginning

**Okay, thankfully my computer obviously works again... for now. Had to restore him TWICE last weekend and slowly grew unpatient, almost wanting to kick it out of the window.**

**Now that I'm back (and still not working again), I can concentrate on two tasks at once... one obviously being "Couples" and the other one my joined fic with the awesome Mizzy681 called "Sex, Drugs and True Love". Make sure to check it out.**

**Since we just got the news that my Randy-muse somehow turned out to be preggo *glares at Jake, Cody and Teddy* I'm not sure how his mood-swings will effect the stories, but hopefully it won't be as bad as him killing anyone.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews once again. Most of them pretty much make my day. Now let's see if I can make it to 100 with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own my crazyness, but nothing else... oh wait... I also own my muses... and soon enough a muse-baby *twitches***

**Warnings: Slash, Sex and Slash**

**

* * *

**

Randy had not been able to keep his promise this week; due to interviews, signings and a photo-shoot he had not been able to visit Jake. Though they had talked on the phone at least twice every day -once after Randy had gotten up, once before he had went to bed- it had done nothing to sooth Jake's worries.

Fuck the injury and his spot in the company, fuck the title, fuck not being able to see Randy for at least five days every week; what had worried him the most ever since he had heard the plop of his ankle was that Randy would go back to his old ways again. That now that he was not there with him, Randy would find another plaything to entertain him while being on tour.

He hated himself for those thoughts. God, he wanted to trust Randy, fully, 100 percent, he really wanted to. However, Randy's past and the rocky start of their relationship were something he could not just push aside.

In addition, with Adam on the Raw roster… what if they were hooking up again? Just the mere thought of Randy with another man, no matter whom it was, made him break out in sweat -and the thought of Adam of all people… it made him want to vomit. Why was it so hard to just trust Randy?

After all, Randy had been the one to say "I love you." first, not him. He had been the one coping with his fits and with his tantrums the past weeks, whenever he got jealous, or scared, or when he had freaked out over his injury… Randy had been there all the time, taking care of him, soothing him, loving him.

And still, Jake had the feeling that Randy might take the chance -away from him, from his clawing, his fits, his desperateness- to find someone better. Hold on… maybe he was not afraid of Randy looking for another guy; maybe he was just afraid that he was not good enough for Randy? Did that make any sense? Maybe he was trusting Randy, but not confident enough in himself?

Why would a man like Randy stay with him anyways? He had nothing to offer. He was sure; Randy must have had better guys in bed so far. He was even sure that Randy was used to getting more attention. Was sure that Randy had been taken care of a lot better. He was sure that Randy could have had anyone he wanted, would just need to snap with his finger and someone much better than him would be there to take his place.

It drove him almost insane. The silence in his house, nothing to do for the whole past week, nowhere to go, it was driving him nuts. He had to do something, had to get out of the house, find a hobby he could practice with that fucking sprained ankle, he needed to… maybe he needed to talk to Randy? That was if he ever came back.

He should have told him his worries when Randy had left, before he had left, but he had been sure that Randy would laugh at him for it. Either that he would have laughed at the ridiculous fear or he would have been disappointed in Jake not trusting him. Then again, who said that Randy would even care enough about his fear to take it serious?

Besides this, were had been the point after such a night of tender, gentle, almost agonizingly slow, passionate love-making that night before Randy had left? He would have only ruined the whole bliss, might even have ruined whatever it was they had. Did he just sound like a whiny, insecure baby? Well… maybe he was. After all, he loved Randy with all his heart, with everything he had and it scared him to death, seeing since this had been the first time ever he had felt something that deep, that intense for anyone, especially a man.

* * *

More than three weeks, seriously, more than three weeks it had been since John and Cody had seen each other. More than three weeks since they had touched each other, kissed each other, made love to each other. Which did not mean that John did not have a lot of fun, god knew he had. However, it was driving him insane.

All those nights out, fucking random bitches, groupies, getting blown by girls he had just met at a local bar or club… it was nothing like Cody and still, he could not stop it. His needs had taken over, his drive for more, his animalistic desires. Not that he felt guilty. Not really, since in that stupid little brain of his, he was sure that Cody was doing exactly the same -just not with girls, but with men. After all, Cody had still some kind of reputation. In addition, he was there with Ted… Ted, the guy he had more or less turned gay, well… bisexual at least. Just like Cody had done with John. One hidden talent that kid had, huh?

**John's POV**

Excuse my ramblings, but I'm just watching the taped match Ted and Cody had had last week, against each other. Their hands all over each other. Their bodies working so well together. How can someone not see it? The passion, the lust, the desire when they're both together? How could I have been that blind?

Of course, they were fucking each other. Even a blind man -or woman- could see it. Those looks they were sending each other during that match, almost devouring each others with their eyes, almost undressing each others right there in the middle of that ring, in front of the cameras. And it had not been the first time.

I have watched tape after tape the past days, watched match after match where they had both participated, either as opponents or as partners, and each and every time I could see it, could sense it. Their love for each other. How could I really be that stupid to think that that little twink could ever love me if he was obviously after Ted? Wait; sorry… it's not the right time, nor place to call Cody a twink. After all he is a grown up man -kinky, yeah, but grown up- but seeing him performing like this, openly, almost fucking Ted right there in the ring, it's obviously he's cheating on me. So it's just fair that I'm doing the same to him, right?

I can't watch it anymore. It's making me sick. Cause I just can't look -it's killing me and taking control; jealousy turning saints into the sea.

**Normal POV**

He got up from his bed, turning off the recorder, throwing the remote away carelessly before raking a hand over his face. He needed to go out, get his mind off things, clear his head, and maybe find a ring-rat for the night again. Obviously, that was the only thing soothing his jealousy. And obviously, he did not even realize how much he had turned into the one person they had once hated for all he was worth: Mike.

* * *

Cody was on his way to Boston. His next appearance would be in two days and he sought his chance to finally visit his boyfriend again. After all, John had been right. It sucked that they had not seen each other for more than three weeks and even back then, they had not slept together, seeing that after their family-dinner, none of them had really been in the mood. And video-chats? Well… they were not exactly the best way of fulfilling your sexual needs. Not with Ted in the same room, especially.

It would only be a short visit, maybe only a day, seeing that it was already close to midnight when he arrived at the hotel. He had called Randy the day before to find out which hotel they were staying at, told him about his planned surprise, and even asked for some advice on how to do it best.

Now that he was standing in front of John's room –the clerk already knowing about his arrival since Randy had informed the front desk- he needed some re-assurance. Not that he was not sure about his surprise. He was more than certain, John would love it, seeing that all he had talked about on their chats the past weeks had been sex, sex and… well, you get the picture. Just… he was not so sure anymore if he even wanted it.

He had had a lot of time to think those past days, had had long talks with his friends, with Teil, with Paul, even with Ted and even though none of them knew a lot about his relationship, they had all told him the same thing: from what he had told them, John was just using him to play.

And still, Cody could not believe it. After all, John had taken care of him after that family-dinner had gone completely wrong, after all John had been the one to make their relationship public, not him, after all, John had even offered him to be his first back then.

Taking a deep breath, he build up some more confidence before sliding the card through the slit, fully unaware of what was about to hit him.

As he opened the door, he was met with darkness, but the noises he could hear were more than he needed to know what was happening in the room.

Loud gasps and moans, definitely belonging to someone female, mixed with throaty grunts and growls, the owner of the voice more than familiar to him and as he switched on the light next to the door, the world came finally crashing down on him.

He stared at them open-mouthed, wide-eyed, feeling his heart break into a million pieces: there, on the bed, his boyfriend lay on his back –naked as god had created him- hands firmly holding onto some blonds waist, his thick girth buried deep inside of her as her head was thrown back in ecstasy, John's eyes fixed on her pleased features.

As soon as the bright light made him realize the other person in the room, his hips stilled and his head snapped towards the door, eyes instantly widening as he spotted his lover –body shaking, eyes tearing up, lips trembling, fists clenched at his sides.

Before the girl knew what hit her, John had practically thrown her of his lap, scrambling his boxers from the floor in a haste, trying to reach the door before it was too late, but the moment he stopped in front of Cody, shorts barely covering anything of his sweaty frame, he was greeted with a hard slap right across his cheek, sending his head flying to the side.

Cody stormed out of the room again, John's calls staying ignored as he ran down the hallway and towards the stairs, almost flying down them, past several people, through the lobby, almost running into Randy.

The eldest had seen Cody storming towards him, seen the look in his eyes, the flushed cheeks, the tears, reaching out an arm to try and stop him, but with the power Cody had suddenly built inside of him, the rush he was in, Randy had no chance to stop him. Looking on as the young man left the hotel in a hurry, he blinked a few times –the reason to Cody's behaviour already dawning on him.

He was upstairs in less than three minutes, just in time to see the blond girl leaving John's room quickly, blouse not even half buttoned up yet, hair still a mess, John handing her the bright pink stilettos.

Not only wondered Randy how John could have cheated on Cody, but he also wondered where he had left his taste. THAT blond sure was not something HE would do.

He passed John without so much looking at him, walking straight into his room, waiting for the older man to follow and close the door. As soon as that had happened, Randy turned around, viper-like movements bringing him nose to nose with John in only mere seconds, snarling at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK, CENA?"

The older man slightly flinched, biting his upper lip as Randy's face grew red just by re-imagining that look on Cody's face a few minutes ago, the hurt, the pain, the sadness as he had brushed past him.

"You're a fucking idiot, John, you know that?"

The brunette did not even know how to respond, knowing damn well that he had screwed up, knowing damn well that no apology, no explanation would make up for it, knowing damn well that Randy was right. So where was the point in speaking?

"God, fuck John… how could you do this to Cody, huh? How could you betray him like that? Are your fucking needs so much more important than the love of this boy? He worships you, you idiot and you throw it all away just to get some sex, that I think was not even worth it by the looks of that chick."

He let him ramble on and on, neither knowing what to say nor really having anything to say as Randy talked himself more and more into rage, face flushed with anger, one hand tightly grasping John by his biceps –seeing that he was only dressed in boxers, with no shirt to pull at- veins on his forehead pulsing, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

"You're a sick moron, Cena… god… you are such a fucking moron. If it wasn't for Cody probably getting mad at me, I'd fucking cut your balls of right now. You idiot better try to fix this shit again. Call him! Do something before I really have to hurt you! NOW!"

He did not really have another choice than to pick up his phone from the nightstand, swallowing hard as he dialled Cody's number. Even a John Cena could get quite intimidated by a sulking, by a maddened Randy Orton, knowing damn well how less it took for Randy to truly snap and let all his rage out on him.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Randy, he listened to the phone ring, listened to the beep that signalled him that he had went to voicemail, sighing heavily as he tried to make some sense on the phone.

"Cody… please call me back, baby. I can… no, I can't explain, but please… just call me back. I'm sorry… I really am. Come on… just… call me."

Before he could say anything else, the phone beeped again, the mailbox kicking him off. Not daring to turn around to once again face Randy, he breached himself for the blow to come, but nothing ever happened.

"You make sure that the boy's alright, Cena… or else I'm gonna kick your head off in our next match!"

With that said, John could hear the door slam shut, flinching at the force of it, grip on his cell-phone tightening as he wet his lips, letting out a long sigh. He was more than just in trouble.

* * *

By the time Randy left, Cody had already been at the airport, checking in for the first flight to Philadelphia –the destination of their next houseshow. There was no use in flying back home first; it would only lead to stress, to even MORE stress. And he could not handle the loneliness of his own four walls, not now. In Phili, he would at least have some of his co-workers to distract him, he would have Teddy.

He had felt his phone vibrate during his ride to the airport, had actually even taken a look at the display, but had stuffed it back in his pocket as soon as he had read Johns name. Whatever apology, whatever pathetic excuse he had, Cody did not want to hear it.

While he was waiting for his flight to be called up, sitting in the almost empty airport –what else would you expect at midnight- the image of his boyfriend thrusting up into that dirty blond repeated itself in his mind over and over again. He could not grasp why this had happened, could not grasp why he had not seen it before, why John had cheated on him.

Thoughts were running through his head in lightning-speed: How long had John already cheated on him? Why? Why with a girl? Was it the first time? Had he not meant everything he had ever told Cody? Had he always lied to him?

"_I fucking like you… I respect you… I AM NOT DAVE… I love you endlessly, darling don't you see?"_

"_Without you I'm no one… I'm nothing at all. I love you!"_

"_I know that I fucked up big time… I know it… but please give me another chance… one more… Give me one more chance tonight and I swear I'll make it right!"_

"_Miss to hold you, to kiss you, to tease you, to miss you. Miss to look at you, talk to you, play games with you, walk with you"_

"_It'll all be good.. I promise."_

"_It's not senseless, babe… just because they don't get it, does not mean we aren't meant to be."_

Had all those words only been a façade? Had he lied to him the whole time? Why couldn't he just be happy for once in his life?

First, it had been Dave, then James… and he had been so sure that John was different from them, that he really loved him, that he would actually be the one. Even through everything they had gone through, even after all those fights they had had, all those discussion; Cody had still wanted them to work out, had HOPED for them to work out.

He was not only feeling betrayed, but also played… once again. When would this ever stop? When would he finally find that one guy who would treat him like a prince, who would care for him as much as he did for him, who would worship not only his body, but also his personality, who would love him with everything he had, who would not only see the little sex-kitten in him, but also the young, strong man who was desiring nothing more than a normal, equal relationship?

As his flight was called up, he stood, pulling out his cell phone as he got in the short line in front of the desk. Ignoring the missed calls he had gotten –obviously not only by John, but also by Randy-, he quickly typed in the message to his friend, his mate, the one who he was sure would be there for him, would listen to him, even if that meant flying into Philadelphia a day early.

"Am on my way to Phili. Can you try come tomorrow? Need someone to talk to. Cody."

Hopefully Ted would be able to rearrange his flight.

*And I've lost it all, fell today, it's all the same. I've been abused, I feel so used because of you.*

* * *

Ted had read the message a minute after Cody had sent it, knowing right away that something was off. He had known about Cody's plan to visit John and was more than sure that message had something to do with it.

And his worries had been confirmed when Randy had called him early in the morning when Ted had already been on his way to the airport. Sensing that Cody needed him, he had called the airport right after reading the message, asking for the earliest flight to Philadelphia –even putting his pride aside when he had to change his 1st class flight into Economy- and headed for the airport

Randy had told him about Cody storming off, about him seeing that bimbo walk out of Cena's room and his little square off with him afterwards. For some reason, Ted had felt a flash of jealousy, of protectiveness go through him at the news and he could not help but let a small smile spread on his lips. Finally, Cody had seen what kind of a guy Cena really was… and that he earned someone a lot better, that he deserved someone better…

It was a little past noon when he arrived at the hotel, a little surprised that Cody had already made the reservation for him –having told the reception that they would share a room on his expense.

He took a deep breath, standing in front of their room, bag draped over his shoulder as he reached for the doorknob. All of a sudden, he was feeling all insecure and small again. He was not sure if he could stand seeing Cody all beaten up, was not sure if he could be that rock he would need now, not sure how to react, what to say. When it came to listening, to being there for someone, he had never been someone to rely on. He just was not the comforting-type of guy. That was something he shared with Randy.

Taking another deep breath, he finally turned the doorknob around, slowly peeking his head into the room and the sight alone made his heart twitch: Cody was lying on the bed, on his stomach; face buried in the pillow, whole body shaking… and on top of it, the song "Somebody" by Depeche Mode was playing.

It tore his heart apart to see his friend like this, so vulnerable, so hurt. He slowly placed his bag next to the unoccupied bed, the tensing of Cody's body a clear sign that he had recognized him by now as he just stood at the edge of Cody's bed, hands on his hips, chewing on his lips as he tried to decide what to say, what to do.

"Codes… I…"

The younger man shook his head vehemently, raising it a bit to look back at Ted –eyes red and puffy, filled with tears, lips trembling, cheeks flushed, hair a mess- words stuck in his throat as he tried to say something. Ted could only stare at him, running a hand through his hair as he sucked in a deep breath.

He walked closer to him, to the side of his bed, slowly sitting down on the edge, eyes never leaving the young man as latter turned his head back to bury his face in the pillow again. That song was obviously on repeat since once again the lines of "I want somebody to share, share the rest of my life…" filled the room and Ted knew exactly how his friend must have felt right then. He had been through it once, not that it had been anywhere as bad as what Cody was experiencing, seeing that he had already had two miserably failing relationships before John and all his hopes of finally having found that special someone had come to an end Not only that, but just imagining what it had to be like to practically catch your boyfriend "in the act" send a shudder through Ted's body and he involuntarily let out a growl.

He shook his head; putting those thoughts aside again as he concentrated on the boy next to him, body still shaking with the ferocity of his sobs, clothes looking as if he had not changed them since yesterday. In fact, Cody looked as if he had not even slept last night. Slowly his hand reached out towards the young man, but before his fingertips could touch the fluffy, raven-hair, he jerked away again, a sigh escaping his lips, raking that very hand over his face.

He got up in a matter of seconds, own eyes about to tear up just by hearing Cody crying, by seeing him in that state and he decided that it would be best for him to leave him alone, at least for now. Walking back over to his bed, he leaned down to rummage through it until he found the item he was looking for, throwing the box of cigarettes onto Cody's bed. He did not smoke himself, but for a weird reason –ever since rooming with Cody again- he always carried a pack with him.

"I'm gonna go get us something to eat… you go and enjoy a smoke outside while I'm gone… Spareribs sound good to you?"

Cody could not even grasp what was happening, nor did he really realize what Ted was talking about and before he could even answer him, Ted was out of the door again. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Cody slowly rolled over onto his side, blinking a few times until he recognized the cigarettes next to him, a faint smile appearing on his lips, sobs slowly fading.

As soon as he was out of the door again, Ted let out a long, shaky breath, large palm raking over his face as he leaned against the wooden surface. He just could not stay in there any longer. If Cody wanted to talk, he was sure, he would come to him in time, whenever he was ready, whenever he would need someone, but right now… it had not looked as if Cody wanted that. He looked as if he needed some space, some air to breathe… at least that was what Ted needed right now.

Just seeing Cody that vulnerable… it made him want to punch the shit out of John –though… he was sure, Randy would already take care of that- it made his blood boil. And that was nothing Cody needed right now. He needed a calm, relaxed friend, someone who would just be there, who would wait for him to open up, and who would just be a quiet companion for as long as he wanted it.

He knew it first hand. He had been more than glad that after his break-up with Mike no one had asked any stupid questions, no one had pushed him into talking, into spilling his heart out. He had been grateful for Randy to just be there for him, actions having spoken more than a thousand words and he would try to do the same for were in a dark corner of the club.

* * *

How the hell they had gotten there neither of them knew and neither of them obviously cared anymore. All Mike knew was that he had waited outside the bathroom when he had seen Stephen walk in. He had wanted to talk to him, wanted to ask him for a few minutes alone, maybe outside of the club. He had wanted to thank him again for helping him through those past days, for having taken care of him, being at his side.

When Stephen had come out again though, the words had been stuck in his throat and before he had been able to get his composure back, he had felt the Irishman's lips covering his and before he had registered what was happening, he had found himself kissing back.

It was none of those sloppy, wet kisses you would suspect from two random people at the back of a club. It was… sensual, slow, intoxicating, stimulating, soft, yet the raw emotions behind the kiss almost made Mike wobble.

Stephen had wanted to do this all week long. For the past seven days he had been on Mike's side, they had gotten to know each other better, they had talked for ages, had shared so many thoughts, so many hours and when he had seen him waiting for him in that dark corner of the club, he just had to take the chance to explore what chances he had… well, obviously his chances were quite good.

The kiss continued on for a while, neither of them wanting to break apart, hands tangled in each others hair as tongues fought for dominance –the sweetness of cherry in Mike's breath intoxicating Stephen- Mike's back pressed flat against the wall, breath' coming out in short pants, noses touching, the salty scent of sweat slowly rising.

When Stephen finally pulled away for air, he rested his head on Mike's shoulder, hot breath ghosting over Mike's earlobe, husky voice making him twitch.

"Ya know Mikey… Ah am no one to be pushed around."

He waited for Mike to nod before he continued, tilting his head to slowly trail a line of kisses from Mike's ear to his cheek.

"If ya want ta give that here a try… there have ta be rules."

Again, Mike nodded, roughly biting onto his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning as Stephen's hand slid under his shirt, brushing over his constricting abs.

"Numba one… if ya ever even think about laying a hand on me… you won't see the next day."

Mike's breath hitched as Stephen's tongue snaked out to lap away some of the sweat on his chin, traveling down to his pulse to give it a swift bite.

"Numba two… ya cheat on me and we are ova."

Closing his eyes, Mike had to concentrate hard on not coming right then and there, feeling Stephen's hips press against his own, the warm, wet tongue traveling up again to his neck, gently nibbling on it.

"Numba three… IF this thing is about to evolve… and it becomes mow… 'tis an equal relationship, understand me, Mike? Same rights for both of us."

The only real answer Mike could muster was a small moan as he could feel the obvious erection pressing into his thigh, his knees almost giving way underneath him as the heat got unbearable. Stephen tilted his head to stare at Mike, intensely, closely watching his expressions, tongue darting out quickly to wet his lips as they curled up into a small smirk.

"Ya wanna go somewhere quieter? More private, Mikey? Ah think you've quate an obvious problem there that needs ta be taken care off."

His eyes traveled down Mike's body, hand following, stopping at the more than visible bulge in the younger mans jeans to give it a quick, but firm squeeze, smirk growing even wider as he felt Mike's hips thrust forward into his touch, an almost sluttish moan escaping that sexy lips. He might as well have some fun tonight before the reality would kick in and their relationship might become serious.

* * *

Thankfully, the work-week was over, Randy could finally have his days off… three in a row, and he was more than just glad to be able and see Jake again. It had been hard to just talk to him over phone -both of them being the computer-lethargy they were- to rely on hearing his voice, only thing to make him smile the images he had from their last time together.

He had missed touching him, holding him, feeling him, had missed Jake's breath on his neck when falling asleep, had missed his strong arm wrapped around his chest when waking up, had missed those light, feather-like kisses, those soft lips on his, had missed to stare into those beautifully green eyes. God, he sounded pathetic, but honestly… he did not care. He loved that man with every fiber of his heart.

He had even pissed John off that other day cause while Santino kept on rambling –he had absolutely no memory about what- he had drifted off into one of his fantasies about Jake. It had taken him minutes to finally snap out of it again, realizing that Santino was calling his name and even shoving him. Obviously it had been something important, since Santino had not talked with him a whole day after that.

He chuckled, pulling into the already all too familiar drive-way with a big smile on his lips, seeing Jake already standing on the porch, crutch under his arm, a similar grin plastered on his handsome face.

As soon as he stepped out of the car, all the worries of the past days –Cody and John, his hectic schedule, his stress, etc.- had been forgotten. Jake came hoppling over to him, throwing himself into his arms, kissing him feverishly, with hunger, with lust, hands tightly holding onto Randy's neck, not willing to ever let him get away again.

Randy was surprised about that welcome –okay, he had expected Jake to kiss him, to hold him and all- but this seemed so… off. Pulling back with all the strength he had, he stared into those deep green pools, slightly smiling at Jake, tilting his head, curiosity showing in his features.

"Missed me?"

Jake's answer was another kiss, almost as passionate and needy as the first one, hands on Randy's cheeks, pulling him as close as possible. Again, Randy was taken aback, trying to fight free of Jake's grip, finally succeeding after a moment or two, staring at him disheveled.

"How bout we go inside, huh? Or you wanna give those neighbors a free show?"

Though he said it with a chuckle, he meant it more serious than ever, the change in Jake's behavior, the wanton, the needy side of him throwing him totally off… almost scaring him a bit. He followed Jake inside after grabbing his bags out of the trunk, placing them right next to the door before closing it behind them and the moment he turned around to face Jake again, he felt his lips once again being captured with hunger, with vigorousness, desire, arms wrapping around his waist, holding him tightly, too tightly for his likings.

Not that you get it wrong: Randy had missed him desperately, he was enjoying those kisses, the warmth, the desire, the passion… but it was a little too much, too fast for his likings. Something was definitely off.

Pushing Jake away once again, Randy made sure to keep his arms in front of him, hands on Jake's chest to keep his distance, taking a deep, long breath to get his composure back, to gain a little control again, eyes staring straight into Jake's soul –that was what it felt like to the Mississippi-native at least.

The blond sighed in frustration, turning his head to the side to avoid the boring gaze, suddenly ashamed of himself, his actions, the whole situation too much for him as he bit hard onto his lips, swallowing rather loudly.

Randy ran one of his hands through his short hair, tilting his head slightly to the side as he kept his gaze on his lover, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong, but giving up after only a few minutes of utter silence.

"Jake?"

He wanted him to look back, wanted to look into his eyes, but Jake was not moving one bit. Sighing, he took a step closer towards the younger man, softly placing a palm to his cheek, tilting his face the way he wanted it to lock eyes with him, smile on his own lips only faint.

"Okay… tell me what's wrong, babe… this isn't you. I know you've missed me and all… but… that just isn't you."

Jake looked down, chewing his lips, words forming in his mind, but getting stuck on their way to his mouth. Randy's thumb gently brushed over his cheekbone, another sigh escaping him, as his patience grew thinner.

"Jake, really… if you don't talk to me, I don't know what the problem is. You should have realized by now that I'm not exactly brilliant at reading someone's mind."

Glancing back up to meet Randy's gaze, finding the dark-tanned man frowning, nose wrinkled up, eyes full of confusion, Jake groaned, shaking his head.

"I… it's silly… childish… it's… it's nothing."

"Jake!"

This time the voice sounded harsher, firmer, almost an order as Randy's frown turned into anger, but as soon as he felt the blond flinch under his touch, he pulled his hand away, taking another deep breath before huffing, voice going back to normal.

"Do you love me?"

A nod.

"Do you need me?"

And another one.

"Do you trust me?"

This time he had to wait, eyes closing in realization on what this was about, trying not to explode right then and there, almost missing the quick nod, faint, barely recognizable.

"That's what it's about?"

Jake could hear the hurt, the frustration, the venom in Randy's voice, chewing on his bottom lip as he nodded again, risking a small glance at the older man, the look in his eyes almost making him freeze –they were cold, as cold as they were when he was in character, staring down an opponent, a victim, an enemy.

"I… yeah…"

It was almost inaudible, a whisper. Jake felt like a little kid in that moment, insecure, guilty, shy, afraid. Waiting for the blow to come, he carefully took a step back, the surprise in Randy's eyes at his action going unnoticed as Randy's eyes widened and he had to blink a few times until letting out a shaky breath, shaking his head.

"You think I'm going to hurt you?"

The shrug he got as an answer hurt him more than Jake's confession that he did not trust him. Running his palm over his face, Randy sighed, closing his eyes for another moment to check if this was really just happening or if it was all a bad dream. Clearly it had to be a nightmare, how else could he have just flown hundreds of miles to see his lover on his only two days off, how else could he have talked to him at least twice every day for the past 12 days without him realizing that something was off, how else could he just have listened to Jake practically telling him that he did not trust him, that he thought he would slap him?

"Jake… look at me!"

He tried to control his voice, making it sound warm and soft, but it still came out a little too harsh, though it had his affect on the younger man. Slowly lifting his head, Jake met his gaze again, the sudden change in Randy's expression surprising him and even when Randy took a step closer again, he stood still, not flinching, not tensing; the love and warmth in Randy's eyes making him relax.

Randy slowly raised his arms, hands reaching to cup Jake's cheeks, holding them in place to look deep into his eyes, lips curling up into a smile. God knew, it had needed all his strength, all his will craft, not to flee the house and never come back, but he wasn't anyone to give up that easily… not when he needed something that bad, wanted something that intensely.

"You gotta believe me when I say that I love you endlessly. After my break-up with Adam, I have lost myself for a long time… but you made me be me again. You made me whole again, made me believe again… in love, in friendship, in trust. Darling, don't you see, I'm not satisfied until I hold you tight? And I would never, ever hurt you… not physically, nor emotionally, not intentionally nor accidentally. I'd rather hurt myself than letting anything happen to you."

The words had driven the tears into Jake's eyes. Swallowing hard, he nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Randy's, feeling the soft skin of his lovers thumbs brushing away some of the tear-drops on his cheeks before the elder leaned in to gently brush his lips over Jake's own, whispering.

"If you ever… ever have any worries again, just remember those words… and if it does not work… if you're still scared, if you still have any doubts after remembering this very moment here, talk to me, okay?"

As soon as he saw Jake nod in agreement, he tenderly pressed his lips onto the blonde's, pushing all other feelings aside, concentrating on just one: love. His tongue slowly traced the soft, full lips of his lover, tasting the salty tears on them, groaning as he savored the feeling, lids fluttering, but eyes staying open the entire time, locked with the green pools staring back at him.

All his fears, his worries, his doubts were gone with just that one confession, that one kiss. Nothing else mattered anymore now, even the pain in his ankle suddenly forgotten, as he got lost into the intense, warm blues of his lover, hands slowly and shakily reaching up to cup the back of Randy's neck, thumbs tenderly stroking his hairline as he granted his loves tongue entrance.

Both sets of eyes finally closing, their breath' hitched. It felt like their very first kiss all over again, sparks flying, chills running down their spines, knees going wobbly, goose-bumps forming as Randy carefully, sensually explored Jake's mouth with his tongue, the latter doing nothing but to enjoy the moment, letting Randy guide the kiss.

It felt like hours, days, breathings becoming labored, holds tightening, soft moans, small mewls, silent whimpers the only noises filling the air and for that one moment, their world stood still, all problems and worries forgotten.

* * *

He had finally done it, finally moved out, moved on, finally had his own house again, his freedom, his own privacy. Not as if Ted had not enjoyed staying at Randy's place the past weeks… it had been empty anyways with Randy pretty much spending most of his days off in St. Louis, but it felt so damn good to have an own home again, finally be on his own again.

Popping the cap of his beer open, he let out a long sigh of relief, leaning back into the soft cushions of his brand-new dark-blue leather couch. Looking around his living-room, Ted ignored all the boxes draped all over the place, ignored the still white and empty walls, ignored the smell of fresh paint as he imagined how it would look like once he was done with it.

Best part of the whole moving was that he would be able to do all the decorating, all the planning, all the placing ALONE, without anyone to talk him into stuff he did not like, without anyone giving him annoying suggestions, anyone to bitch about his taste. This was HIS place and HIS alone.

Taking a long swig of his cold beer, he smiled to himself, one arm draped over the smooth cushions of his couch while his feet were kicked up on the teak-table in front of him. Mike would have never allowed him that. Well yeah, screw Mike… now he could do whatever he wanted again. He was in such bliss that he almost forgot about Cody.

Poor boy still had not talked to him about what had happened, still had not opened up to him. He had moped around all weekend long, denying each offer Ted had made about taking him out, going to a club, a bar, just somewhere, anywhere. However, Ted knew how he must feel, so he did not take it personal… well, maybe a little bit. After all, he was his best friend, right? Moreover, they had made such a great connection ever since traveling together again, since rooming together again, that he had hoped for Cody to at least trust him enough to let go.

Then again, he remembered Friday, scoffing at the image of vulnerable, crying, shaking Cody in his mind. How much had he wanted to just hold him, to just comfort him that afternoon, that evening? And every following night, when he had heard the stifled sobs, the painful, heart wrenching sobs coming from the younger man?

However, he had been patient, had waited for Cody to come to him, to make the first step. He still had not forgotten about that basketball game between them, their soft touches, their intimate brushes, their heated glances… and hell, how could he ever forget that massage? It had driven him nuts for DAYS after it had happened. All the images in his head, thoughts racing, feelings mixing, he had barely trusted himself whenever Cody had been around him the next days.

He could have sworn that there had not only been something more from his side, but also from his friend's. The electricity, the chemistry, those seductive looks, the hoarse commands… it could not just have been his imagination, right? Clearly, Cody had tried to flirt with him that night… but then again, why would he? He had been in a loving relationship, a perfect relationship, well… until a few days ago at least.

Sighing again, he took another swig of his beer, slowly drifting off into his fantasies as he enjoyed the silence of his new home. He could almost feel Cody's fingers gently kneading the tender flesh on his back, could almost feel his hot breath ghosting over his neck, could almost feel that straining bulge pressing into his lower back again. He was so deep into his thoughts that he could barely hear his phone ringing, the sound so faintly, as if it was miles away.

Snapping out of it, he let out a breathy groan before reaching over onto the table to take a look at who was ruining his bliss right now. It would not have surprised him if it was Mike… or Randy. Yeah, maybe Randy just wanted to check if he had arrived safely and if he had already settled in.

However, to his surprise, he saw a whole other name blinking on the screen, his frown turning into a bright smile instantly as he answered.

"Hey Codes."

"Hey Teddy… and? Have you settled in already?"

He greened widely, though Cody could not see him at all, nodding his head as he let his gaze once again drift around his living room.

"Yupp… it feels great to finally have a home again. My own damn four walls."

The sigh he got before the actual answer made him alerted to Cody's current situation again.

"That sounds amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

God, that sadness in Cody's voice almost made his heart break in two. He could not handle it.

"Codes… why did ya really call?"

"What are you talking…"

"Codes… please… you trust me, right?"

He could hear another sigh from the younger man on the other end and before he could answer, he cut him off again.

"Listen… I should have told you that last weekend already, but I kinda guessed you already knew it. Codes, whatever it is, you can always talk to me. I'm always there to listen, man. Whenever you need someone, I'm right there."

"I just… well… I…"

He could hear another heart-wrenching sob, followed by quiet sniffling, closing his eyes for a moment to concentrate on the task… the task that was to make Cody happy.

"It's just so… I don't understand it, Teddy… you know? Why… why has he cheated? Why did he do that to me? Why am I always the one being treated like shit? Why can't I be happy for once? I just want to… I just… want someone to be there for me, to hold me, to… love me back… someone to not just see me as a fucking object, as a sex-toy…"

As Cody's voice trailed off, so did Ted's mind. His friend could do so much better, could find someone a lot nicer, someone caring. He knew it for sure since it was the same thing he kept telling himself ever since Mike had gone nuts, even long before their relationship had ended.

Sighing, he listened on to Cody's rambling, just listening, nothing else, giving him an acknowledging hum every now and then so Cody knew that he was still there.

Honestly, Cody had not talked that openly to him in ages, that freely, not since he had started dating Mike and especially not since Cody had started seeing John. For two hours, he listened on as Cody complained about his past relationships, his love life, the men in general, about everyone treating him as if he was either a kid or a toy, no one taking him serious, not even Randy.

Ted's mind drifted off several times, thinking, imagining how it would be like if HE was the one on Cody's side, how they would work as a couple, if they would make it work, if he would do the same mistakes Cena had done… well… definitely not the cheating one. Cody was way too good, too loving, too kind to be treated like this, to be cheated on.

And several times Ted had to stop himself from trailing off to far –though wondering about his true feelings for Cody- to remind himself that he had just come out of a catastrophic relationship himself, that he was glad to be single, that somewhere deep inside it still felt like cheating on Mike, that he needed time to heal… and thus also went for Cody.

* * *

**I know, I know... lots of drama and stuff. Too much? You like it? Any ideas for the future? Any suggestions?**

**And yes, I know some of you will hate me now for pairing Mike with Stephen, but I dun care.**

**BTW, check out the banners on my profile made for this story and give me a feedback, pretty please?**


	13. Lovers and Friends

**Sorry, this took me a long while, but with stuff going on in real life and the joined fic I'm writing on with Mizzy681, I barely had any time to update my love. Here it is though and I'm sad to tell you guys that I'm almost at the end with this story. It sucks since I kind of see this story as my baby. I'm totally proud of it and hopefully you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think after that chapter I have two more in me before ending the story of their lifes. :P I'm seriously running out of ideas.**

**This chapter is focused on one couple and contains lots of drama, sex and emotions. So be prepared.**

**Warning: Slash, Sex, Violence**

**Disclaimer: I own my muses... and gladly enough they felt like inspiring me the past days.**

* * *

It was their first official date. What had happened last week was pushed aside for now, the night full of passion and lust forgotten while they were both sitting in a dark corner of a local Pub, sharing one booth as they were waiting for their drinks. It was an awkward silence between them, neither of them really knowing what to say.

After Stephen had taken care of Mike for a whole week, trying to help him through the withdrawal, they had gotten closer, though Mike had never really opened up. Sure, they had talked about the drugs, about life in general, about therapy, but else Mike was still a mystery to him.

Mike started to feel a little uncomfortable, hands fidgeting underneath the table as he was glancing down at the table. He had not been on a real date in ages and being here with a man that he actually found quite attractive and drawn to, it made him nervous. Sure, last week after Raw they had their good share of fun, of sexual adventure, but that here… how was he supposed to even start the conversation? By talking about his miserable behaving in his last relationship? By telling him how therapy was going? Both not really quite the burner.

Neither of them really loosened up until the drinks arrived, Stephen grabbing his beer to take a long sip of it before finally turning to Mike, lips turning into a soft smile, as he looked him over. Boy, he looked like a nervous schoolchild all over again, cheeks slightly flushed, upper lip tucked in, and body tense whilst his hands were shaking. It actually made him smile a little. After all, it had been a long time since he had made anyone nervous by just his pure presence.

"Ya know… ya don't need ta be nervous. It's not as if tis is tha first time we're out together."

The hoarse whisper actually startled Mike, so deep in his thoughts that he had barely forgotten about his surroundings. Looking up from his drink, he cracked a short smile at Stephen, the green eyes sparkling back at him as he answered.

"I know… it's just…well… I haven't been on a real date in a while now and… my last relationship wasn't quite the joy… and… I absolutely have no clue what to talk about."

He knew he was rambling, biting his tongue as soon as he heard the low chuckle escaping Stephen's lips, the older mans hand suddenly appearing on his thigh, giving it a firm squeeze as their eyes locked.

"Well… how bout ya tell me bout yarself? What are ya hobbies? What's ya favorite movie? Music? How's therapy going? What's yar fave drink? I barely know anating about ya, Mike… let's start with that."

That actually did the trick, Mike slowly relaxing as he nodded his head, managing a smile as before he turned back to his drink, taking a long sip of it. Glancing down, he realized that the strong palm on his thigh had not moved yet, an involuntary shudder going through his body as he found himself quite fond of the feelings rising in him.

"Well… I love music. I'm sure you already heard or read about that somewhere. I actually like Hard Rock and Scream-Rock, you know? Powerful music. I also play some guitar, though I bet I'm not really the best at it, but it's making me feel good, you know? Having a guitar in your hand, letting the vibrations go through your body, listening to something that's actually coming out of your own actions. It makes me feel in control, makes me feel free…"

As Mike rambled on, talking about everything and anything, Stephen just listened, nodding his head every now and then, his hand on Mike's thigh unconsciously rubbing up and down as his eyes stayed fixed on the younger mans features, feeling him open up to him a little more with each passing minute.

It did not take long until Mike was actually breathless from all the talking he had done and the palm rubbing his thigh so affectionately did not really help a lot either as he felt his pants becoming tighter and tighter with each movement. Smiling at Stephen, he took a deep breath, trying to control himself enough to not just jump the Irishman and kiss him into oblivion.

"What about you?"

Stephen's smile grew as he saw the nervousness suddenly rising in Mike again and he finally pulled his hand away to rest his head on it while taking another sip of his beer.

"Well… before we go over ta me… how about ya tell me something about ya I dun know yet? Something I haven't actually read on the internet ow heard about in an interview? How bout ya tell me something private? Bout a relationship fow example? Or maybe what kind of guy ya want?"

He felt himself blushing profusely, looking back down at his lap as he realized what Stephen was hinting at. He was willing to play by Stephen's rules, he already proved it with that day tonight, but he was still unsure about being really ready to try something new. He was unsure if he could even be the submissive one in a relationship, because knowing the redhead, he surely would not play second lead in their relationship.

"I… uhmm… well, you already know about me and Ted, so… I… I wasn't always like that, you know? I'm bisexual and before Ted I was dating a girl. We'd been together for almost two years until she told me that she could not go on like this anymore. She was tired of me being on the road 270 days a year, tired of me never having time. She also said that I had changed, which I still don't really agree with… at least not back then. I'm not looking for a special type of guy… or girl… just someone who's laid back, who maybe has the same interests as I do, someone who takes me how I am. Nothing big. I prefer tall guys, no dark hair… I somehow don't see me with a dark-haired partner for whatever reason. Else… yeah… nothing spectacular."

He could feel the boring gaze of Stephen's warm eyes, could see the smile out of the corner of his gaze, could feel the soft palm on his back, carefully sliding up and down, the shiver it caused in him a pleased distraction from the nervousness in himself.

Stephen's interest was growing with each moment of Mike's monologue. Deciding that it was time for him to give something back, he leaned closer to Mike, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, feeling the heat from his skin almost burning his lips.

"Ma turn, huh?"

Mike only managed a short nod, his hand unconsciously coming up to touch the spot where Stephen's lips had lingered moments ago, feeling the blush rise in his cheeks. God, he really was back in middle school again.

"Well… as ya can tell, I'm usually a really quiet guy. I'm looking for someone ta get me outta ma shell, someone who's outgoing, who's open, who's friendly and kind, but can also show me ma boundaries. I want someone who's smaller than me, but can still protect me… sounds funny, heh?"

Mike actually let out a small snort, nodding his head as his lips turned up into a smile, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips.

"Okay… uhmm… I'm all for an equal relationship. I'm all fow taking and giving, fow trust and faith, for bottoming and topping."

He said those last words with a smirk on his lips, winking at the younger man whose eyes widened at the blunt outburst, cock twitching in his way too tight jeans.

"A haven't had a lot of relationships yet, but those I had always meant a lot to me. I dun do anythang half-hearted. So… if you have any doubt in this here… in us… ya better tell me now."

* * *

**Cody's POV**

So… I'm back. One week after I've found my boyfriend literally fucking the hell out of a blond bimbo, I'm back at Smackdown. Alone in my locker-room at a houseshow. I still don't remember how I've gotten through those days right after I found him, through the shows, my matches last week, through the lonely nights. Ted told me I had been a mess… well… I still am.

He had been the only one I had talked to during the last seven days or so. Randy had tried to call several times until I've sent him a message that I'm fine and just need to be alone. Luckily he got the hint. Others would have tried again and again. Randy at least respected my wish. Not so much John. He had tried to call me a good 50 times throughout the whole week, had send me message after message, apologizing to me, telling me he was sorry, begging me to talk to him. I had ignored them all, read through them, deleted them, and went on with sulking.

Sure, I know… sulking's doing me no good. I'm actually not only feeling but also looking like a mess. I still can't grasp why he had done this to me. I still want answers; want to know why, how often, since when. All those things… but then again I would have to talk to him and I don't know if I can.

After all those years, all those times I had just been a sextoy, a plaything to other guys, after getting dumped by Dave and James, after actually losing my trust in men, then gaining it back again slowly, after I had thought that John would be different, that he would be the one, that he would treat me better, would stick with me, would not just want me for my body… well… fuck. I was wrong once again.

Even though I had talked to my dad every day of the past week and he had tried to make me feel better, had tried to joke around with me, had tried to lighten up my mood, the only thing that had helped was him… Ted… just listening to me. That simple. He listened to me ramble for hours, without giving me any stupid advices, without telling me "I told you so", without making fun about the situation or anything. He had just listened. It was not only soothing me, it was also scaring me, making me feel guilty.

That last week… even the weeks before I realized that Ted might mean more to me, more than just a friend, my best friend. The looks and the touches we had shared, the long talks about god and the world, the minutes and hours we had spend joking around with each other, that basketball game, that massage I had given him. God knows what would have happened if John had not called that day.

John… yeah… maybe he was right? I don't know it anymore. Maybe he saw that something between me and Ted even before I saw it. Is it cheating if it is only happening in my fantasies, in my dreams? I mean… no… that's just plain stupid. And even if it was cheating, it still does not give John the right to go around and fuck everything within reach, right?

God damnit, I'm fucked up. I don't know what to think anymore, what to do anymore. I've no idea how to handle this situation. All I know is that me and John… that is no more… so… me and Ted… it would be right? I mean… it would not be cheating anymore? No, Cody, no… you can't. How can I even have those thoughts? I just got out of a relationship… a fucked up one, sure, one with a cheating bastard as boyfriend, sure… but still. I loved John… didn't I? So how can I already have those feelings for Ted?

Maybe… I had those feelings for a while already? Maybe… I did never love John that way? Maybe… I just never realized that… it was Ted all the time and not John? God… I'm illusional, I'm not thinking rational. Why would Ted want me anyways? It's not as if he's the luckiest when it comes to relationships either. I bet he would not even want one now, especially not with me. He must be sick of men… and I can't blame him. Hell, even I am sick of men… of most of them… of all but Ted.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Codes!"

So lost in his thoughts, in his inner ramblings, the young brunette had not even recognized Ted entering the locker-room, had not even heard the door close, had not even seen him approaching the bench he was currently stretched out on. Snapping out of it, he blinked a few times until his vision clearly told him that Ted was leaning over him, smile plastered on his lips, dimples shining, green eyes sparkling.

"God… you look awful."

"Thanks, Ted… I really appreciate that."

He rolled his eyes as he got up into a sitting position, watching Ted rummage through his gym-bag, gaze drifting lower to the older male's jeans-covered, round-globed, ample-like, rock-hard ass, bottom lip tucked in as his thoughts drifted off once again.

"Ya coming out with me tonight?"

"Huh?"

Ted turned back around, tilting his head slightly and arching a brow as he saw the far away look in Cody's eyes, staring straight forward onto his groin, quickly doing the math in his head and realizing where his thoughts were. In a weird way it was turning him on, to know that Cody had just been checking him out, that he was quite obviously just thinking about his ass, maybe even how it would feel to…

Shaking his head, Ted walked up towards Cody, placing a hand onto his shoulder and squeezing tightly, finally bringing the younger man back into reality again.

"I asked if ya want to come out with me tonight, man? After the show? Half of the roster's going… I think it would do ya some good."

Glancing up at the blond hovering over him, Cody met Ted's sparkling eyes, not able to help himself as he got lost in them, slowly, almost automatically nodding his head as he managed a cracked smile.

"Good… now… you better get ready, Codes. Your match is in ten minutes and you…" Ted looked him up and down, the brunette still sitting on the bench in his street-wear. Gladly, he looked nothing but fine in that tight blue shirt and those dark denim-jeans, but still… "… are still in your street clothes. You should change, man."

Snapping out of his world, Cody looked down at himself, mumbling something incomprehensive before he got up and finally walked over to his bag, picking out his black trunks and the thong for underneath. Feeling not so confident or comfortable anymore all of a sudden, he grabbed his things and with a last look at Ted –who was now busy messaging someone on his phone- he disappeared in the shower-stalls to get changed there.

* * *

It was well past midnight when they both stumbled into their hotel-room, laughing, chuckling, holding each other up, Ted's arm around Cody's waist and vice versa. Kicking the door close with his heal, Ted stumbled over to the bed, plopping down on it, stretching legs and arms away from his body and closing his eyes.

"Sat was what a call a niwt."

Cody giggled, plopping down next to him, nodding as he, too, closed his eyes, hands on his abs.

"Teddy… the room's spinning…Make it stowp!"

The older man chuckled, shaking his head, slowly opening his eyes, but quickly closing them again as he realized that his younger friend had been right, the room was really spinning.

"Shit, Codes… I can't…"

Laughter again filled the room as Cody tried sitting up to take his socks and pants off, but fell back down again only a second later.

"Teddy-bear… be good… take ma stuff off… A cawnt move!"

Ted slowly rolled over and out of bed, carefully taking one step after another, hands tightly holding onto the edge of the bed as he made his way to where Cody's feet lay. Getting down on his knees, he took first one, than the other sock off, before getting up again.

Cracking an eye open, Cody whined, wriggling his hips.

"Teddy… da pants… I cawnt sweep in da pants… Dey're too tiwt."

Running a hand over his face, Ted groaned as he crawled onto the bed next to Cody, kneeling down again, fumbling with the button and zipper of the young mans jeans. He had to gamble all his strength and will power not to jump him right then and there, his finger so close to Cody's most intimate parts that he only needed to do one wrong move and they would touch it.

Concentrating on his task, he nudged the brunette slightly, wordlessly, making him arch his hips off the bed. It was a sight that in any other situation would have gotten him off, that back arched so beautifully, Cody's groin almost in his face, the straining bulge under those thin blue boxershorts forming a tent only inches away from his nose.

Closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, he swiftly pulled the jeans down Cody's legs, following suit as he got up and neatly folded them together –as neatly as possible in his state of drunkenness- before stumbling back over to his own side of the bed again.

"Did ya see tha look on that skunks face? Her eyes almost bopped outta her head."

Cody's voice brought him back out of his world as he plopped back down on the bed again, sprawling out on it as he laughed heartily at the vivid memory, rolling onto his side to face Cody, propping himself up on an elbow.

"She really thought we'd do it…"

He was referring to some blond chick who had tried to land with Cody until Ted had shown up, wrapping an arm protectively around Cody's waist, kissing the corner of his lips, greeting him with a "There ya are, babe." Her eyes had almost bopped out, jaw dropping to the floor as Cody's arm wrapped around Ted, giving his ass a quick squeeze, grinning at him.

"Yeah…"

The distance in Cody's voice did not go unnoticed by Ted, but he waved it off as being drunken sleepiness as he stared at him, tongue unconsciously darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips. They both had had their share of alcohol that night, Cody a little more than he had, but right then he felt more than just sober.

Cracking an eye open, Cody caught Ted's stare, mumbling.

"Whatcha looking at?"

Ted just shrugged, rolling onto his back again, arms propped up under his head, eyes focusing on the ceiling as his thoughts drifted off to the nights events.

They had played a couple for almost the whole night, dancing together, holding hands, kissing each others cheeks, ever since that chick had made a move on Cody and the youngest had begged him to play his man. Ted had not even hesitated, gladly fulfilling that wish, as he knew how hard it had to be for Cody to neglect the offers coming from left and right.

It had been fun though. He had not seen Cody laughing like that in over a week, had not seen him having that much fun, enjoying the night, ever since he had found John with that dirty little blond. His hands balled into fists at the mere thought of John, still not understanding how the older man could have hurt his friend like that. He deserved so much better.

So deep in his thoughts, he did not even realize the brunette staring at him with wide, baby-blue eyes, cheeks flushed from the alcohol, one arm under his head while his other one inched closer towards Ted, almost dreamily starting to run a finger over Ted's shirt-covered chest.

Blinking his eyes open, Ted's head flew towards Cody and their eyes locked. The lust, the fire, the desire in those blue pools almost made him forget where he was. Cody's bottom lip was tucked in between his teeth, innocence and naivety, his still young age clearly showing in his features as he let his finger drift further down Ted's body to his abs. The one finger turned into his whole hand as he let it slide up and down the still covered pectorals, an involuntary sigh escaping Ted's lips as their eyes never left each other's.

Before he knew it, Cody rolled over, his whole body flush against Ted, pinning him underneath, covered but rock-hard groins rubbing against each other as the soft, full lips clamped down onto his, full of force, of passion, of need.

Closing his eyes again, Ted got lost in the feeling of those smooth lips covering his, his hands slowly sliding down Cody's back until they were seated on that round, full and solid ass, kneading it through the thin boxershorts as Cody started to rock his hips back and forth, his own jeans suddenly becoming painfully tight.

A low moan escaped his parted lips, giving Cody the chance to delve his tongue into the hot, warm caverns of the blonde's mouth, exploring it, searching it, tasting him, sucking Ted's own tongue into his mouth.

Dancing, fighting for dominance, Cody's hands slit under Ted's shirt, the cool, smooth skin against his own making Ted gasp out into the kiss, his hips bucking up, the friction between them growing even more. He could barely contain himself anymore, his mind racing, heart beating a hundred miles per hour, body-parts starting to act of their own accord as he tried to take in as much of Cody as possible.

The intoxicating scent of his young friend, the taste of beer, of vodka on his lips, the feeling of those soft, lean fingers against his abs, soon his chest, that hot, tight ass in his hands, the hard-on ravenously bumping against his own; it was all enough for him. But it was not before Cody pulled away for a moment –obviously trying to catch his breath- that he locked eyes with him again and could see it… the pain, the hurt, the young, naïve, innocent boy that got his heart-broken not long ago and when Cody's lips inched closer to his again, he brought his hands between them, gently pushing Cody away.

"Stop, Codes… we… we can't do that."

Almost childishly shaking his head, Cody surged forward again, fully intending to claim Ted's lips once again with his own, but Ted managed to turn his head to the side just in time, Cody's lips landing on his flushed cheeks.

Whining, Cody drew back, still seated in his friends lap though, eyes alcohol-dazed, but oh so clear as Ted looked back up at him.

"Codes… really…"

Without a word, Cody got off him, rolling onto his side. Ted sighed heavily, propping himself up on his elbows, green eyes fixed on Cody's shaking form, hearing a small sob escaping him as the brunette buried his face in the pillow.

Against better judgement, Ted sat up and crawled over, kneeling down besides the heaving form. Cody lay on his stomach, head turned away from Ted, arms hidden under the pillow as he rested a hand on his back, rubbing it gently.

"It's… we can't do this Codes. You're drunk… we're both drunk… you're still hurting from what happened last week and… I… we… we just can't do that."

It had felt good, so very good, those soft, full lips against his own, those strong, yet soft hands roaming his body, his friends skin on his own, the body-weight pressing down on him, their groins rubbing together, the warm, wet tongue caressing his own… it had really felt good… but it had not felt right. Not now, not so soon after their disastrous relationships, not like this, not here.

"Just leave me alone, Ted."

It hurt him to see the young brunette like that, hurt him that this time it wasn't John's doing, but his own, but he knew it had been the right decision. They would hate each other in the morning if anything had happened in that state, that moment. At least now, Cody only hated him.

They both were already cursing the hotel for the messed up reservation. That one king-size bed sure would not be big enough for the two of them that night.

* * *

Jake was sitting on his couch, or rather sprawled out on it, book in his hands while the TV was running in the background. Somehow he had finally started to somewhat relax, trying to make the best out of his injury-induced time off. Reading had become one of his favorite things to do over the past week, especially the five days Randy had been away now.

Randy leaving last Wednesday evening had been even harder than two weeks before, though he knew now, he believed now that he could trust Randy with everything he had, but having to be alone again for five days had torn him apart. He had become so accustomed of Randy being around in the short time of their relationship, maybe even a little too used to it.

While therapy was going good and he had found hobbies to go after, things to keep him occupied, he had still missed Randy, just being in his company, having Randy's arm lazily draped around his waist at night, the soft kisses to his neck while making breakfast, the sparkle in his eyes when they were working out together and looked at each other, that gorgeous smile he always gave him in return when Jake randomly grabbed his hand to squeeze it, to calm him.

He sounded like a lovesick puppy… and god, he enjoyed it.

Deep in his thoughts, drawn to the book he was currently reading, he did not even hear the car pulling into his driveway, not even the door opening. It wasn't until he felt a small, almost tiny hand tug onto his sweat-pants that he looked up from his book and then down, meeting the beautiful brown eyes of the little girl.

"Uncle Jakey!"

His smile instantly turned into a huge grin as he picked Alana up, giving her a kiss to her cheek, settling her on his lap as he got into a sitting position.

"Hey there! Who do we have here!"

The girl giggled only the way a young one could, grinning at him with sparkling eyes. Grinning back, he slowly moved his head to the door, seeing the tall, tanned man leaning against the doorframe, two bags standing next to him, his broad arms crossed over his chest as he smiled back at him.

"Hey there, stranger… you moving in or what?"

Randy pushed himself off the frame, shaking his head as he chuckled and walked towards them, leaning down to softly brush his lips against Jake's, the giggling girl now sandwiched between them not mattering right then. For that short, loving moment, it was only them two.

"Nope… but I thought me and Lana could stay till Sunday."

"Five days?"

Jake's eyes widened in surprise, dimples showing, toothy grin on his lips as Randy smirked and nodded, first looking down at his daughter, then back at the stunned blond, arching a brow.

"That's… if you even want us here?"

He gave him a playful wink, Jake's hand smacking his arm in return as he shook his head, faking hurt.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Randy just shrugged, plopping down on the couch next to them, arm instantly, automatically wrapping around Jake to pull him close, kissing his cheek, whispering in his ear.

"Well… we can be a good handful. Maybe you're not up for that much stress."

Jake rolled his eyes as he pulled back, the little girl on his lap wriggling around until it had her legs on her dad's thighs, goofily grinning up at them.

"Can we go get iwecweam again, uncle Jakey? And can we pway wid de dowls again and can we pway bawl again and di ya know dat I leawned how ta tie my shoes? And I know a new game… I gotta show you dat!"

Randy let go of a small chuckle as he watched Jake's eyes widening again, brows furrowing as he tried to follow the girls questions and think about answers at the same time.

He had planned the visit the whole week, had called Sam a couple of times to make sure it was okay with her, had picked Alana up right after Raw and driven to Mississippi straight away. The only stop they had made had been after he could not keep his eyes open any longer, around four in the morning, Alana already fast asleep in her car seat. He had taken a room at a motel, passing out as soon as his head had hit the pillow. At seven he had been up again, woken by a bouncing Alana on his bed.

He did not even realize how tired he really was until now, but seeing his man and Alana like this, seeing them together, having the chance to spend five whole days with the two of them… and only them, it had all been worth it.

His lids were heavy and his breathing started to slow down. Taking the book out of Jake's hand, he pulled him close to his side, pressing another kiss to his temple, softly whispering.

"I missed you."

Before he knew it, he drifted off into a fitful slumber, head falling onto Jake's shoulder, the body-warmth radiating from the blond, the soft kiss he got in return, pressed onto his forehead and the fuzzy feeling in his heart being enough to lull him in.

* * *

Either quite frankly Ted had forgotten about his drunken stupidity or he did not care, since the next two days the blond had not mentioned it for once, nor had he reacted any different towards Cody during their conversations, their matches, their nights out, their days in. He did not know if to be happy about it or sad, sad about the fact that Ted had pushed him away that night. Sure, he had been drunk, but he knew what he had wanted, he had still been clear enough that he knew what he was doing.

He was not regretting trying it, he was regretting that he had been stupid enough to think Ted would go with it, Ted would return his feelings, Ted would be drunk enough to just fuck him without thinking. Fact was that Cody had needed it that night, needed to be held, needed to feel wanted, needed Ted in a way he had only had him once.

So, the two days flew by fast, Cody now laying on the couch in his living room, slowly drifting off to sleep as he was trying to comprehend what was wrong with him, why John had cheated on him, why Ted did not want him, why he still had not found the one for him. He knew he was probably overreacting, but he was frustrated… and who could seriously blame him? He had not had any action in 4 weeks now and on top of it, his boyfriend had cheated on him for god knew how long and his best friend obviously thought he was a drunken slut.

John had tried everything by now. Tons of calls, messages, bugging co-workers to tell Cody that he was sorry, to talk to him, to answer his phone. Sure, he had already found out that he was at least alive, but he still was worried. It had been one of his worst weeks ever, not knowing where Cody was, how he was doing, what he was thinking. Well, obviously not much when it came to John, else he would have talked to him by now.

A few hours earlier he had tried Randy's phone, tried to talk him into helping, tried to at least make him talk some sense into Cody, but the Missouri-native had refused. Sure, he was one of Cody's best friends and after their blow-up last week, their fight; he could not really expect him to help, could he?

Therefore, this here was his last real chance. After another messed up attempt, he had finally had enough. How was he supposed to apologize and make up to Cody for what he had done when the young man refused to even listen to him? Why did he even want to apologize at all? It was not as if he was the only cheating in that relationship. After all, Cody had started by fucking around with Ted. Gladly, he had no prove for it… yet, but he was so sure about it.

He had arrived in Marietta minutes ago, taking the first cab in sight at the airport that would take him to Cody. Now standing in front of his house, after several drinks on the plane to calm his nerves, John took a deep breath… and another one, before ringing.

Cody slowly blinked his eyes open, rubbing them with his palm before he heard another ring. Swinging his legs over the edge of the couch, he got up –clad in his boxershorts and a shirt, blanket wrapped around his body, hair ruffed up from tossing and turning. He should have really looked through the spy before opening, because as he did so, he instantly regretted it.

"Cody."

It came out as a sigh of relief. Obviously, John thought that Cody had opened the door after looking through the spy, after knowing it was him standing outside. So, there was hope, right?

"What do you want?"

The coldness in Cody's voice though proved him wrong, the hurt and venom in his eyes speaking more than a thousand words.

"Well, you weren't answering your phone. You weren't replying my messages. I wanted to talk to you."

Should be obvious, right? Huffing, Cody shook his head, pulling the blanket tighter around himself; Georgia, even in summer, was not the warmest place in the late evenings.

"There's nothing to talk. I've seen and heard enough from you."

He was just about to slam the door shut again, right into John's face as John's foot stopped him from doing so.

"Wait, wait, wait… wow there. Why are you so fucking mad at me? You were the one who started that whole cheating shit. You were the one fucking around with Ted. I should be the one who's angry."

Blinking at him in disbelief, Cody groaned and shook his head, the pale moonlight making his eyes sparkle, but not with blue warmth, but with coldness and anger.

"What the fuck, John? I never… never once in our whole relationship even laid a finger on Ted, yet alone have I slept with him… and even IF, that still doesn't give you the right to fuck around on me."

A sarcastic snarl escaped his lips as he put his hands on either side of Cody's face against the doorposts, getting nose-to-nose with the young brunette.

"Do you really think I believe that, Codes? Whenever I saw you on TV, you were all over him. Whenever we talked, he was right there. Whenever we met, spend time together, he was topic number one."

"CAUSE YOU MADE HIM!

Actually surprised by Cody's sudden outburst, John took a step back, eyes widening in surprise as he stared at his shaking lover, lips starting to tremble as his blue eyes filled with tears.

"I've never did anything with Ted, cause I was too damn blindly in love with you. I wanted to, yeah, I won't lie about that, but I never did. Fuck you, John. If I had known that you were such a cheating whore, god knows I would have chosen Ted over you a long time ago."

He did not even see the blow coming, his head snapping to the side with the effect of the slap coming from the older, much stronger man, his own hand instantly reaching up to rub his cheek, tears of pain stirring in his eyes as he glanced at John out of the corner of his eyes.

"You're calling ME a whore, Codes? Who's the one who got fucked by half the locker, huh? Who's the one who played the bitch to Dave and James? Who's the one eye-fucking Ted at any given moment? You know what, Codes? I'm not even ashamed of what I've done, cause honestly? You were the biggest mistake of my whole life… a two-timing, cheating whore. Nothing more than a pure excuse for a man. I can't believe that I ever though I could love you… a guy who's obviously nothing more than a tramp."

This time it was John who did not see it coming as Cody's fist connected with his jaw, the impact making John fly backwards and connecting hard with the floor.

"I…AM…NOT…A…TRAMP!"

That word had cut Cody's last straw, the memories of Dave, of his past, of everything he had gone through all leading to that one word, had finally made him snap. How dare John to accuse him of cheating, to accuse him of being unfaithful, to call him a whore, a tramp?

The cold chuckle brought him out of his rage again as he glared down at the older man slowly getting back up to his knees, eyes never leaving Cody's frame as he did so, afraid another blow might follow.

"No, you're not… but isn't there a saying "Hit dogs bark"? You just proved me right, Codes."

Shaking his head, tears now freely flowing, Cody stepped forward until he was right in front of John, glaring down at him.

"How long?"

The older male just shrugged as he brushed himself off, straightening up again in front of Cody, presenting his full height to him, now making the brunette look up.

"A few weeks… maybe two months."

Cody swallowed hard, not wanting to give John the satisfaction of running away as his blue eyes glared daggers into him, his voice though it was shaky, full of hatred and disgust.

"How often?"

Another shrug as John's lips curled up in a smirk.

"Five… six times."

Taking a deep breath, Cody shook his head again, turning on his heals. He did not want John to see the hurt, the pain, the embarrassment, the actual disappointment in his eyes. He did not want him to see how much impact he still had, how much affect his words had on him, how much they broke him in two.

"You're not going to ask why?"

Raising his head, he looked back over his shoulder again at the man he was sure he had once loved, or at least started to fall for heavily, searching for any sign of remorse, of regret in his eyes, but not finding any.

"No… I think I've already heard enough."

With those words, Cody walked back into his house, shutting the door behind him and as soon as John was out of his sight, he sunk down on his knees, breaking down. He had sworn to him not to cry over that man anymore, had sworn to himself to just forget about him, had sworn to stay strong, but his past was not letting him forget. He was seriously fucked up, his whole life, his relationships, his vision of love. And he only knew one man who could make it better, who could give him the feeling he needed the most now, who could make him feel precious again.

Wiping the tears away from his eyes after a few minutes of sulking, he slowly got up from the floor again, making his way over to the couch-table where his phone lay. His fingers dialling the number automatically, he put the phone to his ear, forcing his breathing to calm and his voice not to crack as he listened to the steady ringing until he could make out the faint voice of a freshly awoken Ted.

"Codes?"

"Ted… can I… can I come to Tampa for a few days?"

Hearing the sadness in his voice, the sobs escaping his young friend during the words, Ted could not have denied him even if he wanted to.

"Sure, Codes. You can visit whenever you want. You okay?"

"No, Teddy… no… far from okay."

And it was the truth.

* * *

He had taken the next possible flight from Atlanta to Tampa, in the early morning hours. Unable to sleep the whole night, Cody had packed some stuff and already prepared his gym-bag. He did not intend on going back home again before the next show anyways. All he wanted was a friend to listen to him, to hold him. He could not wait to see Ted. So many thoughts were running through his head while he was sitting on the plane, not even one of his comic books distracting him from the wheels spinning in his mind. It was pure torture, the words John had spit at him repeating them over and over again, and Cody had a hard time to hold his tears back during the flight.

Ted had not counted on him showing up that early. It was barely past noon, he had just finished lunch, when the doorbell rang. Putting on some shorts over his briefs and some slippers, he made his way to the door, soft smile forming on his lips when he spotted Cody through the spy. Opening it, he was greeted with someone that looked like a mess: puffy, red eyes, hair ruffed up, looking like he had not slept nor eaten in days. Hushing Cody inside, he eyed him up and down as Cody put his big gym-bag on the floor, taking in Ted's new home.

"Looks good."

Even his voice did not sound –usually bright and full- the concern in Ted's eyes clearly showing as he made his way over to Cody, placing a hand on his shoulder. The younger man turned around, eyes threatening to once again fill with tears as Ted smiled warmly at him and as the first tear fell, the blond pulled him into a gentle, but tight embrace, rubbing a hand up and down Cody's back while the younger man buried his face in Ted's neck, letting the tears flow, sobbing, trenching his shirt with salty droplets.

They stood like that for what felt like forever, Ted's grip on his friend never loosening until Cody's sobs slowly faded and the tears started to dry. Pulling back from his older friend, the brunette wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffling as he made a small afford to crack a smile, but as soon as he tried, tears once again threatened to fall.

"It's okay, Codes… come on… let's sit down!"

He managed a small nod as Ted's hand stayed on his back all the while, leading him towards the couch, motioning for him to sit as he turned on the TV –a habit he would possibly never get rid off.

"I'll grab us a beer… feel free to choose a program you want."

He came back two minutes later, two cold bottles of his best beer in his hands, seeing Cody rolled up on the couch, cartoons running on TV. His face lit up a bit at the antics of his best friend as he walked up to him, nudging his legs a bit to make him some space so that he could sit down next to him, handing him a beer.

"Thanks… and… I'm sorry."

It was only mumbled, the younger mans voice still not strong enough, still cracking a bit as he stared straight forward at the TV, not daring to look into Ted's eyes. He just smiled down at him, gently squeezing his shoulder as he shook his head.

"That's what friends are there for, right?"

Cody nodded again, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt before taking a long swig from his beer and sitting back up, upper lip tucked in as his eyes stayed fixed on the TV. Ted chewed his lips as he shifted closer to Cody, finding the courage to actually wrap an arm around him and pull him close to his side, pressing a kiss to the top of Cody's head as he mumbled into the hair.

"You know… they knock you down, I'll pick you up. They laugh at you, I'll shut them up. Whenever you need me, I'm there Codes… and whenever you wanna let go, wanna cry, wanna yell… you just need to let it out."

A soft sniffle made him look down, seeing Cody staring up at him with a faint smile on his lips and more tears in his eyes. He looked so vulnerable and breakable that moment, that Ted could not help but to pull him even closer, kissing his hair again while rubbing his neck.

There, cradled against Ted's chest, soothing hand on his neck, cartoons running on TV, Cody finally found the calm he needed to drift of to sleep.

It was not before six pm that he finally opened his eyes again, the movement next to him waking him up. Blinking up, he saw Ted slowly getting off the couch, carefully trying to avoid any noise –obviously so not to wake him- and making his way to the kitchen.

"Where ya going?"

Ted clasped a hand over his heart, startled to hear Cody's raspy voice, as he was sure he had been careful enough not to wake him. Turning back around, he send him a warm, soft smile, shaking his head.

"Just getting something to drink. You want something, too?"

Cody slowly propped himself up, sitting straight as he rubbed his eyes, nodding.

"Yeah… Juice or Water would be nice."

"How bout something to eat?"

He shook his head, once again avoiding Ted's gaze, as he looked straight ahead, realizing for the first time since waking up that Ted did not have changed the channel, Cartoons still flickering on the screen.

He jumped a bit as he felt Ted's warm breath ghost over his neck and his nose rubbing against his cheek, strong, large palm squeezing his shoulder.

"Come on, you need something to eat. I don't want you to lose weight, Codes… I like how you look right now."

His breath hitched as he listened to those words, cheeks slightly flushing and Cody only managed a short, quick nod. If he had looked back, he would have seen the big smile on Ted's lips and his bright eyes as he went back to the kitchen, leaving Cody to his thoughts.

Though he had barely touched his dinner, Cody felt already better by the time Ted was cleaning up their plates. Not only the sleep had helped him a lot, but also just being in Ted's arms. The feelings that had invaded him in those few hours might have been scary to anyone else, but he knew how to cope with them. He needed to act on them. Deep in his thoughts, he barely noticed Ted taking a seat again next to him on the couch, not until he felt a slight nudge to his ribs.

"You still with me, Codes?"

"Huh? Yeah… just thinking."

"So… you want to tell me what happened?"

Instantly Cody looked away again, his eyes flickering everywhere but to Ted as his hands started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he took some deep breaths.

"Well… John showed up at my door last evening. I didn't look through the spy, else I would have just left the door shut, but… we… he wanted to apologize first and when I didn't buy his bullshit, he started to insult me. He said, I was the biggest mistake of his life, I'm nothing but a whore, said that he's glad he cheated on me… and… well… when asked why, he said that it was because I was… I was cheating on him with you anyways."

If he had looked up, he would have met Ted's widening eyes, would have seen his mouth drop open as he blinked in confusion, his arm resting on the back of his couch, right behind Cody's back.

"I… but… what the fuck?"

He still could not find the strength to look Ted in the eyes, the whole story just too embarrassing, too shaming as he continued.

"That's how I reacted, too… and he said that we were fucking each other with our eyes and our touches… in the ring and stuff… I've told him that I've never ever cheated on him, but he said he saw it with his own eyes. He even… he… I told him, that I WISH… I would have started something with you instead of him and that's when he slapped me."

There was complete silence in the room for a while and Cody had already thought, he had finally scared Ted away, had finally ruined their friendship, but as he managed to look over at him, he saw the older man staring straight back at him, green eyes blinking, mouth slightly parted as if he tried to search for words. He knew what came next would possibly ruin everything he ever had build up, would possibly be the worst mistake of his life, but he could not care less right then; he had already shocked Ted anyways, so why not go full tilt?

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Ted's, using the moment of surprise and confusion to slide his tongue inside the stunned blonde's warm mouth, exploring it. It was softer than last Friday after the houseshow, less eager, more careful and sensual as his hands reached up to cup Ted's cheeks, to hold him in place.

Ted was taken aback by Cody's actions, his brain instantly telling him to stop the kiss, but his body reacting on its own accord as one hand came up to wrap around Cody's back, pulling him over and onto his lap. Their tongues dancing together, tasting each other, feeling each other while Cody shifted around in Ted's lap into a comfortable position, their covered groins rubbing against each other as he slowly started to rock his hips in rhythm with their kiss, slowly, steadily, carefully, his hands still on Ted's cheek while Ted's held onto his lower back, fingertips rubbing the soft skin under Cody's shirt.

So lost in their actions, both sets of eyes shut tight, pants filling the air, their hands started to explore each other's bodies, roaming everywhere, grasping, touching, brushing, and feeling while Cody's hips rocked into Ted, the friction between them growing. Gasping for air, Cody used the chance to let his lips slide over Ted's cheek to his ear, gently tucking at nibbling at the lobe while Ted's lips parted, soft moans and mewls escaping his throat, Cody's smooth lips feeling like velvet on his skin.

Feeling braver, one of Cody's hands slid down Ted's torso towards his waistline, fingertips brushing over the sensitive skin, dipping his index-finger into the blonde's navel while his thumb rubbed over the bulge in Ted's pants, eliciting a gasp from the older man, a gasp that almost made Cody cum right then and there.

He had dreamed about that so often already, he could not even count it anymore, Ted's noises sounding like music to him as he trailed a line of kisses over the blonde's jaw towards his collarbone, sucking and biting at it before lapping the red marks all the while caressing Ted with his thumb, soon adding his other fingers while Ted's hands grasped tightly onto the younger ass, helping him to rock his hips.

However, the moment Cody's skilled fingers reached for Ted's zipper, his hand was covered by Ted's. Looking into those beautiful greens, Cody saw the lust, the love, the desire, but also saw the concern. Ted shook his head at him, stopping his own rocking-motions all together as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"No Codes… that… we'd only regret it tomorrow."

As Cody's eyes filled with tears again, Ted's restrained almost weakened, but he stayed strong, at least until Cody's lips opened.

"I won't… please, Teddy… I need this… I want this… I… I want you."

It only needed those few words, paired with the love and passion in Cody's eyes, with those soft, lean fingers still palming him through his jeans and he felt his last concerns slip, nodding his head slowly before re-capturing Cody's lips with his.

Their clothes were shed in no time, their body's slick with sweat, panting, mewling, groaning and gasping as Ted laid Cody back down on the couch, their eyes locking, staring deep into each other's souls. Cody's hands reached for Ted's cheeks again, pulling him down for another kiss before slightly spreading his legs, giving the older man place to crawl in-between them, their bare chests colliding as he deepened the kiss, Ted's hands on either side of the brunette's head to hold himself up.

"Shit…"

Cody re-opened his eyes, blinking at Ted a little confused, seeing him shake his head as he pulled away.

"Don't have… I've no… lube."

Cody just grinned as he pulled Ted into another kiss, arching his hips up to rub their painfully hard cocks against each other before he pulled away, grabbing Ted's hand to bring it up, holding up three fingers to Ted, leading them to his own lips. Ted's mouth dropped open, an unholy growl escaping him as he watched Cody sucking on his fingers, slicking them up with saliva, his tongue around his digits feeling so wonderful that he wished they would currently be somewhere else. But that was for another time. Tonight, they both did not want to wait for much longer.

Releasing the digits with a loud slurping noise, Cody grinned up at Ted, kissing each finger tip one more time before arching his back up, showing Ted were exactly he wanted them, right now. Trying to steady his breathing, Ted let his hand travel down Cody's body, making sure to circle his nubs in the progress, making the younger man gasp out and arch up again, the pre-cum on his throbbing head leaving a mess on Ted's thigh.

Finally reaching their destination, Ted stared down into those usually bright-blue oceans, now blown with lust, biting his lip, leaning down to kiss Cody again, the same moment as one finger slipped inside of the tight heat. Feeling those hot, constricting walls around his digit made him almost blow his load. It had been so unbelievable tight and warm that he could barely wait until they enveloped his long, throbbing dick.

Setting a low and steady rhythm, he pulled back again, peppering Cody's face and throat with kisses, listening intensely to every single noise his young lover made, studying his reaction to every single stab. Feeling him push back against his finger, he decided to add a second one, soon a third, his eyes staying fixed on the in pleasure contorting face while licking his lips, diving down every now and then to place a soft kiss to Cody's swollen lips.

Cody was already a mewling and writhing mess, rocking his hips back into Ted's fingers and forward against his groin again, Ted's lips on his, the whole situation, the stimulation of his bundle of nerves with every other stab having him on the edge of release in less than a few minutes. Adding to it that he had not had sex in four weeks, he knew he would soon tip over if Ted did not stop his ministrations.

"Ted… please… s… stop… I… need ya… now… please. Can't hold… back… anymore."

After a last thrust against Cody's prostate, Ted withdrew his fingers, seating himself completely between the brunette's legs, their eyes locking again as he slowly jacked himself a few more times before leading his throbbing length towards Cody's pucker, gently pushing inside, inch by agonizing inch, Cody's scream of pleasure and his own unearthly growl only being muffled by their heated, slobby kiss, his free hand holding himself up over Cody's head while Cody held tightly onto Ted's ass, encouraging him to go faster.

Fully sheathed inside the tight, hot walls, Ted collapsed forward, burying his face in the crook of Cody's neck, feeling the younger mans chest heaving and falling underneath him and his heals digging into his hips, the hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear, smell the sweet scent of Cody's after-shave rising up his nostrils. He knew he would not last long tonight, the last time he had been buried in someone that deep over a year ago already, the knowledge that it was Cody making it even harder to contain himself.

His hands rubbing circles into Ted's back, Cody drew his heals back, a silent plea for Ted to move, enjoying the feeling of finally being so close to him, the feeling of their sweat-slicked bodies rubbing against each other, his hole being filled so completely by the thick, pulsing length, so thouroughfully, the soft lips starting to nibble on his neck, Ted's free hand slowly running from his thigh up to his torso, caressing his heated skin as he set a slow but steady pace, pulling back until only his tip filled Cody, pushing back in to the hilt with every thrust, their breathings becoming heavy again.

The couch might not have been the best place for their mingling, but Ted tried to make the best out of it, keeping his thrusts as slow as possible, holding onto one of Cody's thighs –not only to keep them from falling down- to lift it up a bit, slightly changing the angle, causing his thrusts to go deeper and hitting Cody's sweet spot dead on.

"God Ted… I… harder… please… I'm so… dunno if I can… last."

The words were sobbed, stuck in the young mans throat as he threw his head back, Ted's tongue darting out to lick a stripe from his throat up to his ear, nibbling and biting on the lobe as he started to pick up the pace, going even deeper and harder than before, his hand sure to leave a bruise on Cody's thigh as he was holding onto it tightly.

His breath was ragged as he listened to the mewls and moans escaping Cody's plump lips, the familiar heat in his groin telling him that he would not make it much longer, his thrusts becoming almost frantic as the hot walls held a vice-like grip on him. It did not take long until he could feel Cody's tightening, the young mans back arching off the couch, unholy curses escaping his lips as he started to shudder, eyes rolling back in his head, spurt after spurt of sticky white ribbons coating their abs and chests.

"Shit Codes… not gonna… Oh fuck… I… gonna…"

The pure ecstasy on Cody's face and the convulsing of the walls around him was all he needed. Letting go of Cody's thigh, he steadied himself with both hands above the brunette's head, tightly grabbing the couch-board as he gave him two more hard thrusts, feeling his balls almost exploding as he spilled deep inside of Cody, his whole body spasming.

Collapsing on the prone body underneath him, they both lay like that for minutes, panting heavily, sweat-slicked and sticky, eyes shut tight as they came down from their highs. Cody's fingers were gently rubbing the nape of Ted's neck, biting hard onto his lips as he willed himself not to cry again.

He did not know where it came from, but all the frustrations, all the hurt and pain he had gone through, the stress and the reject suddenly came off his shoulder and adding the thought that he had just slept with his best friend did not make it any better. For some reason he had a feeling that he might not regret it, but Ted would… and that brought the tears to his eyes.

Slowly rising up again, Ted managed to open his eyes, staring down into the beautiful baby-blues of the brunette, getting lost in them, his feelings, emotions and thoughts all coming together as he softly pressed his lips onto Cody's again, running one hand through Cody's hair… and that was all the re-assurement Cody needed. That was what made him forget about all his worries… at least for tonight.

* * *

Those past four days had surely been the best in his whole life. Spending all of his time with Randy and Alana, doing absolutely everything together –like a family- from therapy to running errands to just hanging out and enjoying the time, it had been a bless. Sadly enough Randy would have to leave again tomorrow morning, this time for two complete weeks to go on a South-America tour.

Alana had already left this morning, being picked up by Sam. He could not have been more grateful for his lover's ex-wife's behavior. After all, she had flown all the way to Mississippi just to pick the little one up and spare them the travelling. It had felt a little awkward though, standing there in his own living-room, barely dressed –only in some sweat-pants and slippers- with Randy's ex while Randy had gotten Alana ready, getting her dressed, picked up all her stuff.

Smiling to himself, he said down on the bench, his eyes glued to Randy's sweating figure on the thread-mill. They had come to the gym an hour ago, Jake not wanting to for Randy to give up his workout routine only because he could barely walk. He could care less though right now, because watching Randy like that, his toned body sweating, hard muscles working, lips slightly parted as short pants escaped them, hands tightly holding onto the treadmill to steady himself, it gave him that warm and fuzzy feeling all over.

Not only did HIS man look sexy as all hell, he was also the biggest sweetheart, a caring lover, a good listener, a calm friend and a loving father. He was perfect, at least in his eyes. Jake could not believe how lucky he was to finally have that man all for himself, to be pampered by him, to make love to him, to share days like the past with him, to be loved by him.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment, Randy sending him a wink before he collected the sweat on his forehead with the back of his arm, wiping it away, looking straightforward onto the screen again. Jake's lips twitched up in a bright smile, his eyes roaming over his lovers body, lingering a little longer on that firm ass before travelling to his front, the seemingly always present bulge in Randy's sweatpants making him twitch.

In all honesty, he would have never thought that he would settle down, not any time soon at least and especially not with a man like that… and a little brunette bouncing-ball, sweet and innocent little girl like Alana. He would have never thought that he was the family-type of guy, never thought that he would enjoy playing family with someone, that he would fall THAT deep and hard for someone. Well, he had been wrong. The last days had definitely shown him how much he cared for Randy, only for him and no one else. He just hoped that Randy felt the same.

His eyes travelled back up Randy's body to his contorting face, a beautiful, almost angelic face nonetheless. He smiled to himself, completely forgetting about his own workout as he studied the features of his lover and falling back into thoughts. The mere image of Randy panting, sweating, groaning and trembling made his mind slump down into the gutter, a fact his lover knew way too well, something Randy had told him actually made him proud.

_"You thinking of me fucking you right here and now, huh?"_

_He was leaning against the sink, arms crossed over his chest, Randy hovering over him, hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear as Randy leaned forward to get a glass out of the cabinet, their covered groins brushing against each other. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, eyes staying focused on the little girl playing in the living-room only inches away from them. Managing a nod, he felt Randy's free hand brushing over his thigh, before lingering on his groin, roughly grabbing his jeans-covered bulge, smirking against his neck._

_"I'd so do it… lean you over that sink and hammer into you again and again till you scream my name."_

_"Randy…"_

_The name was panted, almost moaned as Randy slowly palmed him, nibbling at his neck, all the while putting the glass on the counter._

_"God Jake… you should stop looking at me like that when I'm all sweating and panting… you don't know what it does to me to see you staring at me like that, undressing me with your eyes, practically fucking me with them."_

_Randy had just come back inside after playing with his daughter, the sun burning that day, making him soak his shirt and shorts, the running around actually making him exhausted, panting for breath as he chased his girl through the backyard. The image alone had made Jake hard as rock and the fact had not gone unnoticed by Randy._

_While pouring some water into the glass with his free hand, Randy made sure to increase the pressure on Jake's groin, the younger man bracing himself with his hands on the counter, eyes shut tight as he enjoyed the attention from his lover, the husked words turning him on even more._

_"It makes me proud to see what affect I have on you, babe… that whatever I do you get hot for me… you want me… You do want me, Jakey, right?"_

_He only managed another nod, his mouth opening to say something, but only a gasp coming out as Randy squeezed him again before increasing his speed, Jake's head lolling forward onto his shoulder, desperately trying to keep his eyes open, to watch out for Alana who was still happily bouncing up and down on the couch in his living-room, doll in her hands._

_"Randy… the… Alana… you can't…"_

_The older man shot his girl a quick look over his shoulder, his hot palm meanwhile slithering inside of Jake's sweatpants and grabbing him fully, pace increasing drastically, turning back around with a smirk and capturing Jake's lips in a heated kiss just in time to swallow Jake's cry, the blonde's hips furiously bucking forward into his touch, hot white spurts of cum coating his pants and Randy's fingers. Milking every last drop out of him, Randy's lips stayed on his own, teeth carefully tucking on the blonde's bottom lip as he whimpered in post-orgasmic bliss, knees weakening underneath him. Releasing his lover, Randy pulled his hand back out, bringing it up to his lips, licking each one of his fingers clean while his eyes stayed locked with Jake's, the sight alone making the blond hard again._

_Placing another kiss onto Jake's swollen lips, Randy grinned, pulling back to shoot him a wink before grabbing his glass of water and retreating into the living-room again, joining his daughter on the couch._

The memory alone made Jake curse under his breath, his pants once again becoming incredible tight just in the moment as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. A little startled, he looked up, meeting those warm, soft blue pearls, a cocky smirk plastered on Randy's lips as he whispered.

"I see you're ready to leave."

Gesturing down to the obvious bulge in Jake's pants, he chuckled, his blond lover blushing heavily. Randy kissed his cheek before reaching out a hand, helping the younger male up from the bench, and leading him into the lockers. He would definitely have to make the lost time of the past days up to him today.

* * *

**I know it's long... so sue me :P I think I've done a good job... and it would be nice to hear from you gals if you think the same. So don't forget to leave a review when you're done with the cold shower :P**


	14. I'm right here

**So... I'm coming to an end with this story. One more chapter after this and I'm done. Could also be two. I haven't decided yet. This here isn't my most brilliant work so far. I've written it in one day time. I dunno, it all felt a bit lame even while I wrote it. Might be because I'm seriously running out of ideas.**

**For those who love my slash-stories and especially my smut-fests, I'll have a surprise after I'm finished with this story. Also don't forget to read my joined fic with Mizzy681 called "Sex, Drugs and True Love". We're more than proud about it.**

**Now on to "Couples" and Chapter 14 already. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, btw. Though I appreciate each and every one of them it would be nice if you can think of something more creative than just "Love it" or "Wow". TY for reading and reviewing in advance.**

**Warning: Slash, Sex, a little bit of Angst**

**Disclaimer: I own my INsanity and my muses (which probably are a part of my INsanity). All rights for the wrestlers belong to WWE and Vincent K. McScump. If I had the money I sure as hell buy them (insert Ted muse here) cause EVERYONE has their price, right? :P**

* * *

He woke up the next morning to the masculine scent of sweat, a soft snoring in his ear, rough stubbles tickling his neck, the sunlight making its way through the thin curtains of the bedroom. Blinking his eyes open, he managed to slightly turn his head to the side, a small smile spreading on his lips as he studied the peaceful, the content features of Ted's face. He could feel the arm lazily draped around his waist, the strong thigh holding his own down, could feel the warm breath on his sensitive skin.

A frown made its way onto his sleepy features as he thought back to last night, hoping he had not made the biggest mistake of his life. Sure, they had both enjoyed the numerous sessions of their mingling, their sex, their… lovemaking, but still, this was his best friend, his soulmate, his partner for so many years. What if he did regret it after all? What if Ted woke up and realized that he did not want Cody the same way he wanted him?

Letting his eyes rake over the blond beauty, Cody nervously chewed on his lips, wondering what to do next, if to wake him or to let him sleep, if to run or to face the truth, if to leave him a note or wait for their next show, if to worry or to just enjoy Ted's company for a little longer.

However, he did not have time to make any decision as Ted slowly began to stir, cracking first one eye open, then another, blinking a few times until he fully realized where he was, who lay next to him, stared back at him with big blue eyes filled with concern, full, pouty lips tucked in between those pearl-white teeth.

Managing a soft smile, Ted closed his eyes again, his grip on Cody's waist tightening before he nuzzled his nose against Cody's neck, the sigh of relief escaping the young man more than audible as he slowly relaxed into the embrace.

"What? Thought… I'd throw you out?"

Though it was mumbled into the crook of his neck, fluttering eyelids brushing his skin, Cody heard the comment, blushing slightly as an effect before closing his eyes.

"I… well… yeah… kind of."

After giving the tender flesh on the brunettes shoulder a soft kiss, Ted slowly propped himself up on an elbow, other arm still holding onto the young man next to him as he studied him with wide open greens, running his tongue over his teeth before pursing his lips.

"You thought I'd freak out, huh?"

Despite feeling a little embarrassed to even have such thoughts, Cody nodded, staring down at the large palm on his hip, the long, gentle fingers rubbing circles into his skin, not daring to look into Ted's eyes… not yet.

The sigh escaping Ted's lips let hot air ghost over his cheek, a feeling of warmth and safety overcoming the young man. Glancing over at his friend he saw his brows furrowing and his forehead wrinkling up, eyes staring nowhere in particular, lips moving as if he was chewing on them.

Cody knew that it had been a mistake; he knew it had been too soon after Ted's miserable relationship with Mike, after his own farce of relationship with John, but he was still glad that he had made the decision. Last night had definitely been the most intense, most tender, loving, most adventurous night in his young age and he sure was not going to regret that now that Ted started to worry, to seemingly have second thoughts.

"Ya know…" The soft Southern drawl brought Cody back out of his thoughts, for only the second time this morning staring back into those deep green pearls as he listened to Ted's soothing voice. "I don't regret it, Codes… I don't… even though… I doubt that I'm ready for something new…"

"Me neither…"

It was not true, not at all, since the first moment Ted had filled him so thoroughly last night, Cody had known that that was what he wanted, what he had truly desired, what he had needed all along. It had never been John, never been Dave or James, never had been someone else than Ted, he had just failed to see it.

Ted arched a brow, studying the blushed cheeks of his young friend, the tucked in lower lip, those smaragd blue eyes, brown ebony lashed fluttering with every blink and he instantly knew that Cody was bullshitting him. Cracking a soft smile, he leaned down to carefully kiss the corner of his lips, murmuring.

"Ya're lying…"

"Am not…"

"Codes… ya are lying."

"Maybe."

Pulling away again, Ted let go of a sigh, his fingers slowly withdrawing from Cody's hip and moving along the toned abs up to his chest, grasping the hand that lay underneath the covers on top of Cody's heart, interlacing their fingers as he locked eyes with the young man again.

"But… I could get used to this… ya know… waking up next to you… butt naked." A smirk grazed his lips as he spoke the last words, watching Cody's eyes widen slightly, his cheeks flushing an even brighter red as the tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"I know we both just got out of… well… disastrous relationships if you want to call it that… but… I also know that… there's something more between us… something… well… not so friendly, not so innocent…"

Cody swallowed as he listened to Ted's ramblings, his gaze drifting back down to their laced fingers right above his heart. He could swear he had just heard Ted saying that he liked waking up like that and clearly, he must still be dreaming.

"Codes… look at me, will ya?"

The warm tone in Ted's words, the breath tickling his cheek once again made Cody raise his head again, turning to face the blond as he chewed further on his lips, feeling the squeeze of his hand.

"If ya want to… we can… let's say… take it slow? I mean… last night wasn't exactly taking it slow… but… ya get what I'm talking about, right?"

Despite still thinking that he was dreaming, Cody blinked a few times before nodding his head.

"God… ya're awfully quiet, Codes… ya're scaring me a bit there, man."

Shaking his head, Cody managed the first real smile this morning, eyes slowly filling with life and joy again as he tilted his head towards Ted.

"So… you want us to date, right?"

Chuckling, Ted leaned down to brush his lips over Cody's before carefully pressing them together, murmuring.

"There ya go… ya're brighter than I thought."

The playful smack against his chest made Ted chuckle even harder, only silenced by Cody raising his head and using one hand to pull Ted towards him by his neck, their lips meeting again, this time longer, more sensual, lips parting and closing, Ted's hand running up and down Cody's bare torso, feeling the strong muscles of his chest convulse, the firm abs rise and fall, Cody's free hand grabbing Ted's thigh to hook their legs together, pulling him over until the blond lay on top of him, bracing himself up with one hand, their lips never leaving each others, tongues staying out of the game this time.

Pulling away to gain some breath… and some control back, Ted smiled down at Cody, his other hand coming up to cup the young mans cheek, thumb brushing over the kiss-swollen lips before he leaned down again to give him another peck.

"Slow, Codes… slow…"

The brunette grinned at him, sheepish, almost childish as he nodded his head in understanding, his hands running up and down the blonde's sides, their eyes locking for what felt like an eternity, both sets filled with lust, desire… and love until Ted broke the silence again.

"I think… I need a shower."

Cody closed his eyes for a brief moment, sighing heavily before he nodded, feeling Ted's body-weight roll off him, feeling the warmth of the soft skin leaving him, feeling the bed dip as Ted got up. He did not look up again until a soft slap on his covered thigh made him so, staring into the smirking face of his friend.

"Ya're coming?"

And who was he to be asked twice?

* * *

"Mike?"

"Hmm…?"

The young brunette lay on his stomach, face buried in a pillow, eyes shut tight, hair ruffed up from the night, sheets barely covering his naked form, the white contrasting with his mildly tanned, silky skin.

He and Stephen had spent the last four evenings and nights after their first official date together, going out to dinner together, enjoying movies together, going clubbing together and every single time they had ended up in Mike's hotelroom. To say that the sex was mind-blowing would have been an understatement in Mike's eyes… it was breath-taking, intense, something he had not had in a long time. Could have been because his mind had always been too screwed up due to the drugs, the feelings in most of his body-parts barely making it to his brain, his visoon mostly blurred, his senses numb?

Fact was that ever since he had stopped using, he felt alive again, felt all those things he had been too stoned to to realize before, the tingling in his spine, the curling of his toes, the heat in the pit of his stomach, the shivers running through his body. It was all back… and Stephen made him enjoy each and every part of his body again.

Cracking an eyes open, he turned his head to the side, glancing at his older, much taller lover, the cream-white skin glistening with sweat in the mild sunlight as he stood in front of the curtains. The expression on the red-heads face made him frown, his eyes cold, his lips pressed together, the muscles in his arms flexing as he held up a bottle of pills.

"What's that?"

Mike instantly shut up in the bed, covers gliding down his sweaty skin revealing his completely naked form as his eyes widened and his lips parted to speak.

"I… it's…"

Stephen arched a brow, a sigh of frustration, of disappointment emitting from his throat as he shook his head, raking his free hand through his fluffy hair.

"Ya know… I thought ya're tellin me the truth… I though ya'd stopped…"

"I did… it's… those are prescribed… I had some problems with my back after Raw and the trainer gave me those. I… I haven't even touched them yet. You can count them…"

Raising his head up to lock eyes with the brunette, Stephen saw the sincerity in them, saw that he was speaking the truth, the quivering of Mike's full and pouting lips speaking for themselves. He was nothing more than a scared little boy in his eyes right now, a boy who was afraid to lose him, to lose their friendship, lose his trust.

Sighing again, Stephen nodded, taking a last glimpse at the bottle before placing it back on top of the younger mans bag, where he had found it after searching for a shirt to throw him to wear. Walking back over to the bed, he let himself plop down, cupping Mike's chin with one of his large palms, a soft smile spreading on his lips as he looked him in the eyes.

"Ah'm sorry… Ah shouldn't have thought that ya… well… that ya use again."

Mike shook his head, trying to hold back the tears forming in his eyes, sniffling a few times before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I… it's okay. You have every right not to trust me… with my past and all… I just… I really wanna change… but I need you to… well… to have my back, to believe in me, to succeed."

The slight smile turned into a bigger one as Stephen leaned down to brush his lips over those of the brunette's, his red stubbles tickling Mike's chin as he whispered.

"I believe ya… and I trust ya…"

To prove his faith, he laid a gentle and heart-warming kiss onto the young man's lips, smiling into it as his hand held a careful grip on Mike's chin, his other hand running over Mike's torso to his side, up and down, the moan escaping the brunette's lips showing him how much he enjoyed his touch.

Breaking away, he licked his lips, smirking at the pleased expression on his lovers face, the lits fluttering open again, a content smile on those full lips, bright brown eyes sparkling back at him, cheeks slightly flushed. In one swift motion, Mike had his arms around Stephen's neck, letting himself fall back down onto the bed, pulling Stephen on top of him, their bare chests colliding, semi-hard cocks brushing against each other.

* * *

Still the same day, different location, as Ted and Cody were on their way to a houseshow together, the trip in the car a welcome change to the usual boring and painful flights, Cody's legs stretched out in the front while Ted was driving. Though focusing on the streets, Ted gave Cody sideward glances every now and then, watching as the young man flipped through his Ipod, humming with whatever song was on, a satisfied, content smile on his lips, leaning against the window of the passengers-side.

He was glad to see his friend smile, even more since he knew it was his accomplishment. Yesterday at around the same time, he would have never imagined the things that had happened last night, not even in his wildest on most vivid dreams, a smirk crossing his lips as he thought back to it.

Actually, he only wanted to make Cody feel better, be him a good friend, cheer him up, listen to him and help him through his break-up, but when Cody had asked him to make him forget, to sleep with him, he had thrown all doubts and worries aside for that one moment of pure bliss. That it had repeated itself a few more times until the early morning hours had more or less been Cody's initiations, but Ted had not even tried to stop him since after the first time he had filled him, the first time those sinful, plump lips had screamed his name in pure ecstasy, he had realized that it was what he wanted, what he needed, what he had craved for the whole time.

He had not slept a lot last night, watching Cody's pleased and peaceful features while he had drifted off to sleep, before thinking about what had happened, thinking about those past weeks. Cody had been there when he and Mike had broke up, he had cheered him up, he had always been by his side, had always stood up for him. God bless him that he had never given up, even when Ted had shoved him away during his relationship with Mike.

Ted had to chuckle at that last thought… relationship, yeah… it had rather been a farce, a one sided love-sickness, a blindness from how he saw it now. However, Cody had been persistent –as well as Randy- in sticking with him as a friend. Honestly, while he had thought about their situation last night, he had realized what an idiot he really had been not to see how perfect Cody would be for him earlier. They had been friends for what felt like forever, had always considered themselves being soulmates, had always cheered each other up, talked about everything and anything on their minds

What else could you ask for in a partner? He had just never looked further than their friendship, had never even thought of the possibility of having more than just that, of feeling more than just that. Until the last few weeks. He had felt it rising in him already, had known that deep down inside he had those feelings for Cody that went beyond just being friends; the numerous occasions when just a simple touch of Cody had set him on fire had proven it to him -the basketball-game, the massage only two of them.

When he had seen the doubt, the worries, the fear in Cody's eyes this morning, he knew that he wanted to give it a try. Never in his whole life had he wanted anything as much as that. He just wanted to kiss all the worries and fears of the younger man away, just wanted to hold him then and there, to make him feel better and he could even see himself doing that for a long, long time… if not for the rest of his life.

Pulling into the parking lot of the arena, he could see Cody visibly tense, could see him starting to chew on his lips, a sure sign that he was nervous. The blond reached for the younger mans hand, squeezing it slightly, making Cody turn to face him, the warm smile on Ted's lips soothing the brunette.

"We'll keep it… secret for now, okay? No need to show or tell anyone that… we're seeing each other."

A huge sigh of relief escaped Cody's lips before he could stop it, only making Ted chuckle at him, shaking his head. Turning to look outside, scanning the parking-lot, the blond checked if they were alone before leaning over to the brunette and gently kissing the corner of his lips, squeezing the large palm in his hand once again as he whispered.

"Slow… we'll take it slow."

Cody just nodded his head, the slight blush creeping his cheeks showing Ted how unsure he still was about their situation, about their newfound feelings, their relationship. Taking another deep breath, Cody sat up straight in the car, returning the squeeze as he locked eyes with Ted, managing a soft smile.

"Thanks… for everything… really Ted, I mean it."

The blond only shook his head, giving him a heart-warming smile in return, leaning down to brush his nose over the rosé cheek, breath tickling the soft skin behind Cody's ear as he whispered.

"It was nothing but my pleasure."

For Cody it had all been a dream. The past 24 hours like a blur to him, though a good one. From the moment Ted had returned his kiss last evening to their kiss just now he had barely gotten any word out, afraid that if he spoke, the dream would end again. In all honesty, he was not sure if he really wanted a relationship again –only a week after the disastrous end with John- but he wanted to take the risk.

He knew that Ted would never ever hurt him, not willingly at least, that Ted would do anything to make him happy, that he would always stand by his side, right behind him. That was the good part about dating a friend; they knew each other like no one else, they knew how to cheer the other one up, knew that they could talk about anything and everything, knew that the other one would always be there for him.

What bothered him though was that after all those relationships he had been in over the past years, after all the times he had been used and abused, all the times he had been hurt, he did not want to fall for someone that fast and that hard again. Even though Ted was his best friend and he knew he could trust him, he was still a fragile little boy inside, scared to get hurt again.

And even though he was sure about his feelings for Ted –after all he had thought about it the whole past week instead of wondering about John- he could not get himself to admit it openly, to everyone else, not yet at least. That had been the reason why he had gotten so tense as soon as the arena came in sight. He did not want anyone to know, not yet.

What would they think about him if he showed up hand in hand, kissing, with Ted only a week after he had broken up with John? Clearly, they would agree with his ex, would call Cody by what he felt like right now, a whore, a tramp, nothing else, nothing more or less. Jumping into bed only days after you've ended things with your partner would prove John right and would actually do nothing more than to drown him even more. He should have thought about that before last night, but… it had felt just too good, too right to stop it.

* * *

Sunday morning, the day Randy had to leave again, was one of the hardest for Jake so far. After those past five days, he barely wanted to let go of the older man after they had woken up. Holding onto him with arms and legs, he enjoyed the last few hours that he had with him, worshipping the muscular body of his love, each and every inch of it with butterfly kisses.

Even though Randy had a flight to catch in a few hours, he had been in no hurry, their lovemaking that morning slow and sensual, gentle and intense, their lips only parting when one of them had to catch his breath. The dark-tanned man had stayed buried deep inside of the blond even after they had collapsed in a heap of arms and legs, both exhausted, sweating and panting, their eyes closing for they needed to gain back their control.

Randy had waited until the last minute till finally saying good-bye, their kiss lingering longer than he had planned to, Jake's arms staying tightly wrapped around his neck until Randy managed to pull away, pecking him for a last time before throwing the duffel-bag into his rental and driving off.

Thankfully for him, Jake had therapy an hour later, something to distract himself, but as soon as he came back home that afternoon, he took in the defeating silence, the loneliness, the boredom, his mind going numb. He tried to get over it by telling himself that Randy would be back in two weeks, that they would talk to each other every single day, twice, like always, that as soon as they saw each other again, Randy would make it up to him, that it did not take that long anymore until he could go back on the road, too, but nothing really helped.

By the time Randy finally called in the evening, he had cleaned the whole house, had done the laundry, had even planted some new flowers in his backyard. Exhausted and tired, he lay on his couch, one arm hanging down while he held the phone close to his ear with the other one, listening to Randy's soothing voice as he told him about his day.

It was a habit they had come up with the first time Randy had gone on the road without him, it made it easier to avoid the topic of being alone, of missing the other one, but the unusual silence on the other end made Randy aware of the state his lover was in. After he finished his descriptions of the day's activities and happenings, he rested his head on the pillow behind him, staring at the ceiling, taking a deep breath.

"Baby?"

"Uhmmm…?"

Even his humming had an edge of sadness to it, Randy raking a palm over his face as he glanced over at the alarm on his nightstand.

"I miss you."

He could not see the small smile on Jake's lips nor could he see the short flicker in his eyes at the sound of his words, but he could hear the soft sigh emitting from his younger lovers throat.

"I miss you, too… I… it's lonely without you."

"I know." Propping himself up on his elbows, Randy put the phone between his ear and his shoulder, eyes fixating on the TV opposite to the bed. "I'll be back before you even realize that I'm gone."

"Too late."

The older man knew what that meant, his blond lover depending so much on him that it sometimes scared him. Letting another sigh escape his lips, Randy sat up straight, crossing his legs in front of him as he took the phone back into his hand.

"Babe… how about you go out with some of your friends? Go partying… enjoy your young life… do something you like… You've so many friends around you, I'm sure they already miss hanging out with you."

"I know…"

Jake also sat up again, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he chewed his lips, glancing over at the door.

"But… they're not you…"

"Jake, please… you're killing me here. What if I ever get injured? What if we one day will be on different brands? You can't always expect me to spend every single spare minute with you… as much as I love you and miss you and as much as I like spending my time with you, but you gotta… you have to go out alone every now and then, you have to enjoy yourself as much as possible. You can't just sit at home and mope around the whole day only because I'm not there."

Randy's frustration with him started to grow and Jake could hear it in the older man's voice that he was already doing his best to stay calm, to not snap at him. It inked Randy that his lover could not just be happy and content with their situation, with their relationship, that he always found something to complain about, to whine about, that he never seemed to get enough.

Jake knew he was slowly starting to piss his lover off, that his behavior started to get on the older mans nerves. He wished he could just be happy with what he had, but the emptiness in his heart whenever Randy was not around did not want to fade.

"I'm sorry… I just…" The blond laid his head back onto the edge of the couch, staring at the ceiling as a tear rolled down his cheek, his free hand running through his hair. "I'm sorry… okay… I'll call one of the boys and ask him to come over… I'm sure someone has time… and you… you go to bed and sleep. You must be exhausted by now."

He could hear the soft sigh Randy gave, could almost imagine him closing his eyes and nod as the elder mans voice ringed through the phone.

"I really miss you, Jake… we'll talk in the morning again, okay?"

Cracking a small smile, Jake nodded and stretched his legs out, wincing a bit at the pain in his ankle when he unconsciously moved it to place it on the table in front of him.

"Okay… I love you… sleep well."

"Love you, too, babe. Bye."

His own "bye" fell on deaf ears as Randy had already shut his phone off, placing it on the nightstand next to him. He, as well as his blond lover barely slept that night –one because he could not fall asleep without his love in his arms, the other because he was thinking about their relationship, their love.

* * *

It was after Raw that they had gone out, dancing, partying, and relaxing as usual. Mexico was no different from the USA. Even though Mike and Stephen were trying to keep their relationship a secret as long as none of them knew for how long it would last and if it would last at all, no one could deny the chemistry between them that night, the glances they shot another full of lust and heat, the "accidental" touches between them visible for everyone who had a set of healthy eyes.

Hours into their night out, Mike was leaning against the bar, forth or fifth beer in his hand as he scanned the club for his man, his eyes roaming first the bar, then the booth', then the dance floor, finding the tall Irishman dancing with none other than Morrison. Growling low in his throat, he clenched his jaw, the grip on his beer inadvertently tightening as he watched the brunette grind against his man, the rhythm completely forgotten as it looked more like dry fucking than anything else.

He could make out Stephen's hands on the lower back of his long-time partner, could see Morrison's hands on Stephen's ass, pulling him into his groin, could see Stephen's tongue snaking out every now and then, could even make out the gleam in Morrison's eyes as he wriggled his hips against the older man.

Okay, seeing that Morrison along with Randy, Adam and John were the only ones in the club being into guys… asides from himself and Stephen of course, it was not really surprising that Stephen had chosen him to dance with, but this was seriously going too far for his likings. As soon as the song was over, Mike slammed some dollar notes onto the bar and stormed towards the bathroom, not even caring that the people he shoved some people on his way there, not even caring that a pair of deep green eyes followed him all the way until he slammed the door shut behind him.

Sending the only other guy in the bathroom a boring glare, the young man retreated without even drying his hands. Raking his hands over his face, Mike shook his head, trying to calm himself down. He was not the jealous asshole from a few months ago anymore, he knew he could not go back to his old behavior, he needed to tell himself that this was no reason to snap, but the rage inside of him, the demon inside of him was stronger than his rationality as he slammed his fist into the wall, just in the exact moment as Stephen entered the room.

"Ya know… hurting yar fist isn't really a good plan."

Mike clearly was not in the mood for jokes, snapping around to come face to face with his lover, getting on his toes so to actually look him in the eyes, face flushed with anger, eyes filling with tears, fists clenching at his sides.

"Don't… fucking… play with me!"

"Ah don't."

"Oh yeah? And what was that with Morrison out there? The dry humping? You almost fucked him right there on the dance floor and you have the guts to tell me you aren't playing? Bullshit, Stephen… pure bullshit."

By now the only thing he had managed was to get a smirk onto the redheads lips, furthering his rage even more as he listened to the low chuckle escaping his lovers lips, the tall mans arms crossed in front of the heavy chest as he shook his head.

"Ya're haluzinating, darling… that was nowthing…"

His hand came up quickly, going for a slap, the cocky attitude of his lover being too much for him to handle, but he was stopped mid-air by the large palm grabbing his wrist. Before he even knew it, Stephen had pushed him into one of the stalls and into the wall, growling as he lowered his head to come nose-to-nose with the brunette.

"Did ya just wanna slap me, Mikey?"

The younger man was struggling against the tight grip his lover had on his wrist, wanting to get free, his anger and frustration never fading, cheeks beat-red from the fury in him as he glared daggers into the taller man.

"Fuck you, Stephen… you were… fuck… you were playing with me the whole time, huh? You wanted to screw Morrison tonight. Why don't you just admit it, damnit?"

Stephen groaned, shaking his head as he let go of Mike's wrist, his arm slumping down to his side as he ran his other hand over his face.

"Darn, Mike… Ah wasn't doin anathing… we danced, that's all… ya're really interpreting too much into this. Sure, he was grinding against mah, but ya were the one saying we are keeping it a secret… ya were the one not wanting anyone ta know… What do ya wanted me to do? Just dance alone? Common, Mikey… it was nothing mow than dancing… ya know that, ya know that damn well."

He was more frustrated with Mike than anything else, not wanting to believe that Mike thought that low of him, that the younger man actually expected him to screw someone like Morrison, to cheat on him at all. He watched Mike's expression change; his features soften again, the young man crossing his arms over his chest more in an act of defence than anger as he turned his head away.

Stephen took the chance to step forward until he had the brunette trapped in between himself and the toilet, grabbing his chin carefully, but firmly to turn his head up. Locking eyes, he sent him a soft smile, shaking his head.

"Ah'm not ya, Mikey… Ah dun cheat on ma boy… Ah dun fuck around while ma boy's waitin fow me at home. Only because ya did that in yar relationship, dun mean that ah'll do the same."

Now that actually stung, the tears coming back to Mike's eyes as he shook his head free from the stronger man's grip, sniffling as he tried to push past him, but Stephen's hands came up again to grab his forearms, holding him in place.

"Asshole…"

"Am ah?"

The young man nodded slowly, still refusing to look at his lover but feeling the strong palms loosen their grip on his arms, instead rubbing them. He could feel the warm breath ghosting over his cheek, then over his ear, could smell the faint scent of vanilla radiating through the air, could feel the rough stubbles of Stephens beard scratching over his cheek.

"Ah dun cheat on ya… and ya know that… and still ya dun trust ma… why not?"

He had to swallow hard not to lose his last strain of control, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, closing his eyes for a moment to calm himself enough to face his lover, looking into the lust-blown green pearls as he spoke.

"Cause… I need you… I… am afraid to lose you."

Even though he knew the answer before even asking, Stephen had to smile at the confession, leaning down again to gently kiss the younger mans lips, murmuring against them.

"Ah'm not going anywhere, Mikey."

Deepening the kiss, his hands pushing Mike further against the toilet until his knees hit it and he fell onto it, Stephen slowly felt the younger man relax, could even hear a faint moan leaving his throat at the force behind his actions. As he slid his tongue into Mike's mouth, exploring, tasting, feeling, fighting, his hands started to roam the brunette's torso, even the slight brush over his covered nibbles making Mike arch his hips up and making him shiver, an effect Stephen's hands always had on him, no matter where they were.

Neither of them cared that the door of the bathroom had already opened and closed at least five times, neither of them cared that someone could hear them, could actually walk in on them, that someone might find them entangled in a heap of body-parts as this moment it was just the two of them.

Making quick work of his own zipper, Mike hastily raised his hips to slide his jeans and his boxers down before doing the same with Stephen's, the guttural groan emitting from the elder man's throat reverberating in his throat as their lips stayed fused for the time being, Stephen's hands firmly holding onto Mike's waist while the younger man did the work, as soon as the pants were lowered taking hold of the creamy white dick, jacking it slowly.

Stephen's hands soon came up to brace himself against the wall over Mike's head, the younger mans head tilted backwards as their tongue fought each other, the pants and groans emitting both throats echoing through the whole bathroom. It did not take long for the skilled fingers to work Stephen into full hardness, slicking the thick cock up with the precum leaking out of the slit.

The brunette was more than tempted to taste him right then and there, but neither of them was in the mood for a long foreplay seeing the place they were in. The thread of them getting caught turned them both on even more and aside from that, the throbbing dick in his hand and those sinful noises escaping his lovers lips in-between their kisses were enough to make Mike painfully hard.

Pulling away for some breath, Stephen rested his head on Mike's shoulder, nibbling and biting the earlobe instead while his hips thrusted through the tight tunnel of Mike's fist, already feeling the warmth rising in the pit of his stomach. He could sense Mike's hand pulling away and looking down was able to take a glimpse at the writhing beauty beneath him just as he got up from his seat and -given the space he had to work with- slowly turned around, bracing himself against the wall, rubbing his ass against Stephen's throbbing shaft.

Growling low in his throat, the Irishman let one hand slide down to the pert and ample cheeks, squeezing the left one hard eliciting a low whine from his younger lover as he licked a stripe up from his neck to his ear, husking.

"Ah won't fuck ya without prep, babe… no way…"

Pushing back again against the hard dick, Mike wriggled his hips, looking back over his shoulder and the fire in his eyes almost set the older man off.

"Please…"

It came out more as a whine than as a command, Stephens hand firmly kneading the hard buttocks before he let himself slide between them, watching his cock run up and down the slit, his sensitive head circling the tiny, red pucker, licking his lips hungrily in anticipation before locking eyes with his lover again, capturing his lips in a rough and needy kiss in the same time as he searched forward, breaching the tight ring of muscles in one go, diving straight in to the hilt and swallowing down the cry of pain from his love.

His eyes fluttering close, Mike's head turning back to face the wall again, he rested his forehead on the young man's shoulder, taking a few deep breaths to keep himself from coming immediately, those hot walls holding him in a vice-grip, even tighter than usual, the burning friction of the unprepped hole making it hard for him to not just pummel into the brunette.

Bracing his head against an arm, Mike swallowed hard, biting down on his lip as he tried to block out the searing pain. It was bearable, an almost pleasing sort of pain, the long throbbing dick pulsing inside of him, filling him fully. As he got used to the intrusion, the brunette slowly started to rock his hips back into Stephen's, giving him the sign to move.

The only sounds emitting from the usually vocal, loud couple were the moans, groans and pants that filled the air as Stephen set a hard and fast pace, his strong palms firmly holding onto Mike's hips as he thrusted in and out of him, deep, deeper, deepest, the walls surrounding them, underneath Mike's fingertips, rocking with the force of the powerful slams.

The brunette's eyes were scrunched shut as he concentrated on his other senses, the sounds of skin slapping against skin, the scent of vanilla mixing with the manly scent of sweat, the large palms holding him tightly, the hot breath ghosting over his neck as the redhead peppered his skin with kisses, the feeling of being so completely filled, the sharp, stinging pain in his lower back every time Stephen withdrew and hammered back into him.

Stephen's eyes stayed open, first watching his throbbing shaft appear and disappear in that tight, sore hole, then looking back up at the back of Mike's head before he leaned down to leave a trail of kisses on the young mans neck and shoulders all the while his pace increasing until he could feel the familiar coil rising inside of him and his hips jackhammered furiously into the man in front of him, his lover, his mate, his boy; one hand leaving the stalwart thighs and slithering around to the neglected cock, firmly jacking it in timing with his thrusts.

Before Mike could find his release, he heard the guttural groan from his lover, felt the grip on his own cock tightening, the thrusts slowing down as the sweat-soaked shirt collided with his back. The sweet scent of their mingling, the hot ribbons filling him, leaking out of him, running down his thighs, the warm, steady breathing against his cheek and the tight fist pumping his throbbing dick were enough to set his own orgasm off and he had to bite into his arm hard to stifle the scream of pleasure escaping him as his hips bucked forward uncontrollably, the hot, white spurts decorating the wall in front of him as his weeks went weak.

Spent, exhausted, limp, they stayed like that for a few minutes until their breathing was back to normal, their heartbeat steady again, Stephen's length slipping out of the abused hole with a slurping noise. Without a word, he reached for the toilet paper next to him, first cleaning off his hand before devoting his attention to his lover, carefully wiping away the spurts of cum coating his thighs and his cheeks, all the while holding eye contact with the brunette, content and pleased smile gracing their features.

After he was done, Stephen pulled his lovers jeans back up, tucking him in before doing the same with his own clothing, leaning down to brush his lips over the brunette's and whispering.

"See… ah'm right here and not going anywhere… eva."

* * *

Tuesday morning, Jake's waiting was fruitless. Randy did not call. The last two calls Monday morning and evening had been short, too short for his likings as Randy had been busy, according to what he had said at least. The frustration and worries inside of him grew bigger and louder that morning than they had been ever before.

It was not that he did not trust his lover, he did, he tried to, he really tried to; but his own past and Randy's past were not exactly helpful. He was not worried that Randy might find someone else to replace him with, he was scared to lose him… just as he had lost her.

It had been six years ago, six long and unforgiving years. She had been the only woman he had ever loved that strongly, the only person he had ever loved with all his heart –before Randy came into his life. The day they had decided to move in together had been the day he had proposed to her, one of the happiest days in his whole life. It was only topped by the day she told him that they were getting a baby.

Everything had been taken care of, had been prepared. The room for their baby was already decorated, the name chosen –it was going to be a boy- clothes bought, money saved. They could not have been any happier. She was the perfect girl in his eyes, gorgeous, funny, caring, smart. She had everything he had ever dreamed of.

The day it happened –a month before the baby would have been born- the world crashed down onto him. She had been on her way to the doctor when another car did not stop at the red lights, driving right into their black Porsche Camero with such a force that she was already dead by the time the ambulance made it there. They could not do anything for her, or for the baby.

It had messed up his whole life, ruined it. He blamed himself for not being in that car with her. He would have seen the other driver coming, he would have warned her, would have taken the most of the crash. Maybe it would have been him to die that day and not her; it could have saved her and the baby.

It had taken him two years to get out of his hole again, two years to forgive himself for not being with her that day, two years to move on, to go out again, two years to finally start living again.

Every now and then, he would still see her angelic face when he closed her eyes, could still feel her soft skin on his, her silken lips. He could still imagine her, two days before he had left for the tour, with that bright smile of hers, one hand on the baby-belly while she waved at him, sending him an air-kiss.

Tears where clouding his vision as he remembered that day so clearly. He should have stayed there with her. He should have been the one driving her to the doctor, should have been the one dying. Everything would have been so much easier.

The day he had first met Randy, all his thoughts of her had come crushing back down on him, all the memories came back to his mind. However, he had tried to push them aside. Every minute he had spent with Randy, every second had felt like heaven, just like it had with her. But with their growing feelings, their relationship getting more serious every passing day, their love rising, his worries came back again. Worries of letting Randy alone, of not being there with him.

What if something happened to him and he was not there? What if he got hurt… if he died even and Jake once again would not be by his side? He did not know if he could get through something like that once again, he did not know if he was strong enough to survive a situation like that another time.

He knew he was getting on the older mans nerves with his constant worrying, with him pampering him, with him almost choking the air out of him whenever they were not together. He knew he should just tell him, but he was afraid that once Randy knew the reason behind his worries, he would finally see how weak he truly was and everyone knew that Randy Orton despised weakness, despised those who were not strong enough.

It was definitely a lose-lose situation he was in. Either he could keep pushing Randy away with his constant bitching, whining and worrying… or he could tell him and watch him walk out of his life for good. None of it was what he wanted and both if it was what he dreaded.

* * *

**See, more Mike/Stephen and Randy/Jake and less Ted/Cody... as promised to some of you. Don't forget the creative and thought-through reviews! *winks***


	15. Gonna make it

**So... an era is coming to an end. Actually I'm sad that this is the very last chapter of the story, but as I've said before, I've run out of ideas... and quotes, too. **

**I'm already planning on a new story though, one with a lot of smut and rare pairings. AND there's still my joined fic with Mizzy681 that we've just updated a few minutes ago. For those who haven't read yet, go ahead.**

**I'm also a little upset with the lack of reviews for the last two chapters and truly hope that this here will get a lot more again. Dunno what's going on on FF, if everyone died or you're all just too lazy to review, but I think after putting so much work and effort into this story, I deserve 2 minutes of your time and even if it's just to tell me that it sucked. :P**

**I'll give those who are leading in the "Hidden lines" challenge a pm one week after I post this chapter, so you all have enough time to find them. It started in Chapter 3 and ends with this one, even though one or two chapters don't contain any Song-lyrics. Winner gets a One-Shot of their choice written just for them.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own anyone. All characters and rights belong to WWE even though my muses beg to differ. They definitely belong to me. **

**Warning: Slash... and lots of Fluff**

**Now... enjoy! It was a nice trip! (:**

* * *

Two weeks, two painful, agonizing and exhausting weeks of daily travelling, daily fighting, daily signings and daily bickering by his colleagues had finally been over and Randy was more than just glad to go home, to have a few days off, to be able and relax.

He really loved his job, his fans, the business, but those tours wore him out and his shoulders were acting up once again. On top of it, Jake had been bothering him the whole time, twice every day… at least. In the beginning he had felt sorry for not calling him the morning after Raw –he had been hung-over and the last thing he had wanted was to get into another argument with his lover- but only a few days later he had started to get sick of it, of Jake's constant worrying, constant mothering, constant whining.

How the boy would survive without him was beyond his imagination. When they had gotten together, hell even before that, Randy had always thought of Jake as an independent, strong young man, without fears and with enough dignity for the whole locker-room, but slowly this imagine was beginning to fade. He was getting tired of it. The daily calls had gotten shorter each day, Randy trying to avoid hearing his blonde's whining, hearing him complain, hearing him worry about him.

He was a grown up man for fucks sake, not some little kid who needed to get pampered and looked after. Why Jake had changed so suddenly, why he had become that dependent, that desperate he did not know and whenever he had tried to ask the question, Jake had changed the topic in less than a second. Randy knew that there had to be some reason for it, but he did not want to drag it out of the younger man's nose. If he did not want to talk, fine with him, as long as he just stopped smothering him that much.

Randy had already contemplated on not going to Mississippi this time at all, on just flying home, to his home, enjoying a day or two with his family, maybe even with his daughter, but then again it would not have been fair to Jake and he would not have gotten away that easily. The blond would have called him twice, three times a day anyways and this way, he could at least face him and tell him to stop.

The minute though that he stepped foot into Jake's house, he instantly regretted that he had come. Jake was all over him again, asking him if he was okay, asking if he was in pain, asking if he could do anything for him, not even giving Randy time to sit or to even place his bags down. It was just too much.

"Jake! Stop it! STOP! Fuck… damnit… let me breath for a fucking second here, okay?"

Jake swallowed hard, taking a step back from his lover, his eyes instantly filling with tears as he stared at the enraged man in front of him, the harshness in his voice and the red eyes, full of fury scaring him. Randy raked a hand over his face, shaking his head and closing his eyes to calm himself down before looking back at his lover.

"For fucks sake, babe… you're killing me."

"But I… I was just. I missed you."

The low groan from the dark-haired man made Jake completely aware of the state he was in, the state HE had pushed into him and he chewed the insides of his lips while watching Randy drop his backs and letting out a long, heavy sigh.

"I've missed you, too, babe… but… god, you barely let me breath anymore. Wherever I go, whatever I do, you're constantly bugging me with calls. You're constantly worrying about me. God, I'm a grown up man, Jake… and so are you. You need to stop with that shit. I want to do stuff without you asking for each and every detail, I want to go out and have fun without feeling sorry that I haven't called you for one fucking day, I want to relax a bit every now and then without having you calling me and asking me how I am. I'm fine, Jake… all the fucking time… and if it wasn't for your constant bugging, I'd be even better."

The instant the words had left his lips, Randy already regretted them again, seeing the first of many tears roll down Jake's cheek as the blond started sobbing, his lips quivering. He had never seen Jake like this before, had never even thought that he was capable of crying, that he would be that emotional, that sensitive and instead of feeling sorry for him, it only fuelled his frustration even more.

"So… you don't… want me… anymore? 'That… what you're trying to say… cause… I don't want… to keep you from… being happy."

The blond had a hard time to get the words out, but it was how he felt, it was what he had thought the whole past two weeks. Randy had been so distant towards him, so cold whenever they had called that Jake could do nothing else but to think that he did not want him anymore.

That was what made him snap completely, the last string of nerves tearing and he let out a frustrated growl before storming towards Jake, getting right in his face.

"Fuck, Jake… you know the shit I've done for you in the past months, the shit I've done for us. I've been there for you all the fucking time, I've pampered you, I've taken care of you, I've worshipped you. And you seriously think I don't want you? God damnit! Can't you for one fucking second just man up and stop worrying so much? Stop making this a fucking farce? You know, I really care about you… but as long as you don't fucking grow some balls and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, what the fuck is bothering you… I can't do this anymore."

By now, Jake was a mess, tears streaming down his face, lips quivering, his head lowered, his whole body trembling. Never in his life had someone talked to him like that, never in his life would he have imagined to take such a verbal beating, never in his life had his heart been torn like that, not even when Mary and his baby had died. Never.

If he had looked up, he would have seen Randy's expressions softening again, would have seen the helplessness in his face, the exhaustion in his eyes, the tiredness in his features as he raked a hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry Jake… but… as long as you don't want to open up to me, as long as you're choking me… I… I think it's better I go home. I can't do this anymore… I'm too tired for it, too exhausted. Just let me clear my head, I think I've had too much. You're so disappointing, but you make good use of it. As your world disassembles, better keep your head up"

"NO… please… I…"

The hurt, the pain, the desperation in Jake's eyes made Randy's heart break, but he really could not cope with it anymore. Jake's hand on his wrist was holding him tight, almost painfully tight, the sadness in his voice tearing him. His voice calm and stern, Randy locked eyes with him again as he spoke.

"You wanna talk to me? Tell me what it is?"

Jake lowered his head again, biting his quivering lips, his grip on Randy's wrist slowly loosening and it was all Randy needed as an answer.

"Thought so… Call me when you decide to let me in."

By the time Jake dared to look back up again, the door closed with a heavy bang, Randy and his bags gone. The tall, blond just stood there, frozen in his place, staring at the door for what felt like forever, tears clouding his vision, but his mind clearer than ever.

* * *

Throughout the Mexico Tour it had been hard for Mike and Stephen to keep it a secret. They had played friends when they were backstage, at a bar, at a club, whenever they had been around others, but it was getting harder to pretend. Their co-workers were getting suspicious, their constant touching and smiling at each other, the glances they sent each other were not going unnoticed by them.

It was only natural that Stephen felt the urge to make it official, that he did not want to hide it any longer, but he respected Mike's wish. He knew that the younger man was still unsure about their relationship, insecure about his feelings, a lot of it having to do with his past. He had willingly accepted to keep it low, to hide it from their co-workers. Knowing Mike it would take a lot longer until he would finally come out to the others.

The brunette had told him that he did not want Ted to know, he did not want to make him feel bad or anything, did not want rumors to spread. He knew, he had hurt Ted a lot and being happy with another man, in public, Mike did not know how Ted would take it, seeing he was still alone –that's at least what he had heard.

And after all, their relationship had only just begun three weeks ago, so why precipitate it?

The houseshow was almost over, Mike's match already in the past as he was waiting for Stephen to come back from his match. The older man had been the Main Event once again, and even though he felt a little jealous about Stephen's success, he was more than proud of him.

A couple of minutes later, the redhead finally got through the curtains, sweating, hair messed up from his match, breathing heavily; but as soon as his eyes fell on the beautiful brunette, he could not help but smiling.

"Heya."

Mike smirked at him, taking a few steps closer, licking his lips at the sight in front of him. He loved seeing his man like that, all bumped up, all sweaty, all panting; it was the epitome of sex in his opinion.

"Hey… great match."

The Irish just smirked, nodding, eyes flicking through the hallway to check if they were alone. Only a few camera-men and crew-members were around and he took the chance to reach out and let his hand gently caress Mike's cheek, their heated gazes meeting.

"Ya's wasn't bad either."

Mike leaned into the touch, lips curling up in a sweet smile as he chewed on them, own gaze drifting off to check for any hints of co-workers. He could see Randy coming through the curtain and John talking to one of the stage-hands, but for a weird reason, he did not care.

He had done enough hiding, had kept that secret for too long already, had kept his feelings for Stephen inside for far too long. Closing his eyes for a moment, he decided that he did not care anymore what others would think, what others would say, and he was sure that Ted had already forgiven him for everything he had ever done.

Lashes fluttering open again, he rose up on his toes, one hand snaking around Stephen's neck to pull him down and –surprisingly to the Irishman- softly placed a kiss on his lips. They lingered like this for a while, both sets of eyes closed, Stephen's hand travelling to Mike's lower back, pulling him closer to him, his sweat soaking Mike's shirt as the young man caressed his neck, nimble fingers gently kneading the tender flesh there.

As the brunette pulled away, he instantly opened his eyes again, meeting a huge smile on Stephen's slightly swollen lips, the growl the older man gave him going straight to his groin, the sparkle in the redhead's eyes sending shivers down his spine.

"Locker… now!"

He sure as hell would not deny that order and as he turned around to follow Stephen, he caught another glimpse of Randy, the man leaning against one of the boxes on the far end of the hallway now, a smirk on his lips as their eyes locked. Mike swallowed a bit, but seeing the approving nod of one of his past's biggest haters, he relaxed again, sending him a smile in return before following his man to the lockers.

* * *

John had watched the whole scenario out of the corner of his eyes. He was frustrated more than ever before. Everyone seemed to be happy; everyone seemed to be in love but him. After the argument he had had with Cody and the hard slap from the younger man, he had not tried to call him anymore, had avoided any contact with him and even with the brunettes friends, knowing that once he would run into Randy, he might be dead. Little did he know that Cody had never explained the whole situation to him, little did he know that Cody had never told Randy what had happened that night outside of Cody's house.

He had had some one-night-stands since then, males and females, because even if he had told Cody that being with a man had never felt right to him, he had to admit that he missed it. Just feeling the throbbing cock of another man in his hand, his mouth, his ass, against his abs, it was something completely different, something a lot more satisfying than fucking some girl.

Desperate to find another quick fuck for the night, his eyes fell onto the one blond just walking around the corner, still clad in his long, tight spandex-trunks, hair wet and dripping, the muscles in those long, leans legs moving and bulging with every step. He could only imagine how they would feel around his waist. Letting his mind drift for a moment, he waited until Adam was coming closer, letting him almost walk past him until reaching out for the older man, wrapping it securely around his wrist.

"Adam."

John tried to sound seductive, his voice husky and throaty as he smirked at the blond man turning back around. Adam's eyes met his blues, a hint of confusion and surprise gleaming in them as his lips turned up into a small snarl.

"John. What do you want?"

The others voice was stern and almost cold, eyes sparkling with something, John could not quite decipher yet, he leaned back against the wall, letting his tongue flick out to wet his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look as nonchalantly as possible.

"You know, Adam… I thought that maybe… you and I could go out tonight? Just the two of us… get a few drinks, some snacks, maybe dance a little… and after that… who knows. My bed's still empty for tonight."

Adam's brow shot up in an instant, his lips curling up into an almost comical grin and before John knew it, the blond started laughing heavily, shaking his head. John's smirk turned into a frown as he realized that he was not laughing with, but over him and his hands balled into fists as they dropped to his sides.

As Adam finally regained some breath, he shook his head even more, smirking at the scowling man in front of him, reaching a hand out to pat his shoulder.

"Sorry John… but even I have my standards… I don't do whores."

Before John could even react, before his hand could come up to smack the grin out of Adam's face, the blond already walked off, a mixture of chuckles and snorts filling the air, leaving John seething behind.

* * *

It had only been five days, but already Randy felt alone… and sorry. Though he had had time to relax and to get some rest, he felt as if he had been too harsh to Jake. He was missing him. All he had wanted Wednesday was to come home, to Jake's home, and relax, enjoy the time with his man, with his lover, his partner. He had looked forward to it the whole two weeks away from him and he seriously had not wanted to end his visit that quickly and that frustrating.

Of all people, it had been Jake's mother who had called Randy two days after their fight, correction, after his outburst, telling Randy how much of a mess Jake was, how sorry he felt, how much he was hurt. He had listened to her, had taken in every word in those 20 minutes of rambling, but in the end, he had only been disappointed, not by the fact that Jake was suffering and that seemingly his mother wanted to blame him for it, but because Jake had not had the guts to call him himself.

He had hoped for Jake to call, for him to say he wanted to talk, maybe even for him to show up at his door and all he had gotten was a worried mother trying to convince him to come back to Jake. He had not even known that Jake's mother knew about them, hell, he had not even told his parents yet. He had not felt the urge to do so, though he had often told them how happy he was with the new man in his life, how grateful he was to have him, how incredibly much he loved him; he had never told them that it was Jake. That's another thing he felt sorry for.

Even though he had gotten enough sleep and even though he felt relaxed, he still felt exhausted and drained. The fight with Jake had left his marks on him, on his face, his eyes blood-shot and wide, his face wrinkling, making him look ten years older than he was, his body felt weak and numb as he was sitting in his locker-room, ready for Raw to start.

Seeing Stephen and Mike kissing last evening had made him forget about his troubles for a moment. He had seen the young man changing, had followed his way up, had heard that he had stopped using, that he had finally grown up and started therapy and he was glad that he had. Mike had reminded him of his old self, the man he used to be after Adam had broken up with him, though he had never hurt anyone physically.

It was a nice change to see someone so happy again and he knew that Stephen would be a good man for his former enemy, former foe. The tall redhead would surely keep him on a leash, would make sure that Mike was not going to go back to his old ways anymore, would show him what true love really meant. True love… yeah… why was it that every time he heard that, he had to think of Jake? After all, the blond had been the one dragging him out of his black hole, had made him forget about his miserable life, had brightened up his heart again. He could not imagine a life without him anymore, a happy life.

A soft knock came to the door as he was tying up his boots. Too lazy and tired to even dare and look up, he continued preparing; only giving a lame shout-out to whoever was outside.

"Come in…"

Even his voice sounded weak. Though the instant the door opened, he felt the urge to look up. It might have been the sweet scent of peach or the heavy footsteps or the familiar clearing of someone's voice, but he instantly knew who walked inside and his eyes brimmed with tears as he raised his head, staring into the beautiful green eyes of his lover.

"Jake."

It was more a croak than an attempt to speak, but the moment their eyes locked, he suddenly had lost his voice. Jake's eyes looked so dull, so empty, so blank, his lips, usually full and soft looked only thin and raspy, hair all messed up, face clearly showing that he had gone through the same hell as the dark-haired male those past days.

Cracking a small smile, the blond walked up to him and before he even knew it, Randy jumped up, embracing him in a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of the other mans neck, whispering over and over that he was sorry.

After what felt like an eternity, Jake's voice finally broke through and he pulled away as he smiled at Randy, wiping some of his own tears away before his thumb brushed the tear-drops on Randy's cheeks of.

"I'm sorry… there's nothing you need to apologize for."

Randy just shook his head, still not fully trusting his voice as he let his hands caress Jake's cheeks, eyes following his fingertips as he enjoyed the soft skin under his touch.

"Do you… when's your segment? Match?"

"Not before the middle of the show."

Suddenly, he was holding onto thin air, Jake having stepped away from him, turning around and walking back over to the door, locking it before once again turning towards Randy.

"Do you still want to hear it?"

Trying to focus on Jake's words, brows furrowing in concentration, he tried to process what Jake meant. His mind was on a whirlwind, too happy to see the blond again to even get what he was talking about. As his brain finally started working again, his lips curled up in a warm smile and sitting down on the bench near the lockers, he nodded his head, patting the spot next to him for Jake to sit down.

"Of course."

Jake hesitated for a short moment, taking a deep breath before walking over to his lover and sitting down next to him, their eyes locking again and Randy could immediately sense how hard this was for Jake. Whatever he wanted to tell him, whatever had happened in his loves past, he was having more than just a hard time to talk about it, to trust him with it.

Smiling reassuringly at him, he placed one of his hands on the younger mans thigh, softly squeezing it.

"Take your time… as much as you need."

The warmth in Randy's voice, the sincerity in his eyes, that simple gesture of love, of tenderness and those few but meaningful words made Jake finally open up and he started to talk, about his past, about Mary, their unborn child, about their relationship, his proposal, the day she had gone to see the doctor, the accident and the moment he had gotten the call. He did not even let out the funeral. He poured his heart out to the man he loved and word by word everything became clear to Randy. Why Jake had been so worrying, why he had been smothering him like that, why he had almost choked him with his constant fear. He did not only feel sorry for what had happened to his lover years ago, but also for having been such an ass towards him, even though it all could have been avoided if only Jake had talked to him sooner.

When Jake finally finished, Randy's hand reached out to stroke the tears away from his cheeks, a look of sorrow and care in his eyes, lips pressed together in two thin lines as he looked deep into those green eyes, trying to find the right words, soothing, but still showing Jake how he truly felt.

"You… I'm sorry that happened, but… you should have told me that before, babe. You know how much it hurt to see you like this? To know that something was tearing you apart? That something was eating you up inside? You could have told me, babe… I wouldn't have… I… would have understood and I wouldn't have snapped a few days ago. I didn't want to snap, you know? It was just getting too much. I felt like you didn't trust me enough anymore, that maybe you've never trusted me enough in the first place."

"I do trust you… I just… I was afraid you'd think less of me. I was afraid of losing you like I lost her, like I lost our… our baby."

The sincerity, the trembling in his voice, almost just a faint whisper at the end, made Randy swallow hard and he pulled Jake's head close to him, resting it on his chest, holding him close, one hand caressing his hair while the other one rubbed the blonde's back as he rested his chin on Jake's head.

"I could never think less of you, babe… never."

It felt like hours, as if time was standing still, Randy's heart-beat soothing Jake's nerves as he listened to it, the warming touch and the tender caress making him feel at ease, making him relax.

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you… don't get me wrong now, please, yeah… but have you ever been to therapy because of this? You know, after she… after the accident? Have you ever talked to anyone about it? I'm just asking… maybe… it could help… maybe it would help talking about it with someone who's a pro."

Jake pulled away from his lover, his eyes wide with disbelief, wide in surprise, lips slightly parted as he blinked at him, his hands resting in his lap.

"I… no… I haven't. I'm not a psycho or something… I don't want a stranger to analyze me, to interfere in my life… I…"

"Babe! Babe!"

Randy's finger made its way to Jake's lips, shooing him as he shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he listened to his blonde's irritated ramblings.

"No, you aren't a psycho, I know that, but… it might help to talk about it with someone who doesn't know you as well as I do. Even though I now know why you are the way you are, it still doesn't solve our problem of you not trusting me and you constantly worrying a little too much. He could help you, you know? Could help you find a way to feel at ease again."

"But I…"

Realizing the doubts, the fear in Jake's eyes, realizing the worries once again, realizing that what his lover really needed was a push into the right direction; Randy made a decision before Jake could say anything else.

"I'll come with you, if you want me to."

Jake's eyes widened again as he took in the seriousness in Randy's tone, those else cold and blank blues full of warmth and love as the older male smiled softly at him and he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Okay."

* * *

It was another week later, Sunday, evening of the TLC PPV that they were all together again. Randy hadn't seen his former "boys" ever since the draft. The last PPV none of them had had a match and ever after Cody's break-up with John, he had barely talked to him. The only information he had gotten was from Ted that Cody was okay and feeling better every day. It oozed him that Ted did not want to tell him more and it saddened him that Cody would not call him anymore. After all, they had been the best of friends for such a long time.

He had given Jake the number of his old therapist the day after Raw, had stayed with him when he had made the appointment and he was determined to go with him at his first session. He knew from his own sessions four years ago how awkward it was to spill all of your problems, all of your life, all of your feelings to a complete stranger. And seeing that he was involved in those problems, too, he felt the urge to be there for Jake.

They had talked for hours after Raw, had sorted everything out, had apologized to each other for at least a million times and the tall, dark-haired male was sure they would make it. Jake was there tonight, his injured ankle barely causing trouble anymore and the blond had wanted to be there when Randy was going to once again become the champion. He felt gracious for having such a man behind him, for his support and his love and even though his worrying could be a pain in the ass at times, he appreciated the blonde's gestures of care.

Ted's match had already been over and his lover had had a dark-match before the big PPV, so they were free to celebrate. Gladly enough Ted only had to share his locker with Jason and the older man was currently occupied in his own match. He knew it would last at least 40 minutes, so –to Cody's surprise- he had pulled the already fully changed (into his street clothes) man into the showers the second Jason had left.

Ever since they had gotten together, they could not stop touching each other, kissing each other, feeling, tasting and exploring each other, Cody's insecurity and his own worries long forgotten, though they still kept it a secret in public. Cody was still afraid of how others would react when they found out he had slept with Ted only a week after dumping John, he was still scared that people would call him whore, would call him slut or tramp and even though Ted had tried pretty much everything to soothe his worries, Cody still felt the need to hide their feelings.

Ted's trunks were already painfully tight; the tent in them clearly giving away what Cody's touch was doing to him. The brunette's lips were currently attacked to his neck, those soft, lean fingers skimming over the tender flesh of his lower back, playing with the waistline of those tight, blue trunks. The blond was bracing himself against the tiles, back towards Cody; legs spread wide, head thrown back as he was trying to stifle his moans. The mixture of Cody's lips and those hard, hot droplets of water felt heavenly on his skin.

The brunette was already stripped down to just his boxers –now damp with water since Ted had not given him any time to fully get his clothes off-, his lips moving up to Ted's ear, kissing and sucking at the sensitive spot right behind it, his tongue darting out every now and then to lap the salty taste of sweat of his lovers, fingers slowly moving to Ted's front, teasingly dipping into his trunks and back out, only barely brushing the already hard shaft, gaining a low growl from the blond.

"Codes… please… we dun have time for teasing."

"Nu huh."

The brunette had gained a lot of self-esteem in their relationship since their first night, their first morning together. Knowing how to tease him, how to drive him wild, how to make Ted beg, how to make him submit; it gave him back that little of control he had lost in his last weeks with John.

Grabbing tightly onto Ted's hips, he spun him around again, pressing his hard groin into the older males hips as he crashed his full lips onto the blonde's, almost devouring his mouth, though the caressing gesture of his palm running through Ted's messed up, wet hair was sign of affection, love and tenderness enough to make Ted's knees weak. The young brunette had that effect on him, no matter what he was doing. Even the slightest touch, the simplest gesture was making him burn with need and desire.

The kiss continued as Cody's lean fingers finally slipped inside those tight trunks, coming in contact with his hot and throbbing length, wrapping around it, tucking, causing the older man to let an almost animalistic groan slip past his lips, but was drowned out by the water-droplets drumming down onto the tiles. They had not even realized their locker-room door opening and the dark-tanned, tattooed male stepping inside, calling Ted's name, slowly getting closer to the shower-stalls.

Randy had decided to pay them a quick visit, to ask them if they wanted to join Jake and him at the bar later tonight to celebrate, to talk about the good old times. He had missed them so badly that he had felt the urge to go now, even though he knew his match was coming up in a mere 50 minutes, but he had not wanted to wait until after the show in case Ted would have left already right after his match.

The noise of running water though was a good sign that Ted was still there. What worried him was that even after calling for his name twice, there had not come any reaction, not even a shout-out, nothing. His eyes fell onto a shirt lying scrambled on the floor only a few inches away from the door to the showers and his brows furrowed in concentration. Why would Ted pull a shirt on only to throw it away a few minutes later again and get a shower? And anyways… this shirt did not look like Ted's at all… neither like Jason's.

He shrugged, walking over to the door that hung partly open, peaking his head inside in curiosity.

The sight in front of him made his eyes almost bop out of his head: There, a few feet away, under the running and steamy shower stood his two former partners, his protégés, his best friends, Cody's hand down Ted's trunks, rubbing and pumping him, their mouth's fused together in a hot, passionate kiss, Cody's body pressed against Ted's as Ted's hands tightly holding onto the brunette's ass as his hips bucked into the touch.

The loud gasp escaping his lips must have alerted him of his presence, because only a second later a set of greens and another one of blues, both clouded with lust, met his surprised gaze, faces going pale, hands frantically leaving each others bodies, Cody hurriedly stepping away from Ted, almost tripping on the wet tiles as he swallowed hard.

"Randy! I… we… uhmm…"

Blinking a few times to grasp what had just happened, to process what had just been going on, the frown on his lips slowly turned into a slight smirk as he shook his head, an amused flash in his eyes as he gazed from Cody to Ted and back again and finally could not hold it back anymore, starting to laugh heartedly.

Though the rest of his face was pale, Ted's cheek were beat-red, flush with embarrassment, eyes skimming the tiles as he avoided eye-contact with his best friend. Cody on the other hand, swallowed heavily, his brow arching up as he watched Randy's sudden outburst, the older mans laugh so heavy and loud that he soon joined in. It did not take long and all three of them were laughing, thankfully for Ted and Cody their boners fading as Randy leant against the doorframe, holding his stomach.

About ten minutes later they were all sitting on the bench in Ted's locker, after Randy had left them to finish their shower, still slightly laughing when they came back out. Now that he had finally calmed down, he eyed them for a while, total silence in the room for what seemed like an eternity until Randy spoke up.

"So… how long?"

Ted shrugged, hands firmly holding onto the bench as he looked at Randy, still blushing slightly.

"Four weeks."

Randy glanced at Cody, the younger man confirming it with a nod, the smile on his lips being all Randy needed to know. His young friend was happy, and obviously Ted also was, so there was no need for him to investigate more.

"You know… that's good. I'm glad you two are happy after all the crap you've gone through."

Ted's blush faded as his lips curled up into a grin, his eyes shining as he glanced at his lover, hands touching for the first time since being in Randy's company.

"Yeah… we're more than happy."

"I could see that."

The playful glare Cody send him was met by another fit of laughter as Randy stuck out his tongue at him. It felt good to be back with them. He had truly missed those times.

"So… actually I wanted to ask you two if you wanna join me and Jake after the show. We wanted to celebrate a bit."

Cody bit his lip, giving Ted an unsure look as if to ask for permission, though the older man got the hint, turning to Randy with an almost apologetic look.

"Well… actually… we're still keeping this a secret and I don't know if… going out…"

"Wait! What? Why are you keeping this a secret?"

Ted just shrugged, lowering his head, taking a deep breath. "Because…" Cody quipped in, cheeks flush as he spat out. "I don't want everyone to know… I mean… we've gotten together a week after that drama with John and… I don't want people to think I'm some dirty whore, or slut or whatever and I'm sure they'll do exactly that… I just…"

Randy's brows furrowed as he listened to his young friend, trying to process why he'd think something like that, tilting his head slightly as he pulled one of his legs up onto the bench.

"Codes… no one would think something like that. Why would they? John was the one being an ass to you, he was the one cheating. You were only standing up to him and followed your heart. There's nothing wrong with that."

He watched the young brunette's head lowering, swallowing hard, lips starting to quiver and his eyes darted towards Ted, the blond instantly pulling Cody into his arm and kissing the top of his head before locking eyes with Randy.

"I'm trying to tell him that the whole time, but somehow… well, somehow he won't believe it."

Randy nodded his head, understanding where Ted was coming from, an idea already forming in his head and his lips once again curled up in that famous Orton-smirk of his.

"Codes, look at me."

The young brunette obeyed, raising his head again, locking eyes with his former mentor and best friend, chewing the insides of his lips nervously.

"No matter what you say, no matter what you do, no matter what, I'm always right there behind you."

It was a quote of one of Cody's favorite songs ever and the mere fact that Randy had remembered brought a smile to his lips though his eyes still looked as if he would break out in tears anytime soon.

"You know, you can always count on me… and Ted…" The raven-haired male send Ted a quick wink, making him nod in agreement, before continuing. "…and if someone has the guts to call you a slut or a whore, that someone will definitely have to deal with us. And not in a good way."

Just as Cody raised his head again to lock eyes with him, Randy set up his best ever Viper-stare, gaining a giggle from the young man. Shaking his head, biting his lips, Cody managed a smile before getting of the bench and surprising the older man with a hug, resting his head on Randy's shoulder.

"Thanks… guess… I can't say no now anymore, huh?"

"Nope, else I'll drag your sorry ass with us."

So, they had a date.

* * *

Half of the roster was already at the bar when Randy and Jake finally arrived, plenty of cheers and congratulations reaching him as they made their way over to the bar, their hands locked, similar content and happy smiles on their faces as Randy made their order. Leaning back against the bar, lips meeting Jake's for a quick peck, his eyes scanned the room for the two men he was looking for.

The toasting blond caught his eyes only a few seconds later, the brunette sitting almost on his lap in the corner of the bar having his eyes closed and whipping his head to the beat of the music. So, they finally had come out. Randy's smile widened as he took their sight in, nudging Jake's side and nodding over to them to show him the direction. Jake took the cue, kissing Randy's lips once more before heading into their direction.

His eyes travelled further around, happy faces everywhere, dancing bodies on the floor, loud chattering almost drowning out the music. The PPV had not only been a success for him, but also for the company in general. He was glad that Vince had rented the bar for them, that no fans or photographers would disturb them tonight. It was a chance for everyone to feel at ease, to relax, to be themselves and to let go for once in a while… and for him it was the perfect chance to show Jake off –not as if he had never done that before.

Paying the bartender well, Randy took the two beer, giving him a friendly nod before heading over to the booth his friends and his lover had already occupied, chatting enthusiastically away as he joined them. Placing the drinks on the table, he gave Jake a lingering kiss before his eyes fell back onto Cody and Ted, smirking slightly.

"So…"

Cody chuckled, sticking his tongue out at him in his own childish manner before being scolded for it with a kiss by his blond lover. It was truly great to see them like this. Feeling a hand on his thigh, rubbing up and down, he turned his attention back to his own lover, looking into the beautiful greens he loved so much, almost getting lost in them as Jake smirked, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"You know that I want a ride with the champ tonight, right?"

Randy only chuckled, pulling back to wiggle his eyebrows before capturing Jake's lips in a slow, lingering kiss, squeezing the muscular thigh of his lover and murmuring back.

"With the belt on… all… night… long."

They talked, chatted, flirted, mingled, laughed and had fun for a long while, none of them even realizing what was going on around them anymore, none of them recognizing any of the others coming or leaving as they were enthralled by their company.

Mike and Stephen had entered the club only minutes after Jake and Randy and the instant Mike's eyes fell onto Cody and Ted, he almost froze on his spot. Stephen had had a hard time to get him moving again, whispering words of encouragement and love in his ear as they walked over to the bar. During the whole time they sat there, he could not tear his eyes apart from his former lover, the company he was in, could not or did not want to miss out any of their actions, their movements; watching them laugh, touch, kiss and flirt just like he had used to at the beginning of his relationship with Ted.

A wave of guilt washed over him again as he leant back against Stephen's chest, the older man's eyes often moving towards the dance-floor, wishing nothing more than to get his lover on there, to get his lovers thoughts away from Ted and Cody as he held him tight, his chin resting on the brunette's head.

"He looks 'appy, Mike… he is 'appy."

He only got a nod out of the younger man, but at least he finally turned away from them and around to come chest to chest with Stephen, a soft smile on his lips, though his eyes showed his true emotions.

"Can we go over? I just… I want to say hi."

Stephen knew that Mike had not spoken with Ted for weeks, ever since he had asked him to come to therapy with him, ever since Ted had denied and he knew it was bothering him. It was not about Ted having found someone else or Ted being happy without him, it was that Mike needed confirmation; he needed Ted to show him he had forgiven him.

Capturing his lips in a sweet, short kiss, Stephen nodded, sending his lover a warming smile before pushing himself off the bar-stool and grabbing their beers, Mike's hand instantly seeking out his, linking their fingers as he lead them over to the booth.

It was not before someone cleared his throat rather loudly that the guys all looked up from their conversation, Ted swallowing hard as he stared at his former lover, his former partner of two years. He needed a while to study the features of the man he had once loved and even longer until his eyes fell onto his hand, locked to another one.

Stephen just smiled at them, holding a hand out to Randy to congratulate with a warm hand-shake.

"Congrats, Champ… great match out there."

His heavy, thick voice boomed over the music, snapping Ted back out of his trance. He felt Cody's hand gently squeeze his thigh while his other hand stroked up and down Ted's neck and closing his eyes for a moment he came back with a smile on his lips, nodding at Mike and at Stephen.

"We just… wanted to say hi. And well… yeah… congrats to the Champ."

Mike had raised his beer, nodding at Randy before his eyes went back to Ted, tucking his bottom lip in as he managed a smile in his direction, the blond returning it.

"Well, thanks guys… hope you're having as much fun as we do."

Randy raised his own beer to them, nodding his head with a warm smile, his eyes sparkling in the dim light of the club as he toasted them, his other arm wrapped around Jake's waist. The locker-room had long accepted their relationship, everyone got along well enough to adjust to it. There weren't many gays in their circles, but everyone had gotten used to the few couples there were. Seeing Mike and Stephen together like that had surely needed some getting used to though since both of them were so different, but they seemed happy nonetheless.

With another nod from Stephen, Mike felt himself being lead away again, his mouth suddenly dry, but with an incredible urge to smile as he snuggled into the strong, warm arm wrapped around his waist while they headed back to the bar. The smile Ted had sent him was re-assurement enough. He had forgiven him… he could move on without feeling guilty anymore.

He knew he had still a lot to make up for, a lot to change, a lot to accomplish, to go through, but with Ted's blessing and Stephen's help, he was sure… he'd gonna make it.

Only seconds after Stephen and Mike had left their table again, Ted could feel a tuck on his arm and turning his head he stared straight into the shining blues of his lover, a big grin plastered on his lips, one he knew all too well meant nothing but trouble for him.

"Dance with me… please?"

He had known it before Cody had even opened his mouth to speak, scoffing at the plea, shaking his head.

"You know I don't dance, Codes."

"Please?" Leaning forward, smirk playing on his lips, Cody let his nose brush over Ted's cheek before whispering in his ear. "I'm gonna make it up to you later tonight."

Serioulsy, how could he resist that boy? The brunette knew him way too well and their relationship had only just started. It scared him a bit that Cody had already wrapped him around his little finger, but nonetheless he was on the dance-floor with him only a minute later, Cody's arms wrapped around his waist while he had his lazily draped around the brunette's shoulders, their eyes locking as they slowly started to sway their hips to the music.

Only then he realized that they were playing one of Cody's favorites, a song he already was almost too familiar with, his lips curling up in a big smile as he watched Cody's lips move silently singing along. Resting their foreheads together, Ted began to sing the lines that so well fitted what he felt for the young man in his arms.

"All you did was safe my life, pulled me out of that flat line, put my heartbeat back inside. I'm not dying. All you did was get me through, I owe every breathe to you."

Yeah, they would surely gonna make it.

Randy watched his friends dance, watched the happiness on their faces, the love in their eyes, the tenderness between them with a content smile on his lips. Leaning back against the booth, one hand holding onto his beer, the other one rubbing up and down Jake's thigh, he felt his lovers head coming to rest on his shoulder, turning slightly to look down into his bright greens, his mans smile matching his own.

He had not felt that safe, that content, happy, that relaxed and loved, he had not felt that whole in... forever. Leaning down to capture the blonde's lips with his own, softly, tenderly, getting lost in his own little world, he remembered the words Jake had once told him –long ago, when they had still only fucked around, their new loving relationship just another fling- and he could not help but to thank god for the second chance he had been given.

*I can be anything that you want me to be, a punching bag, a piece of string that reminds you not to think.*

In this very moment he knew… they were gonna make it.

* * *

**Thank you all for sticking with me to the end. No, there will NOT be a Sequel. Please leave me a review before you decide to disappear again. Thanks!**


End file.
